


The hate has bond us

by Kari_Ros



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Steve, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, Discrimination, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Hate to Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega Bucky Barnes, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, hate to friendship to love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:39:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 94,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9489455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kari_Ros/pseuds/Kari_Ros
Summary: Bucky Barnes is a well breed, high society omega having a secret romance with a handsome alpha soldier of a lower social class.Steve Rogers is an alpha, who is the illegitimate son and only heir of his father immense fortune. When the family of the Barnes get in financial troubles only the marriage with a wealthy alpha can save them from the ruin.Could Bucky learn to love the man his family forced him to wed?***Based on a soup opera, ;)





	1. What's expect from us

The Rogers family estate, 1890

 

The place was silent, the only light came from a few candles scattered about the room, with his last breath the landowner was signing his last will in the company of the town the priest and his right-hand man. The priest watched Joseph Rogers with relief as he signed the papers in which he recognized as a legitimate son to his poor boy, Sarah's son, the young nurse, whom he had taken by force many many years ago. Now with a last minute kindness, had recognized him as the sole heir of the large fortune, lands and estates.

Please, you must see him, he is your only son, let him say goodbye, Joe. - urge the priest Nicholas. but the man look at him and didn’t answered. - please son - He murmured as he leaned in the bed slowly, placing his hands on the dying old man's forehead, but the old Joseph Rogers was a hard man, even in his dying time.

Three minutes before midnight, Sharon, the daughter of his father’s foreman came out of the room with a frown looking for Steve, Her simple dress undulated with every step she took in the gloom of that sinister house; Ever since the plague took the life of his wife and children, joy had never returned to the life of Joseph Rogers. Steve knew what Sharon was going to tell him just by looking at her face but although he tried to feel sadness at the loss of his father, the only thing that came to mind was the painful memories of his childhood. All the beatings and words of hatred, thinking of his father could only bring him pain, he remembered all those the nights sleeping in the stables, passing cold and hunger in winter, the sick poorly nourish kid he used to be. Everyone thought that little boy would be an omega, everyone was surprised to realize that he had presented alpha, now, many years after, he was a tall, muscular man, with Sarah’s blonde hair and baby blue eyes, his Irish complexion make his rosy skin glow with the days in the sun.

“Steve, he just pass away signed, you are now officially the one and only heir. You are now a Rogers”. - she couldn’t hide the little excitement in her voice, but he sigh and give her a small smile.  
“Thank you, Shar.” - she was so scared of seeing him like that, the silent sorrow in his eyes. All those sad memories. So she tried to lighting up the mood.  
“Steve, omg you are the lord of the house now, should I start calling you Sir, or maybe you prefer Master Rogers”? She said with a shy smile.  
“Jesus! Sharon, we know each other since we were kids of course you can keep calling me Steve. this doesn’t change anything, I’m the same. We are like family, come on!” Sharon try to hide the the disappointment at Steve’s statement, he called me family, like siblings, deep inside she always knew that Steve could never look at her as his mate, but she keep her hopes high.  
“You are one of the wealthiest people in the country now. You can travel to Europe or visit those clubs and go to dance with the socialite, all the rich single omegas are going to be desperate to be with the handsome Doctor Steven Grand Rogers. You are an aristocrat now!” - she said smiling with something that resembled like resignation.  
“But I’m still a bastard, and no amount of money can change that. I’m never going to be a member of the high society, even if I have now the family name, i’m still the son of “another woman”  
“We will see… Master Steve… we will see.”

The next week after the funeral, he and Sam Wilson, his beta best friend, started putting all the documents in order, the administration of three large estates, the city houses, with livestock and a huge amount of money was no easy thing to attend, so he need to make sure the man in charge in the capital city was trust wordy. Steve hate the city, he prefer the country, the life in the fields were much better for his health. His carriage stop in the city hall and Sam looked at his friend with a smirk.

Are you sure you don’t want to see the tailor first? Men… they are not going to let you in with those clothes. They expect you to be a gentleman -he sneer.  
Why? my clothes are practical. - Steve said, taking a look at his working clothes, the fabric of his simple plaid shirt was worn and patched but clean and ironed just like his khaki pants.  
Listen to me pal, you can afford to dress a little bit better now. Imagine a beautiful good breed omega looking at you in those clothes… The gentleman from the city are very sophisticated.  
Nah - he shrugged, and Sam knew that Steve was preparing a retort. But in that moment a beautiful young omega passed by, follow by his maid a old beta lady, walking quickly to church. Steve couldn’t help to look at him, he was the most beautiful omega he had ever seen, and the sent, the omega smelled like everything good in the world, like the sweet mint or something deliciously fresh. he has chestnut hair and adorable blue-grey eyes with long lashes, his skin was milky white, with pink lips and a charming smile, judging by his clothes, he most be from high society, he was wearing a beautiful cream suit, with a white dress shirt and a pale pink bow tie, he was probably going to the morning mass. He looked like every singe thing steve has fantasized to find in a mate, a good little christian omega, he seam so pure and perfect, al most to good to be true. Sam look at Steve’s open mouth, and creased his brows, like saying “seriously?” - Umm maybe you are right, we should make a short trip to the tailor.  
“Now we are talking - Sam said patting at his friend's back. - if you clean up nice maybe a sweet little omega like the one you are staring could look at you without thinking you are a hobo. “ Steve started a raucous laugh to hide his embarrassing at being catch staring the omega.

 

______________________________________________________________________________

In the soft murmurs of the church, Bucky was kneel with his head down finishing his prayers, his maid, a old woman named Ivette was taking confession and that was the perfect moment to scape. He go out in to the beautiful garden, far from the curious eyes in to the trees in the old and almost hidden gazebo, his boyfriend was waiting for him, his adored alpha Brock, the love of his life. A tall muscled man, with broad shoulders, tan skin and black hair, he was handsome in his military uniform, waiting for Bucky to meet him. Brock’s arms were meant to hold him close, and Bucky loved every single moment by his side, he cupped the back of Bucky’s neck, and pulled his nose to the crook of his throat so he could scent him hard.

“I miss you sweetheart" - he said in to Bucky’s hear, in that husky and sensual voice that make the omega tremble. Bucky pull him close and kiss him hard.  
“I miss you too” - Bucky answered with his lips close to Brock’s mouth, intoxicated with the alpha’s musk. Brock had to put all his self control to not pin him down and knot him right there, holding him a few inches apart and looking in the amazing grey-blue eyes of the young omega.  
“Hey sweetheart, what’s got you all rattled?” Brock asked in between breaths, after all these months he could tell if something was on Bucky’s mind.  
“I’m so sick of waiting, Brock, Is getting harder and harder!” Bucky bite his lower lip and it was the cutest thing in the planet. Brock give him a side smile and arched a brow saying  
“I notice, baby” Making Bucky blush, he take a long breath and step back with a shy smile,  
“I meant, seeing you in here, I swear my mom is getting suspicious, i come to church so often that my aunt started teasing about, me becoming a nun for god’ sake ! “  
“Haha, relax sweetheart, Actually there’s something I want to talk with you precisely. The troop is heading south and my CO ask me to supervise the hole operation, he is putting me in charge and…”  
“You have to go again! No, Brock, please don’t go, I’m not letting you go” Bucky said, pouting like a little child and holding him tight.  
“I don’t want to go baby, I have to… but hey that’s good news, because if everything goes smooth, they are going to give me a really good compensation sweetheart, with that money I can ask for your father’s permission to marry you. No more hiding”  
“Really?” Oh Brock… There’s nothing i would like more than be yours. My husband, my mate. I love you so much. “ Bucky wasn’t surprise at the news, he knew Brock was an amazing soldier, a lieutenant, strong, wild and vicious in the battlefield. The full alpha stereotype, but the man had a kind side for Bucky that many were rarely able to see. He could be patient and respectful, kind and supportive, intelligent and caring. Bucky knew that Brock was going to be the perfect husband for him.  
“I love you too baby doll, besides i gotta put a ring on that finger before you become a nun” Brock sneer  
“Jackass” - Bucky said shoving his arm playfully.  
I’m a romantic guy James, I want to mark this pretty little neck with my bite” Brock leaned in and mouthed along the omega’s neck with satisfied pleasure “ I would love to knot you and breed you, and then fuck you senseless while you are pregnant, I love the idea of your belly full with my pups”  
“ Oh pardon me, sir, you are out of line saying those things to a respectful and decent young man like me” he said playfully, mockingly covering his mouth with his hand.  
“You are such a brat”  
“ I’m your brat” Bucky said as the dark haired alpha began to kiss down his neck to his chest, he felt his heart beating hard like a drum in the perfect bliss of the rhythm of forbidden love.  
“Baby doll… I think they are looking for you” Brock whispered to his ear pointing to the maid whom was walking down the gardens looking for Bucky and calling his name in the distance.  
“Oh… shit, i have to go, Brock.” The bigger alpha nod and give him a sad smile. “will you write to me, when you are in the field? you can send the letters to Natasha’s house, just like the last time”  
“Of course, sweetheart, you can start scouting the field with your dad, just to prep him… right? “  
“Is the brave lieutenant Brock Rumlow scared?”  
“I just don’t want the coronel George Barnes kick my sorry ass!”  
“My dad adores me, and he always told me that when i got married i will have the chance to choose, and I choose you baby. “  
“yeah, but to choose between your peers, and I don’t have money or a important family name”  
“that doesn’t matter to me… and you know it. And if my dad loves me, he has to understand that your are my happiness “  
“Well shit, you are a real rebel, a spitfire! ” Brock joke nuzzling buck’s neck one last time, trying to catch the sweet omega smell. “ Maybe i should just knot you and mate you right now, that way nobody can’t say no haha”  
“Then we should got married right now, the church is right here” Bucky laugh kissing Brock’s temple.  
“ I’m a total bastard James, and believe me if i didn’t love you as much as i do, I will take you away and fuck the consequences, but you are the only shit in my life that is beautiful and clean and i’m going to do right by you, baby doll” Bucky looked in his boyfriend eyes smiling and nodding like an idiot.  
“aww I’m your cleanest shit “ Bucky said while he walk down the path to the gardens, smiling big and teasing.  
“of course you are, baby doll”  
______________________________________________________________________________

Steve and Sam arrived at the manager’s house a little bit early after the visit to the tailor, and they were received for a lovely old beta who let them in and instruct them to wait in the hall. Steve was a little anxious walking up and down the hall out of the office thinking about the lovely young omega at the church, those plump lips and piercing eyes. Months before, when he was a a small town doctor in the country he couldn’t even think about get married with an omega like that, a beautiful, refine and educated omega was totally out of the league of a poor doctor, even with a profession you didn’t make a lot of money attending the poorest peasants. Some times they didn’t actually pay but they give you a chicken or a bag of apples, but that was more than enough if they could bring them the health again.

The door open and a fine young female alpha came out of the office, she seams pretty upset and was speaking a little bit loud about the interests of the money, at the end she closed the door saying that she will be back next day, she didn’t even look at Steve, just pass right by his side dressed in a wonderful gown, her hair carefully comb in a simple bow with dark chestnut curls framing her face, and the eyes, she had a very piercing grey-blue eyes, maybe she was related to the omega in the church. Steve couldn’t catch the whole conversation but he was sure that he understand correctly and the manager was a shylock lending money with very high interests. He entered the room without been announced and take a glance of the desk, in the books he write the name of Becca Barnes.

“So… you afford to be a shylock with my father’s money?” Steve’s voice was hard and inculpatory.  
“What? who let you enter in here?” The old man look at steve’s eyes ricing his voice in an attempt to show dominance. But Steve spoke even louder almost screaming, the alpha in him make him bare his teeth in growl.  
“Answer me! Are you stealing my father money and used to lend people money? “  
“I have no idea of what are you talking about, you little piece of shit! Who the hell are you, who the hell is your father?” The old man said feeling threatened.  
“I’m Steve Rogers, the son of Joseph Rogers and his heir.” Then like magic, the old man started being incredibly apologetic and polite, offering a glass of wine or some scotch for the young master.  
“I’m so sorry Mr Rogers I didn’t recognized you in those clothes… I’m not a shylock i swear, i just like to help when i can… you see the people like that fine lady who has just exited, sometimes get in trouble… financial troubles so I kindly offer my assistance, she repaid my generosity with a little bit extra… you may call them interest but… it’s just a way to show appreciation, sr.  
“She wasn’t exactly showing appreciation she seems pretty pissed.”  
“Oh… that’s because she… comes here in a regular basis, gamble and when she has a losing streak, she comes and ask for my help, but she hasn’t paid me in a while so i can’t give her any more… help.” The old man was really nervous and Steve couldn’t help to frown.  
“So you help the fine people financing their gambling debts” Steve shook his head feeling disgusted, he hate the idea of wealthy people playing with the money when there’s a lot of people working insane hours to earn a piece of bread. “ I want to know about my father’s finances”  
“the… the finances, sure, yes my kind sr, you’ll see i don’t exactly have the books right here, but… they are not updated, the money of the livestock sales, I mean the recent livestock sales, are not in the books, but let me update the book and I will give you all the information.” The man was stumble with his words, and Steve knew that was a dead end, he need to take a peek at the receipts in the Fair Trade Chamber.  
“oh right, I’ll be back tomorrow morning then” Steve said stepping outside the office and looking at Sam with a worried look in his face.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bucky ran from the gazebo in to the church’s gardens where his maid was scared and desperate looking for him, he give her an innocent smile and started the journey to the Barnes Mansion. Her mother and aunt were already at the porch waiting for them.

“What take you so long James?” The expression on Winifred Barnes was a fierce one, and Bucky knew this wasn’t the moment to start scouting.  
“The… confession, I have to wait in line mother, and the line was so long… and then the mass, and I stopped by the chorus after… I’m thinking maybe I should start practicing my piano lessons with them. What do you think?” He put his innocent smile, bitting his lower lip and opening his beautiful grey-blue eyes and voila, the frown in her mother’s face relax a little bit.  
“It’s fine, son. Is just that i was thinking that maybe the next time you should take your aunt Bea with you. It is not proper for an unmated omega to be wandering on the streets alone.”  
“I wasn’t alone mother, Ivette was with me… “ he mutter.  
“Ivette has other obligations, she is not getting paid to be babysitting you. Your father has spoiled you so much, James. You are not a child anymore, you need to start thinking in your obligations too. ”  
“please mom, don’t start with that again”  
“you are not getting any younger James, at your age I had you and your sister and was properly mated and married. Why you keep rejecting all the potencial suitors?” Bucky’s mom voice was weak and shaky, and the room suddenly felt really unwelcoming, the walls were too dark, the carpet to old, the furniture too fine and delicate and the candles were flickering. Bucky felt himself dizzy in the room, so he just nod and let her mother continue talking about her obligations without a retort from him. “James, are you listening to me?” She ask and bring him back to reality.  
“Yes, mother, it’s just dad always tells me that i have the chance to choose, so…”  
“Well choose promptly, because we… are in a very precarious situation. The estate is not what it used to be and, with your father sick, we need to find some help, and pretty quickly. “ The blush in Winifred Barnes cheeks was deep red, and Bucky nod and hug her to let her calm for a couple of minutes.  
“what’s all this fuzz about?” - Rebecca Barnes, Bucky’s older sister, enter in the room in a beautiful blue silk gown, she was wearing a choker on her neck, and a blue diamond bracelet on her arm. Becca was an Alpha and she was mother’s favorite child ever since she presented.  
“Nothing… sister, it’s nothing, me and mom were just talking about… the suitors, you know … for me.”  
“Oh…” Becca knew better than step in that moment. “Well i’ll leave you to at it, I’m going out.”  
“Oh for the love of god, and now where are you going Becca? “ Bucky asks holding his breath.  
“To the Alpha Violet Club in Rose Street. I’ll ask you to come but…”  
“Go on Rebecca, and please don’t come back to late”. Winifred said, and Bucky was appall her mother look at his son in the face and give him a silent glare.  
“That’s not fair… she can do whatever she like, go wherever she places, and alone. Why is different for me, because I am an omega?”  
“Why on earth will you go with out a proper companion? are you seriously asking me that, silly boy? Because it is not dignified! That’s why! You are a good breed omega must have seemliness and dignity.  
“That’s a very old fashion retrograde thinking mom.”  
“Don’t you dare to disrespect me James, I’m your mother and this conversation is over.”

Winifred leave walking briskly away from the room. Only leaving him with the aunt Bea who was silent during the whole discussion with a understanding face and wide open arms to hold her nephew.

“Bucky your mother might be right with the hole husband thing, this are difficult times honey, everybody is talking about a war.”  
“I know i heard about it in the square, the rebels against the General Schmidt.”  
“She just expect that you have a wordy husband that protects you. Having an good alpha will give you protection and security and…”  
“And love…? what about love?”  
“aww honey, love comes with time, with the children and the family life. You learn to love, and obey, and with time it gets easier, honey”  
“But… I want a passionate husband, someone who makes me feel happy and in love! Not a stiff man who boss me around!”  
“Oh honey you should stop reading all those silly novels, love in real life is not like that by the way have you heard about the young Rogers”  
“Hmm no I haven’t heard from him, oh no, aunt is he a new suitor?… because if it is…  
“No, no… well I don’t know for sure, but if your mother hears about him, she will try to arrange something thats for sure!, The thing is, the mystery… the old man Joe Rogers was a very wealthy man, but he was all alone in the country house, old money and family name but all his family died in the plague, his wife and children. But now he’s dead and apparently he named as his heir to a handsome and mysterious young alpha, but nobody knows him, and he is really private, some people even say that the man doesn’t speak english, that he came from Europe as soon as his father died… but the truth remains unknown.”  
“A mysterious heir, single, young and handsome alpha, all the unmated omega’s mothers are going to be trill!” Bucky laugh at the gossip.  
“Well… sure, you should be too, I mean James you are almost 24, you are kinda running out of options and with the hole family situation… I honestly doubt that your father could give a dowry accordingly to our status… you are so beautiful, it would be a shame if you ended up alone for being to prickly”  
“What you mean with the hole family situation. Are we really that bad?”  
Yes my dear, that’s the reason for your mother urges to choose a suitor.  
Well shit…  
Language James- she said hiding a smile while walking with Bucky through the piano room.

 

It was very late at night, but Bucky couldn't sleep, he was in his white silk pijama pants and no shirt, sitting in the piano room, composing, he rarely practice anymore, but the hole idea of Brock asking for his hand, didn’t let him sleep, we want it to play something beautiful for Brock maybe he could play it in the church’s piano, so Brock could hear it. He sigh, smiling like a dork, and remember the first attempt to be like a traditional omega boyfriend, tried to embroider a handkerchief for Brock and the result was not quite he was expecting, but Brock put it in the pocket of his uniform saying he would use it to remember how blushing James looked when he handed it to him. The deep noice of a closing door startled him, and make him come out of the daydream.  
Becca was closing the door of her father library, walking slyly holding something inside her dress coat. the look in her face was dark and worried lines were formed in the corners of her eyes making her look much older.

“Becca what are you doing?… are you ok?” - he ask in the dark, trying to look at her  
“Bucky! i didn’t know you were awake, you should be sleeping… - She said with confidence, but she looked pale even in the dark. “  
“I was practicing my piano… i didn't notice it was this late, what were you doing in our fathers library?”  
“Ahh… looking for some book to read, to help me sleep.” that sounded pretty vague but Bucky didn’t argue.  
“Did you find a good one…? If you want i could recommend you one i just finished it was very good…”  
Nah… I… I hate to read Bucky, I guess I’m just going to take a walk or something.  
oh… sure, do you want me to come with you.  
An unmated omega dressed in his nighties and walking in the darkness of the night? I don’t think is proper. Go to bed Buck, I’ll be back in a minute.  
“Omg you too? I’m sick of all this omega bullshit.” Bucky was so sick of all this designation restrictions, but Rebecca just look at him with a soft smile and a tender look in her eyes.  
“I’m sorry Buck… i didn’t mean to sound like that, it is just I don’t want mom start yelling at you like this morning… you know what, I changed my mind, let me get off this stiff clothes and we can go to the kitchen to eat some of the aunt’s cookies.  
“are you sure…? oh ok”

Bucky looked at her sister leaves and he felt like something wasn't right, but the prospect of talking and eating a midnight snack with her, like when they were children was appealing enough to not keep asking questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know how is this going.


	2. This piano is our accomplice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is shyness or rejection what I perceive in your eyes?...  
> (Steve's first encounter with Bucky Barnes. )  
> You clean up nice, Mr Rogers.

Steve was a stubborn man, but he could recognize when he made a mistake, and man! Sam was right! the people treated him differently with his new clothes they were more respectful, kind and approachable, he was now a gentleman of the high society, nobody seams to know about his poor childhood, or the fact that he was actually an illegitimate son. All he had to do was smile and say his family name and the doors were wide open. Even when he was sick of the hypocrisy, he could get used to all the pampering. 

⁃ “well look at that” Sam said, looking at Steve dress like a high society alpha. “Man is nice to be right, you now are going to get all the omegas in line to dance with you.”   
⁃ “I don’t want all the omegas, I settle with one, a beautiful kind and smart one. The perfect partner. ”   
⁃ “Let’s go man, we can talk about fun dances after visiting the manager… according to the Chamber of Fair Commerce he has a lot of income from the sale of livestok but I’m sure that his books are going to say a different thing.”  
⁃ We will see.

When they passed by the church Steve stop to look at the people in the square, trying to catch a glimpse of the beautiful omega he saw the day before, but he had no luck, the church was almost empty at this hour in the morning. Only a few passers-by.  
⁃ “Seriously Steve? are you looking for the guy from yesterday?”  
⁃ “what…? eh no, of course not, come on man.” Steve continue to walking leaving sam behind. but the blush in his face was leaving him in evidence. 

A few blocks away in the manager's office Rebecca Barnes was signing the papers with a shaky hand.   
⁃ "This are the deeds of the Barnes Mansion" Becca felt a pinch of guilt when she looked at the documents in the managers desk, the same ones she subtract secretly from her fathers office last night. This has come to far, but she needed to pay for the debt and her mother didn't had the money, she knew she could get the deeds back so she tried to calm herself "Im signing only as a guarantee, now can you give me the money?."   
⁃ "Don't worry miss Barnes, this are safe with me I'm going to keep them only as a guarantee, until you pay me.   
⁃ "Oh right" Becca sighed "just give me the money"  
The man gave Becca the money in a small bag and the coins cling in the silent room when she was checking that everything was in order, she warned the old man one more time that she was going to return to retrieve the papers and she went with a rapid pace.   
Rebeca walk down the street to the Alpha club where his creditors were waiting for the money. She swear to herself that this was the last time she would get in this kind of trouble. After the embarrassing moment she went to the park where his brother was waiting for her unaware of her sister predicament.   
⁃ "did you finished your errands? We still have to buy the cookies for auntie before she notice we ate them all. " Bucky ask when he saw her come near.  
⁃ "Yeah sure Bucky let's go."   
⁃ "Becca I was wondering if you could go with me to my chorus practice later this evening "   
⁃ "You sing now Bucky?"   
⁃ "No of course not, I play the piano, and it's kinda important for me to go but I can't go alone "   
⁃ "Sure, I'll take you... where is it? "   
⁃ "At church of course, after the evening mass"   
Bucky knew perfectly well that his sister will end up sleeping at the church chorus practice, and that if she even stayed after a few minutes she will excuse herself and retire to "fetch a refreshment " which was her way to say I will go back when you're done.  
They were walking down the street when Steve and Sam came across the corner, he look at the siblings with a small smile on his face. They looked at him and said a polite "good morning " before keep with their walk. Steve hold his breath looking at Bucky and her sister, he recognized Becca from the managers office but apparently she didn't recognize him maybe because of the clothes. He wondered if the beautiful omega knew about her gambling debts, and stop a moment to think about how much he wanted to know his name, he could feel his heart beat faster with only thinking about those amazing eyes and if he closed his eyes and concentrate in the scent, he could fly. That omega scent was the most intense thing in the world for Steve, intoxicated and fresh, the omega smell like something like hope and dreams, like the field in spring, fresh, clean, pure and perfection. Steve wonder if the omega was able to feel it too. But her alpha companion maybe blocked Steve's scent. If the smell was that good for the alpha it was a sign of compatibility and most likely the omega will find his scent attractive too.   
A few minutes later Steve was at the managers office with Sam looking at the books of the manager and just as he suspected there was a fraction of the money missing. Sam started to show the old man the receipts, and all the papers that they gathered at the chambers.   
⁃ "Maybe I made a small mistake you know I... am only human I'm sure there's been a mistake I'm not a thief." He old man said but Steve and Sam had a sceptic look in their faces.   
⁃ "Yeah sure... how about 13 different mistakes with regular incomes? " Sam said without stop looking at the book "there's a lot of your fathers money missing, Steve, maybe you should call the authorities"   
⁃ "No, not the authority. I can give it all back, if you give me a few days I will give you everything, please Master Rogers "   
⁃ "You betrayed my fathers trust, how could I trust you?" Steve looked at the man with a frown, and this wasn't about the money, what Steve couldn't bare was the lack of loyalty in the man.   
⁃ "I had the money, but I lended Becca Barnes a lot of money earlier, she is going to pay me back soon because I have the Barnes Mansion deeds, the papers are right here " the old man showed the papers to Steve and he looked at the documents intrigued.   
⁃ "Oh right, I accepted the deed in exchange of your debt." He said taking the papers.   
____________________________________________________________________  
Just like Bucky predicted Becca leave him after a few minutes, leaving Bucky with the omegas from the church's chorus while she goes to get a refreshment, and that was the perfect opportunity to take a few moments and go to see Brock in the gardens.   
The daylight was fading away and in the gorgeous garden the crickets started singing hidden in the bushes. The place was empty, only a couple was waking in a comfortable chat. Brock was waiting for Bucky reclined on a tree when he came they hug each other and started walking until they reach a old bench and get settled, Brock was holding Bucky close, surrounding his hips with his arms in a comfortable embrace.   
⁃ "So this piano piece of yours is going to be ready before I go?"  
⁃ "Probably not, I might have to finish the piano score in the night because my mom keeps me busy all day. She is desperately looking someone to marry me so, she drags me to every single party and tea gathering, is exhausting! "  
⁃ " And it's in vain because you are mine, sweetheart, you need to tell her, sorry mom my pretty ass is Brock Rumlow's property "  
⁃ "I'm sure she would love to hear that " Bucky said and get closer so he could plant a gentle kiss in his boyfriend neck. Brock has a very special way of touching Bucky while he talk, whispering the words slowly, in a sutil and tender manner his hand caresses Bucky's cheeks moving slowly to his neck and chest, traveling in a comfortable pace moving so gentle and unnoticeable. Bucky couldn't resist that touch, melting in Brock's arms, until he felt his hand on his right leg, really close to his semi hard cock. Brock continued saying to Bucky's ear how much he wanted to be his mate, feeling the omega arrousal increased with every touch and soft kiss in the neck. His scent glands started feeling abused with Brock' hard kisses and soft bites, he knew the exact amount of pressure, hard enough to drive Bucky insane but not enough to break the skin and mate him. The hand in Bucky's tight was wondering and trying to open his pants to feel him completely, and that was the moment when Bucky has to take a step back.   
⁃ "I... I can't Brock... baby please, stop." Bucky holds Brock's hand lacing his fingers crossed to keep him calm. "We mustn't" Brock sighs feeling a growl scape slowly and quietly from his throat.   
⁃ "I know... it's ok... just is hard to keep my hands to myself when you smell so fucking nice, and you kissing me like that you know it drives me crazy."   
⁃ "Let's talk about something else, you could tell me about th..."  
⁃ "Wait wait baby doll, don't change the subject and let's talk about this ok?... we are going to get married soon so what's the big deal? It's only touching... "  
⁃ "I know it is! Its just that I want to do this properly, I'm saving myself and I promise it'll be all for you but I do wanna wait. Please don't take this the wrong way" Bucky's eyes were full with hope and love. Brock chased his lips giving him a chaste kiss in the lips.  
⁃ "Of course, sweetheart. You know I love you, right ? I will never do anything to hurt you... and I hope to marry you before the war or anything happens."  
⁃ "What's going on with that?, everybody is talking about a war but do you really think... I mean my mom said that this is a small problem getting out of proportion, the rebels are doing this to steal in the lands and create chaos...   
⁃ "Sweetheart, they are not peasants, they are not people who need to steal a chicken to live or to assault travelers in the road for a few coins, the rebels as your mother called them, are trained ex military officers. They are experiencing strategists and educated people. I had the chance to have one of them as CO and trust me they are not ignorants as the people are trying to convince you. They are fighting because the candidate Benjamín Novak won the presidencial elections fair and square and the Traditionalists Party was against, you know the wealthy alphas of the country were not in favor of losing all the privileges so they manipulated the congress to remove him by force of the presidential charge.   
⁃ "But how ..."   
⁃ "With money baby doll, they have the power and influence to do it, the people of Novak are not only peasants, are philosophers and artists and of course the lower classes, because he was asking to make reforms in order to create benefits in health and education, to create more jobs and opportunities for everyone.”   
⁃ “Everyone included Omegas? I hear that they wanted to give jobs to the omegas or let them go to the university and seams really hard to believe... would you like that Brock?  
• “Like what… you working? I don’t know… Would you like that? I mean wake up at dawn and work all day to earn a few coins, or being a seamstress or a nurse? Sweetheart I promise you don’t have to, I will provide you, and you already have a job baby doll, and a very important one, you have to finish the piano score.”  
• “ I mean not like that… but if I could go to the university I could be a Magistrate, a Judge, a Doctor or maybe a Politician or a Soldier, we could fight together.”   
• “ You are crazy if you think I would let you go anywhere near to the battlefield, I would never put you in danger, baby doll I would never want any pain or discomfort for you, I am alpha enough to be able to take care of you, protect you and you damn well know that.   
• “I do Brock… we were just talking about the reforms” Bucky felt how they have entered in a dangerous path, he didn't want to Brock feel like he was has doubts about their future so he need to move the directions of the conversation in to something safe “they are not even going to win… the army is with Schmitd and the Traditionalist and with soldiers like you they can not loose. Right?   
• “Can I tell you something and keep it between us ? I’m not so sure, a lot of the people who left the army to follow the Progressive Party are very good elements, some of the best actually, they deserted the army because they believe in the reforms and they think is cause worth fighting for.” Brock hold him tight in his strong arms and bucky let his head rest in the alpha’s broad chest.   
• “You don’t think that way? I mean you didn't leave the army to fight their cause... do you believe that the General Schmidt is right? That the rebels... I mean the Progressive Party is going to create chaos in the government because the reforms are to radical, do you think that they are going to create a blood bath? Are you from the Traditionalist party? "  
⁃ "Baby doll, do you really think that I would prefer to fight for the interest of privileges that I don't have? Or ask for my omega boyfriend to suffer the discrimination of his designation just because some old farts say that he is not capable to participate in a racional judgment ? I'm not a traditionalist but am not with the progressive either, they are going to make chaos that's true, because if you attempt to fight against the wealthiest bunch of a country to take their privileges you are going to make one hell of a problem and all the people will suffer I think the war is going to be difficult, but I do believe that that's the right think to do, maybe not with a fight but with negotiations. And sweetheart… about not leaving the army, I know it’s sounds selfish and i hope you won’t be mad at me but I just want my paycheck. I want the money to keep saving money for our future, you know I only have a small land on my name, is a farm with a modest income James and that's well... that's not enough for me, I want our kids to have everything! Maybe a crib made of silver and gold or some shit like that, I want you to have everything you deserve. "   
⁃”Who would say… you are truly a good man Brock… I love you and I don’t care if the crib for our pups it’s made of gold, i prefer mahogany anyway ” Bucky said with a sweet joking tone in his voice right before kissing Brock softly, feeling a huge pride growing in his chest.   
⁃ “ Baby doll… it’s getting dark we should go back” Brock whispered to Bucky without stopping the nuzzles again his neck. "Do you think that we could see each other tomorrow ? I want to say goodbye before I go. I'll be back in two or three weeks and I do need some encouragement"   
⁃ Ha ha ha so if I don't give you something to be encourage... hmm what could be a good encouragement… maybe I should embroider another handkerchief. " Brock laughed and showed him the handkerchief resting in the hidden pocket of his military jacket.   
⁃ "I keep it here babydoll, I don't need another, but a good kiss that's something I could use for, you know for the lonely nights " Bucky chase his mouth and they kissed long and hard, breathing fast and bodies tied in a sweet hug. Bucky could feel the scent of a happy and aroused alpha and it was an amazing smell, he started feeling wet for him with only a kiss. This wasn't what he has been told about the proper behavior of a respectful omega but in that moment he couldn't care less about the that.   
He arrived to the church just in time to sit on the Piano before Becca came back. Bucky needed to be more careful about his scent, because with all the kisses and passionate hugs Brock's scent could be all over him. Fortunately the soft arome of incense in the church, disípate the scents.   
The walk back home was amazing the sky seems bright and beautiful, Becca was talking about the new trends and for once in a while everything was good.   
⁃ "do you know about the Party on Friday?" Becca asked. "What are going to wear"   
⁃ "No, i don't know, who is throwing a party?" Bucky answered casually.   
⁃ "Ha ha Buck our mother is throwing a welcoming party for Mr Rogers, everybody wants to be friends with him now, he is the man of the moment, apparently he is very rich and handsome male alpha"   
⁃ "Hmm that's explains the hole thing that she's been up to. But she did not told me anything, why?" Bucky asked with a frown.  
⁃ "Isn't obvious? Bucky they want to set you up with the famous mr Rogers, if you ask me, that would be a perfect choice for a husband, I hadn't had the chance to meet him but everyone and I do mean everyone says that he is gorgeous. You are the cutest omega in town but you have rejected some many others that I'm not sure if you could find something better than Mr Rogers." Bucky's heart beat was like a drum, beating harder and harder with desperation. Becca stop walking to look at his brother. "What's going on Bucky, are you okay? " The omega look at her sister eyes holding her hands and speaking in a small whisper"   
⁃ " I do not want to marry him" the confession erased Becca's smile of her face.  
⁃ "Why...? I don't understand what's the big deal Bucky, are you not listening? He is a catch, he is handsome, young and rich, well educated and clean. Why not ?   
⁃ I'm in love with someone else." Bucky's eyes ere looking down and his lips were tight in a hard line.  
⁃ "What the fuck? Who? When? where? " Becca was in a point between shock and pissed"   
⁃ " We meet in the park eight months ago, I was coming out of mass and I sit in a bench to read, and out of the blue started raining, he was a gentleman and give me his jacket so I could protect myself and the book from getting wet. We started talking every day after that, his name is Brock Rumlow he is a military alpha male, strong, intelligent, handsome, and he wants to marry me because he loves me."   
⁃ "But...? I feel a but coming" Becca looked concern   
⁃ "No buts he will marry me as soon as he speak with dad, he has his saving and a little farm, he is going to talk with dad as soon as he came back from an assignment".   
⁃ "Bucky hold on... a farm...? That sounds wonderful if you were the shoemaker's omega son. But you are the only omega son of the Coronel George Barnes, you can't marry someone beneath you, it would be a scandal! Mom will never allows something like that. What's his rank in the army?"   
⁃ "A lieutenant but he is really smart Becca he will up rank pretty soon I know it"  
⁃ "Oh my god brother, please Bucky think about this, this'll kill mom and dad, I'm sure dad will love you so much and agreed with the marriage but this is going to be the ruin for the family. Dad's sick and we are in a complicated financial situation. "  
⁃ "You want me to marry someone rich so we could have his financial support? That's not fair. Why you don't get married? "   
⁃ "Because I'm an alpha, I'm the one who needs to give the money to the omega. Not ask for it "  
⁃ "Well I'm sorry but I won't marry mister Rogers or anyone else but Brock." 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Steve and Sam were at the alpha's clubhouse drinking a glass of wine and talking about the plans for the administration of the estates.   
⁃ " I know the situation it is complicated, the people keep talking about the dispute between Schmidt and Novak. The commoners are with the Progressive Party but the aristocracy is ready to open their pockets to help Schmidt, they are asking contributions everywhere."   
⁃ "That's horrible, what a shame, just when we were going to have a government more just, with more opportunities and development. "  
⁃ "The powerful people are not willing to let the privileges go. They'll fight for them. "  
⁃ "Of course, but those are the ones who are breaking the law, and they call rebels to the others, shameless"   
⁃ "And changing the subject... what are you planning to do with the deeds of the Barnes Mansion ? "  
⁃ Honestly... I don't know, the old man told me, Rebeca Barnes lives with her parents, an aunt and a brother. I can't just kick them out... you know I'm guessing that the brother is the cute omega that was walking with her today... they look a like, I'll give him the deeds if he ask me to, You remember I told you that I had a bunch of invitations from a lot of different people, I think I have one from the Barnes too. I wasn't planning to go, because I need to go back to the estate, but know that I know that the omega might be there... I think I should pospone my trip."  
⁃ "Do you think they know that you have the deeds? "   
⁃ "No the invitation came before that... they are just trying to be polite "   
⁃ " Maybe the young omega noticed the way you were looking at him and he is trying to get to know you "   
⁃ "You think? Could you imagine...? With an omega like that I would love to shared my life... Me married and having a bunch of pups running in the field, my husband reading in the garden with me while we drink lemonade, the perfect family in a perfect Sunday morning, can you picture it?"  
⁃ "You know I'm starting to think that you get your family image from a brochure at the omega clinic." Sam said taking a sip of his wine. And Steve laughed getting all blushed.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
It was late at night when Winifred Barnes entered the main bedroom, she was hoping to find her husband in the bed, but instead George Barnes was packing a suitcase.   
⁃ "George... what are you doing you shouldn't be out of bed, the doctor said..."  
⁃ "I have to go to a meeting, Win, they are going to talk about the battle plans and we need to be informed, the meeting is in the Schmidt estate, it's right next to our estate in the country so maybe I could pass by to check how everything is going"   
⁃ "But that's a two day journey! And and my party is on Friday!"  
⁃ "Winifred, this is bigger than the party   
⁃ "I'm not saying it because of the party, it's because a trip like that will be to exhausting and you have a heart condition, you shouldn't travel at all"   
⁃ "I'll be fine, Win. I'll leave tomorrow morning I'll be back on Friday, I'll try to get in time for the party. Ok? Now turn off the light we have a busy day ahead"   
On the next morning Bucky knock slowly on his fathers door but nobody answered, he wanted the opportunity to speak with his father beforehand about the Brock's marriage proposal.   
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

On friday night the Mansion was surrounded by hundreds of flowers, all the chandeliers were lighted and in every corner of the hall you could smell the magnificent smell of the food, everyone had a glass of wine and the music was festive and joyful. Winifred Barnes was a magnificent host and the guests list was selected carefully, only the finest families and the closest friends.   
Bucky was at the piano playing something while Becca laughed and sing with a group of young girls like her, when Winifred asked for the attention of the siblings, Bucky stoped playing and looked at the young alpha next to her mother, the famous Mr Rogers has arrived, he was wearing a fantastic back suit with a white silk scarf and a killer smile. His blond hair was neatly combed and he seemed like a perfect gentleman.   
⁃ “Mr. Rogers allow me to introduce my children, my son, James Buchanan Barnes, and my Daughter Rebecca Elizabeth Barnes.”  
⁃ “But for the family and friends we are Bucky and Becca.” Becca supply with a confident smile on her face” “Nice to meet you Mr Rogers " Becca added stretching the alpha's hand.  
⁃ "Nice to meet you sr." Bucky looked at him with a soft smile but the didn't dare to touch his hand.   
⁃ "Becca, please be a dear and come with me to check the canapés at the kitchen, Bucky would you mind to keep Mr Rogers company for a couple of minutes?" Bucky's mouth open and closed but he didn't have time to say anything before his mother and sister were gone. sutil as fuck mom.   
⁃ "I'm sorry Bucky... do you mind if I call you Bucky I don't want to be disrespectful." Steve Rogers was blushing, his eyes fixed in the floor and he was stumbling with his words, smiling like a dope. For Bucky was hard to believe that an alpha could blush that way, he was used to Brock's confidence, but this guy, this alpha Adonis seams sweet and kind, and he has an amazing scent and it was really easy to felt intoxicated, suddenly the room seamed really hot the crowd was too near and the voices too loud.   
⁃ " It's okay, Mr Rogers. " Bucky said, but he was too impressed to think about how close Mr Rogers was now. Sitting next to him by the piano.   
⁃ "Please, call me Steve."  
⁃ "Steve" Bucky whispered, looking at the piano unable to look in the alpha's eyes again. Bucky wanted a moment to think, a minute away from all this, to understand what was going on, why he was feeling so confused in the alpha's presence. His fingers moved through the piano without his consent pressing the keys, he was nervous and need something to do with his hands, now he was playing an old composition of his own, something powerful and fast, not quite for a dance, and more like a passionate statement. When he finish, everyone cheered and clapped, Steve was looking at him with a huge grin, like a child looking at the presents in christmas morning.   
⁃ " That was amazing, Buck" Steve said and he was blushing again. "You know, some people said that the music, has the power of transport you to the state of mind of the composer, I don't really know what he was thinking when he wrote this but the way you played so was powerful and melancholic, it is an amazing piece.”   
⁃ " I wrote the piece... " he murmured.   
Steve looked at him and felt his heart skipped a beat, Bucky was everything he had ever wanted, his voice was soft and beautiful, his eyes were stunning and the way he unconsciously bites his lower lip... oh that lip, Steve wanted to kiss him, but he knew it would not be appropriate, besides, Bucky seams extremely shy, Steve thought about all the omegas he has known and he tried to be understanding, the omegas from high society lived a very strict life, they were educated to pleased, to summit and obeyed. Maybe Bucky was educated that way, in the repression of his status, unable to express for himself un able to speak his mind in front of an alpha. But Steve thought that maybe with time and trust Bucky ill be able to speak his mind, to have the confidence enough to tell him about his hopes, ideas and dreams.   
⁃ "Buck... would you like me to get you something to drink? Or maybe take a walk, I would love to see the paintings in the hall, maybe you could show me?"   
⁃ "Sure, Mr Ro- Steve, sure Steve. "  
They walked in silence across the room full with guests until they reached the main hall with the family art collection. But even there surrounded by art, Steve couldn't take his eyes out of Bucky.   
Without the scent of all the other people, Bucky wasn't feeling that dizzy anymore, but he was so uncomfortable at being alone with the alpha that he could barely think straight. He focus in the paintings, in explain shortly and plainly the facts that he know about some of the actors and his works, for a moment he think about when he talk with Brock about art, his boyfriend didn't have a particular interest in art but he listened to everything that Bucky said. When they reach the end of the hall, with the oldest paintings Steve, remain in silence looking at Bucky and trying to find something smart to say, but a distant sound of footsteps startled them.

⁃ "I should not be alone in here... with you. It is not proper" Bucky said in a small whisper walking back to the party room.  
⁃ "Oh... sorry I didn't think this through, I just wanted to talk with you." Steve said trying to hold Bucky's hand to calm him.   
Steve scent was wonderful and Bucky wanted to be in Steve's arms to have that delicious smell all around him, the desire shocked him like a lighting. And he suddenly looked directly in Steve's eyes, he was expecting to find the deep dark eyes of Brock, but instead he found a baby blue color full with hope and kindness. Steve reach for his hand and gentlemanly kissed his fingers and Bucky felt so good, so right... but wasn't Brock’s kiss, his mind promptly supplied he is not Brock.   
⁃ "Sorry " Bucky murmured looking away and turning fast to get in to the room again, away from Steve confused look, away from his intoxicating scent, away from being unfaithful to Brock.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why is the life of the omegas always so complicated ?

In the silent hallway Steve felt defeated and mortified, that was a terrible first impression he wondered what was going on in Bucky’s head, maybe I was way too bold, I should not be kissing him, not even in his hand. Steve didn't want to go back to the party so he stayed in the hall until Sam came to look for him.

-"Hi man, what happened? Your boy entered a moment before and he looked concerned. "  
⁃ “I think I just ruined my chance with Bucky, I don't know... for a moment I thought that he liked me, but he looked very uncomfortable with me and when I kissed his hand he just ran off.”   
⁃ “Seriously Steve what do you expect? it's normal, he is a well breed omega from high society, maybe the poor kid has never been alone with an alpha before, he got scared with your enthusiasm. Just say you’re sorry and maybe explain that you would love to get to know him. Did you even told him that, you are into him?”  
\- “Not exactly… no, I think I should go talk to him.” 

Sam and Steve were about to enter the room when they were stopped by Winifred.  
"Where is Bucky? I thought he would make you company."  
\- "Bucky just entered the room, a moment ago he was so kind to show me the pictures in the hallway." Steve said, looking at Winifred with a shy smile.   
-" oh that's wonderful, Bucky loves art and plays the piano... he is well educated y in such a beautiful age, the age when he is ready to spread his wings and take his own path. " Winifred Barnes was going straight to the point, but the presence of Sam was making every thing more difficult "Mr. Rogers, would you give me a minute of your time in private please ?"  
\- "Sure" Steve shrugged looking at Sam while he followed Winifred.

Winifred accompanied him to the gardens where they could talk away from the hustle and bustle of the party. She wanted to have the chance to know about Steve’s interests and suggest in a very sutil manner of course, to considered Bucky as a husband. 

\- "Mr. Rogers, I wanted to apologize on behalf of my husband, he could not join us in the evening because he had to attend a very important meeting, and I also wanted to tell him that I had the pleasure of meeting your parents a long time ago, and I would like to give you my condolences for the death of your father. How sad to lose your mother so young and then your father! Family it’s very important. You never know until your have your own.   
• “I understand… yes, my family wasn’t exactly perfect. “  
• Oh nonsense your mother was a beautiful and gifted woman and your father was a real gentleman. I’m sure that the are proud of you.  
• My father's wife was not my mother, I did not know my mother."  
-“I’m afraid I do not understand what you're saying. Your father got married again or..."  
-“I’m a Bastard, Mrs. Barnes"

Winifred looked at him, trying to hide his surprise at the confession, it was a shameful stain on the past of any gentleman, And not to mention that it was a sin to have a child outside the marriage, and Steve knew that that simple fact could be enough to get him out of the finest circles but he was tired of the hypocrisy and lies, he was a simple and honest man, and he wasn't ashamed of her mother. Winifred facial expression changed and she looked a little bit annoying but she was too polite to say something inappropriate.   
Inside the party room, Natasha hugged Bucky trying to make him relax.  
\- Kitten, you have to calm down, I do not understand what happens to you if you don't talk to me.  
\- Tasha, His scent, was too much, it was too strong for me, Steve's scent... I don't know why but affected me, maybe it's because I miss Brock too much, I wish he was here with me. Are you sure that no letter has arrived? It's been 4 days and I do not know anything about him.  
-sorry Bucky, If I had a letter I would give it to you, but there's nothing.  
⁃ I'm so scared that something will go wrong... I wish he was here, he gives me confidence. I wanted to talk with my father but he had to go to that stupid meeting. Brock wants to marry me, he want to speak with my father and ask for my hand, Natasha. I need him to talk with my father before my mother arranged a marriage with someone else... with Steve.   
⁃ Bucky, you know that I always told you the things that no one else wanted to say, and we are friends because I don't believe in bullshit. Bucky you need to be prepared to face the fact that you may have no choice, I don't want to be mean, but everyone knows about your family financial problems, and maybe if the circumstances were different your father would have said yes in a heartbeat, but knowing that you are the best option to keep their status... he will prefer someone like Steve, maybe I'm wrong I just want you to be ready if your father's answer is a sad no.   
⁃ I'm sure that if Brock talks with my father he will agree, he will understand.  
After the talk with Wini, Steve entered the room again, looking everywhere until he found Bucky in the arms of an omega redhead who was trying to comfort him.  
Steve come close to Bucky one more time, and this time Bucky hold a handkerchief against his nose to mask the powerful scent with the lavender perfume. 

\- "I’m sorry Bucky, for the kiss in the hand… I was out the line. Please forgive me. I was trying to be gentlemanly but… that went wrong."   
\- "It’s fine Steve, I’m not mad… You took me by surprise, that’s all. " Bucky sounds more relaxed, he even forced a soft smile on his face.   
\- “Steve, please come with me, there's some gentlemen who are dying to meet you.” Winifred intervened pushing Mr Rogers across the room to say hello to someone else, When her mother and Mr Rogers were out of sight, he looked at Natasha… and she had a smirk on his beautiful face, grinning like a cat.   
\- “Well… that was weird” Natasha said. "I thought you said your mother was pushing, for Steve to become your husband"   
⁃ "She was... maybe she noticed how uncomfortable I was in his presence" Bucky hoped but he knew better, and he was grateful he didn't want to ask the reasons. 

The hole evening was uneventful after that, the people were polite enough to not the bring the elephant in the room, and for a night nobody seams to care about the war, the financial crisis of the Barnes and the lack of a good suitor for Bucky Barnes. That was the best thing about the high society everybody knows how to keep up appearances.  
__________________________________________________________________  
One week after the party Winifred, Bea and Rebecca were at the breakfast table drinking the coffee with a worried face. The three women knew about the news in the newspaper about the imminent threat of the rebels. 

⁃ "As you see we are a huge predicament " Winifred said looking at the door "where's James, why isn't he came to breakfast?"   
⁃ "He probably overslept, he was composing late at night, something glorious Mom" Rebecca said and her mother rolled his eyes.  
⁃ "He needs to find a wealthy suitor as soon as possible and he is loosing his time with the piano"   
⁃ "Yes about that... So what happened with the idea of marrying James with Steve Rogers, I thought that you were happy with him as a suitor." Ask Bea looking at her sister.   
⁃ "Yes, Bea. That was before I knew he is a bastard, he is the illegitimate son of Joe Rogers with god knows who. We can't marry our James with a man like that."   
⁃ "Mom what's the big deal? he is very rich, when you have the money Rogers has, those details remain in the oblivion. " Becca adds.   
⁃ "It is a big deal Becca! It's important for the family name, to have a pure blood line, do you really want to mix our blood with the man of a whore or a gypsy or good knows who?!"   
⁃ "The blood is red for everyone, mom" Becca said annoyed.  
⁃ "Becca is right Wini, we all are God's children, besides if he got married with James, he will be more respected and had a guaranteed a place among the highest classes, he would be grateful and a grateful man can be very generous... it would be like when the aristocracy bought the kings nobility titles in exchange of money or supplies. " she explained.  
⁃ "No, and that's my final word, Bea please go visit to Helena Bugdworstern his older brother is looking for a wife and I need you in a very sutil way suggests that James is available."   
⁃ "But the brother... Winifred! Carl Bugdworstern is too old and fat, he is almost our age!"   
⁃ "Well he... still looks nice even with the extra pounds... and we have no other choice. And if James does not like it, thats too bad, he had his chance to chose and he didn’t"

Her mother was visibly tormented, so Rebecca did not consider it prudent to mention the talk she had with Bucky about the soldier who wanted his hand. Then a young maid came in, announcing the arrival of Colonel Barnes. Winifred stood up from the table and went to greet her husband with a stern gesture, waiting for her husband to bring good news after the trip to the estate.  
George Barnes was smoking a cigar while he checked his papers in the library with a terrible expression on his face. Rebecca left behind his mother to meet his father, but she didn’t dare to enter the library. 

⁃ “What’s going on, George? you look terrible”   
\- “The meeting was fine but the frost burned the harvest, there is nothing to save, I need to review some papers but I think there will be no other option if it is not mortgaging the house to pay the mortgage on the estate.”  
\- “The mansion?” No! George! It’s our home!   
\- “But the estate it’s what give us income” the colonel was a pragmatic man and he knew better.  
⁃ “George, there must be something we could do… “   
⁃ “There’s nothing Win, I know that it’s a extreme mesure but it’s our only choice." George was pale and his hands were trembling, he looked much older than he actually was, he intended to get up but he was very weak and Winifred had to help him to stand. "I'm okay, it's just the trip... was too exhausting"   
⁃ "You are weak, you need to rest, please, tomorrow you can check the documents" Winifred said helping his husband to get to his room. Rebecca overhear the conversation and after his mother she waited out side their parents bedroom for her with a huge guilt in her chest so loud she thought that everyone could feel it in her scent.   
⁃ "Mom " she whispered as soon as she came out "what's going on? I hear that father wants to put a mortgage in the mansion "  
⁃ “Yes... he has to. Don't worry baby he…”  
⁃ “NO mom he can't... we don't... I... “  
⁃ “It's going to be fine baby I swear…”   
⁃ “No it's... I give the deeds as a guarantee for a loan…”  
⁃ “You did what?! How could you!? To whom?! “  
⁃ “I had a gambling debt mom, I was desperate…”  
⁃ “We need to get the papers back before you fathers notice they're missing. Take my golden jewerly and my mothers diamonds! Come on! We need to move fast.” She said and in less than an hour they were at the managers office.

The administrator explained in a trembling voice that the writings had been taken by Mr. Rogers as payment for a debt. Rebecca and her mother stormed out of their office to Mr. Rogers's house. He agreed to receive them and offer them the return of the papers with one condition. 

⁃ "I would like to tell you in advance that my intentions for your son and you family are the best, I hope that your son and I had the chance to get to know each other... that's all I ask and... I don't want him to know about this deal. I would hate to know that Bucky is only accepting me for the help that I offered" Steve’s said and Rebecca's smile disappeared, becoming a tight line. She knew that her brother was in love with someone else, and she doubted that he could correspond to Mr. Rogers.  
⁃ "Mr. Rogers... you had my word, he won’t know any of this… Please, would you be so kind to give me back the papers, I have here a very valuable family jewels, superior to the monetary amount offered by the scriptures, and if you want an extra amount I’ll be happy to give you the money in installments. My daughter made a mistake… Rebecca she’s a nice girl with a nasty habit. This won’t happen again, I just hoped this could stay between us, my husbands health is delicate and I don't want to trouble him with this.“ Winifred assured with a beautiful smile.  
⁃ “Ma’am please, I don’t want your jewels, I’m happy to help, if I ask for the deeds it's because I was sure the manager was going to used them to make arrangements with someone else, that man isn't to be trusted and I really like your family, and I really like Bucky.”   
⁃ “And he liked you back Mr Rogers, he told me himself at the party, its just that he is too shy... he will be pleased.” 

Steve's smile at those words could illuminate an entire room. The wonderful feeling of knowing that he could continue to frequent the charming young omega made him feel such extraordinary happiness that he could not remember a happier moment in his life. Winifred's words made Rebecca tremble, knowing that her mother would end up forcing Bucky to treat Mr. Rogers in appreciation, she knew there was nothing in the world that could make her brother change his mind about marriage and she could see storm clouds forming over the members of the Barnes family. Winifred was smiling but Becca knew that expression and after the morning conversation she imagined how pissed she should be swallowing her pride. The women of the Barnes family left Steve's house, taking the deeds with the promise that they would return the next day for tea with Bucky. 

Over the next two weeks, Steve and Bucky met with their mother and sister for tea. Steve tried every day to talk to Bucky about various topics, telling him about his plans and dreams, telling him about the hospital and the school he wanted to open for the children of the village near the hacienda, Bucky remained kind but distant, always careful to cover his nose with a handkerchief, he didn’t wanted to feel the delicious scent from the alpha.   
In the course of those two weeks, Brock's letters were absent, and with every day Bucky was in despair without any news from his boyfriend, he knew that Steve was a good man, he was handsome, noble, affectionate and intelligent, but Brock was in his mind at all times, loving him with every beat of his heart. 

On the third Friday after the party Steve spoke to him for the first time about his feelings, telling him that those evenings with Bucky were the most wonderful thing of his day and that he need it to know if Bucky could ever feel the same way. Bucky blushed and almost told him the truth, he wanted to explain that, all he could offer him was his friendship and that he shouldn’t waste his time because he loved someone else, but his mother gave him a warning glance and Bucky said nothing, just gave him a hug Holding the breath to not feel his scent. He felt really ashamed specially because Steve was a wonderful man, kind, noble and very attractive. What if Brock never came back and he had to settle with someone else? Steve could be a good partner, he was kind and smelled good, but to be with Steve meant to give up his dreams and be like those omegas trapped in an arranged marriage and with the years of unhappiness his scent will become sour. Bucky wished with all his heart that Steve never find out that he was thinking in someone else.

Later that night, Bucky woke up with the sound of stones in his window it was really late. When he opened it he was surprised to see Brock standing in the dark garden, in the darkness did not allow him to see well but would distinguish his silhouette anywhere.   
\- “Come out, sweetheart “ he whispered with a huge smile and Bucky came out wearing only his pijamas, angry and happy at the same time.   
⁃ "You! Selfish piece of shit! I was worried sick about you! You told me that you would write! " Bucky punch Brock's shoulder and immediately hug him close pressing his body against him and kissing him hard on the mouth.   
⁃ "I'm sorry I couldn't I swear I tried, look! I even have the letters I wrote with me but we were in the middle of nowhere I couldn't sent them." Brock showed him a bunch of papers and Bucky took a random one and unfolded to read.   
⁃ "(Dear Bucky: I miss your cute little ass. Love, Brock) " Bucky laughed hard and kissed him again "that's all it's says! You are an asshole, that's not a letter!"   
⁃ "But it's true, I did miss your ass, don't mock my feelings sweetheart, that’s rude.” Bucky laugh again and hold him close scenting him by kissing his bonding glands and feeling excited to have him here.   
⁃ " oh god I was so worried for a moment I thought that will never be here in my arms again, I missed you more than I could possibly say"   
⁃ "Oh my baby doll, I'm truly sorry, I missed you so much, when I was there alone in the dark of the night I couldn't stop thinking about you and your smile, your memory gave me the strength to fight, but enough with the sappy shit. Tell me everything! How have you been, what have you been doing ? "   
⁃ "Oh Brock I have so much to talk to you, my mother is desperate to marry me with someone, you know the same shite as always. She is conviced that the only option to secured a good financial future its getting married with some rich jerk."   
⁃ "Well... she is right it is the only option. But I'm not going to give up on you"  
⁃ "I love you"   
⁃ "Oh I got you something... it's... well it's a trinket, but the seller swore to me that was silver. Here " Brock handed him a small box, when Bucky opened there was a small medallion with St. Jude the Apostle.   
⁃ "Ohhh, Brock it's beautiful you didn't have to."   
⁃ "Is St. Jude... he is the patron saint of desperate cases and lost causes. You know that I'm not a believer, but I know you do, and if someone out there can help us out well..." Brock shrugged " I'm going to need all the help I could get "   
⁃ Thank you, I love it, I'm going to wear it all the time, can you help me to put it on?" He ask and Brock put the necklace around the omega's neck, kissing his earlobe, and then turning to look at him. Bucky felt Brock's body against his and wish he could remain like that forever, he wanted that hot skin against him, with those cold fingers caressing his back, he felt a shiver with every touch "Shit, baby doll you must be freezing in those pijamas " Brock said when he looked his skin.  
⁃ "Yeap, I was warm and cozy in bed a moment ago, a handsome asshole make me get out"   
⁃ " I am sorry baby boy but I couldn't wait, I'm literally entering the city and came straight to your house" Brock remove his jacket and Bucky though he saw him flinch in pain but in the dark he couldn't tell. Brock put his jacket on Bucky's shoulders and give him a soft kiss in his temples.   
⁃ "Thanks " said and hug him again, only then he notice the bandages in his right arm under the jacket. "Wha- what happened to your arm? "   
⁃ "It's nothing baby doll just a scratch. "  
⁃ "You are hurt! I know won't tell me about the assignment, but is it bad ?"   
⁃ "You know that I can't give you any details but I was safe I promise you. This is just a scratch, so... tomorrow is the day, I'll ask for your hand. Are you happy?"   
⁃ "Happy...? Hmmm not particularly no." Bucky said with a playful smirk. Brock smirk him too and pinned him down in to the grass and kiss him on the crooked of his neck, teasing him and opening his legs so he lay between his legs, feeling his hard cock against the fabric of his pijama pants, Bucky's face was breathtaking with closed eyes, his lips part open and his shaking chest going up and down with his fast breathing.   
⁃ "I'm sorry to hear it, I thought that you wanted this " Brock said holding Bucky's face between his hands tenderly, and biting his lower lip. Bucky couldn't answer he was lost in the lust, for the first time he wasn't scared, he even considered to surrender, to give his virginity to Brock in that moment, right there under a million stars, surrounded by flowers and trees, with the fresh air of the night. But Brock knew better, and he standstill, getting up and helping Bucky to stand up again. "If we carry on we might be sorry about this later"   
⁃ "I won't be sorry if it's with you, I love you, I don't mind" Bucky tremble with the guilt, thinking about Steve's confession and how Bucky was going to give up. Brock was fighting for him, he deserved everything in return.   
⁃ "Nah not here, I have waited for almost a year, I can wait a little longer" Brock was trying to be nice and keep Bucky calm, but he looked concerned.   
⁃ "But I love you " Bucky pleaded. "I want to be with you, I want to be yours I don't want anyone else to touch me, I'm yours" Bucky hold him next to him, touching and panting and kissing him.  
⁃ "I love you too babydoll, hey hey, hear me out. I don't want to rushed into this, the fist time that you and I go all the way is going to be in bed with all the time to kiss every inch of your delicious skin, to suck your cock until you are all slick and ready for me, the am going to six ways to Sunday and knot you, I'm going to breed you, you are going to bring my pups and it's going to be so hot and awesome not just a quickie in the gardens."   
⁃ "You... huff you are right, I don't know what came over me" Bucky kissed him softly and his skin aching want more contact.   
⁃ "Hmm, you smell is normal but your skin is little bit hot, maybe your heat is coming close."   
⁃ "Yes, it must be that... so tomorrow is the big day"   
⁃ "tomorrow is going to be an amazing day so, you should go to bed. Okay? "  
⁃ "Okay", he murmured. And let Brock lead him to the gates holding his hand. With every step he could feel the slick coming out and damping his tights.

_________________________________________________  
With the morning light the first cramp arrived, Bucky woke up in damp sheets, he was covered in sweat with a nasty fever, his body was trembling when Becca knock on his door.

⁃ "Mom wants you to come to have the breakfast with us..." then she took a whiff of the sweet aroma, Becca was an alpha but being his sister she was unable to find it attractive, for her was a neutral sweet familiar scent. " oh dear lord you are in heat, why didn't you told us? " she ask and ran to his brother's bed to help him stand up to go to the bathroom "I'll ask the maid to prepare the tub for you"   
⁃ "Yes Becca thanks"   
⁃ " You also going to need the chastity undergarment" Bucky sigh and nod, he hate the idea of using the chastity undergarment but he must admit that the pressure against his swollen womb it was kinda good.   
⁃ "He is going to come to speak with dad about us getting married. I'm very excited." Bucky said smiling even with the horrible cramps.   
⁃ "Yes, mom told me, that he is going to ask for your hand, but I thought it was a surprise for you" she said while helping Bucky to get in the tub and combining his chestnut hair with the fingers.   
⁃ "Wait mom knows? Did you told her about him?"   
⁃ "Rogers told her, that he was coming to ask for your hand "   
⁃ "Rogers?? No! Oh dear God No! Oh shit ... Brock is going to come too!"   
⁃ "Brock... the lieutenant? Omg Bucky... eh hold on, did he write to you? I though you said he was in an assignment."   
⁃ "He came back last night "   
⁃ " how do you know... ? Did HE come in HERE?? At night? You and him were alone and right before your heat! Bucky are you crazy?"   
⁃ "We didn't do anything inappropriate, I swear!"   
⁃ "I doubt that you understand the extension of that word!!!, inappropriate it's going out without chaperone to meet an alpha, at night, and in a heat! What were you thinking what he notice and have intercourse with you, you will be ruined, debased! God! How could you be so reckless? "   
⁃ "That's enough Rebecca", he said standing up from the tub with shaking legs but determined to make an statement " I don't need someone to watch me like a chaperone I can distinguish between right and wrong I'm not a moron, I didn't do anything wrong or shameful, and he is a gentleman he would never disrespect me, he only wanted to let me know he was fine because he couldn't sent me the letters and he knew I was worried. He didn't take advantage of me, I decided to go out I make that choice." Bucky was shaking and a sting of guilt was making a knot in his chest, he was really reckless, Brock has to stop him because he wasn't thinking straight, he wanted that Brock make love to him, he felt the lust and the desire " besides he is going to ask for my hand, so it's good " he murmured at the end, but he wasn't sure if it was to convinced Becca or himself.   
⁃ "Bucky I'm just saying this because I love you... you are my brother and I know for a fact of what the alphas are capable to get what they want, I'm and alpha too, in the club we hear stories just like that, they promise love and fidelity to have sex and then just disappear without marriage and the omega falls in disgrace, I don't want you to be one of them"   
⁃ "I won't, Brock respect me and he is in love with me"   
⁃ "Just think about the fact that mister Rogers invited us for tea with our mother and visit here properly, that's what a man with good intentions do, not hide in secret meeting in the night... just think about it."   
Bucky couldn't answer so he continued to dress in silence. Downstairs in the library Mr Rogers and George Barnes were discussing about the situation of the countryside the imminent war and the opportunity of ask for Bucky's hand.   
⁃ "I think that you are a remarkable young man, intelligent, kind and respectful, but there's something that worries me, Mr. Rogers. Yesterday was the final day to pay the mortgage of our state and when I went to the bank to ask for an extension, because as you know our financial situation is not good, and they told me that the debt was paid by you... so If you paid the debt with ulterior motives, let me tell you, with due respect that my son is not for sale. "  
⁃ "No! No please don't take it that way! I swear I just wanted to help, I knew Bucky was distressed for the family problems I just want to see him happy, that's all. I do not have an ulterior motive, Sir. "  
⁃ "Then I would like to talk with my son, that might not sound traditional but he is the sweetest omega in the world and I make him a promise that he will had the chance to choose his husband. I will let you know our decision tomorrow morning, if that's okey with you."   
⁃ " Thank you very much Colonel Barnes" 

 

—_________________________________

Becca was sitting next to her mother speaking in confidence.  
⁃ You should have told me this as soon as you hear it!! Your Brother is nuts! Go quickly and tell the maid, as soon as Rogers goes, he will not let anyone else get in, she must say that your father is sick and he can not see anyone today. And I... I'll need to... I need to keep your brother from ruining his future and ours.   
⁃ "What are you going to do mom? " Becca was genuinely worried, she knew this was a bad idea.  
⁃ "God help me, I'm going to break your brother's heart "


	4. The selfishness has a high price to pay.

Brock couldn't sleep knowing that Bucky was in heat, he felt his hot body against him and the sweet scent was so exhilarating that he couldn't help to run his lips through the soft skin of the bonding glands, there were he could easily scent the omega's arousal. 

His instincts were now in charge, he has lost the control completely, he needs to bite the skin enough to break it, to make Bucky his, to claim him, Bucky smiled holding a breath and mumbled "do it... please just make me yours" Brock is breathing hard now, short puffs through his nose, agitated, and Bucky’s hand is suddenly over his cheek, holding him nice and gently, guiding him right to the perfect place, do it Brock . Looking at him with those amazing grey-blue eyes, wide and breathless with the pupils so big that only shows a small amount of grey in his eyes.  
“I'm going to breed you, I wanna put some pups in you” Brock whispers in that raspy voice that makes Bucky shiver.  
Brock continued leaning slowly into Bucky’s body, letting him bear Brock’s strong frame. His nose and lips nuzzling the side of Brock’s neck, scenting him in return recognizing the familiar alpha smell, the scent that makes his body wish all the sinful acts. Bucky is whining, low and needy, and Brock enjoy every little humming, it means that he is doing a really good job. Because if he judges by the delicious sounds that he is pulling out of the omega's mouth it means he knows exactly what he’s doing.  
Bucky slides his hands over Brock’s back, scratching and grabbing everything he can, feeling the trembling muscles there. Brock's back is pure firm muscles, while Bucky's frame is lean and soft, strong but not so thick as the alpha. Brock buries his face into Bucky’s neck again, chasing that scent, wanting it to drown out his doubts, "please Brock" Says and slides his hands down and down into the back of Brock’s trousers, holding him right in place, between his legs, those milky white legs, long, strong and hard legs slightly bent pulling his knees to his chest, opening for the alpha, presenting, asking for it with every short puff, Brock slides his hands into Bucky's asscheeks, finding that tight little hole with his fingers. He want to open it up, it's beautiful and tight and slightly wed and pink, invitingly Bucky gasps and licks his bottom lip, Brock wants...no, he needs to break the veil of Bucky's purity, he is lost in desire, in the sweet scent that makes him so greedy, "Baby, please, I need you inside Now!" Bucky whined panting and breathing hard, Brock looked up, he needed to see, he need to be sure that this was okey, his adorable omega has both hands covering his eyes and Brock can see a red blush expanding in his face and neck, he is so pure and perfect. He spread Bucky open a little bit more and bury his face in the sweet slick, Brock notice how wet he is by now and started kissing his tight entrance running his tongue over the small entrance. "Don't be scared, sweetheart, I'm going to be gentle" Bucky didn't answer just nodded vigorously and Brock continued pressing down on his entrance, kissing and licking until he was able to open a little bit, Bucky was moaning something that resembled Brock's name breathing heavily with the increasing pleasure. 

Brock slides the tip of his middle finger slowly into his entrance while his tongue moved to take care or Bucky's rock hard cock. The tight wet hole started to open up slowly with Brock finger, relaxing more and more. Bucky couldn't wait any longer he was screaming unintelligibly sentences, holding the pillow tight against his face to muffled the noice, his body was shaking and had that glorious layer of sweat making his skin glows. Brock was marveled, his omega was the most beautiful thing in the world and he was going to be the first and only one. Bucky wasn't open enough, but it was wet and in heat so that would do. Brock wanted Bucky to be ready for this moment, he wanted that his precious omega remembered the first time with love not with fear but he couldn't wait any longer. So he settled between his legs and hold his thick hard cock pressing the head against Bucky's entrance rutting in there, feeling the sweet slick running down his cock, the room reeks to omega heat and alpha musk and it's the most wonderful scent in the world, the one that mixed them both.  
Bucky moves his hips slowly looking for Brock, when he notice he let his cock entered a little bit more, he can feel the resistance of his veil, his precious virginity is now his to take, he pushed in harder and it feels it breaking slowly. Bucky tenses with a little sob. Brock stops and hold Bucky's frame gently, carefully caressing his arms and shoulders letting him know that everything will be alright. He holds a little longer until Bucky relaxed and then he continues pushing in deeper, harder, half his cocks is all the way in. " you are doing this wonderfully babydoll, just a little bit, that's it... relax it's only going to hurt one moment. I promise " he leans against him, removing the pillow from Bucky's head to look at him in the eyes. "It's ok Brock I trust you " he says blushing and with his lips part open and bitten red.  
Brock wants to fuck him hard and rough but he controlled himself letting his cock go all the way in with a slowly pace, kissing Bucky over and over in perfect sync with the penetration, his tight hole is more relax now and the veil seams completely broken now, then the magic occurred with his cock sliding inside in the perfect angle he hits Bucky's prostate making him yelp, the continued motions over the sweet omega prostate are overwhelming, and the poor little omega writhing in his arms was something that Brock could only dream about before. Brock pulled Bucky's thighs up and around his hips, Bucky opened his eyes and smile softy and arched his head back to rest in the pillows, Brock stops for a moment to admire the exquisite beauty in his arms and he feels something inside his chest knowing that he will fight to hell and back for this man. Bucky looked up to the eyes of the alpha on top of him and moan softly exposing his neck and submitting, inviting. Brock's kisses his bond gland feeling the mix between two scent, and the lust take control over his body, starts thrusting faster and getting deeper desperate with the need to be inside him forever, but Bucky felt stiff and he remembers that this most be a little too much for the first time, one long thrust hits the prostate and Bucky yells from pain and pleasure, Brock's starts murmuring "sorry babydoll I got carried away " kissing his neck and bond glands, so Brock is gentler, slower this time. Rocking his hips nice and slowly into Bucky’s, making sure to hit his prostate on each thrust, slow and steady until Bucky’s lost in pleasure again. Sucking wet kisses over Brock's neck, over his scent glands so close. The orgasm hits the omega making him scream and tensing his back, Brock's knot is half blown by now but the hole is so tight that he thinks twice before try to getting inside Bucky, his cock is completely cover in slick so he tries to get the knot inside, Bucky is so far in the climax that he barely recognized what's happening until the half blown knot past his rim for the first time ever. Brock notice the omega's body language and whispers, "it's ok sweetheart, it my knot... just relax, breathe slowly with me, close your eyes with slow breaths, that's it" Brock is so proud of the way he takes it, and he continues pressing back in, keeping his knot inside Bucky's tight hole, feeling the hard squeeze, he can't move, not without hurting Bucky so he stays still with the slick is wetting his knot completely, for Brock surprise, this time is the omega who starts rocking his hips, not hard enough to pull out the knot, but enough to stimulate them both, and the squeeze is so stimulating that he came hard filling Bucky's channel, and the omega comes again, yelling with the overwhelming pleasure in his tight hole, Brock know that he is ready so he looks for the abused bond gland and bite hard to break the skin, but the skin feels weird, and does not break, its soft and wet but it doesn't break no matter how hard Brock's bitting, he couldn't hear Bucky's intense breathing or feel the hot body beneath him, only the sweet smell remained, Brock opened his eyes panting with his teeth sank in the pillow case. He felt disorientated looking for Bucky and then realizing that everything was been a dream, the sky still was dark in the early hours of the morning, the bed was also different, this wasn't the huge bed of the master bedroom in Brock's farm, it was the tiny bed of his room at the military barracks, but the scent... that was real then looked at the jacket that he put yesterday over Bucky's shoulders, it smelled like him, the pheromones of the heat were stuck on the fabric and Brock couldn't help to hold it close to his nose while he attended his rock hard cock. This wasn't the first time he had been fantasizing with Bucky but sure as hell this was the most realistic one, he wondered about Bucky in heat, suffering the alpha's absence. "Soon babydoll... pretty soon, if we speed things up, I will be your husband for the next heat. " Four months is enough time to plan a small wedding, right ?

______________________________________________________________

Bucky was a nervous wreck, heat aside his hands were shaking with the sudden news of Rogers intentions to ask for his hand, he knew a man like Rogers could choose any omega in the city, so why choose someone without a good dowry and a little bit older ( for the average omegas in marriage age ). He was intrigued why wouldn't he choose someone else, 'there're a lot of omegas out there for him to choose, why someone like me?', Rogers seams like a good man, but Bucky couldn't be happy with him.  
'But you like his scent so can't be that bad'  
His brain unhelpfully reminded him, but Bucky blamed the heat for the ridiculous thoughts. He keep looking to the gardens waiting for Brock to come, he was at the military base so he probably had to ask for permission to come and that could take a while, but Bucky was anxiously happy, the hole nightmare soon to be over.

\- "Bucky" Becca's soft voice was behind Bucky's door and she sounded so sad that Bucky couldn't ignore her. " May I come in? " she said opening the door slightly. Bucky frown but he didn't say no." I have a something I must say to you"  
\- "Becca, of this is about Brock again..." Bucky was tired of fighting and justifying his love choices.  
\- " no... this is about me, well about us and somethings you should know" Becca walked slowly and sit next to her brother by the bed. Bucky looked at her and he was surprised, she tried to smile but even then she looked really contrite. " and I appeal to the BuckBecc Code "  
Bucky smile fondly to the memory, when they were children they always end in long discussions of many topics, both siblings were well instructed and educated, but adamant and obstinate so they keep interrupting each other until they end up in a fight, so they created a code, the BuckBecc had some rules about the debates between the siblings, and basically was the best way to make the other shut up and listen.

\- "Becca... okey" murmured softly inviting to continue.  
\- " I made a huge mistake a couple of weeks ago, I was in a winning streak at the club and in the final round I lost... a lot, so I went with a moneylender and since the amount was kinda big he ask he for something in guarantee. I was desperate so I took the Mansion Deeds and gave them in guarantee, nobody knew this... but that's not it. The moneylender was a man that I shouldn't have trusted... he gave the documents in exchange of a debt... to Mr Rogers, he could have... well if Steve wasn't such a gentleman we could have lost our home... then the hole state problem happened and we were desperate to found the money for the estate mortgage and dad wanted to use the documents to sell the house or get a second mortgage... the thing is we didn't have the papers so mom and I went to talk with the moneylender and he told us that those were Steve's papers now. Steve was a total gentleman about the hole thing, he gave us the the documents and ask for nothing in return... and not just that... he pay for the estate mortgage in secret to eso my father, nobody knew not even us. Dad told us today after Rogers went. And he was being so nice, dad asked for the help of so many others and they just said no... and dad didn't even consider asking Rogers, and look at that well he was so generous... I'm saying this because I'm afraid that if you say no to the marriage proposal he'll ask all his money in return, dad is a prideful man he will sell even the last thing he owns to pay the debts, but that would be our end... "  
\- "I doubt Rogers would do such a thing..."  
\- "An alpha with a broken heart and bruised ego, it's capable of many many things, so I'm asking to reconsider if Brock is the smart handsome man you described he will found someone else more accordingly to his position, and Rogers is young and gorgeous, you can learn to love him. If any of that is not enough please don't do it for him, do it for us, for dad and the family wellbeing... "  
\- "Becca... please don't make me do this, you are asking me way too much, you are asking me to sacrifice my entire life"  
\- "Oh Bucky come on, don't be so dramatic, you are not going to live in a dungeon! you are going to live like a king! And about the married obligations well he is not old, or sick, or fat or dirty, and if you still don't want him, you could always give him a child and then encourage him to find a mistress and..."  
\- "How could you be so frivolous, talking like that! And asking me to do such a thing for a mistake that's yours! Who are you!? I find so hard to believe that you are my sister!"  
\- "Frivolous! " Becca was appalled, her hands were shaking with anger and guilt, deep inside she knew Bucky was right but she was too proud to say that at loud so she bolted to the doorway saying "You are a stubborn, selfish, moron! Putting a big nobody above of your own family!" 

Bucky felt the air coming out of his lungs in a puff, quickly becoming in a ugly sob, he blamed the hormones for the tears and sobs because he couldn't stop, nobody else could be able to convinced him to leave Brock, but a family rupture was the last thing that he wanted.

__________________________________________________________________  
The national theatre was empty this time of day, only a few choristers and secondary actors were there in the early morning rehearsal. 

\- "So, let me get this straight..." the omega was flicking his wrist in a elegant manner, with a par of piercing blue eyes and dark slightly curly hair, the man has a seductive British accent "your omega son is been harassed for an alpha, and this alpha is a complete shameless man, who has a wife and child but you can't prove it. And your boy wants to run away with him... it's that correct ?  
\- "Yes, yes this man is a dog, a skirt-chaser... my boy he is... too innocent he doesn't even notice that he is been playing with him and this guy has a mate but since he is an alpha he believes that he has the right to have as many omegas as he want, one of those alphas with a pack complex you know? "  
\- "Yeah I totally understand and I must say that I hate those guys, among the actors we see that so often..."  
\- "I'm afraid that if we don't do something, he will let him ruin his life, James is such a wonderful kid, but that player is really good at twisting things, he has put my child against his father and me, and James he didn't want to listen, he is in love..."  
\- "I know what is like... god if I know! Well... " the dark haired omega was grinning and his eyes had a special almost wicked shine "I'll help you, you have been a really generous patron in the past so is the least thing I could do, mrs Barnes. "  
\- "Thank you Loki " she let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding. "You don't know how much this means to me"  
__________________________________________________________________  
The morning light in the Barnes' foyer was magnificent, the way the light illuminates the place gave the hall a special magic. Becca was there admiring the beauty of the place in silence, trying to think why she didn't stop to look at the breathtaking decorations more often. Now in the verge of the circumstances when the idea of losing everything torment her, she could appreciate the beauty that she took for granted all those years before. The silence was broken with a loud knock on the front door, Becca opened promptly with a severe gesture, finding a military officer with a crooked smile, the tall brunette greeted Becca taking off his uniform hat, he was pretty good looking but not as much as Rogers; his scent was making Becca feel even more irritated, the scent smell like gunpowder, earthy cologne and confidence and for an alpha it was not something pleasing.  
"Good morning ma'am, I'm the lieutenant Brock Rumlow, I'm here to request an audience with the Colonel Barnes, you must be Rebecca". Brock said extending his hand with a respectful distance, he hate the idea of been submissive with another alpha, but he didn't wanna be sassy with her future sister in law.  
"I now know exactly who you are, and why you came here for, and let me tell you that you are not well received here." Becca was holding a soft growl at the end of his throat, looking at Brock like someone who look a disgusting insect "My father does not want to see you, he will never give his consent for a union like yours, do you have any idea of how inappropriate is pretending to marry my brother, in such an uneven condition? You must be a fool or an opportunist, please spare me the shame of call the guards and to get out of my property" Becca wanted to close the door but Rumlow had put his boot on front to prevent from closing. He frowns slowly tensing his jaw and holding a growl trying to stay calm.  
" Miss Barnes I can assure you that my intentions are honest I love your brother... if you would be so kind to let me talk with your father..." Becca interrupted him straightening her back even when she was a few inches shorter than Brock, the angry alpha smell of both of them filled the room.  
"Let me be honest with you my father already knows about this absurd idea, Bucky told him, he doesn't approve and he does not want to talk with you. that's the reason that I was here waiting for your arrival so now you know, please leave" the last word were filled with a dark raspy sound, like a gutural warning to back off. Brock made an inhuman effort to keep his temper at bay, but she was pushing all the right buttons.  
"Listen to me princess, I'll not leave this house until I see your father" Brock's territorial growling was soft and even with his best efforts he couldn't hide it from Becca, his raspy voice was low and dangerous he was a corned animal fighting for his life , who had called a old and huge beta servant, he was probably a security guard who pushed Brock back on the street. Becca closed the door and look through the window waiting for Brock to go. 

__________________________________________________________________

\- "I need to speak with you, Natasha " the desperation in Brock's voice toke the redhead by surprise making her startled, he reeked to angry alpha.  
\- "Brock... what are you doing here?" Natasha was at the front garden she wasn't wearing a gown like all the other omegas instead she was with a full body riding costume, a few steps of a black mare al ready settle for a ride.  
\- " they kicked me out, that cunt! She didn't even let me see the Colonel, fucking piece of shit" Brock breathing was hard and heavy, his hands were fistful and ready for a fight"  
\- "Winifred? " Natasha was frowning looking seriously at the furious alpha.  
\- "No... that bitch, Rebecca, the female alpha"  
\- "Calm the fuck down you are reeking the entire house Rumlow. I'm sure that she didn't..." he interrupted baring his teeth  
\- "Cut the shit Romanoff! Did you knew? That his father had said no !! Did Bucky told you?  
\- "It makes sense, Bucky is high society they probably thought that he needed a rich husband... but you already knew that Rumlow... but no, he didn't say anything he wanted you to go talk with his father"  
\- "Well they kicked me out! And that smug grinning cunt was treating me like I was some trash"  
\- "Relax, you need to calm down and talk to Bucky... here write to him I will send the letter"  
Rumlow take the papers and started writing his penmanship was a mess but the need it to be fast, and his hands were shaking with the anger and despair. He had bad temper but this was something else, this was tempting his limits.  
He wrote the letter and telling everything and making the bold proposition... an elopement, he was sure now, talking with the bunch of snobby assholes was a mistake but he was going to be Bucky's mate no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update: Monday 13 :D 
> 
> I would love to know what are you thinking and if you have any ideas of how to improve the story I would love to hear from you. 
> 
> I'm a sucker for kudos, =u=/)<3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the late update, I had so much going on at home that I couldn't write, please let a comment I would love to hear from you, I hope you like it!

Rumlow take the papers and started writing, his penmanship was a mess but he need it to be fast, and his hands were shaking with the anger and despair. He had bad temper but this was something else, this was tempting his limits.   
He wrote the letter telling everything about the conversation with Becca, he was going to make a bold proposition... an elopement, he was sure now, talking with the bunch of snobby assholes was a mistake, they never going to allow him to marry Bucky, but he was determined to be Bucky's mate no matter what. 

"Well it's done, he need to take a decision... ehh thanks Nat" he murmured putting the letter in her hands. She called a servant with a soft movement on her wrist to the same maid that a moment before handed over the paper and ink. Brock was reclined in to a garden bench so he could write, as soon as he finished he stands up looking at the back of the gardens, Natasha was standing next to her playing with her horse whip.   
" I do not trusted you enough Brock." She said abruptly, looking straight at him, with her big vibrant green eyes, she had something quite interesting in her eyes they make you feel that she could see across your bullshit, and Brock had been caught in his bluff or fake bravado in a couple of times for her, she wasn't just a regular omega house wife, and that was rare for saying the least.   
"Do you really think this is the best time for a shovel talk? " he asks looking straight back at the small redhead, 'Damned Russians and their straight forward ways, always so fucking direct' he thought. She gave the letter to the servant and gave quick instructions about how was supposed to be handed to Bucky.  
"Bucky is very dear to me, so I'm not gonna lie and tell you that I was supportive, Rumlow. I wasn't. You should know by now that I care about him... and I must admit that in the beginning I thought that you only wanted to used him... but you proved me wrong all these months, so I'm gonna ask you why are you trying to make the things the wrong way now, do you think that this is the best way to handle this situation? I'm sure that if you take the chance to try again and... well there's a chance that you might be over reacting..."   
"Over reacting! That crazy cunt called me a not worthy Alpha shit!, telling me I'm not good enough, some fucking nobody not 'proper' for his brother. She doesn't know shit! " Brock was pacing back and forward and for the first time Natasha could see the real reason of that rage, Brock deep inside thought that he was not a good suitor for Bucky, but he felt in love anyway and for the first time Brock let his head down and covered his eyes with the back of his right hand clenched in a fist shaking in anger trying to hold back the frustration tears.   
" I know that you didn't trusted me... If I were you, I would not have trusted myself either... I wasn't sure at first, I liked the way he looked and fuck yes! I wanted him warming up my bed... but he was something else, confident, sassy, smart, he speaks for himself and he is always so brave. I have seen some shit in the battle field, big bad alphas shitting in his pants in fear so I know a brave one when I see him. I'm not going to let him go, and that's a fact, Romanoff"   
" Is not going to be easy... specially for him, you don't have nothing to loose but him... he is going to leave everything for you, so you better put your shit together and..." a big explosion was dangerously close and the loud noise make the horse frightened. Natasha and Brock were in alert and looked at the explosion's direction and they knew that the rebels were near, Brock took Natasha's horse climbing in a quick movement and yelling at the redhead to get inside the house and closed every door and window.   
"Call all your servants, and mix with them you should hide, be careful I have to go back" he instructed while he was riding away from the house. When he arrived to the conflict zone his company was arriving as well, his CO was regrouping the troops and asking them to fire against the rebels but it was evident that the city attack take them by surprise, Brock toke his rifle and with a small group of men covered the flanks preventing the advance of the rebels, establishing a perimeter in the area to protect the civilians. Bucky's house wasn't close but he needed to keep the fight away from that area no matter what. The troops were more coordinated than the rebels, and had a better equipment, most of the rebels fighting didn't even know what to do in a combat situation, only a few had guns or rifles and the ones they do, didn't know how to shoot properly, so for Brock once they break the lines they knew that they had won the fight. 

__________________________________________________________________

Bucky was laying on his bed with his finger curling in the necklace that Brock had gotten for him, he wanted to feel the lingering scent, the scent was strong at first, he could feel it close enough to imagine he was there, but it was fading now, he didn't even realized when he had fall asleep after the horrible discussion with Rebecca, the huge bed was cover in sweat and slick, the heat was messing with his head, all his skin was hot like he was running a fever. He was weak, his heat always made him feel tired and grumpy. That was the main reason to marry the omegas at a very young age, the most of them had presented at 16 so the parents try to arrange the marriage right after that, mostly for the security that nobody would take an advantage of the omegas in heat to tarnish their purity. Well he knew how to defend himself, he wasn't a damesel in distress, but there was not doubt of how difficult was spending his heats alone, his maid or auntie used to bring him specials teas and herbs to help him with this cramps and pains, but it wasn’t… enough. He needed Brock. 

Bucky entered to the bathroom with a small gesture of annoyance, taking everything he needed to take a short cold bath to remove the itchy feeling and the slick running through his tights. He tried to be efficient and clean himself fast. In the bathroom he had a beautiful white bathtub, and next to the washbasin he had a small coal burner, he used the burner to be able to boil water without have to go down to the kitchen. The maid daily brought him two or three buckets full with fresh water, but for the heats he often need the double amount to keep himself fresh. Bucky cleaned himself using warm water, and a wet towel with a strong lavender essence, to help hide the scent. He hate the idea of having to wear all his heavy clothes but if Brock was going to come and he wanted to look presentable.   
When he came out of his room, he was dressed in a beautiful soft grey suit with a plain blue shirt and a small lavender flower pin in his jacket, on his neck proudly wearing the necklace that brock gave to him. He head to the gardens but he wanted to go out by the back door to avoid everyone else, so he head to the kitchen, in the hall the light was on, so he stop by the open door of the studio and found Becca in his father company, they were in silence, Becca was reading and taking notes of some old book and his father was working in his dest with a bunch of papers, the relationship between them wasn’t bad but, Becca and his father were always fighting, she might be her mother favorite child but for his father, Bucky was the apple of his eyes. 

The colonel was a retired military officer with a heart condition and a growing discontent with the corruption and classism of the of the high hierarchies, when you are a man who fights for what he thinks is the right thing to do, the enemies are always on the road. And for the Colonel Barnes fighting for the rights of the lower classes was more important than a few overrated privileges. He lightened a cigar while he wandered across the room to fix himself a drink, he looked very worried, but Bucky didn’t want to ask. 

The colonel was a fair man, and Bucky knew that he was always in defense of the freedom and honor, they both shared the ideals of equality and justice. So Bucky knew that he could speak freely about everything to him, the first time he attempt to come clean about his relationship with Brock his father interrupted him and explained about the difficult economic situation and that he may not be able to give him a dowry accordingly to his position. Bucky back out in that moment knowing what his father truly mean with those words… he want a rich husband for Bucky or at least someone of his same position and status.   
He didn’t want to speak with them, not at this moment when his heat was making him feel so sensitive and grumpy, he couldn’t even bare the idea of touch the piano, the noice was going to make his head split in two, so he walk right in to the gardens with a book, an adventure novel to make him laugh and distract him. he chose Vingt mille lieues sous les mers his favorite book from Jules Verne, soon the magic adventure make him travel across the sea away from all the troubles and worries. 

The book was half way through when a voice asked for his attention on the other side of the front porch.   
There was a beautiful young omega, dressed in a delicate dress shirt slightly open to show his bond mark on his neck. The green eyes of the man were fierce-full and his voice was low sounding deceptive calm with a clear tint of anger. Bucky slowly lowered his book and walk to the front door with a kind smile, politely looked at the visitor and greeted him.   
"May I help you?" He asked with a polite smile.   
" Are you James Barnes ? " the omega answered with a frown, for the sound of his voice Bucky could sense that he already knew the answer of that question.   
"Yes, do I know you... Mr? " Bucky asked trying his best to not be rude.   
" you are quite familiar with my husband but I'm sure that you didn't know about me, I’m Loki Laufeyson-Rumlow “ a self sufficient smile lingered in the omega face and his eyes lightened with a glow of silent rage.  
"Your husband...? " Bucky asked confused " I'm afraid there must be some mistake, I have no idea of what are you talking about" said taking a step back and turning away from the gate.   
"Brock Rumlow... he is my mate and husband, and you are the cute little omega he has been screwing, you are James Barnes... I'm not here to fight I just wanted you to know that I'm expecting his child and he is threatening to leave me because of you, I just wanted to know the homewrecker who is going to leave my child without father!" The young omega looked at him showing his teeth in a sarcastic smile and wrapped his hand across his stomach protecting his still flat belly. Bucky couldn't breathe he was looking at him without being able to say anything, he couldn't believe it, Brock would never, he wouldn't. The other man turn his back and started to walk away from him and Bucky only then could find his words to mumble.   
"Wait what... ? No...no you must be in some... so-sort of miss understanding he... Brock isn't married." Bucky looked at him trembling with his eyes full with tears, the ache in his chest was spreading like a poison numbing all his movements and filling his heart with a freezing cold wind. It was like the winter has arrived inside his chest.   
"You are lying..." Bucky said with more conviction but his voice was shaking.  
" Do you honestly believe that he was going to marry you and live happily ever after? Please don't be naive, he was playing like all the alphas, playing to get what they want. You can be that stupid!" His face was distorted in a cruel smile with his hand softly holding his belly like trying to prove a point.   
"He is different, he wouldn't do this to me" Bucky repeat trying to keep his voice steady. With his fingers holding the gate afraid that if the let go he will fall in to the ground.   
" If you have a small amount of dignity you will leave my husband alone... specially now that you are... in heat " the omega said wrinkling his nose at the smell and walking away leaving Bucky holding the gate with his lips part open gasping for air and all his hopes and dreams smeared in the dirt front road of the front garden. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________  
Inside the house 

Becca was waiting for the teapot to be ready in the kitchen, she wanted some snacks to eat while he read, when the Romanoff's maid arrived carrying Brock's letter. Becca knew Natasha's handwriting and that messy name at the envelope wasn't from her, but what that gave away the real author was the terror in the maid eyes when Becca toke the letter. She didn't even think about it, as soon as the maid was gone, she read the letter, Brock was really blunt about the discussion, explaining everything with harsh words and rudeness, but he didn't lie. He closed the letter asking Bucky to forget about his parents consent and proposing a elopement for the day after tomorrow. For a moment Becca considered not giving him the letter, but he chose other wise closing the letter carefully she put it on the table and instructed the maid to give the letter urgently to his brother as if it just arrived.   
A few minutes later Winifred Barnes entered the room with a soft self sufficient smile in those delicate lips.   
⁃ "You looked very pleased mother... what's going on? " Becca asked looking at her mother's hands while she removed her lace gloves and put them in the table.  
⁃ "Does anybody has come to talk with your brother? " she answered, with a little grinning.   
⁃ "Arg... no, no since the lieutenant show up in the morning, don't worry my brother doesn't know and father does not know anything about it" she said pouring a cup of tea for her mother.   
⁃ "I don't think that man will be a problem from now on" Winifred said taking the cup between her fingers and taking a few sips.   
⁃ "Why...? What did you do? " Becca leaned over the table whispering so nobody could hear them.   
⁃ "You will see... where's your brother? "  
⁃ "At the gardens, maybe at the greenhouse... he was reading in a bench the last time I saw him."   
⁃ "In any moment... " she said and finished her tea leaving the empty cup in the table and taking a napkin to her lips pressing softly. 

______________________________________

The maid toke the letter to the garden where Bucky was still standing in the front gate, his eyes where lost, full with resentment and disbelieve. His checks had the traces of silent tears shed and the maid hurried to hold him, the old woman Ivette hugged him tight against her chest; caressing him softly.  
"Please young master talk to me, what happen?" She ask in her soft little voice, calming the frightened young man in the same way she did it when he was a boy.   
"I don't believe it, it is not true..." he mumbled repeatedly, she help him to stand up and they walk inside the house like an automaton. "Young master there's a letter for you, it's said is urgent" she said trying to gain his attention while they walk inside the house.   
"It is from Brock!" He said and suddenly he came back to life his eyes show the life again, with fear, surprise and something that resembled hope. The maid nod and give the letter to Bucky, whom opened and read the letter over and over letting the words sink in.  
Then the fear and sorrow was replaced with rage, Bucky run through the hall and was cut short for her mother asking why he was running.   
⁃ "Where is Rebecca? " he asked in a soft growl "where is she"   
⁃ "At the kitchen, James, what in god's name is going on?!"   
⁃ "That's exactly what I want to know! " 

Rebecca came out of the kitchen and looked at the letter his brother was holding.   
"This just came! Brock said that you said to him all kind of hideous things and you ask him to leave without talking with our father! Is that true?! How dare you?!! Who do you thing you are to make this kind of decisions? "  
"I have absolutely no idea of what are you talking about!" Becca was looking at him with a strong gaze her face was empty of emotions, calm and stoic.   
"He writes to me to tell me why he couldn't speak with my father" he said trembling.   
"He... is a liar!" Becca replied "I was in the studio you saw me with you own eyes when you were leaving with your book, I was there the whole fucking morning until now that I went to the kitchen with mom, she was with me taking tea! " her face was masking all the emotions and Bucky couldn't read what she was thinking.   
"It's true, i spend the morning with her and then when I left, she stayed with your father at the studio. Until I came back for tea" her mother intervened calmly looking at him intrigued. “ James, what’s going on? You need to explain yourself, what is all this racket ?” 

Bucky looked at her mother with his eyes full with tears, he was holding the letter in a fist and his heart beating painfully hard.   
“ I must talk with him… I… I have to go” he turn the back to his mother and sister and star walking to the front gate, he didn’t even stop with the plead of his mother and the protest to his sister, he ran away from the house in to the stables, settled the first horse he found and ride across the street.

He was so focus in the task of finding Brock’s headquarters that he didn’t even notice the commotion in the square when he ride all the way in to the conflict zone, everyone were talking about the rebels and the attacks in the north of the city. The people was scared the business were closing their doors and as he approached to the barracks the roar of the battle was blaring. Bucky realized too late of what was going on. The road was filled with people running, some people were screaming and the new troops were marching to fight against the rebels to back up the soldiers in the front. With the noice of the riffles the horse reared, making bucky lose the control of the reins.  
The sudden movement make bucky realized he was an omega in heat in the middle of the battle full with alphas, this was being beyond reckless, this was an invitation to a rape, the pheromones were distracting some of the alphas, most of them were looking straight at him, so he tried to step back almost running over with his horse to a man probably, a rebeld who was fighting against two soldiers, the man fall and the soldiers killed the man without think twice. The people around him was screaming and running in a mix of confusion and fear, “Fucking bitch,” he heard from his right a breathless female voice, a dirty black haired alpha was showing her lips stretching out in an obscene grin that showed all his teeth. “You pompous little brat” she said unsuccessfully trying to pull Bucky out of his chair, he was an omega but he wasn’t going to be a pray, galloping away from them, he tried to go back the way he came, but two different alphas were now after him, following his intoxicating heat scent, the female alpha was at his back again pulling his jacket, but now he wasn’t the only one, two other male alphas were holding him, making him fall into the ground, with the fall he hit his head hard with a rock, breaking the skin and bleeding profusely, he tried to stand up but there were hands holding him in to the floor and dragging him in to the back of an alley away from the fight, away from the roaring noice, Bucky couldn’t look at them, everything was blurry but he knew there was the female alpha, her scent was reeking to blood, dirt and something rotten, the other one was an old alpha with a nauseating breath who was trying to hold his arms with his boney fingers and a young man trying to craw on top of him. Bucky was strong and even without been able to focus he fight back almost escaping from them, he kick the shit out the young alpha right in the crotch, but the old man jump on his back making him fall and punching him in the jaw, Bucky almost lose his conscience, he was been spin, the old alpha hold him suddenly twisting his left arm in a weird angle making him ache with a horrible pain, his shoulders were scraping the brick wall and his ass planted firmly on the dirt floor of the alley, Bucky scream with all the force of his lungs when he felt his legs being open by force and the female alpha gave him a strong slap with the back of his hand, breaking his lip open with a burning sensation. “Shut it! you little whore you were asking for an alpha to knot the shit out of you, now you have it” her hands were forcefully trying to ripe the clothes of the omega crawling on top of him and desperately trying to bite him, Bucky was screaming for help, then the weight of the female alpha was suddenly removed from him, the trace of a blond hair was the only thing he could see, and the female alpha was getting her ass kicked by the blond, the fear was a powerful motor and Bucky wasn’t thinking straight, he used all the force left in him to set his right hand free, punching the old man and knocking him out in a sudden movement, once he was free he try to run but his legs wasn’t working any more, he was dizzy and he felt like he was going to throw up, he blond alpha try to hold him and he kick him and struggle to be left alone, the tall blond alpha was calling his name softly, with kindness.

“Bucky…it’s me, it’s Steve… ” his voice was soft and his scent was calming, he was holding him close and Bucky was gasping for air, he could focus and everything in front of him was a blur, he past out in Steve’s arms and he picks him up as gently as he can, pillowing Bucky's head on his chest, he gets an arm under his knees and around his shoulders, cradling his body close, rubbing his nose against his cheek with his mind running a mile a second, what was he doing here so close to the battle area, he looked at the remaining clothes in the omega, he was still wearing his pants but his jacket and shirt were ruined, Steve couldn’t help to think over the worst case scenarios, if he wasn’t arrived to help the injured in that exact moment, they were going to… rape him, his hands shaking with rage. Bucky had starches and a swelling punch in his face, they part his lip open, the anger was overtaking his body, but Sam arrived putting a hand on his back, propelling him forward. He didn’t need explanations he could image perfectly.   
“You need to get him off the streets, Steve. Hurry!”   
Steve could feel Bucky's chest rise and fall weakly against his own. The scent of Bucky’s heat was driving him nuts, but Steve was a doctor, so he let the doctor in him take the override. He couldn’t make an inspection in the back of the dirty alley so he only check his vital to make sure he was ok, they were safe for now but they have to get into a shelter, to wait for the battle to be over, until they can get back to Bucky’s mansion, Sam lead the way to Steve’s place and instructed the maids to boil water and bring fresh bandages and some fresh clothes.   
They put Bucky in the large guest room, it wouldn’t be proper to let an unmated omega in Steve’s bed with his scent all over the place. So they carefully placed him in the guest room bed. Sam and Steve leave the room and let the maids undress the omega, Bucky’s clothes were dirty and have blood all over, so the maids removed them leaving him on his underwear and respectfully cover his body with white clean sheets, they take the clothes to the laundry room and Steve entered with his first aid kid and his medical briefcase. Steve take care of all the injures applying balms and oils to each bruise, Bucky’s head was Steve’s main concern, he had a cut near to the hair line, bleed at the touch but it didn’t seam to be deep enough to have stitches, so steve put it a band aid and cover the rest of the cuts with balms after cleaning them with antiseptic, Bucky was moving slightly but remain almost unconscious, Steve knew that he might have a contusion, he was deeply bruised in his arms and his lip was split, but no major injures were visible. 

Steve uncover the omega folding the sheets to check his back and arms, he touch him carefully checking his arm to feel the bones and make sure he doesn’t have any broken bones, he was going to do the same with the legs, touching the strong muscular tights looking for bruises, but when he palp his tight he could feel the slick running, wetting his asscheeks and the inner part of his tights, the heat scent was sweet and strong, intoxicating, Steve’s crotch responded immediately feeling his cock interest rice with the proximity of the young unconscious omega. Steve was a gentleman, so he kissed Bucky tenderly in his forehead and step back, getting away from the bed and asking for the maid to dress him and cover him again. 

He stay next to him, sitting on a chair and holding Bucky’s hand until he recovered consciousness. Sam entered the room and looked at his friend with a concerned look. “How is he?” Sam asked, looking at Steve’s worried face.   
“Apparently it was only a couple of bruises and cuts, nothing to serious, he fight back against the three of them,Sam. He was very brave… he even knock one out!” Steve smile softly with pride but his expression was pure anger and the furious alpha scent make Bucky shift in his sleeps, complaining and twisting uncomfortable in the bed.   
“Calm down, man. They… didn’t …?”   
“No! “ Steve almost growl at Sam, he could help to put his hand in fists at the memory of the alpha on top of the screaming Bucky, he didn’t want to know what they were going to do if he didn’t stop them “ I caught them just in time! I need to ask a favor… would you mind to go to bucky’s house to let them know that he is here and that he is al right?”   
“Sure, man… do you need anything else?   
“No… i’ll stay until he wakes up, thank you Sam.”   
A couple of minutes later Steve’s maid get inside the room with a trade with two cups of tea, biscuits and two jam sandwiches. “ Excuse me Master Rogers, i took the liberty to prepare you something to eat”, she said putting the trade over a small night table.   
“thank you very much, I didn’t even notice… I was starving…” Steve said taking a bite of the sandwich and taking a zip of the cup of tea, the maid was a old beta woman with gentle voice and calming scent, she looked at the bed and sighed. “He is such a beautiful boy… and in his heat, he shouldn’t be outside in the middle of the street like that… that was so reckless…” she murmured while she was changing the cold compress in Bucky’s forehead to reduce the swelling of the injure.   
“Maybe he entered in heat at the street and he was on his way home, he is a very proper omega, i’m sure this was an accident.” Steve could feel the anger getting back again at the brief insinuation that Bucky was asking for trouble, he was such a shy, delicate omega, he wasn’t the kind of omegas that offered himself in heat at the street, he was a respectful young man. Bucky open his eyes when the cold compress touch his wound. He looked scared and disoriented.   
“Steve? … what? … where… where I am? ”   
“Bucky, relax you are okey beautiful, do you remember what happen to you? “ Steve stood by his side and gently adjusted his bandages.  
“My horse… they pull me out of my chair, I fall… against a rock or something. There was someone else… I’m not sure. Where I am?”   
“You are at my place, you are safe, your family is on their way to pick you up. “ Bucky looked at Steve incredulous so Steve continue explaining “there was a riot, some of the rebels attacked the city and you were assaulted by some of the alphas in the fight, but you are okey! don’t worry! they didn’t hurt you, we arrived in time to help you.” Bucky looked at his legs sitting slowly and notice that he was only on his underwear down the sheets. “Who take off my clothes?” he almost scream, holding the sheet covering his entire body with it. “The beta maid did it, I wouldn’t disrespect you… but we had to check your body to make sure you didn’t have any major injuries… I’m sorry you must be so confuse! We mean no harm, beautiful, we were just trying to make sure you were okey.” Steve eyes were gentle, but his pupils were dilated only a bit of blue left, he was filled with the delicious scent, making his desire evidently show, Steve tried to keep control, so he step back and cover his nose with a handkerchief to not scared the omega anymore. Bucky was in pain and exhausted enough to not notice the alpha pheromones invading the room. “They tried… they were holding me to… to … assault me, I remember… there were three… alphas, and the blond take the female alpha away from me… it was… you?”   
“Relax beautiful, it’s okey… you are safe now, nobody will harm you, I’ll always going to protect you” Steve said holding Bucky’s hand, and he couldn’t bare to see him, so he turn his face to the pillow trying to hold the tears, everything was coming back to him, the alleged mate of Brock, the letter, the confusion of the battle and the attempted rape. The world was crumbling with all his hopes and dreams, and he couldn’t bare Steve affection right now, he didn’t wanted to be rude but he could try to be polite when he had so much on his plate. For a moment he wish to tell Steve the truth, to tell everything to him about Brock, about his mothers intrigues to marry him with a rich suitor, his sister’s debts, and how he couldn’t reciprocate his affection because he was in love with someone else, someone that was probably married with a child on his way, someone that probably had been playing with him all along. Steve seams like a decent guy he would understand, he smell trust wordy… the smell was so good, so calming and delicious that Bucky closed his eyes and let his tears run free, feeling the calming alpha scent. Falling sleep again with Steve by his side, and the calming scent making him to stay there forever, away from all the pain and fear.


	6. Chapter 6

The room was almost in darkness, the only light came from a couple of candles spread across the room, Steve was halfway sleep in the chair but continue to holding Bucky’s hand. He looked at the man on the bed and couldn’t help to smile, even with the bruises he was truly beautiful, his breathing was even with his chest rising and falling peacefully. Steve tried to picture himself waking up with Bucky for the rest of his life, having his warm body next to him every morning, he wonder what would it be like to look at Bucky's beautiful face with the first ray of sunlight. Steve closed his eyes thinking in all the simplicity of a married life with someone like the cute omega, he imagined blonde children with big iced eyes running in the country, playing in the gardens, he drift off smiling at the thought of a family of his own. Bucky opened his eyes and started frowning when he looked at the bedroom and notice the sleeping blond in the chair next to him, he tried to speak but his voice was raspy, and when he tried to sit up he felt a little groggy and tired; with the noise of the sudden movement Steve open his eyes smiling gently, smiling like everything was perfect.

“Hey… how are you feeling, beautiful?” Steve asked standing up next to him, with an earnest look but a gentle pat on Bucky’s shoulder. Bucky flinch at the nickname but let it pass, he couldn’t help to look down avoiding Steve’s eyes.   
“Thirsty… and my head hurts a lot”   
“You had a bad fall from the horse, and you hit hard on the head but isn’t too serious, you may have one hell of a headache for a couple of days.”   
“My bandages… did you call in for a doctor?” he asked holding his head and looking the balm in all the clean cuts and bruises.   
“Lucky for you… I’m a doctor, I took care of you personally I wanted to make sure that you were fine.“ Steve said with a smile and a gentle squeeze on his hand.  
“Ehh… thanks… you didn’t have to, I feel like I have been abusing of your hospitality” Bucky looked at Steve with a shy smile mixed with sadness, he couldn’t shake the feeling that he was taking advantage of steve’s feelings for him.   
“ No! Bucky don’t say that… I love to have you here, i mean I like when you are here in different places, i mean not in my bed, Not MY bed ! that’s a bed, not mine, the guest room… of course but at my house, I mean… not that, arg… forget that I open my mouth…” He said completely embarrassed, a pink blush expand from steve’s cheeks to his neck and ears and bucky would have laugh if he wasn’t feeling so tired and sick “I’m going to get you something to drink“ the blond said, Steve was visibly not used to talk with omegas alone, specially an omega in heat, Bucky thought of all those days when they had tea, Steve was always polite but he rarely spoke directly to him, the discussion was always lead by his mother or his sister. This was so different, this felt intimate, he could sense Steve response to the hormones even when he was doing an amazing job at hidden it, he was nervous, stumbling with his words and blushing profusely, Bucky looked at him and wanted to say something to make him feel more confortable but he couldn’t, he had never met an alpha so refreshingly honest and sweet, let alone someone who could blush like that, it was kinda cute. The embarrassment made Steve looked at the floor after handed the cup of tea to Bucky. “Its chamomile, its good you know… it'll help with your heat i mean your head” Steve said   
“Thank you for everything, Steve. I couldn’t be more grateful” Bucky said slyly but holding Steve's gaze, he alpha couldn't recall a previous time when Bucky had said his name that way, and he couldn't ignore the warm fuzzy feeling inside his chest crawling down his navel and making him shiver, Bucky's voice was sweet and low, almost raspy, and his extraordinary eyes were glowing with the lights of the few candles in the room, he was sensual in an unconscious way, and Steve had to fight the urges of capture his lips in a hungry kiss. Bucky noticed how the alpha's eyes were looking intensely at his mouth, he smelled aroused and the strong musk invaded his senses, Bucky toke a zip from the cup and tried to avoid the warm slick damping his inner thighs.  
“If you don’t mind me asking… what were you doing outside when you are… well you know…” Bucky looked at him stumbling with the words again, it wasn’t common for anyone to speak freely about those topics, the heat and all the sexually involved were a huge taboo in the present society, even the idea of alpha and omega alone in a room, with the omega in heat was scandalous.   
“It took me by surprise... I thought that I had more time to get home but... I got caught in the fight and I couldn't... " Bucky looked at his hands feeling the shame invade his voice, he couldn’t tell the truth to Steve, he couldn’t even image what he would think of him, a respectful omega running away in the middle of his heat to find an alpha, a married alpha; it was beyond inappropriate. Steve sense his distress and try to touch him to make him feel calm but Bucky repelled the touch as if it had burned.   
“I’m sorry, you must have been so scared” Steve said looking at him with a soft condescending smile, for a brief instant those baby blue eyes were filled with the dark pinch of concern but only lasted a second and the kindness make his way back in Steve’s eyes. Bucky wanted to tell him that he wasn’t a delicate flower, that he was used to the cramps and pain that his biological condition brings every four months, especially since this wasn’t his first heat… but if he did he would have to explain about so many other personal things, and Steve maybe would feel sick of having such an irresponsible omega in his home. And he didn’t want to admit that he was indeed scared of the alphas that assault him. Steve tried to touch him again softly, gently and the omega in him was dying to get the amazing alpha musk all over him, he need it the relieve, he need it to feel him close, be held in his arms and surrender, but instead of any of that he recoils in horror at the touch, his heart demanding respect for Brock, and forcing himself to reject the pleasant sensation of Steve's closeness. Steve noticed and he didn’t say anything, but he didn’t tried to touch him again and his eyes were full with distress. The noice of the front door opening spare him from the conversation. Steve stand up and turn to the door. “ I’ll go check if the carriage has arrived.” said and leave Bucky alone in the bedroom. Without the alpha pheromones lingering the cramps started again, and the horrible sensation of the slick wetting his tights was back torturing him. 

Steve greeted Winifred with a sad smile, and gently explained everything that had happened to Bucky, she looked at him exasperated and hurried to take her son back home. On the way back, she politely asked steve if he would like to join them for lunch on a couple of days, once that bucky was out the heat and feeling better, to thank him for the trouble and continue with his engagement plans.

“ I’m not sure if that’s a good idea ma’am” he said with a sad look in his baby blue eyes. “ I’m going back to the estate, I don’t have any more business in town.”   
“But… Steve, what about my son and the… the planing?” She asked with a mix between surprise and fear.   
“I don’t want to make you feel obligated to honor the proposal if it’s only for gratitude… To be perfectly honest, Mrs Barnes I doubt you son want me near him, let alone to become my husband. I’m afraid that he doesn’t feel… he seams, i just don’t believe this is going to work.”  
“Did… did he tell you something?” She asked with a frown, worried that Bucky had said something about the affair with the lieutenant ruining every chance to find a respectful, rich husband.   
“is what he doesn’t say whats worries me”   
“Oh Steve, what do you expect? my son is a well breed young man, he is not going to say anything that might put him in a vulnerable position with an alpha, do you realize that he is a decent omega? we, the omegas of high society were raised to be discreet. he is not going to expose himself to anyone but his husband to be, but I do know that he is not indifferent to your attentions.”   
“I… are you sure, Ma’am? “ he asked with a pinch of hope sliding through his words.   
“If i wasn’t sure I would never put my son in such a compromised position” Winifred said with a severe look and Steve felt ashamed to be asking something inappropriate, and at the same time he was clearly angry of having all those protocols of poise and decore. He wondered how difficult was for the high society to speak their mind without worry for what the people will say.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

In the next morning when Bucky woke up he was at his bedroom, he barely remember anything after the conversation with Steve, his sister and his mother arrived to take him home and Steve had help them to carry Bucky at his home safe again. Now when he was alone, his headache was strong and the heat was making him run a small fever, he was wearing fresh clothes, his pijamas were soft to the touch and he felt the soft scent of the lavender to keep him calm. He tried to stand up but everything hurts, his legs and his back were sore from the fall, and his headache was worse when he tried to walk, and still, he needed to change and go out to find Brock. 

He dressed himself with a simple black pants and a soft white shirt, wearing heavy clothes was to much for all the cuts and bruises; He gasp when he looked at his reflexion in the mirror, he looked like hell… so he toke a comb and tried to eased his messy chestnut locks in a lose ponytail also trying to hide the swollen bruise in the hair line, after washing his face with fresh water, he was feeling much better, he used some of the balm for his split lip. 'Brock is going to be pissed when he notices my lip, he is going to track and beat the shit out of those alphas' He thought while he get out of the room, and limp all the way through the hall of the second floor until he arrived to the stairs, when he was stoped by his aunt. 

“What are you doing out of bed, Bucky? Go back to you room… “ His aunt looked worried, and she keep glancing behind, looking at the front door, that opened in that instant letting in a maid and an old beta doctor.  
“Did you call for the doctor?… Oh my lord, I’m fine auntie!”  
“He is not here for you… I mean… of course if your mother think is necessary he might stop by to see you… but, he is here to see your father, you know your father's health issues…”   
“My... dad? what happened is… is he sick again?”   
“Yes, last night, when Mr. Wilson came to tell us that you had had an accident your father had a heart attack. We were so worried. Oh James, you are so impulsive, your poor father does not deserve that! we had to go find some doctor and the city was a chaos… that’s the reason we toke so long to go find you at Mr Rogers mansion…   
“I’m so sorry aunty I didn’t mean to upset him…” he murmured   
“Oh Bucky, you are not a child anymore, please hun, act like an adult, your actions have consequences…” Her aunt gently cupped his cheek and shook his head with a sad smile “Please go back to bed, if your mother sees you... “   
“Yes… It’s just that… I want to see him, auntie, please, I want to see my dad” 

Bucky felt a hole on the pit of his stomach at the moment he crossed the door, his father was lying on the bed, the room reek at sickness and death, and Bucky had to hold her aunt’s arm to prevent from fading right there. When they entered the master bedroom Becca and his mother were inside, sitting next to his father with a serious look in their faces. The doctor was checking the vitals and his father was almost unconscious. Winifred looked at his son with a disapproving gesture and walk right at him, holding his left arm strong enough to bruise and made him walk to the exit.   
“What are you doing out of your room, you’re still in heat, do you want to cause a scene like yesterday?” Winifred murmured with the anger sliding between her words.   
“Mom… come on, I just wanted to see dad” Winifred walked out of the room with his son almost dragged behind her, in the solitude of the hall she looked at his son reproachfully.   
“Your dad is very very sick, James. he almost died yesterday because of your senselessness… Ungrateful Brat“ Her lips were a thin line and on his face you could see the bags under her eyes, she looked older and tired.   
“Did you told him about Brock?” Bucky venture to ask.  
“No, I told him that the fight caught you on your way back from church, if I told him the truth he might be dead by now, you selfish brat!” She give him a little smack on his arm, she was furious and Bucky felt the guilt creeping through his bones, swallowing his pride replacing it with immeasurable sadness. “When your sister told me everything I was in shock, How could you, James? We raise you to be better than this! I hope you’re happy now, I hope you are proud, I hope that liar piece of shit was worthy of all this, worthy of your own father’s life! I forbid you to mention his name again in this house, You will not see him again, is that clear? I can’t believe that you had the nerve to go find that man!”   
“I needed to see him… mom please try to understand… the letter he sent me, and the horrible omega that came looking for me…”  
“What horrible omega? James explain yourself! “ Winifred asked trying to looked surprised.   
“Before the letter arrived, one omega… named Loki came by, he told me that he is the bond mate of Brock, but i know thats not true mom, he would never do that to me, and then the letter, in the letter he told me that Rebecca didn’t let him speak with dad, he wanted to ask for my hand, mom!”   
“Oh my poor stupid little boy, you know something James, You keep disappointing me… I though that you were smarter than this!” She had a sad smile on his face, and Bucky was livid with his mother’s words.  
“What- what do you mean?”   
“He was never here to ask for you hand, he probably wanted to convince you that you should elope or runaway with him because he is already married! The oldest trick in the book. Can you see? HE WAS PLAYING WITH YOU” Winifred could not have planned it better, Brock's letter was the last piece in the scheme and It had a perfect timing.   
“How did you… Who told-?"   
“Told me what?… oh! Sweet Lord! He did ask you to runaway with him…! Oh my god, and you told him yes… you were going to leave us, you were going to debase yourself for a cheating backstabbing asshole!” Winifred hold the wall dramatically, looking appalled.  
“No mom, I- I wasn’t going to… no! you don’t know him! He would never cheat on me! You don’t know him!” He defend him, trying his best to keep his tears at bay.  
“Oh you think you are so smart, don’t you?… I’ll tell you what I do know, James, a respectful alpha always thinks about the reputation of his omega, respectfully request for a meeting with the parents, then he request for visits with his omega and he does it with a chaperone and not hiding in secret places! he didn’t have good intentions James, he wanted to get in your pants and thats it. I understand you are young and you don’t have experience in this stuff… but he is a bad man, he put you in danger, can you see that, James? Can you realized that he was putting you in danger all this time? Do you think that if he was someone with good intentions he would wanted you to elope? For the love of god think about this and be grateful that his omega mate warned you before you toke a decision that would have ruin your life. ”   
“Why are you telling me this, why do you enjoy torturing me this way, even if he did lie to me, why do you have to rubbed on my face like that?”   
“Because you are an naive, inexperienced, young omega… you don’t know nothing about life yet, and the little stunt you pull yesterday is the prove, just look at your face, if Rogers had not been there, God knew what would have happened to you!. James, I’m telling you this because I don’t want you to make a choice that will ruin us all!”   
“This are my choices, mom, mine!” He said with conviction.   
“But affect us all!, what do you think that will happen with the family name if you get involved in a scandal like that, without the money we only have our good name, and you were going to lose that too, and for what? for a worthless alpha!” “I know you don’t believe this right now, but I know what its like… I know you are infatuated with this lieutenant, but Bucky, he is not good for you, he is playing with your feelings, we are your family and we want whats best for you” Winifred caress bucky’s cheek with the back of his hand in a tender maternal gesture, Bucky remain in silence, with silent tears running through his cheeks and his heart breaking, his hopes replaced with madness and anger. “Go to bed, baby boy… you need to build your strength, your father need us strong right now” Bucky absently nod and Winifred leave him there and entered the room again next to the bedside of his sick husband.   
“But he said he loved me…” he murmured in the solitude of the hallway with his eyes full with tears… He looked up when he felt a warm hug and looked at his sister holding him tightly.  
“I’m sorry… Bucky, I tried to warn, but… I’m sorry, you deserve better.” in her sister arms he started to cry slowly, feeling his dreams crumble, he felt in the middle of a nightmare.   
“You are suppose to said that, you are my sister…” he said between sobs.   
“Yeah… but its true… let it go, Bucky, you what, he doesn’t deserve your tears, but cry everything right now because I don’t want you to shed anymore tears for him from now on”   
“he lied to me…” he cried, trembling “Why does he lied to me, Becca? I though he loved me, i loved him, i love him still” he cried holding his sister, and feeling the calming familiar scent of family.   
Becca felt the sutil pinch of guilt but she continues holding and comforting him for the hole evening, Bucky cried until he felt sleep, he refused to eat or leave his room, only coming out to visit his father and going back again to hide in his bedroom to cry and sleep. 

_________________

Brock rubbed his stubble with the blood stain sleeve of his ruined military jacket, the dirt road was covered with corpses and wounded men, some of them were kids, clueless kids from the lower classes, he felt sorry for those poor bastards fighting for what they think was fair, for food, for equality, for what they think was the right thing to do. Brock sigh and ride with his troops to help them remove all the corpses and transport the prisoners to the security council, where after a quick trial they will provably be executed. 

The sun was high and the heat was so dense that everyone were looking for something to drink in the nearby establishments, Brock entered a small canteen and ask for a the strongest drink they had, technically he shouldn't be drinking while he is on call but the fight was long and the clean up was even longer, he looked at his dirty hands and his blood stained uniform and felt a smirk crawling on his face, what would Bucky's family think of him if they could see him right now, the alpha cunt of his sister in law would probably say that he is an animal, 'well yeah... I'm kinda like an animal' he thought staring at the wooden bar of the establishment and finishing his drink. He was ready to leave when the bar tender leave the bar and went to the back. He felt like something was off but he couldn’t put his finger on what exactly. The bar was full with tired soldiers, some of them were men he had not seen before in the troops but he didn’t knew all the companies so he didn’t bother asking.   
"Hey stud, can I get you anything?" the small blond omega waitress asked, shyly putting her little hand on the bar rubbing slowly Brock’s calloused fingers through the bar. She looked weirdly confident and smelling like alcohol and heat, with the lingering smell of a different alpha. His scent was disgustingly sweet, like the smell of an almost rotten fruit. He looked for the bartender but he wasn’t in sight, he didn’t want to rely on the horny waitress.   
“He is in his break, but let me get you… whiskey? “ she asked grinning and batting his lashes taking the glass from the bar.  
“Bourbon neat” he bark in his command voice and retract his hand away from the omega’s touch.   
“Sure… sir” she said giving him a funny salute and grinning mischievously pouring his drink below the bar and handed to him with a flourish. Brock take the drink and he swallowed the drink in one quick motion feeling the burn in his throat and immediately felt more relax “Easy there tiger! the liquor might me tricky…. by the way, we have others amenities you might find appealing… in the back, Rumlow” she said looking him in the eyes, inviting and holding his hand again.   
“How do you…?” he said, wondering who was that girl and why did she know his name, he tried to move his hand away again, but he felt so week and tired all the sudden.   
“I guess that you don’t remember me… I’m kinda insulted Rummy” she said pouting and bashing his over painted lashes. He looked at her and notice his vulgar makeup and her suggestive dress, if she was a hooker he might have used his services in the past, but since he started dating Bucky he couldn’t find the time or the interest on doing something with a such a poor excuse of an omega, not when his omega boyfriend was so gorgeous and funny and intoxicating, the omega’s hookers from the local bar were nothing compared to him. But he wasn’t entirely a bastard so he murmured a soft apology and stand from the bar to leave. When he stand up he felt really tired, and a little bit dizzy, maybe he was more exhausted than he thought fighting all fucking day against the rebels. The omega girl quickly stand beside him and round his frame with one arm.   
“Easy there big guy, come with me… i’ll make you worth your while and I promise you will never forget about me again” she said guiding him to the back, Brock couldn’t recall where he was going or what he was doing, the omega’s heated scent wasn’t appealing and he was seriously trying to get away from her, but his legs didn’t respond anymore, she was helping him to walk in to the alley behind the bar.   
“errg… no… no ” he said but it was barely a murmur, he couldn’t focus on her face or in anything, everything was a blur and when the hot air and daylight hit him, he notice that she must have put something in his drink, the omega alluring smell wasn’t near anymore, instead he could sense the unmistakable smell of 5 or 6 different alphas, he could barely focus on the military uniforms or the voices but he knew those were the alphas that were in the bar when he get in. He tried to walk away but he felt dizzy and tired, he couldn’t focus completely when he saw one of them trying to punch him, his movements were erratic trying to defend himself, he kelt his knuckles strike against the face of one of them.   
“You said that the drug will knock him out” one voice said, but Brock couldn’t identify who was saying that. “He is a tough one” the other one said with a mocking laugh, Brock turned to face the voice when a hard pain in the back of his head knock him out, everything went black and he couldn’t feel anything anymore. 

A cold splash of nauseating water woke him up, the throbbing pain in his head bring him back to the reality. His leg was twisted in a weird angle, evidently broken, his muscles were aching and his back was killing him, he was disoriented and the earthy floor was wet with watery blood. He knew were he was even before he regain consciousness, this was the floor of a cell, the same kind of cells where he had left to rot many criminals, his arms were restricted by the wrists with a rusty chain, he tried to move, to reach the gate but it was useless. Brock scream for help, he need to find some guard or someone to help him, someone to fix this terrible mistake, the walls carried the echo of his voice but no-one came. 

______________________________________________________

Three days later

“What did you tell him?” Winifred asked looking at the soldier with a severe look waving his fan to avoid the persistent smell of the dirty alpha.  
“That he… wasn’t at the barracks ma’am, that he might have desert from the army, because nobody saw him since before the battle, that his wife came here to look for him and he fled… but I must say… I doubt your son believed me, he was pretty sure that something must have happened to him. “ The soldier said avoiding eye contact with the woman.   
“Does he asked to the others soldiers?” She asked looking straight to the man with a dangerous glare.   
“Yes… but everybody said the same, what you told us to say.” he hurried to clarify. Winifred nod with a frown but obviously pleased. “what… what’s going to happen to Rumlow?” he ventured to ask and Winifred glared him with rage again.   
“That doesn’t concern you… he is paying for his crimes and thats all you need to know, if you don’t want to end up the same way, you better keep your mouth shut, the general is a closed friend of mine… “ she said with a stern look, the soldier looked down and stepped back, holding his hat respectfully “you are dismissed.” She said holding his fan and turning away from the young soldier walking back inside the mansion. 

She hold her pearl necklace taking a deep breath, her delicate fingers were shaking and the guilt started building inside her chest, at the distance she heard the sad melody of the piano and she knew Bucky was playing again, his boy had talent and he was going to be a wonderful husband to Rogers, he might be a bastard but he had a fortune and a good name, Bucky’s children will have lands and all kinds of opportunities, without the lieutenant threat against the union of Bucky and Mr. Rogers, the Barnes were safe from the shame of poverty. Winifred walk in to the salon silently watching his beautiful son playing the piano, and she let out a sad smile, Brock Rumlow had it coming, he should have known better that mess with his young boy, the nerve of that idiotic social climber… he was like some many others trying to take advantage of the family name, he had it coming, he was going to rot in that place, while his beautiful son will be bonded soon, she only hoped that with time Bucky will be able to forget him and be happy with someone of his position. 

“What do you want, mother? “ he asked without looking at her, furiously pressing the keys with his long fingers.   
“I just wanted to see you play, baby boy, are you feeling better now? “ She asked waving his fan and looking fondly at him.   
“My heat end yesterday… so yes.” He answered shortly, with his eyes closed lost in the melody. her mother only hum in response. “Actually i was thinking in visit, Nat… since my heat is over”   
“Sure baby boy… you can tell her to come tomorrow… Today Mr. Rogers is coming to dinner, it would be impolite to be absent in his visit” she said, waving his fan following the melody. She knew perfectly well that was not what Bucky meant, he wanted to go out to find rumlow, and the visit to Nat was just an excuse, but she was no fool and wasn’t going to let him go out.   
“I’m sure Mr Rogers would understand that I don’t feel confortable having any alpha near me right now… you know… I was terribly traumatized.” Bucky knew he was pushing buttons but if his mother wasn’t going to let him out, he wasn’t going to play by her rules and keep railing Rogers to a marriage he had cero intentions to commit.   
“oh honey… but he is not “any” alpha, he is going to be your husband, you need to get used to his scent… it will help you with your… trauma” she said with a condescending smile and a mocking tone. Bucky turn to look at his mother, forgetting about the keys, stopping in the middle of the part with an uncomfortable silence.  
“but… “ he started, but Winifred glared him with a frown and a strong hand closing the fan.   
“No buts!… now, finish your practice and go upstairs to get ready. “   
“I think i’m done…” he said with a sad look on his face, and stand up walking away from the salon in long steps.   
“And James…” his mother said with a singing tone in her voice “be a dear and wear that navy blue outfit that makes you look like a dream”   
“Whats the point…?” He said bitter… looking at his mother straight in the eyes with a grimace.   
“Careful young man don’t push your luck… you are testing my patience.“   
“What more could you possibly want from me mother…? you want me to go out of my room, i’m out, you told everyone that i was traumatized for the attack, they didn’t rape me mom, i was lucky, and yes i was scared but i’m not a helpless flower i was fighting them! and you know! you know that the reason that i was sad was because of Brock!, he is missing! something happen to him!”   
“Oh my dear lord, what a silly little boy you are!, he is not missing, he fled when the wife came, he is a traitor, a worthless desertor… consider yourself lucky that you didn’t ruin your life, instead of being crying you should be thankful, you dodged that bullet! now you are free, you can marry someone who actually deserves you. A worthy catch, someone who could actually help us.“   
“You know what i don’t really care anymore… I loved Brock, if its not him, then i don’t fucking care if I got married or not. Do as yo pleased, marriage or not, i’m still going to be miserable without him”   
“Oh stop being such a dramatic brat, you are not marring a ogre but a handsome young man, rich, clean and polite.”   
“He could be a ogre or a prince, to me it’s the same, is not Brock so I don’t really care anymore” he yelled closing the door with a grimace at the sardonic look in his mother’s eyes. 

 

The dinner was calm and uneventful, Mr Rogers was a perfect gentleman who not even once mention about the attack or the alone time he spend with Bucky in his mansion. Her sister spend the hole dinner chatting gleefully about the gallery and the new paintings that arrived from europe, Steve smile and listened with interest, and at the end Becca excused herself and retire to her chambers, his father still a little bit weak invited Steve to smoke a cigar to keep talking about the country situation in the salon, while Bucky, his aunt and mother went to make some coffee. 

“You know the situation in the country side is very difficult right now, Mr. Rogers”   
“Please, Mr. Barnes, just Steve, yes, the country has more problems now, the insecurity in the road, the murders, the insecurity is even worst, the people is angry they trusted that the elections were going to fix those problems, the people wanted to have a change in the government, they are going to fight till the end for whats only fair, they won the elections fair and square and they are the “rebels” is a unsavory situation …. and now the army has instructions to track and kill all the rebels, so many widows, so many kids without fathers, the growing discontent is evident everywhere. I’m trying to help with the injured, the kids and the most needed, but its not enough… ”   
“Let me tell you Steve… I like the way you speak of them, you don’t seam to think of them as ignorants vandals like everybody else, you see, thats one of the reason i retired from the army, they are blinded, most of them don’t realized that we are here to protect the people ,not only the interest of the rich and powerful. You seam a good man, Steve, and its going to be an honor to have you as a son in law, have you speak with Bucky to set a date to the wedding?“   
“Not yet, Colonel. Mrs Barnes told me that, Bucky was still pretty shaken from the attack, the last that i want is to push over. “   
“Thank you, I respect that, and I’m glad that my son has someone as kind and understanding as you… you see Steve, I want to be honest with you, before the attack he was so happy, I had the impression that with those little tea parties that he attend at your house he was so content and you could see him around the house day dreaming, composing, and singing, with that sweet smile that only the kids in love have… but now… he is so quiet, sad, always frowning, he doesn’t seam the same happy kid anymore… I know that it must be rough for an omega to be a target like that and I’m afraid that with my illness …. well that doesn’t help either, he must feel really guilty, responsible for my condition. he is such a nice kid, I just want him to be happy”   
“Of course… please if i could do anything…”   
“Maybe if you two could spend some time together again, i don’t know, go to walk in the park or something, help him to shake the fear away from him. Help him to trust again, just please be patient, he is still probably scared”   
“ I must admit that the first time i talk with him after the attack he looked afraid… i never mean to disrespect him but i try to reach for his hand to give him a cup of tea and he recoil in horror, I honestly believed that he didn’t want me anywhere near him. But my friend mr Wilson, he almost kick me “ Steve said with an earnest look and a shy smile “ he and Mrs. Barnes help me to understand that for an omega who has been attacked had the fear to the alpha scent, even the lucky ones like bucky who had help before something horrible happened. I felt like a completely jerk… I felt… terrible. He was scared because of the attack and I was so selfish thinking that maybe it was because he didn’t want me anymore… I’m asking you to forgive me because I felt like a moron every time that i remember that.“ George smiled with an understanding look in his eyes and shook his head with a gentle movement.   
“Maybe you should tell him that to Bucky, I’m pretty sure, he felt bad to make you feel unwanted too.” George said, with a soft smile.   
“I… wish I had a father to explain me all this things.” Steve murmured with a shy nostalgic look.   
“I was sorry to hear about your father passing, my condolences Steve.”   
“Thank you colonel, but i never had the chance to actually talk with my father about any of this, he sent me away… to school” A bitter note was clear in his voice, Steve looked away thinking about the kind of father he wold like to be one day.   
“Your father was a difficult man but i’m sure that he wanted the best for you, Steve, I had the chance to meet him once or twice and he wasn’t exactly a chatty fella, but I know because, what i want for my kids… If its worth, you can talk to me whenever you want, you are going to be like a son of mine and it would be my honor to have your trust. “   
Steve smile and hugged the older man with a genuine grin of gratitude in his face, the door opened slowly and Bucky get in with a coffee tray followed by his mother who was carrying a tray with french pastry.   
“This smells delicious my beautiful Win, but I think I’ll have my share at my chambers” George said, holding the hand of his wife after she lay the tray in the coffee table, “would you please help me to make the trip?” he said and turn to steve giving him a soft wink as he walk away with Winifred leaving him alone with Bucky. 

Bucky looked suspiciously at the closed door, turning to look at Steve with curiosity “Jesus what did I miss?” Bucky asked, without his parents to mask the smell, the sad omega scent hit Steve making him feel wary, he wished he could feel the sweet scent of a happy omega again, he longed to see the radiant smile and the light of those amazing eyes. Bucky looked at the blond alpha with suspicion waiting for an answered, Steve shrugged and let a shy smile light his face, taking seat in front of the gorgeous omega.   
“I… well… i was wondering if you would like to walk “ Steve asked without look at him in the eyes, holding his cup of coffee with fidgeting fingers.   
“I like to walk, yes, since I was a toddler “ Bucky suppress a snort and answered unimpressed, rolling his eyes at Steve’s nervousness. He couldn’t help to compare the cute shyness of the blonde with the bold confidence of Brock, they were like day and night, completely different. Steve didn’t seam to notice the sarcasm or maybe he let it slide.   
“I mean… a walk with me, at the park or something. Maybe if we could, you know, spend time together you could distract yourself from your sorrow.“ Bucky looked at steve and find those baby blue eyes looking at him with kindness.   
“My… sorrow?” he asked, feeling his lips partly opened with surprise.   
“I know… “ Steve said with a soft whisper, and Bucky was trembling now, scared and relieved with the possibility of Steve knowing about his affair with Brock. Maybe if he could be honest with him Steve will understand and cancel the engagement but, what was the point now? he could be free of the engagement, but what was the point without Brock by his side?   
“You… you know…?” Bucky asked, feeling curious and eager.   
“Yeah, I understand what you must feel right now, after the attack I mean… I can only imagine the constant fear, I want you to feel safe around me again, Bucky.”   
“Oh… that’s really kind of you Steve, really, but…”  
“Please at least, lets try one time, if after that you still don’t feel confortable around me I give you my word that I’ll never bother you again” Steve said reaching for Bucky’s hand again, holding him gently like something precious, and his skin screamed that he was longing to feel the closeness of that warm touch, his heart instead was reprimanding his lack of loyalty to the feelings he had for Brock.  
"What about the engagement?" Bucky wondered after thinking Steve’s proposal por a moment.   
“Bucky, don’t get me wrong, I want to marry you… I do, there’s nothing in this world that would make me more happy than being your mate, but sweetheart i can’t marry you if you still associate my presence with the attack, I’m not going to force you to marry me if you can’t even stand my touch if you are afraid of my presence… I respect you Bucky, I want you to be happy, i’m going to wait for you if you ask me to, i’m going to support you no matter what you decide, i’m with you till the end of the line“ The sound of Steve voice was secretly making Bucky shiver, the clear scent of the alpha was slowly making him feel confortable, it wasn’t the strong arousal of the heat, or the intoxicating must from before, it was something else, something strong and wonderful that make him feel protected, respected and loved. 

He nod slowly, holding Steve hand and, smiling tenderly, slowly something has changed, he didn’t hate Steve or the idea of marrying him, it wasn’t Steve fault that he was broken now, and even when his heart was still mourning the abrupt end of the relationship with Broke, he wanted to be selfish, he wanted to feel the tenderness and care of someone like Steve, he needed to be honest and try to warn him. 

“Steve… I don’t know if I would ever be able to make you happy… right now I’m… broken.”   
“Bucky, that doesn’t mean you are going to remain broken… we could take it slow… you are going to set the pace and… we will go at your rhythm, just think about it and after the walk tomorrow, if you still can’t feel safe around me, I assure you, I’ll respect your decision and we will remain as friends. How does that sound? “   
“Okey…” he said, smiling shyly and hoping for the best, for the first time in days he wish to actually feel better, to be able to heal from Brock’s betrayal and be able to start over with this blond sweet alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh i know i'm horrible, I haven't post in months, but i had a lack of inspiration and tons of unnecessary adulting... adulting sucks :(  
> But in compensation this chapter is longer... that good right? and the next one is almost finished, so ... yay? no? oh... okey!   
> I'll go now to keep writing to win your forgiveness. xo!


	7. The comfort is all we have.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is going to marry an omega with such a shameful backstory?, if the people found out that you were having an affair with a married man… You will be disgraced, and nobody will want to make a decent omega out of you. No one would ever want you… not even the 'too good to be truth' Steve Rogers.

Rumlow opened his eyes and couldn’t recognize the surrounding again, it wasn’t the filthy cell, and it wasn’t the barracks, it seams like some sort of hospital but in shitty conditions, the air smell like blood and illness, and the old curtains that gave him some privacy were slightly open, he tried to move and the first sensation upon waking up was a staggering tremors of throbbing pain throughout his entire body,  **_‘What the hell happened to me?’_** he laid still in his uncomfortable hospital bed, since any kind of movement set his back and legs on an excruciating soreness,  he toke a deep breath and closed his eyes, gaining strength to try to sit again,  but he need to get the hell out of there, he grits his teeth, trying his hardest to hold back any whimper of pain at the sudden movement of his aching back. 

“Sir… Rumlow,  sir?” a soft voice greeted him. He cracked lips oozing and his whole body hurt in the attempt of movement, and only then he notices the ropes restraining his arms and upper body. “Please Sir, stay still, my ass is on the line trying to get you medical assistance” 

Brock opened his eyes and turned to look at the male beta next to him, he was sitting on a chair glaring at him uncertain big green eyes, nervous, and expecting. The beta looked from side to side making sure that he was alone in there and then whispered. 

“I thought you would never going to wake up. You have been out for a almost a week Sir, Do… do you remember me? I’m Rollins, Jack Rollins. You saved my life a few years ago in the battlefield… I made a rookie mistake and almost get us all killed, I thought you were going to leave me there but you came back for me… I’m alive because of you “

“Rollins… yeah shit! kid of course I remember you…” Brock closed his eyes trying to breath slowly to keep the pain at bay, he cleared his throat to speak, his raspy voice was barely a whisper but the beta nod and let out a soft smile. 

“Where are we? “ Brock asked with a groan that again was barely a whisper.

“You are at the South Castle, I… well after the hole issue in the battlefield they assigned me in here as a guard, I know It’s a shitty job but It’s better than the destitution. I…  Sir… you are at the medical bay, you almost lost your leg, and you were pretty beat up” 

“I… I need you to sent a letter for me, they have to know that I’m here this shit is a mistake, and my omega he needs to know what’s happened to me”

“Yes… Sir, about that, that might not be a good idea, Sir do you remember why they brought you here? “ Rollins asked and his smile disappear and now he look like he were smelling sour milk. 

“Shit… no they, I was at a canteen and they ambush me when I was getting out…. I guess?, I don’t remember. “ 

Rollins nod and looked up trying to keep his game face on, but Brock knew that “Shit face” pretty well from the battlefield. The beta cleared his throat and speak in a soft voice. 

“You were unconscious when you arrived with a bunch of prisoners, you were screaming all night in your cell and they sent some guards to shut you up, they knock you out… when you didn’t wake up the next day they sent me to check that you were still alive, then I recognized you right away, but nobody here knew your name or your charges, nobody here knew why you were here. I called my superiors but they didn’t believe me so I sent a letter to one of my friends at the barracks, in the letter he told me you were declared missing in action because you never came back from the last battle, I first I thought that this was a mistake so I asked for medical assistance for you I went back with the letters to find my superiors and  well… they told me that If I keep digging I would end making you company in a cell right next to you. They didn’t wanted to tell me what were your charges, in the barracks believe you are death or that you run away with the rebels, and in here they deny that you are Brock Rumlow, they tagged you like a John Doe and well… sir, you are in deep shit. “ 

“Deep shit” Brock repeat, trying to process all the information. “I need to get the fuck out of here” Brock wanted to stand from the bed but his hurting body was unable to obey his wishes. He felt back in the bed, breathing restlessly and feeling the anger and fear crawling through his skin. The beta felt the scent of anger and try to soothe the alpha with a reassuring squeeze in his shoulder. 

“Sir… “ Rollins said in a soft whisper “I’m going to help you in everything I can, I got your back. “ 

“You know the worst part isn’t being here all fucked up… it is to know that my omega must be thinking that I belied on him“ Brock looked at his wrist where he still had tied the dirty handkerchief with the ugly embroidery that Bucky had made for him. “I need to go back… he needs to know where I was” 

“Yeah, Sir and I’m going to help you but you can’t move right now… you need to gain strength! Like you used to say: Rest now, kill fuckers latter.” Rollins said with a condescending smile “I’m going to find something for the pain.“ he said standing up and walking across the dirty curtains. Apparently the pain was going to be something he’d know intimately for a long time to come, specially in a place like this.

“Rollins… “ Brock called him with a painful groan, the beta turned his head and looked at the beaten man lying in bed just to hear him say “ thank you” in a meaningful voice. 

“I owed you my life, I want to pay my debt “he said winking his eye, smiling gently and walking away from him.

 

~·~·~

 

For Bucky the nights were always the worst part, it was in the night when all the dreams chased him down, when he felt the crushing weight of his broken dreams. Bucky couldn't help to think in all those moments when Brock hold him tight against his chest and kissed him fiercely, the soft words whispered in his ear, the hands grabbing his wrists and pinning him down trying to hold back the urge to bite his bond mark. Above all, he knew that if Brock had wanted, he would have mate him that night in the garden. That night Bucky was ready to forget about every single piece of decor and modesty, his body was asking, begging to be open up by his alpha, now he didn't know what he wanted anymore, he was a mess, he was scared, he hated Brock and his lies, he hate the need of closure, he needed to know, to hear the truth from Brock, he knew that if couldn't hear the words coming out of his mouth he would always have the strange feeling of not know the hole story, but most of all he hated to know that if Brock came back and hold him again he would forget and forgave everything to be with him again.  Bucky could barely sleep that night, he spend the lonely hours in his bed feeling angry, scared and so lonely, he avoid all contact with his family, the throbbing ache of shame  and guilt made impossible to  establish a conversation with his father, Rebecca avoid him as well and his mother and aunt we too busy taking care of his father that didn’t pay attention to him.

 

When the sun came up, he drifted away holding the little necklace as a reminder of that tragic moment when his naivety cost him the trust of his family; he dressed himself in a soft cotton white shirt and a navy suit, later that morning his mother opened the door and prompted him to get down for the arrival of Mr. Rogers. 

"He has a surprise for you, James" Winnifred was smiling and waving her fan in excitement “Hurry up… wait, are you going to wear those clothes… maybe the cream suit its better, the sun is bright, you will look amazing in the cream suit” she said while she opened his closet and toke a glance at Bucky’s clothes. He couldn’t help to frown letting out the air of his lungs in disscontempt. 

“I like what i’m wearing, thank you” he answer without enthusiasm. 

“It’s a surprise date James! aren’t you excited? “

 

"I'm sorry if I don't jump in exaltation mother, my back still hurts... but trust me, I'm SO excited" Bucky said with clear sarcasm in his face and a sardonic smile, he exited the room walking quickly on his way to the kitchen. 

 

" I do not appreciate the sarcasm, James” she said following him with the sound of her heals against the wooden floor “you don't know how lucky you are, after the whole debacle with the attack, you spend the heat at his house! in his bed!, alone with him! Can you imagined the disaster if the people find out? You are so lucky that he has asked for your hand and spare you from the shame of demand to save your honor, your father would have been in the need of fighting with him for your honor, that would have killed him.” 

 

“Oh mom, I stayed there for a couple of hours and I was unconscious, and the maids and the servants were there too! He was there as a doctor taking care of my wounds, with a maid present at all times! So please would you spare me from the scolding?” He said waking down the stairs trying to get away from her as quickly as possible. 

“I was worried! your are an …” she started but was interrupted by Bucky’s abrupt turn, he looked at her mother with defiance, and speak slowly, his voice low and raspy

" Ungrateful son, yes, I get it mom. "  She frowned her lips and walked out the room with a dramatic whine, Bucky rolled his eyes and keep walking, breathing deeply trying to keep his angst at bay, he sit in front of the chimney avoiding the mirror in the hall, he knew he looked like hell, his lip was healing but still looked ugly, he had bags under the eyes and the bruise in his forehead was in a ugly yellow-green color. 

 

The carriage arrived just in time for Bucky to finished his cup of coffee, Steve was waiting for him with Winifred at the foyer, dressed in simple work clothing, he didn't exactly look ready for a date, Bucky was clearly over dressed in his navy outfit, he looked at his mother searching for an answer but she didn't say anything, Steve had mentioned that if he couldn't feel comfortable after this date they will remain friends and Steve would  cancel the engagement. Bucky was pretty sure that he wasn't going to ever feel comfortable in Steve's presence so he just needed to endure the date and that was it. 

The ride was long enough to Bucky felt in a light slumber while Steve and Becca, who was the chaperone for the date, keep talking about the common topic, the imminent war. When Bucky woke up feeling a little embarrassed and try to join the conversation he was surprised to see that Steve was passionately defending his point of view, he almost looked irritated with Becca’s comments . 

 

"Oh come on Steve, they are just peasants they won't stand a chance against the army, the so-called threat is a trick to inflate the prices and scare the people" She said while she smoked a cigarette. 

"Those peasants, as you called them, are the work force, the pillars of our society we should be working with them not against them." Steve was vehement and it was clear that he was getting upset with Becca’s bourgeois line of thinking.

"The government is the pillar of our society, Steve. Not the peasants, they need us, they need the leadership, the peasants need the whip to work properly, they are just lazy and want privileges for free." 

"They're just asking for basic services." 

Bucky couldn't help to sneeze interrupting the conversation that was about to become in a heated argument. 

"Blessed you" murmured Steve absently and hand him over a handkerchief with a soft smile, Bucky smile in return and gave to Becca a stern look. 

"I'm just saying Steve... that the war against them is going to be a slaughter for the rebels, they won't stand a chance against the soldiers" 

"I doubt that..." Bucky murmured, his comment was barely a whisper but Steve turn to look at him interested. 

"And why is that, Bucky?" Steve asked with clear interest in what Bucky had to say, Bucky lowered his eyes doubtful but Steve invited him to continue. 

"Well, some of the members of progressive party are trained ex military strategists... they know how the army works, the supplies, the flaws, the weaknesses... so even if the fight force is less trained, they have good elements between them... so I doubt that they will be such an easy win" Bucky said and for a minute everyone remain silent, Steve looked at him with a kind smile acknowledging his point of view. Becca instead had a smirk on her face and sarcastically asked "where did you get such interesting details?, seams to me that you have connections with the army…” Bucky’s eyes widen in  horror, his lips started shaking while he was gapping for air, Becca looked at him with a terrified expression in return only then realizing that she had just imply the relationship between Bucky and the military officer. "  To their surprise, Steve just laughed and gently pat Bucky's shoulder.  

"Of course he does, right Buck? I'm sure you listen to your father with interest, the famous colonel's children, obviously you are well informed" Steve  laughed again and both sibling laughed with him, when Steve turned to look at the landscape Becca mouthed a silent “sorry” to her brother.  A couple of minutes latter they arrived to the location, Steve opened the carriage door, holding it open for Bucky in a galant gesture. 

 

When Bucky get down of the carriage he wasn’t expecting this as a surprise, he imagine a cute little picnic, or a walk by the park in uncomfortably silence; instead, he was in front an improvised shooting range, at the place were two guys getting the final details to the place and waving them happily. 

 

“Hey Steve, what do you think? is this how you imagined? “ Sam asked, Steve nod and smile to the Barnes siblings asking them to get closer, to make the proper introductions, Sam said hi to them with a huge grin shaking hands and pointing at the beta next to him “Allowed me to introduce you to Barton, he is going to help us out today with some stunts. “ The beta stepped closer and introduce himself to Bucky, Steve gave Sam a silent nod and the minute later he offered Becca a refreshment, taking her inside of a tent where the servants had all the liquor and the cigars. 

 

“i don’t understand… Steve,  what are we going to do? “  Bucky asked scared when Becca walked away from them with Sam, the omega was feeling unsure, looking at Barton and Steve alternately and wondering what they're up to.

“Barton is a good friend of mine… well I know what its like to be in a disadvantage in a fight, I know how powerless you might feel when the odds are not in your favor, for me… this helped, learn to defend myself make me feel in control again, make me felt that the next time that I’ll be in a fight I’m going to know what to do, how to protect myself, I’ll totally understand if you choose not to, but if you want to, and its totally up to you… you can learn to defend yourself, at least the basic. I saw you that day in the alley Buck, I… I know you are strong, would you like to learn one trick or two? “ Steve was holding Bucky’s hand with hope in his eyes and a dopy smile in his face, the brunette was looking at him as if he had grown another head, after a moment that seam to last an eternity the omega answered.

 

“Are… you going to… be the one that teach me?” Bucky said holding his breath, trying to mask the way Steve’s scent aroused him. 

 

“well… no, that’s the reason i invited my friend Barton over here” he said wrapping an arm around the Beta’s shoulders. “ he has experience working with omegas, and most of all i though that working with a beta will be easier for you, he won’t make you uncomfortable with the scent, and after that maybe we can see how good is your marksmanship, what do you think?” Steve asked with a huge smile. “We can make a game out of it” 

 

“I… Steve, I… don’t know what to say “ Bucky looked down smiling, feeling his excitement rise from his sadness and sorrow. 

“You can say yes and have some fun, If you don’t like it, you can tell me at any time and we will go back at your house immediately. Bucky smile nodding and walking a couple of steps in direction to the male beta, stopping a moment to turn to see Steve and whisper “thank you” 

Steve smile and wave his hand like telling “go on” and Bucky move again, turning to see Barton in the eyes, he smiled and ask “how do we start? “

 

 

~·~·~

 

Winifred was sitting at the desk, in front of her there were  a bunch of papers with the mortgage final payment and other bills that need it to be payed, the door opened and she hurried to hide everything,  Natasha arrived with a magnificent black gown , non traditional but exquisite walking quickly and looking at Winifred with that impassable glance of hers. 

 

“Natty darling, you look beautiful! what a ‘peculiar’ dress…” Winifred pointed out with a condescending smile. “Bucky is not here at the moment, but if you want to wait for him, i have a fresh lemon pay and tea.” 

“Thank you very much, Mrs Barnes, but I’m going to the north for a couple of months, at least until the hole conflict with the progressive party is over. So I just passed to say goodbye, my train in leaving soon. “ she asked with a mysterious smile and a tender look in her eyes.  

“Of course darling, and please take good care of yourself, I hope you will be back in town for Bucky’s wedding, Mrs Rogers has asked for his hand, we still hadn’t make the announcement but since you are not going to be here for the announcement party am trusting you with the good news, you and James are so close together that, I’m sure you can keep the secret. “ 

“Really? well that’s good news.” she said even when his eyes divert from Winifred hands to the desk. "Well please let Bucky know that I will miss him and that he wants to write me, I'll be staying at my cousins estate." 

"Of course my dear, I'll let him know, let me walk you to the door." 

“There's no need,Mrs Barnes I'll find my way out" she said leaving  the room and looking for Ivette, the maid was folding some napkins at the dining room when she found her.

“How is he ?" the redhead hurried to ask to the maid

"He was attacked by some rebels, Miss, it was horrible, the poor Master Barnes almost die when he found out of the attack”. She said looking at the hall to make sure Mrs Barnes had stayed in the study.

“Does he knows about Rumlow?” She asked, perfectly aware that Ivette was no fool and she must have at least heard about Bucky’s romance. The maid frowns but shake his head slowly.

“No, Master Barnes doesn’t know… his wife told him that he was attacked when he was coming back from church, oh my poor boy, he went out to look for the soldier while he was in heat but he couldn't find him, the people said that the soldier run away because he is married and soon to be a father, my poor kid’s heart was shatter”

“He isn’t married, Brock might not be a saint, but he wasn’t lying about his intentions with James… Someone took the trouble to remove it from the way…” 

“Do you think Mr Rogers… ?” The maid asked with horror in his deep eyes. 

“No, Rogers would do nothing that would tarnish his precious honor and this kind of schemes has the handprint of a worried mother” She said with a ugly expression on her lips, as if she had smelled something revolting and gave a stern look at the maid “I have to go now… but please let Bucky know that he need to write me as soon as possible… I  have seen plenty of players in my life, Brock is not playing with Bucky, I know that. “ She hold Ivette gently in a soft hug and started to walked away

“Miss Romanoff,  I'm sure Bucky is not buying that story either, he really believe in the soldier but he's hurt and his mother is pushing for this wedding so I’m afraid  Bucky is going to marry him out of spite and jealousy... poor boy.”

"Do you know where he is?" Natasha asked 

"I'm sorry I don't know, miss Becca and him went to walk with mr Rogers." 

"Shit... my train is leaving soon I can't go find him, but tell him to write me, we will get this sorted out, and Ivette, please take care of him" 

"I'll always do, miss Romanoff"  Ivette said watching the redhead disappear at the gate.

 

~·~·~

 

Steve couldn’t help to stare at the sparring match on the grass. Bucky had to remove his suit and shirt staying only in his under clothes, for better movement, just like Clint. Becca and Sam were at the main tent, drinking wine and playing poker, while Steve stand in the distance watching the match, after a few hours, Clint and Bucky  were dirty and sweating, Clint has a strong hold in the omega and Bucky is trying to put in practice the lesson he just learned, Steve can't help to make a little cheering when Bucky flips Clint over his shoulder, using the more experimented man’s weight against him, they both toke a moment and joke about the innate ability for combat that the omega has. 

Bucky’s pale skin was glowing with the exertion. Some strands of hair had come loose from his ponytail, framing his cheeks and sticking in his neck, Steve looked at the vein in buck’s neck, his flushed skin… it was a master piece, something beautiful to look, he could see a fire in the young omega that he hadn’t seen before at the tea parties.  

They sit on the grass under the sun and Clint started teaching some ingenious and not so complex legs locks, with the demonstration he taught him to control his breathing and analyzed the situation, "you will always have the element of surprise at your favor, most people don't expect the omegas fight back... their lost, keep that in mind“ the beta said, and Bucky couldn't help laughing and nodding. Steve's heart fills with pride to realized that Bucky was not only beautiful but smart and he clearly has talent, but what excited him the most was that the omega seams to be having a lot of fun. The sun was making his pale skin flushed with a soft pink color, he was panting and sweating, smelling deliciously like a content omega. After a moment Steve came near to them with a jar full with fresh lemonade and a couple of glasses. 

 

"Well... soon you will be protecting all of us, Buck, and not the other way around. How do you feel?" Steve asked offering a glass, Bucky toke one and the alpha pour some lemonade just to see the omega drink the half in one go, smiling and nodding. 

Bucky's laugh was the most wonderful sound Steve had heard before, and for the first time, he was the one that made the omega laugh that way. Bucky looked at the alpha and sheepishly asked.

"What are we doing next ?" 

"Well, there's a tent over there where you can wash yourself, and when you are ready we can all have some lunch, Becca is already at the main tent having a drink, after that… we will have a little game" Steve winks at the young omega and he flashes a bright smile in return nodding, Bucky surprised himself by following Steve and actually looking forward to what’s next. 

 

 After the lunch all of them travel behind the tents in to the improvised shooting range. Clint show the basic for both siblings and with all the wine Becca couldn’t exactly shoot anything, Bucky on the other side was a natural marksman. After a few rounds practicing with the rifles, Clint started telling the bases for a game with the targets, inside the park, away from the tents, inside the threes, there were 40 wooden targets paint in blue and red, they had to find and shoot the targets of the color of the team as quickly as possible, before the other team shoot theirs, Sam was going to keep the score,  Clint, and Becca were on the red team, and Steve with Bucky were the blue team. The ran through the threes trying to find his targets, shooting and laughing, Steve was quick and had a decent aim, but Bucky was really good, they ran and worked together in perfect synchrony like a real team, they didn’t even had to talk to each other, they were so compatible that they finish in great advantage.  

“Oh man you beat the hawk, i’m going to remind him this until the end of time” Sam raucous laughter was so contagious that everyone started laughing. After a few minutes they change their clothes and started the trip back home feeling tired, sweaty and content. Becca felt fast asleep in the way back leaving Steve and Bucky alone to talk. 

 

“So…” Steve asked with a shy smile. 

“So? “ Bucky asked smiling and completely relax after all the excitement of the day. “May I ask… where did the idea of all of this came from, Steve? Because this was… well this was amazing. Thank you.”

“The most difficult part of being attack is the unease feeling that linger after, when you feel weak and powerless. You aren’t weak or powerless, Buck, you are a strong man capable to defend himself, I guess this was a good reminder… thats all“ 

“You are so weird…” Bucky said smiling and biting his lower lip. “Is not an omega supposed to be delicate and helpless?” 

“huh… have you ever been in the mountains? “ Bucky shook his head and look at Steve waiting for him to continue. “ the omegas in the mountains are used to be on his own, because most of the alphas work in the mines, so their omegas often walked for several miles every day to find something to hunt to eat,  fight to defend their lands from the thieves and sometimes the even work in tandem with the alphas to build their houses. They are not delicate or helpless…at all.” 

“This are not the mountains, Steve” Bucky said with a soft smile, but secretly he was pleasantly surprised with Steve’s point of view of the omegas abilities. “Well the game was kinda fun… I’m dying to tell my mom…” Bucky joked only to see Steve’s face drain from all color. “I’m joking… I think you know she would never agree to let me do such things” 

“It’s okey, I will take full responsibly if you decide to tell her” Steve said with a meaning full look in his eyes. 

“Thanks, Steve… really, you made me forget about all the problems in my mind.”

“Do you felt comfortable when we were playing together? “

“Yeah we make a great team and beat the hawk!” Bucky answered without thinking in what Steve was actually trying to say.

“This means that we could do this again sometime?  Do you… well I don’t want to assume anything… but if you want…the engagement…” The blonde alpha ruffled his hair nervously waiting for the response of the omega.

“Oh… maybe we could go slow? get to know each other a little bit more, not in boring tea parties… doing more things like this instead?” 

“yes! totally!” Steve said jumping in excitement and almost waking Becca. “I’m looking forward to kick the hawk’s ass anytime soon, we can play a different game next time...”

“Sure, That would be great… I would love to keep practicing the self defense moves that Barton showed me. ”

“Maybe we could spar together next time, it was good to make a team with you… you know if you could get in the army, I’m sure you will be a wonderful fusilier, I would be glad to fight by your side”. 

Bucky looked at Steve with a soft smile, while his mind bring back the memories of one of the talks he had with Brock once when he told him that the idea of having him near the battle field would drove him crazy with worry… Steve was so different, trusting in Bucky’s abilities and granting him the trust of fight by his side. If this progressive alpha was going to be his husband, maybe it wasn’t such a horrible idea, after all, he wasn’t going to be happily in love but at least Steve will give him the liberty to be his own person, with no false pretenses. 

“Thanks Steve” he murmured, with a soft grin. 

 

~·~·~

 

 

After the first date, Bucky and Becca spend the next week making all kinds of fun activities with Steve, they spend countless hours discussing about politics and projects to improve the life of the lest fortunate ones, they shared their thoughts about art and science. Steve showed Bucky some wonderful books and when they were walking in the park Steve help him to find different plants with healing properties, every week was interesting and now that he could speak freely with Steve, he begin to consider the alpha as a friend, in those dates they also keep training in self defense with Clint, they went to swim in to the closest river making the most of the sunny days. 

 

Bucky could play the piano before dinner and Steve could spend hours watching him play, so he drew him from time to time, making small doodles in his leather notebook, trying to capture the magnificent essence of that intriguing omega. 

They arrived at Bucky’s mansion in time for dinner, but the good weather  transform really fast  in a terrible storm, the wind and the rain made the roads impossible to transit leaving Steve trapped in Bucky’s house. Winifred quickly arrange that Steve spend the night in one of the guest rooms pushing insistently in that Steve was almost part of the family already.  That night after dinner, they staid together talking in the salon, near to the chimney, drinking hot tea and talking about the novels that they liked. Steve’s scent was becoming more familiar with every passing hour, with the constant training of self defense in Steve’s and Barton company, he learn to recognized scent changes in the alpha’s body, the calm happy alpha scent that he could smell when they talk, the tired-sweat musky scent when they finish sparring,  and the sweet excitement when Steve greeted him kissing his hand softly and proper.

 

Bucky notices that Steve wasn’t exactly chatty that evening, something was making him nervous, and he often stumble with his words when Bucky was around just like used to happen at the beginning, It was horrible, but Bucky couldn’t help to compare him with Brock. Steve  didn’t have the passionate or intense touch starve need of kissing him and scent marking him like Brock used to do, he was gentle and polite; and  Bucky was grateful for that, that make the things more easy for him  and make him think about the marriage… maybe, just maybe he could be happy that way, Steve seams to respect that he wasn’t ready for contact, even when sometimes the strong alpha scent of arousal make him wish to climb Steve like a three. It was a constant struggle between his aching heart and the hot response of his body against the alpha pheromones. Like two different parts equally strong were fighting to take control of his actions, on one side, the deep love for Brock was asking to stay away from Steve, to wait, to mourn, to believe in Brock, the memory of those kisses, the longing for the things they planed, the dreams and hopes haunted him, demanding to stay truthful to his alpha, Brock.  On the other side he felt the horrible burn of the betrayal, the anger and the jealousy, he couldn’t stop thinking in revenge, in making Brock paid for his lies, he often fantasize of Brock watching him taking Steve’s arm and walking, kissing him, and maybe even mating him, of course Steve  was handsome, rich, and a gentleman, so different, Steve was everything Brock would never be. 

Bucky caught Steve’s eyes and he looked nervous and hesitant again. 

 

“Okay, what is it? you are making me nervous, would you be so kind to let me know what’s wrong?” Bucky asked and Steve sigh looking at the rain outside the window. 

“ This week has been one of the most amazing weeks of my life, but I’m afraid that I have been neglecting my obligations at the estate, I have not one but three estates with a large plantation and with a large cattle… I had someone to take care of the administration of my land and he was a vulgar thief, so I had to take care myself of the numbers and I realized that we have to pay some kind of “security fee” for the local mayor to keep the land safe from the rustlers…”

“Isn’t that like the job of the police? “ Bucky asked unsure about that Steve was trying to say in response to his comment. 

“Exactly! that’s exactly what I said Buck!, the police job is to take care of the security with or without the fee, so I guess that’s some kind of bribery for the mayor, and the worst part is that a lot of people are paying for a public service that should be covered with our taxes” Steve said and Bucky couldn’t help to grimace in doubt, because, the hole situation  was pretty uncommon, that an alpha discuss such problems with an omega like they were equals was rare to say the least, most of the omegas were considered inadequate to take decisions because they were made to procreate not to think. Secretly Bucky was happy that Steve shared administrative problems with him, he didn’t try to underestimate his intelligence and that was more that he could wish for an alpha friend. And Steve was slowly becoming his friend.  

“they are like…stealing you money?” Bucky said with a frown.

“Yeah… and the fee is high, but, is not even because of the money, Buck, is that is not fair. “ 

“And… what are you going to do about it?” the omega asked tying his hair in a loose ponytail. 

“well, I speak with some neighbors that are estate owners as well and they are in discontent as much as I am, and we are not going to pay the fee anymore” 

“But what about the rustlers? “ Bucky asked.

“Well… they have to defend us from them, whether we pay them or not, but my men are armed and they are going to be patrolling just in case.” 

“Jesus… It must be hard, we have a estate, more like a plantation but my mother wanted to stay at the city so I never had the chance to enjoy the country life, sounds kinda exciting. “ Bucky said with a soft grin. 

“If you don’t mind me sharing a little secret, I wanted to tell you that I was determined to go back to the estate, stay away from the city and  never come back again… even forget all about the engagement… and dedicate my life to the simple life ”Steve stoped looking at Bucky starting to feel a little bit anxious, scared, wondering if Bucky would be offended. But instead he just look at Steve and gave him a curious look. 

 “Why?” the omega asked looking straight at Steve’s eyes. 

“Mostly because I thought that you didn’t like me back?… I was afraid you were only just doing this to please your mother, because of … you know… your family’s economic situation... sound childish I know but, I thought that you were only doing this by obligation and you didn’t even want me near you“

“oh….Well, Steve to be perfectly honest, she is pretty eager to wed me to a hight society alpha, she was totally scared because my future seems to be heading towards that of a spinster or a nun.” Bucky chuckles but there was no humor in his laugh, Steve didn’t want to pry but he needed to know, if Bucky didn’t want him, he didn’t want to force him, so he asked. 

“So you don’t want to get married, do you?” for an instant  Steve could see  it  again, the soft gloomy expression in his grey-blue eyes, the frowning and the oh so honest scent of calm and deep sadness. For an instant Bucky wish he could tell Steve everything, if he choose to trust in Steve and tell the truth would he be judicious?, would he understand? his mother’s words were playing in the back of his head saying.

 

**_···Who is going to marry an omega with such a shameful backstory?, if the people found out that you were having an affair with a married man… You will be disgraced, and nobody will want to make a decent omega out of you. No one would ever want you… not even the 'too good to be truth' Steve Rogers._** ···

 

“I didn’t like the idea to be wed with an stranger… ” He finally said ignoring the throbbing pain in his chest. Steve hold Bucky's hand again, brushing his lips softly to the omega scented skin, the alpha pheromones scent marking him make him feel dizzy and docile, but calm and at ease, he inexplicably felt better. 

“We are not strangers any more, aren’t we? “ Steve said murmuring the words while he press his lips slowly to Bucky’s hand and scent marking his wrist again. 

“Of course not, Steve” Bucky smiled and felt his cheeks pinked slightly.

“There’s a reason i’m telling you this, you know…?”  Steve’s started again breaking the moment, Bucky listened to him carefully trying pay attention  ignoring his mixed feelings  “I have to go to the estate, I'm leaving tomorrow... ironically a week ago I wanted it to leave the city for good and now I can’t imagine spend a day away from you. And since I have to leave you a couple of weeks I... I want you to… be sure but I don't  want to leave town without tell you… well you know about my intentions. So before I go” 

“You are leaving…? “ Bucky couldn’t finish the question. Everything happened so fast, Steve slipped his hand into one of the front pockets of his pants before stepping back and carefully lowering himself onto one knee. Bucky felt a rush of emotions flowing in a quick succession of waves, he thought about Brock and all the times he imagined the amazing moment when he would propose, he wanted to scream Steve to stop that this was all wrong but he couldn’t find the words, his heart was in his throat, and he had lost the ability to speak, he already knew that this would happen, but now it was official, it was for real, not an abstract concept of an arrangement between Steve and his parent, oh no, this was the real deal, and this would make everything right with his family, no more money related problems, no more fights because of Brock and his dubious purity, no more questions about his honor, everything will be fine, Steve was going to marry him and all his problems will be sort out. Bucky was feeling so stupid for having a weird relief emotions to a proposal with a man he wasn’t even in love with. **_He isn’t Brock_** , his mind painfully remind him. 

Steve was smiling sheepishly at him with hopeful eyes, holding a open black box with a simple gold band inside, held out in a sweet promise of commitment, and it was suddenly everything Bucky wanted but with the wrong guy.  Bucky surprised himself letting out a small whimpering, he was trying to find his voice, looking at Steve with tearful eyes, he blinked to avoid the tears and clear his throat. 

“Bucky,” Steve reached out and took his hand again kissing him softly and scent marking his skin, “You are the most beautiful person I’ve ever had the pleasure of knowing. You’re my sunshine, my light in the darkness, the music in my heart, you are everything I always dream to find in a mate, I love you, I want to mate you and make you happy every single day of my life, I want to take care of you now and forever, and I never want to spend a single moment not knowing that I am yours and you are mine. James Buchanan Barnes, will you be my mate?”

A single tear spilled over and ran down Bucky’s cheek. He wanted to shout and runaway from there, and he couldn’t trust his own voice to said the right things, he needed to say _yes_ , even when his heart wanted to scream _no_ , so he clapped a hand over his mouth and just nodded until words finally spilled out of him. “Yes… Steve, I’ll be your mate” he murmured.

Steve slid the ring onto his finger with a dumb smile on his face, before getting to his feet, he kissed the band slowly, smiling and the happy alpha scent was al over the place. In one motion he wiped the tear from Bucky’s cheek and cradled his face in both hands to pull him into a tender kiss on his forehead. Even in that moment Steve was so respectful, so fucking proper.

“I’m sorry if I scared you… I didn’t know how to... where to ask, I thought maybe in the park, but then the rain… I didn’t want to do it at dinner with everyone, i want it to be private, and the chimney, and the rain and you are so beautiful… I wanted to do this before i had to go to the estate, but i’ll be back as soon as I can” Steve was blushing profusely and Bucky couldn’t help to smile again, more calmed. 

“Is everything okey at the estate?, I… I mean you don’t have to rush, Steve… I totally understand” 

“Everything is fine, beautiful, oh you are worried, you are so thoughtful, oh god I’m going to miss you so much… “Steve hug him once scenting him quickly and kissing his hair “if I wrote you letters would you be so kind to please answered me back? 

“Of course, Steve” Bucky smiled calmly, he knew that this time apart were going to help him to put his shit together and forget definitely about Brock without the constant confusion of Steve’s intoxicating scent. 

“And you know what! this is going to give me the opportunity to make some arrangements in the estate, make sure that everything is ready for your arrival after the wedding. “ 

“We are moving at the estate right after the wedding?” Bucky asked and he couldn’t suppress the fear in his voice.

“No, no, Bucky.” Steve hold him by this shoulders taking a step back to look at him in the eyes with a sweet smile “I understand that it must be difficult to move away from your family, I was planing on stay in the city after the honeymoon, so we will be at my house and you could visit your family as often as you want! Have you ever thought about the honeymoon destination? “ Steve said with a huge grin in his face.

“The… ho-honeymoon?” Bucky asked. He tried to remain calm, but the idea of the honeymoon in Steve's company made his head spin in a mix between fear and anxiety. Fortunately Steve was so excited he didn't seem to notice Bucky's hesitation. 

“Wherever you want and for as long as you want. You are making me the happiest man on earth so if you want the moon, i don’t know how i’ll do it but i’ll take you there.” 

“I’ll think about it… “ 

“Hey… I know that is tradition to coordinate the omega’s heat with the honeymoon, so we can share the our first mating cycle together but, if you still need more time I’m willing to wait, I know the attack was horrible and that you might be scared of your next heat, so I wanted you to know that even if we are married by the time your heat arrived, I can wait until you are comfortable, I love you so much, I want to make you happy.”

“I hope that I can make you happy too, Steve”  Bucky says shyly, smiling gently while he tuck one loose strand of hair behind his ear nervously, Steve smile repressing the need to kiss Bucky and hold him tight between his arms. 

 

~·~·~

 

Three days later 

 

The rush at the kitchen was always something that Sharon Carter loved to witness, the day at the estate started pretty early and at the central house the coffee and breakfast most be ready for all the workers that departed to perform their duties. The kitchen maids were quick efficient and always sing when they prepare the food, Madison the cook was a chubby old omega whom inspire the respect and love from everyone, she was a mother figure for the servants and a kind, gentle woman that always had something snarky to say about every situation. Since the old Master Rogers departure from this world the house was lighter, you could hear laughter and  everyone seams to be in a good mood. Specially today when they were getting ready for the arrival of the young Master Rogers. 

 

“Maddy, I just want a small piece of fruit and tea” Sharon Carter said entering the kitchen followed by his father, the foreman of the estate, a strict male alpha who asked for coffee and some eggs and sit at the table next to his daughter in comfortable silence. 

 

“Child, thats not breakfast” The cook said looking at the young blonde omega sitting at the breakfast table next to the foreman.

“My stomach is in knots… the tea will suffice” She answered staring and the black beautiful omega that was cutting onions in the other side of the kitchen. “What’s she doing?” Sharon asked wrinkling her nose. 

“What does it look like? She’s working” 

“With her baby on the kitchen?” Sharon clarified pointing at the basket next to her in the table. 

“Not everyone can afford to skip work” his father interrupt giving Sharon a meaningful glance. “I don’t see any problem with her bringing his child”

“With all due respect father I disagree, I mean how could she be focus at her work and attending his child at the same time… the kitchen is no place for an infant “ she said raising his voice for the girl to notice, just in time for Madison to put the fruit in front of her in a small bowl. The child started crying and Kandyse picked up the baby cradling him to his chest, giving Sharon a quick hateful glance, the baby instantly calmed, and the beautiful woman nuzzled his nose against the baby’s chubby cheeks soothing him by the omegas scent. She put him in the basket again and continue with her duties in an uncomfortable silence. The blonde was going to say something to the young omega mother, but his father interrupted again, holding his daughter hand and saying.

“We have to finish the supplies request for the errands boy to take to town, Sharon, so you better hurry if you want to end up in time to groom yourself, Steve will be here at noon“

 If someone had said that Sharon was impatient, nervous or eager to meet Steve, he or she would have earned a terrible rebuke. But she was, oh she was absolutely excited to see the alpha again. She was finishing her breakfast and standing up  when the blond male alpha entered the kitchen with a huge smile and joyful voice saying hello to everyone, Sharon run to meet him locking the alpha in a tight hug. 

 

“Oh my god, Steve I thought you were arriving at noon, I’m so happy to see you” 

“I’m happy to see you too Sharon, Mr Carter, Maddy! oh I miss this, the delicious coffee, Maddy nobody know how to make coffee at the city!” he cried letting Sharon go, to hug the old woman and give a handshake to Mr Carter. 

 

After all the fuss in the kitchen, Sharon and Steve leave the house walking in to the gardens alone and catching up about all the activities at the estate. 

“My father is making an investigation about the rustlers… he said that he is going to let you know as soon as he find the culprits and… what? what is it you are smiling like an idiot!” she said looking at the blond dopey smile and redden cheeks. 

“Sharon, I’m going to need your help… I want you to help me to make this place into a paradise, this garden, I need sunflowers and maybe some freesias, and lilac, I want millions of flowers, and place to read, and a piano, we need to remodel the house, I want to add a piano room, and we need new books for the library, maybe two pianos, one in the library in the second floor, and one downstairs in the piano room… Sharon, he is going to love the stables…

“Steve slow down, i have absolutely no idea of what are you talking about… “

“I want to bring light to this place, Bucky is going to love the fresh air” Steve said walking across the threes and thinking about those piercing grey-blue eyes, and the creamy skin glowing in the sun, and his wonderful smile. 

“Bucky? “ she asked flabbergasted waiting for Steve to elaborate. 

“Sharon, I’m going to get married with the most beautiful omega I have ever seen, and he plays the piano, loves horses and you have to help me, he is not used to the lifestyle of the country but I… I love him, and i’m sure he is going to love been in here, and you! you are going to love him, i’m sure you will be the best friends when he arrived. ” 

If anyone had listened carefully, he would have noticed the exact moment when Sharon Carter's heart got broken. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, yes, we are getting closer... :D please let me your comments and suggestions!!


	8. The message in the notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “My sweet child, only you can decide if you tell him or not, but before you do, are you aware of what’s going to happen if you do?” 
> 
> “My mother keeps telling me that if Steve find out about Brock he would put in doubt my honor and nobody is going to make a respectable omega out of me… and to be perfectly honest, I don’t care what society think of me but, it hurts because everybody keeps treating me like I’m some piece of meat, I’m a fucking human being, my value is not more or less for the number of alphas that i have had between my legs”

“Smells like a funeral in here” Becca said walking down in to the piano room and grabbing Bucky’s sheets from the piano to look at the notes. “Why are you playing something with such a somber note? You are reeking the hole place with your sadness” 

“Should I be playing the wedding march? “ he asked with sarcasm taking the sheets from Becca’s hand and making notes in them “What do you want Becca? you just don’t hang out with me anymore so… what is it? “ 

“These letters arrived for you today” she said giving Bucky the envelopes and turning away from the piano. 

“What the hell, Becca? These are open! “ he said showing the broken seals of the  envelopes and frowning 

“Sorry baby brother, but mom is paranoid, she thinks that you might get in touch with the soldier… everything goes through her, sorry but you had it coming” 

“I’m going to get in touch with Brock in one of Steve’s letters?” he said showing the letter that Steve had sent “ that’s illogic”

“Maybe she just wanted to know how the things are going between you two… by the way, nice ring you have there, fancy, most have cost a fortune… so now you are the  future Mr Barnes-Rogers huh? what does it feel?” his sister asked with a mocking smile. 

“You know what? I’m actually feel relieved, because once i’m married with Steve I will get the fuck away from all of you, even if i’m not happy with him, I'll still be better than here trapped in this house. ”

 

 Bucky took his letters and the piano sheets and stand up leaving Becca alone in the piano room, he walked to his room feeling the weight of his words sinking in his chest.  He tried to focus on the papers in his hands taking the first letter, and sitting in his desk to read, It was from Natasha _well shit_ , for a moment the fear run through his veins like a poison, and he felt trapped even when he knew Natasha wouldn't be so reckless to say anything about Brock in his letters but the realization that if his mother was reading all his correspondence there wouldn't be a way to at lest vent about his family situation; he unfolded the papers and he realized that his friend has sent him a simple message in a neat handwriting, the next four pages were Chopin’s Nocturne op 9 nº 2.

 

_Kitten:_

 

_“I’m so sorry we wouldn’t be able to say goodbye before I leave, but this wasn’t my call to make, so here I am on my way to the north._

_Please sent me letters to this address and let me know the latest gossips, help me to endure the days with my beloved cousin, she had her forth baby another little chubby cherub with red colored hair, so the house is probably a hurricane with all those kids._

 

_They told me, the oldest wants to learn to play the piano, I’m going to teach him, and you know what, that got me thinking about our time when we were taking lessons, Do you remember the fun that we used to have between lessons?  I’m sending you with this letter one beautiful piece of Chopin that i’m sure you are going to enjoy to play for the old times, you can bring the memory of those days back again when you pay attentions to the notes. If you have any piece that you think my little cousin would love to learn, please sent it to me._

 

_I going to miss you, Nat._

 

 

He looked at the piano sheets and smile wide, they used to take music lesson together when they were kids, they always got in to trouble for passing notes between lesson so she had developed a system to communicate with the sheets, they add small marks between the notes to create a secret alphabet and sent short messages completely hidden in plain sight. He took the four sheets and look for the letters, the  message was short, four lines, one for every sheet. 

 

**_They deny Brock the chance to speak with you father._ **

**_He wasn’t cheating on you_ **

**_He fought at the square to defend the city._ **

**_He might have died in battle_ **

 

Bucky crumble in his desk after reading those lines, crying deeply and holding the chain in his neck, trying to regain the composure, he re read the lines once again, feeling his heart aching once more, Brock might have been killed in the battle or disappear in the confusion, but he didn’t abandon him.  But every single soldier in Brock’s barracks had said that he was married, so even if he did got killed that doesn’t mean that the so-called mate of Brock was lying. Once again he felt lost, life a rock been eroded by the sea, she hated Natasha for bring that kind of news, he didn’t need more shit in his life, the sorrow had created a horrible knot in his stomach, the hole idea of read Steve letter now made his head spin with angst.  He covered his eyes with his hands and toke a glance at the ring in his left hand. That piece of information didn’t change a thing, he was still engaged with Steve and Brock was still absent, death or not, he wasn’t coming back. 

 

The looked at the nice penmanship of Steve, and read the name on the envelope like three times before open it up and read the papers inside, he realized for the first time in three days that he was actually missing the dates with Steve, he was intelligent and funny, a god friend and the dates were always creative, filled with excitement. He didn’t miss Steve the same way he missed Brock, he didn’t long for Steve’s touch and scent, but he definitely miss the trips to the park, the discussions and the calm moments when he started playing the piano while Steve draw in his  leather notebook. He caress the name of Steve Rogers written on the paper with his fingertip, and left out a frustrated groan. 

 

On the spur of the moment, Bucky removed the necklace that Brock had gave him from his neck, he contemplate the shiny piece of silver on his palm and gently put it on the desk, he felt the weight of his actions heavy on his shoulders and cried once again.  A soft  knock on the door made him jump, until he hear the soft voice of Ivette calling for him. 

 

“Come in” he murmured, trying his best to clean the tears from his face. Ivette get inside the room holding a tray with Bucky’s supper. She cleared Bucky’s desk in silence while he stay numb looking at the silver necklace oblivious to everything that happened around him. When he looked at the bowl, he found some beef broth with carrots and potatoes that made his stomach churn in protest. Bucky hurried to the bathroom throwing up until there was nothing left to puke. He hated that he couldn’t stop crying and trembling on his knees on terrible spasms of fear and disscontempt. Ivette hurried to help to clean himself up, preparing the tub for him, she help him to get in the hot water, adding some drops of lavender essence to calm his nerves and washing his hair like she did when he was a child. She hold him tenderly rubbing his scalp in circular motions until he felt human again. 

“Are you okey now, sweet boy?” she asked rubbing his back tenderly with a fragrant soap, he looked at her and nod silently, Ivette almost cried at the look of those puffy eyes, he resemble a lost puppy. 

“If I didn’t knew you better I would have say that you are in the family way” She said and questioned him with his deep eyes, but she didn’t stop the movement of the massage.

“I am not” he murmured and started sobbing again, a silent tear rolled from his cheeks and got lost in the water. “I… I haven’t… I didn’t… with anyone” 

“Hush hush my  sweet boy, I trust you, if you say nothing happened, I believe you. It wouldn’t be the end of the world, though. Sometimes omegas have indiscretions, you wouldn't be the first nor the last one to have some small little sins to keep.” she told him while she continue to help him to dry himself and gave him a robe to cover his lean frame. 

“I can’t live with my sins anymore,  I had and affair with a married man and I know is a mortal sin but I didn’t know he was married, I swear, and we just kissed, we only kissed…” He whimpered. 

“ It’s okey my sweet child, I know”

“But Steve… he doesn't know and, maybe that… the guilt that I have… sometimes I just want to tell him everything, because he is so kind to me, he is in love with me and I can’t look at him knowing what I have done, I don’t love him and he doesn’t deserve any of this. Do you think that I should tell him? I could do it in a letter, then I wouldn't have to face him”

“My sweet child, only you can decide if you tell him or not, but before you do, are you aware of what’s going to happen if you do?” 

“My mother keeps telling me that if Steve find out about Brock he would put in doubt my honor and nobody is going to make a respectable omega out of me… and to be perfectly honest, I don’t care what society think of me but, it hurts because everybody keeps treating me like I’m some piece of meat, I’m a fucking human being, my value is not more or less for the number of alphas that i have had between my legs” He said while Ivette tried to comfort him by combing his hair. 

“Your mother… speaks for experience.” Bucky gasp and looked at Ivette with a frown. 

“What do you mean ?” he asked holding Yvette hand. 

“I’m going to tell you a story, and I wouldn't do it if i didn’t think this is the only way for you to stop torturing yourself, my dove.” Ivette let the combing brush at the vanity cabinet and sit in front of Bucky. “Your mother was just like you, when she was young she felt in love with a musician from the Habana, he had dark skin and beautiful green eyes, and although he was a free man, the mix between a white high society omega and a colored alpha man was forbidden, and she was engaged with your father, just like you are with Mr Rogers. The musician and her wanted to run away together, and they almost get away with it, but your grand father found them and beat to death the poor musician. Your mother was devastated, she didn’t eat or sleep in days after that, and a few days before his wedding night, your grandmother called a midwife to make sure that your mother’s heat was near to the honeymoon dates, and the midwife had to give her the sad news that his precious omega daughter wasn’t a maiden anymore.  Your grandmother with some experienced omegas coached your mother so she could fake his purity on the wedding night, but when the time had come she didn’t have the heart to betray your father so she told him the truth… and oh god he loved her so much, because he was in all his right to throw her out and humiliate her, but he didn’t. They went on a honeymoon, but she came back crying, and everyone could see that he did not treat her like before, there was a sad disappointment look in his eyes, and he couldn't see her the same way ever again. And your father is a good man my dove, but no alpha wants to eat the slops of some other alpha. To be honest everybody used to think that they were going to split up but then you and your sister came, and your father loved you so much my sweet boy, that he couldn't bare the idea of loosing you two, so he stick with your mother and make a family.” Yvette hold Bucky’s cheeks with a gentle touch, a loving gesture that he desperately needed, he didn’t want to feel lonely anymore.

“If she was at the same situation that I was, why she didn’t tell me, why she was so cruel to me, why she didn’t help me…” 

“She was afraid, my dove, fear make people do all kinds of illogical actions, and maybe she didn’t want that you have to live with that kind of guilt, but I guess the apple don’t exactly falls far from the tree. You rest now, I’ll bring you something lighter to eat” Bucky nod and hug her tightly. 

“Brock is probably death, so now I know… he is not coming back.” Bucky said  laying on the bed and wrapping his body with the soft duvet. 

“Oh… sweet child, I’m so sorry… but you know life always gives us opportunities to choose happiness, even in the difficult times.” She said walking to the desk and grabbing Steve’s letter to handed over to Bucky.  “ You can not keep clinging to the memory of the one that got away, especially not when you have someone here that’s willing to make you happy.”

“Do you think that I could be happy with Steve?” He said holding the letter and looking at the perfectly folded papers. 

“Do you like the way Steve treats you?” 

“Yeah… I like that look in his eyes… “ Bucky said, nodding and smiling slightly. 

“Is up to you to keep it that way, Bucky… sounds unfair I know, but you have a real chance to make a good life with that man… Do you find his scent unappealing?”

“No… it’s okey I supposed” Bucky shrugged and Yvette arched his brows smiling, catching the lie.  “well, he makes me itchy… I feel weird when he is around, he makes me feel like he is going to trigger my heat when he comes near me” 

“That’s good! that’s the best thing you can hope for, given the circumstances!” Bucky gave her a incredulous look. “that means that your mating cycles are compatible and you are not going to have a rough time when the time to share his bed arrives… you ‘ll see, you may not have the fairy tail, my dove, but you are going to have something better, the real chance to  make a life away from here, with someone who cares for you and wants to make a family. My sweet child, you must remember, your happiness does not depend  on anyone but yourself.  Happiness is a choice, choose wisely. ” 

Bucky nod and thanked Yvette, reading the letter, Steve narrated in his letter the most important events about his stay in the estate, he wrote in detail about all the modifications that had initiated with the sole purpose to make the stay of Bucky more pleasant, he was funny and Bucky could almost imagined his excitement through the words. When he finished he wrote in return telling how boring were the days without him, he answered with honesty but with more optimism than before, after all he was determined to make the most of the situation and he was going to try to be happy. When he finished the letter he sent it immediately to the post office. The answer for Natasha’s letter toke him three days to complete, in the letter he told her about the dates with Steve in a very generic way, wishing her luck with her cousin and asking her to be his maid of honor, He discussed everything trying to avoid the details because he was sure that his mother was going to read the hole thing, but he did sent a music sheet with a piano fragment of Tchaikovsky’s Romeo and Juliet, with just two lines hidden. 

 

**_Don’t mention Brock again._ **

**_I’ve decided to marry Steve._ **

 

The answer of that letter came fast, without a music sheet, it was a simple note about the wonders of the party planning and a simple, _I hope that you are happy_ as a p.d. note. 

**_~·~·~_ **

 

The letters from Steve came and go after that, Bucky receive long letters with funny stories of the country lifestyle, asking for advice in his daily problems, with the renovations, in those letters Bucky realized that Steve was a bit of an artist thinking about colors and decorations ideas for the common areas of the large house, he sent vivid draws to Bucky so he could have a small idea of how everything was getting, and in his last letter, they spend huge paragraphs making planes for the wedding reception and honeymoon destinations. They have reduced his options to three: Paris, London and Firenze, Steve insisted that there was no reason to choose only one, that they could spend time in the three cities without problem, but Bucky wasn't a fan of the long trips. 

 

After almost a month apart Steve arrived to the Barnes house, after rushing the driver of the carriage they reach the city in a record time, the closer he was, the more longing he felt. He entered the gardens without been announced and he found Bucky wandering near the large fountain of the front garden, he had a music notebook on his left hand and he was writing some notes with the right absorbed in his world of musical notes. 

Steve grinned, marveled at the image of Bucky walking lost in thought, there was no sign of the attack in his gorgeous face anymore, the bruises were gone and the lip was completely heal.  He toke the chance to surprise the omega screaming.

“SURPRISE!” making Bucky startled and turn to face the excited alpha, he was giggling  nervously. 

“Steve! Oh my god, welcome back” he said smiling, and giving Steve a welcoming hug, wrapping his arms around his massive shoulder and getting closer to him, appreciating the golden hair neatly combed, his flushed skin and bright baby blue eyes and unconsciously scenting the sweet fragrance of the masculine alpha musk.  Letting him go and immediately hitting slightly at Steve in the shoulder with his notebook “You scared me, punk!” Bucky was going to keep protesting but he was violently interrupt by Steve’s mouth on his own, making an undignified and barely repressed moan. Bucky froze at first, steading Steve by holding his hands on each alpha’s shoulder, undecided, not knowing whether to push him away or pull him closer, Steve let his hands slide slowly to Bucky’s waist holding him like something precious, trying to eased the intense beating of his heart while he chased the omega’s lips, Bucky closed his eyes and surrender to the kiss allowing Steve to introduce his tongue and guide him in that magnificent dance of passion, he was making his head spin with the heated kiss, his intoxicating scent and the proximity of the strong alpha body.

 

“You are so beautiful!” Steve said breathed when he finally parted from Bucky. “I was dreaming about this, since the moment I met you… I missed you so much. Do you miss me?”  Steve said holding the omega closed to him, enjoying the proximity and  nuzzling Bucky’s neck by rubbing his nose against his bonding gland, Bucky was in shock, unable to overcome from the heightened sensitivity product of the effusive display of affection. His heart was a beating like a drum and his mind was a mess with a torrent of ambiguous thoughts this was his first kiss and for a moment that kiss was so powerful, that made Bucky forget about everything but once apart the confusion sank in his chest making him a tearful shaking mess. 

“Y-yes … I m-miss you” Bucky stutter hiding his face in Steve massive chest. 

“I’m sorry… I know that’s was a little inappropriate but, we are engaged, and I miss you so much”  Steve hold Bucky tightly, lifting his slim figure from the ground and making him turn like he was a sack of air, Bucky hold his strong arms to balance and tried to smile again, convincing himself that this was alright. 

“Steve, When did you get back to the city?” he heard Becca’s voice at the distance, walking quickly in to the central path of the front garden to get near them. 

“I have just arrived, Becca” he said taking a step back from the nervous omega but holding his hand and entwining his fingers. “I couldn't bare one more minute away from Bucky” 

“Oh… I see, but what are you doing here in the sun, let’s get inside and have something to drink” She said wrapping her arm around Steve’s broad shoulders and giving Bucky a meaningful glance. 

 

For the first time in a while Bucky really appreciate the interruption, Becca’s wonderful timing help him to regain his composure, he still could feel the heated kiss in his lips, his body reacting to the pheromones and the throbbing desire of closeness made him feel guilty, Almost two months had passed since the last time he has the chance to kiss Brock, and the memory of his lost was still heavy on his chest, he knew that with time he would get used to Steve’s kisses, it was only matter of practice. And they still have enough time for that, the wedding date was in six months, a winter wedding just like his mother always wanted.

 

 His family and Steve were talking in a serious tone, while Bucky was lost in thought. 

 

“Is that okey with you?” Steve asked and Bucky couldn’t focus on anything but his hopeful bright blue eyes. 

“ Yeah… sure” He said without thinking. Smiling slightly at Steve’s happily surprised expression. 

“Well as I said if Bucky is okey with changing the wedding date, is fine by me” In that moment Bucky realized of how dangerous could it be being lost in his own mind. He tried to remember what they were talking before hi drifted away, rumors about  the imminent war, the blocking in the roads; the prices of the basic supplies. **_“Well… shit”_** Bucky thought trying to hide his discomfort.  

 

“Then is settle! the wedding is going to be in two months! so we should make the formal announcement this weekend.” the Colonel Barnes said and everyone smile in agreement at least Bucky tried to smile,  his stare was focus in the floor, trying to avoid eye contact. Steve leaned against him and kissed his cheek whispering “You are so beautiful when you are blushing” 

Bucky looked at him suppressing a laugh “Sap” he murmured in return and Steve  offered a cheeky smile.  In that moment the words of Yvette made all the sense, the look in alpha was so sincere and loving he could easy get used to that, so he smiled again shrugging even if he was not going to have enough time to mentally prepair, he was optimistic. 

****

The colonel looked at them nodding and clapping his hands in contempt, saying congratulations with a prideful glance to the couple, then he retired to write the invitations in the library. When his father left the room, his mother nodded at Becca in a conspicuous exchange of stares, which Bucky quietly observed.

 

“It’s an awful shame that my poor James is not going to have a proper trousseau in time for the new wedding date” Mrs Barnes lamented, sighing dramatically, Bucky rolled his eyes and Rebecca barely suppress a smile.

“Tro-trosseau? “ Steve asked frowning and looking at Bucky wondering what was that about. Bucky rolled his eyes at Becca and frown his lips staring at his mother and saying clear enough for everyone to hear.

“Mother…No, I don’t need…”  

“Bucky please, tell me, what’s that about” Steve insisted, squeezing his hand slightly.  Becca sighed and said in a mocking tone. 

“He is too shy to tell you, but it’s fine little brother, he going to be you husband, you should tell him”

“He has decor, and modesty like a good omega should have, and I was just thinking at loud… don’t mind me, Steve.” 

“Oh come on! “ Steve pout in exasperation, and If Bucky had not been so upset, the gesture would have seemed almost comical. “Becca, what is it?” he asked again, but Bucky was the one to answered. 

“The Trosseau, is traditional… is all the clothing and linen that the bride, well me, had to gathered or make for the wedding.”

“Like the… oh” Steve said opening his mouth and smiling shyly. 

“I’ll thread my needle and finish it in time, don’t worry mother” he said with a furious glare.

“Of course, James, after all the embroidery is your strongest suit” she answered unaffected with a little sneer and Bucky gasped trying to repress the back talk but visibly hurt for the comment. Steve squeeze his hand again comforting.  

“Mrs Barnes, for practicality, All of us are going to be busy with the Wedding preparations, so maybe we could change the tradition and buy all the tro-trousseau-u.”

“Oh well Steve that would be an amazing solution but I’m afraid that to buy such delicate and _intimate_ items isn’t exactly inexpensive and we don’t currently have the…”

“I would love to help you out”

“NO” Bucky almost scream startling everyone, he felt his cheeks colored in anger with  fury rising in his eyes. Steve looked at him questioning so Bucky tried to regain his composure and in a lower voice explaining “ The groom should not see any of those items; is the tradition… bad luck and stuff” he clarified. 

“Yes, Buck I know” he patted his hand with a huge smile “ I won’t… I’ll assign someone to facilitated the money to your mother for all the shopping required and we could focus in something else, like the food and planing the trip for the honeymoon, we have so much to do! we are going to delegate, we are a team after all” Steve said smiling and giving him a hug, Bucky nodded knowing that the battle was lost, looking  reproachfully at his mother over Steve’s shoulder. 

 

 

~·~·~

Later that night.

 

“But Why? Why do you have to manipulate him for more money? Isn’t this enough, he already gave us the deeds my sister lost gambling, and pay for the mortgage of the estate, now he has to buy even my intimate undergarments? Have you no sense of shame, mother?!” Bucky was furious passing across the hall like a trapped lion. 

“Shame? Shame is to live in the street, shame is loose everything we owned and face   poverty, that’s a shame, James.”  She replied, waving his fan and walking next to the coffee table to grab a cub of the fragrant beverage. She sipped her cub and continue  “He is rich, he has more money than he can spend in a lifetime, and beside he offered” 

“Of course he was going to offered, he is a good man and very generous” Bucky said grabbing his temples and trying to remain calmed.

“ Oh James come on, don’t be a child, he is winning here as well, he is going to have a beautiful, fertile and high society omega. When you have your good name and your looks to bargain you can not miss the chance to have some profit, and listed James, no amount of money can buy class and lineage to a family; so he is still getting the biggest part of this deal, and he know that!” 

“So you are selling me to the highest bitter” he almost shout, with his heart aching in his chest. 

“Don’t be dramatic, we are omegas, we do what we must to prevail…” She said and for the first time Bucky felt an immense pity for his mother, for the broken hearted woman in an arranged marriage that had lost the love of her life, just like him… Bucky drifted away for a second, thinking in the notes of despair with this cycle story of unhappy marriages, but he remember vividly the words of Yvette, and if he couldn’t choose his husband, he was going to choose being happy with what he have no matter what.  “Steve has promised to your father that he will help with the management to our estate and  he is going to give us an stipend to work in our land; so please try to keep him happy, because we need that money, think about your father, he had been working so hard, and he is barely recovering his health, and the doctors fees… it’s your duty to your father, do you understand, James?”  her mother pull him back from his wondering thoughts 

“Yes, mother now if you excuse me, I’ll be back to my obligations. We have a wedding to plan.”  He  said walking briskly away from her.

 

~·~·~

One month after 

 

 

“What’re those old newspapers for?” Brock asked looking at Rollins with interest, leaning agains the improvised cane that help him to walk in his painful and slowly recovery. 

“Well that question proved that you were never poor, Sir.” Rollins said smirking and unfolding the papers and cutting some stands to put under the thin coat that Rumlow had over his shoulders. “It’s a trick to preserve the body warm when your clothes are paper thin and is freezing outside” 

“Is not that cold” Brock said frowning and grabbing a piece of paper with a mocking smile. 

“Yeah well sir, that’s what you think now but the fall is starting to get chilly… the next week I’m going to be on the night shift, so maybe I’ll be able to smuggle a couple of blankets, you are going to need it, the winter in here is a fucking nightmare” 

“Wo woo holy shit, Rollins, I don’t plan to spend here that long! have you had any news from the letter that I sent”

“No, sorry, they sent a message saying that the miss Ranivoff was on a trip” 

“Romanoff! fuck she had to be on vacations precisely now!” Brock murmured furious 

“Many people has fled from the town after that battle” He said, so I doubt she is on a pleasure trip…” 

“Shit… you said that we will get the fuck out once I’ve be able to walk so what are we waiting, sugar?” Brock asked.

“Please, Sir, you can barely stand without the cane and walk across the cell, If we leave now you only are going to hurt yourself ” Jack pointed it out, lowering his voice and sounding more amused than irritated. “If you pass out, I’m not going to be able to carry you, your death weight is comparable to a fucking mammoth” 

“Fuck you! are you calling me fat? I have barely had food in this fucking shit hole”

“Well your rations are bigger than the most prisoners… but  if you ask me yes, you are a fatty” Jack said with a sneer, Brock rolled the newspaper in his hand and used it to playfully hit Jack’s nape like a naughty dog.

“Take that back, you are little shit.” Brock said playfully, and Jack grabbed Brock’s cane to destabilize and pushing him to the small bed of the cell. Letting the cane slowly to his side and sitting in the bed right next to him. 

“And you are a menace … Sir.” Jack said with a smirk  Brock grabbed his hard-as -stone pillow and creams that smirking face with it. They wrestle about the cramped bed half-heartedly and Jack lets himself be pinned by the alpha in surrender. “What are you going to sexually assault me now, Sir?” Rollins said playfully, and Brock rolled his eyes, shoving his arm away from him and smirking because he was a dick and he couldn’t help himself he answered.

“Well… aren’t you exactly a delicate flower, Rollins” Brock said, grabbing the newspapers and continue to unfold the pages, letting room for Jack to stand up. Brock sniff the air and felt the little scent of arousal coming from the beta. It wasn’t strong as an omega’s arousal but still made him felt uncomfortable, he let out a small disagreeable noise but didn’t say anything about it, he had so much to thank to Jack Rollins, he wasn’t going to let the pheromones get in the middle and ruin his friendship with the only man who as able to help him out of that shit hole. 

“Here, at least if you are not going to used it as body warmer you can read it to kill the time, Sir” he said to Brock giving him the newspaper trying to focus in something else.  else but the uncomfortable moment.

 "Here is it, a premier! the national theatre is going to present Hamlet, just what I was waiting for, a tragedy that is not my life, for a change! We should totally go" Brock joked.

“That news paper is four weeks old, I guest we lost the premier” the beta shook his head with a smile 

"Damn it Rollins! the Shoültz had a Bar Mitzvah! Fuckers they didn't invited us" 

"Mazel tov!" Answered Rollins laughing as Brock continue reading with a sardonic smile on his lips. Then the laughter stopped in his face, the color was drained from his skin, his mouth was open and he was grimacing at the paper sheet. "Shit... fucking shit, I have to get the fuck out of here! Fucking shit! “ Brock said punching the wall and gasping.

"Calm the fuck down, you are going to alert the other guards!" Rollins said grabbing Brock by the shoulders. 

"I should have runaway out of this place as soon I was out of medical" 

"How? Crawling? you know perfectly well that this prison is a maze it’s impossible to get out, not exactly the kind of place you can get out limping”

"We have to go, tonight! I have to get back! Look at this shit!! “ Brock yelled shoving the page in Jack’s face. 

“The Announcement of the engagement is made of the young omega James Buchanan Barnes and Mr Steven Grand Rogers the wedding is planned to be celebrated on the Church of the Sacred Heart… Oh shit… is this your… omega? I thought his name was Bucky” 

“Bucky is a nickname, short for Buchanan… I have to go back with him, This is his mother’s doing, she was desperate to find a wealthy suitor for Bucky, I need to go back… we are leaving tonight.”

“tonight? but your leg… your wounds are not completely healed  yet, and my contact on the outside is going to arrive the next week, he was going to help us to fake the papers for your transfer”

“There’s no fucking time to waste in papers, that’s going to take weeks!” 

“We have been planning this for a month, now Rumlow If we try to scape by the dungeons we are going to get us kill”

“We have to try, he is my omega, the wedding is in a month, if we leave tonight we might get to there in time… You say you were going to help me, but if you are backing out now, just get the fuck out of my way, because I’m leaving this shit hole with or without your help” Brock grab his jacket and the cane looking at Rollins with defiance. the beta sighed and nod. 

“Yes…sir, I’m going to get some weapons and… I’ll go back in a couple of hours, i’ll try to reach one of my contacts in the outside to see if he can meet us at the back road… Shit, this is a fucking suicide” Jack said grabbing the newspapers and getting out of Brock cell in a hurry. 

“Well I would rather die than sit here and do nothing while my omega is getting married with some fucking asshole, my poor sweetheart he must be so scared.”

 

~·~·~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all are invited to the wedding on the next chapter!


	9. We are getting married

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You mean it? Dad, are you truly happy that I’m getting married to Steve?” 
> 
> “Of course I am, Rogers is a good man, he will keep you safe and take good care of you, why are you asking that, are you regretting this? Son if this is not what you want, just say the word, I don’t care what people say. All I care about, is your happiness. We can get out of here with the head high and consequences be damned, I’ll understand.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait!  
> Still no beta so all mistakes are painfully mine... but I'm trying my best \\(u_u)/

 

~·~·~

 

“This is my favorite so far” Bucky murmured trying to repress a moan produced by the delicious flavor of the lemon meringue cake. Steve was watching him fondly holding a spoon full with a piece of chocolate fondant. “Maybe… just maybe this one will make you change your mind” he pointed the spoon next to Bucky’s mouth, inviting to take a bite, looking at his pouty lips opening to taste the sample, cleaning his lips with the tip of his tongue in a quick motion. Steve’s heart was pumping furiously against his chest, he wanted to bite those lips. Bucky closed his mouth avoiding make eye contact with the alpha. 

“It’s good, isn’t it? oh you have… some…” Steve said taking a step forward and leaving the spoon on the table, fetching a napkin, and looking intensely at the smudge of chocolate right next to Buck’s corner bottom lip “May I?” he asked holding his breath and waiting for Bucky’s response, he nodded and smile holding his breath when Steve toke the napkin and carefully cleaned the corner of his lip removing the chocolate. He leaned a little bit more lifting Bucky’s chin and covering his pouty mouth with his, giving him a short chaste kiss, Bucky was able to feel the power of desire emanating from the scent of the alpha.

“James… I think hazelnut might be better, more traditional” Winifred said intervening and frowning his lips in disapproval at the couple’s behavior. Bucky smiled fondly taking a step away from Steve, he was actually grateful for his mother intervention.  He had begun to reconcile himself with the idea of being sexually attracted to Steve, but he couldn’t deny that was really hard to get his mourning heart to catch up with his body’s ideas.

 

“Wherever you think is best, Steve… it’s a family tradition, the groom chooses the flavor of the cake” Bucky said taking a few steps away from the table to regain  composure. 

With the passing days been close to Steve was getting more natural, he didn’t feel scared and defective with his soon-to-be husband’s presence. So he tried to be more affectionate, and caring. After all, Steve was kind man and his ticket to freedom. 

 

They got out of the bakery after choosing the Chocolate cake, they  got in to the carriage, carrying a bunch of packages with all kind of wedding related items. Even when it was tradition for the father of the omega to pay for the wedding, Bucky had the suspicion that Steve has been giving money to his mother in secret, paying for more things. As soon as they arrived to Steve’s house to deliver some of the things a gloomy butler went out to meet them at the entrance, carrying a letter. 

 

“This has just arrived from the estate, Mr Rogers, the messenger said its urgent” 

Steve opened the letter and his easy smile disappear in a second, the silent shadow of the sorrow overflowing from his gaze. Bucky couldn’t help to imagine the sad somber note of his piano with the intense flow of emotions flooding Steve’s face, how could anybody be so goddamned expressive with just one glance?

“Settle my horse and prepare a travel bag, please” he said to the butler after a moment reading the letter. 

“What is it? Bad news?” Bucky asked holding a box of delicious patisseries with both hands and looking intrigued. 

“Yes… It’s from the estate. My foreman just past away, he was shot, he was the one conducing the investigation that I told you, I’m afraid I must go to the estate right now, but I’ll be back soon as possible.” Said caressing Bucky’s cheek with a sad smile then turning to face his mother in law  with a serious tone “Please Mrs Barnes, don't worry I’m going to ask my friend Mr Wilson to be at your disposal, he is in charge of my finances at the moment so if you need anything, please let him know what you need and he will help you. I’m truly sorry to leave you but this is important” Even when he said those last words to his mother, Bucky could feel that they were for him as well. 

“The wedding is in a month…  how are we going to do this without you…“ Winifred was livid and  started complaining right away. 

“Mom… don’t.” Bucky cut her off, looking at her with a severe look in his eyes “Have a safe trip, Steve, please take care of yourself” He said with a soft tone, and a sympathetic gesture, getting back in to the carriage and hurrying his mother. 

“I’ll write to you as soon as I get there. “ Steve said climbing to the horse that was now settle and ready to go. As he watched him go, Bucky was anxious, he had the terrible feeling that something was about to happen, that the destiny has so much to show yet. 

 

“Why are you being so difficult, James?” Winifred murmured.

“What do you mean?” Bucky tried to collect himself to prevent some verbal vomit but the his mother was pushing to far and he end up snapping at her “ I’m doing everything that you want, you have been dragging me from one place to another to buy a bunch of stuff that we don’t need!, I though that Dad had money issues… we are spending a fortune in stupid wedding items, there’s a war coming soon, we should be getting supplies, and provisions. Look at this,  french white silk? Italian lace? non of this is important, mom.”

“Of course it is important, it’s your wedding, I just want everything to be perfect!” 

“You are not doing this for me… you are doing this to brag with your friends… don't try to deny it. If you were doing this for me you would have ask what I wanted.”

“James, you are my child, my only omega child, I know that you don’t see this right now but everything I’ve done its for your own good.” He rolled his eyes at her, “ You’ll understand soon when you have children of your own.” Bucky glares at her with the most annoyed self-sufficient glare that he can manage, and Winifred bites his cheek to keep from smiling at that. “Can you picture it?  I sure can… beautiful blond kids, I hope they get your bone structure, you’re such a handsome man, James.” She sneer looking at his kid recoil in horror at the statement. Bucky sits bolt upright frowning and murmuring.

“Is it hard?… the bo-bond, and having children?” 

“Well… that’s a complex question, honey” She said holding a smile and nodding. “It is hard at first, but the bond anchors you… makes the things more simple, but you don’t have to get worry about the mating process, It will happen once maybe twice when you are in heat to make some pups and that’s it, and you are an omega, obviously makes everything more easy you were made for breeding. Just summit, let it happen and if you are lucky after you got children he will find an omega on the side and you only have to shared his bed once or twice when you are in heat”

“once or twice…?” Bucky murmurs, his gaze fixed on the landscape. “every four months when my heat arrives, and thats it” 

“Thats it” she said nodding. “And… since your next heat is near, you will found out after the wedding” She said reassuringly. Bucky could feel the warm tickle in his cheeks, he was probably deep red by now. “You know what… I must admit I’m so sorry i doubt you, I misjudge you honey, now I realized that you never did anything improper with the soldier…”

“how is that ?” he asked sheepishly. 

“Only a virgin would blush at the mere mention of the mating cycle” she sneer, holding his fan to hide a soft laugh. 

 

 

 

~·~·~

 

**_Later that night_ **

 

 

“Are you sure about this, Sir” Jack asked holding one riffle and checking if it was loaded. Brock didn’t answer, he just covered his long bangs away from his forehead with one hand and holding his rifle agains his shoulder, clenching his jaw. His rifle were pointed at the hall in military  formation, Rollins hold his breath looking at his former commander,  he walked, cocky, sure and confident hiding his limp. 

 

When they arrived in to one of the halls intersections Brock flicked his eyes left, then right, making a shot inspection “Clear” he murmured, and Rollins followed him deeper into the maze of halls and cells. It was late at night and everybody was sleeping.

 

“The rounds should start in 15 minutes, so we must hurry, they are going to be expecting me to show up for the count down so we have a couple of minutes until they started looking for me”  Rollins told him walking, and Brock nod at him, with his expression impossible to read. The place was a maze with different sections with cells, long corridors and different levels, security posts and guards at every entrance. Without Rollins, Brock would never have been able to escape.

 

“Traps” Brock said pointing at the left brick wall that hide some slightly marked circles in a row, arrows triggered by hidden floor tides, if they step in the wrong brick in the floor they would get killed by the defense system. Rollins moved in a beeline walking quickly and showing Brock the steps carefully to avoid the wrong bricks. 

 

“The traps get worst at the first two sub-levels, in the first level are two guards stations that we need to cross before we get at the emergency exit inside the infirmary.” Jack whispered getting near to the alpha and pointing at the right hall.

 

It was exceptionally quiet, the cells were almost empty in that section,  they walked the main corridor and opened the connecting door with Rollins keys.  He entered first motioning with his hand for the alpha to follow, they started climbing up the stairs one at the time. At the next landing, they bypassed the first security post, the guard was sleeping over his wooden desk, they moved away from the post in hurry, Brock hold his breath hiding in the dark, and eased the door open with a loud creak. The guard moved slowly but he wasn’t totally awake, they stay at his back and wait until he was snoring again. They crossed out fast, his rifle in his right, left on the trigger ready to shot. Jack was right behind him covering his six.

 

Easing down the next corridor, they reached the next door and the next section was in pitch black,  Rollins opened the division gate between sections again and motion to Brock stay put for a moment.  More traps, Rollins motioning to his right, Brock walked away from the marked bricks and reached for the  hidden handle, pulled and wait, Rollins nod, now was safe to cross to the next section. The following corridor was cramped they had approached the next security post that guard the door to access the stairs to get in to the first sub-level. They heard booted steps in the main section and Brock hold his breath again waiting to get caught but the steps went away without crossing his way. “Is that normal?”

 

Jack didn’t answer right away. “the rounds” he murmured at last. Easing open the door, Brock waited for Jack’s nod that the hall was clear and  they slipped inside. “We have 2 minutes before we find real threats”. The door was right next to the weapon supplies. Brock motion to Rollins but he paused and rolled his eyes and shook his head. “I’m not looking forward to kill my former companions, Sir” 

 

“They might not give us any choice” he said with a sympathetic smirk, Rollins frowned leading the way to the next door. Brock shifted his rifle to a more comfortable position moving closer to the entrance and resting his back against the brick wall, he was tired but he didn’t want it to show that to the beta. With only a few more minutes to go. Brock pressed his back to the pillar and let Jack know he was ready to go.

 

They climb across the hidden passage between two large halls, and in that cramped space the  young beta lead the way holding his breath, trying to avoid the strong alpha musk that was emanating from Brock’s scenting gland. He smelled deliciously dangerous. The rough edges of the wall dug into the mauled muscles of Brock’s leg, already oversensitive from the exertion, but he ignored the pain and reached for the handle that would open the gate. 

Raising the riffle to his face, Jack inspected the hall hiding behind a corner, “Clear” he murmured and they finally arrived to the infirmary, witch to their surprise it was empty. 

“where’s everybody?” Brock asked walking quickly with his limping getting more painfully obvious. 

“I don’t know… they must have some kind of emergency with the prisoners maybe that was the noice we heard early… so we better hurry, before they come back and find us here” Taking a deep breath they entered the tiny emergency door and get out from the prison, before they leave Rumlow toke a considerable amount of pain killers in his bag for later. They keep running as fast as they could until the dark forrest concealed his presence from the soldiers. “You are such a lucky bastard, sir” Rolling said smiling with the adrenaline still running through his veins. 

“Yeah… I was expecting something different, I’m kinda waiting for the soldiers to ambush us or something…”

“I doubt it something was going on inside… you got lucky, let’s get out of here before the luck run off” 

“About time to change my luck, huh? We, have to keep going, where are we going to meet your contact?”

“He is not too far but we still have to walk about two miles, he is going to met us in the side road” 

“Lead the way” Brock said smiling. Then in the cold air of the night with his labored breathing he had a  renewed taste of freedom.

 

 

~·~·~

 

**_One month later_ **

 

 

Steve arrived the day before the wedding ceremony, the trip from the state was long and tiring, he arrived to the Bucky’s house just before lunch time, excited at the prospect of meeting with him after all those weeks. He found Bucky in the main garden, sitting by the fountain, book open in his lap, and a half eating cookie in a plate right besides him, he smiled when he saw the alpha.

 

“Hey! I’m glad you’re back, Steve.” And those simple words that sounds so sweet were enough to make him feel like home, Steve flushes slightly under the soft smile of the omega. When he get close and take a whiff to the scent of Bucky’s skin he realized that his scent was different from the last time he saw him, he smell deliciously, like pre-heat and  he knows that is only matter of hours for his heat arrives, Steve wants to reach out to hold him near and kiss him fiercely and devour that bonding mark, claiming him, growl “ _mine_ ” against that silky skin, but instead he stretches his hand and brushes his fingers along the edge of the omega’s jaw, caressing him tenderly. 

“Oh Bucky I missed you so much, thanks for your letters for all the words of support and understanding…I dunno what I did to deserve you. I can’t wait to make you my mate” Steve murmured, cupping Bucky’s face with both hands and staring kindly at his grey-blue eyes. The omega feels a blush creeping under his skin at the mention of the mating, Bucky sucks in a deep breath and gives Steve an awkward grin. 

“Well… by this time tomorrow we are going to be… mates. ”  Steve cups Bucky’s chin in one hand and pull him near, kissing him softly, a chaste pick on his lips, taking him by surprise and startling the omega.

“Please open up to me, I’m going to be your husband” He chuckles when the omega lowered his eyes blushing profusely. 

“I… I know, this is okey” he murmured bitting his lower lip.

 “Adorable… when you blush, you look adorable… We don’t have to do anything that you don’t feel confortable doing, but I would love to see you losing all this shyness, there’s no reason to be shy around me anymore, you can trust me” the alpha said leaning forward to kiss him again but Bucky pulls back slightly  turning his head to one side, mind feeling overwhelm with the pre-heat pheromones. 

“Sorry I didn’t mean…” a hurt look invade the alpha’s expression and he apologized backing away. Eyebrow frowning with confusion written all over his face. 

“Don’t apologized, is not your fault… er…” 

“Are you mad because I had to leave? Please don’t be mad… “Steve toke a deep breath looking at the floor, scared “Bucky… are you having second thoughts? are you…”  

“Steve!, no… it’s not that! it’s just… my heat is almost due, so your scent is a little bit too much right now. I’m not having second thoughts, just… the pre-heat” Bucky explained completely red and embarrassed, and then Steve notices, the dark pool of desire in his stormy eyes, pupils getting bigger and the skin flushed, his lips partly open and wet, inviting, his delightful alluring scent … 

“Do you like my scent?” Steve asked boldly, smirking and holding Bucky by his trim waist holding him in place.  The omega nodded wetting his lips. Steve’s eyes blink not once, but twice before he can seem to find his voice again. “Then what is it?” 

 Bucky looks up at him. “it’s just that I’m…”

“You’re nervous?” Steve finishes for him and bucky nod. “I get it. we haven't spend much time together before the wedding” He cups Bucky’s face and presses a kiss into his forehead. Trails a few pecks up to his ear where he whispers, “You don’t have to be nervous or scared… I’m going to take good care of you” 

Steve’s not prepared for Bucky to wrap his arms around his neck and press his face into the crook of his shoulder. He is surprised because he realized that this is the second time that Bucky shows interest in wanting to touch him, it’s like a small conquest, Bucky defeating his shyness and taking the initiative. 

“Are you staying for lunch?” Bucky asked after a moment, taking distance, and walking away from the alpha. 

“Sorry… I can’t, I still have a lot of things to prepare, Bucky, but I wanted to stop by and well … I wanted to apologize to your parents for my absence…” 

“Ok Stop, just, please stop, we have been over this! Steve you apologized in all of your letters, its not your fault, We are not mad at you for leaving, you did the right thing.”

“I wanted to come back earlier but the roads are closed and there was no way of crossing. The situation of the country is getting worse. ”

“I know… everybody here is so tense… you don’t have to apologized, we understand.”

“In the estate the things are more calm right now, but the roads are really insecure… ”

“ Don’t worry Steve it’s fine. So how is the foreman’s family? did he had a wife or children?” 

“He was widower, but he had a daughter, she is like a little sister to me. She is temporarily taking care of the administration, you know… taking his father place is keeping her busy… besides she knows how to run the estate, … and I trust her. She’ll be fine”  

“And did you found out who did it, this must be linked to the things he was investigating right?”

“Well… apparently, he was coming back from town when someone shot him and leave him on the middle of the road, the last person who speak with him at the estate, told me that he was following a lead and the governor Pierce was involved. So I started digging and apparently the governor has a little business on the side”

“Jesus… let me guess. He is part of the business with the stolen cattle…?”

“Yes… but I still don’t have enough proofs, and If they dared to kill a man to silence him… they are capable of everything. So I need to be very careful if this get to the wrong ears… But I know I can trust you, after all, we are going to be a team from now on.”

“Thanks Steve for your trust. And what’s going to happen to his daughter? Is she in danger? You are going to help her?”

“Of course, I told her she can stay at the main house of the estate as long as she needs,  she is going to be safe there, and sometime next week her cousin  Margaret is coming from England to help her to sort with his fathers belongings, so she is not going to be alone. I was feeling a little bit guilty for leaving her with all this” Steve said with a shy smile. 

“I’m not surprised that you didn’t want to leave, I mean, you are always trying to take care of everyone, you are too nice for your own good, Steve Rogers.”

“I don’t know about that, but she is like a sister to me, we kinda grow up together. She isn’t just a worker, she is family and we take care of family… “ Bucky nod “speaking of family, where’s everyone? is awfully quiet in here.” 

“Well yeah, my mom is at church making the final arraignments for tomorrow but she should be back for lunch, my dad has not been feeling well, so he is resting and Becca… well I have a vaguely idea of where she is, but I would rather not to think about it”

“Gambling again?” 

“I hope not, but one of her friends is back in town, they are _catching up,_ so anything could happen, you are going to meet him at the wedding” 

“And what about your maid of honor, you said on your letter that she was traveling back?”

“She should be arriving here today, but she has had problems to travel with all the situation of the roads. Becca is my backup, just in case…” 

“Don’t worry she is going to be here on time, oh I really should go, it’s getting late ” Steve didn’t want to let him go, but Bucky smiled and take a step back.

“Of course, I’ll see you tomorrow… I will be the one in white” he joked smiling and walking him down the exit, trying to suppress all the excitation of knowing that in only a few hours he was going to get married and finally be free from his mother and sister.

 

~·~·~

**_Later that night_ **

 

“We should stop, Sir.” the beta said  trying to get a hold of the alpha. The road was pitch black and they ditch the idea of travel with a carriage because it was too expensive and too dangerous. “this road is pretty shit, man, and you need to rest. We past a small inn a mile ago, we should spend the night there” 

“we are not stoping, we are closer now” Brock said without looking back.

“Sir, even if we arrived there is going to be too early to find him awake” 

“I’ll wake him up, I have done that before” Brock smirked and Rollins felt the angst invading his body, he was sure that Rumlow was most likely going to get shot by the guards at the front gate of the Barnes mansion. 

“Sir, that’s not exactly a good plan… he is the son of the Colonel Barnes, he must have guards and a stranger creeping in the middle of the night to see his omega children…He is going to freak out and call the guards” 

“They don’t have a security detail, the Colonel Barnes only used to have security when they travel and even if they had, Bucky won’t sent the guards to us.” 

“Yeah, sure, when he was your sweetheart sure, but he wont appreciate his ex boyfriend showing up in the middle of the night after all this months…” 

“I’m not his ex boyfriend, we technically never broke up”

“Yeah but he’s getting married to some other dude, and he isn’t answering your letters” 

“He hadn’t received my letters” 

“I know you don't want to hear this but maybe he didn’t want to answered, sir…”

“He would have answered, Even if the answered is fuck off, he would have answered, I know him, if he didn’t its because he doesn’t have any idea of what happened to me”

“Okey… but Brock, but look at your leg, it was getting better, you shouldn’t be riding for so long, please listened to me, we should stop for the night, maybe take a shower and a shave, so he at least recognized you.” 

“I dying here, Jack, Don’t you get it? I don’t fucking care how I look, I just want to see him and stop that fucking wedding, so I am not going to stop. You can go back to the inn, you can get the fuck out of this shit, nobody ask you to follow me anyway. He is mine, my omega, I’m not going to stop.” 

“Shit… fucking shit.” Rollins cursed looking at the alpha and knowing that he wasn’t going to listen anything more. “I’m coming with you…” 

“I’m not your CO anymore, you can do what you want” Brock retorted,  glaring at the beta with his big brown eyes.

“Yeah… I know but you are going to get shot If I don’t go with you… I have your six, sir.” 

“Stop with that nonsense of sir this, sir that… if you haven’t notice, we are not in the army anymore. the name is Brock, or Rumlow if the first name basis get your titis in a twist”

“Well, moving around avoiding to get shot, shitty meals, being boss around, kinda look like the army, but sure… Rumlow.”

 

 

 

 ~·~·~

  ** _The wedding day_**

 

Today was the day when the rest of his life started, Bucky was on the improvised dressing room inside the chapel, looking at the window with a knot in his stomach.  

“Where are you Natasha?… I don't want to do this without you” Bucky murmur looking at the bridesmaid dress hanging in front of him, he avoid looking at his reflection in the mirror, the wedding suit was perfect, elegant and wonderful in a pearly white color, the flowers were fragrant and exquisite. He looked good, in the perfect suit for the wedding of the year, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that this was a huge mistake, he tried so hard to convince himself that the marriage with Steve was the simple solution to a complex problem when it was an abstract idea but now it was so real, and it was the most frightened moment of his entire life. 

 

The Chapel’s maid hall was decorated with white and lavender flowers,  candles and cute little silk ribbons.  Its walls and floors were stone, steepled ceiling made of dark wood decorate with paintings of the most emblematic moments of the passion of Christ.  _Self-sacrifice._ Bucky wish he could have the same resolution to face his problems, he wondered if he could learn to love his husband, learn to be happy with the life that he was going to start. 

 

“Honey, it’s time.” He heard the knock on the door trying to shake the angst from his body with the words of his mother. 

“Mom but…Natasha” He said opening the door and taking a deep breath.

“We can’t wait any longer, James, everybody is here. It’s time” She said holding his hand and walking with him in to the front of the church, where his father was waiting for him.  His father looked weak, but he was smiling, greeting everybody and wearing his best suit, at Bucky’s entrance his father hold his arm with a huge smile giving his mother a silent nod. 

“My son…” He smiled but tears appear in the corner of the Colonel Barnes “this is it, the day I always feared off, I wanted to tell you that I’m so proud of the man you have become and I’m genuinely happy to be able to walk you down the aisle, you are my pride, son”

“Daddy…” Bucky whispered, holding his father in a tight embrace trying so hard to keep himself from crying, he was sure now, this was the right choice, he was going to secure his father future with this marriage, he was going to return the love and commodities that he had when he was a kid, he was going to be brave for him, he was not going to disappoint him.

“You are shaking…My son, don’t be nervous, Rogers is going to be a good husband for you and I’m happy that you are getting married to a fine suitor.”

“You mean it? Dad, are you truly happy that I’m getting married to Steve?” 

“Of course I am, Rogers is a good man, he will keep you safe and take good care of you, why are you asking that, are you regretting this? Son if _this_ is not what you want, just say the word, I don’t care what people say. All I care about, is your happiness. We can get out of here  with the head high and consequences be damned, I’ll understand.” For a moment Bucky hold his breath and picture it, his mother would die from embarrassment but that also meant that his father will suffer the judgment of the society and he didn’t want to put his family and himself in that position. So  no, he had to be brave, he had to carry on.

“Oh Daddy… don’t worry, I’m happy with this it is just that I’m going to miss you so much.” 

“It’s the natural course of life, you leaving the nest to have a family of your own, I hope you make my a grandpa soon, so I least could have the chance to play with my grandchildren.” 

“Daddy don’t say that…” 

“What!? I’m not getting  any younger…” Bucky smiled and nod. “Let’s get this done, shaw we?”

“Yeah, dad, let’s get this done.”

 

 

Steve looked at his husband-to-be is escorted by his father holding his breath and then when he was presented back to him he could feel himself buzzing with excitement.  The colonel kisses his son’s cheek and pat his back with a earnest look and he hands him over to Steve’s open hand, giving the couple a reassuring smile before taking his seat in the front. 

 

The priest take a moment to speak about the holy union and the commitment, Bucky hold his breath looking at Steve, realizing that in just a few moments will be completely bound to the alpha, he lowered his eyes holding Steve’s hand and his thought drift away for a moment, then Steve loops his right arm with his, anchoring, giving him a silent acknowledge that he understand that he is nervous, but everything is going to be fine.

Bucky turns to see at his father one more time, and he looks so proud and calm, he would never know how his only omega son is willingly sacrificing his happiness and giving up on Brock Rumlow’s love forever. The words have suddenly disappeared, and Bucky frowns in confusion trying to understand what’s going on, when he look Steve holding a gold wedding band between his fingers, looking at him with a huge smile. 

 

I, Steven Grant Rogers, take you, James Buchanan Barnes, to be my wedded husband. I vow to love you, encourage you, trust you, and respect you. As a family, we will create a home filled with learning, laughter, and compassion. I promise to work with you to foster and cherish a relationship of equality knowing that together we will build a life far better than either of us could imagine alone. Today, I choose you to be my mate. I accept you as you are, and I offer myself in return. I will care for you, stand beside you, and share with you all of life’s adversities and all of its joys from this day forward, and all the days of my life. 

 

Saying that Steve’s vows weren’t traditional was an understatement, even the priest looked at him with a curious and stern frown. _relationship of equality_ maybe if he were a beta, but as an omega, the simple thought of having equality with his alpha husband was…  uncommon but a pleasant surprise. 

Bucky let him put the ring on his finger, then turning, smiling sheepishly  to the priest and taking the ring that was meant to be for his husband. 

 

I choose you Steve Grant Rogers to be my mate. I am proud to be your husband and to join my life with yours. I vow to support you, respect you, be faithful to you, and above all love you, for better or worse, in sickness and health, for richer or poorer, as long as we both shall live.

 

Bucky said sliding the ring in Steve’s finger with shaky hands. The priest was about the say the final blessings  when the doors were wide open, Bucky turns with his heart beating furiously in his chest, trying to recognize at the backlit silhouette that walked briskly interrupting the ceremony. Then he smiled, looking at the fierce redhead finally taking his place by his side as his bridesmaid. She was wearing a dirty travel dress and she looked a little disheveled but still beautiful, it was pretty obvious that she didn’t take the time to go home and change, but she was here now, and that was all it matters 

 

“Sorry, I’m late Kitten ” she said with a soft smile and Bucky gave her a excited nod. He was so happy to see her. After the brief interruption they continue with the ceremony now that their vows and rings have been exchanged, the priest is saying the final blessing once again, holding both hands over the heads of the newly wed and proclaiming that they can kiss now.

 

Bucky lowers his chin lost in the realization that the wedding ceremony is over, he now belongs to Steve, everything is over now, there will be no more dreams of adventures and passionate love. No more fantasy, no more idealistic bullshit as his mother used to tell him. Everything is over, the reality of his new situation was clear, he was Steve Roger’s omega from now on. And after the party they will be together as mates, they are going to shared his mating bite and cycle to create a family… Steve is going to scent mark him, he is going to have the intoxicating alpha scent all over him, everyday for the rest of his life. Bucky shakes, not with fear or nerves but with something resembling desire, he tried to convince himself that the feeling was just the preheat talking. Steve sees shyness in his now husband and slips his fingers under Bucky’s chin, gently pulling him up, trying to make him meet his eyes. Bucky looks into his eyes torn between the desire and the need to run away from him. But then Steve kissed him again, holding him tight in place, devouring the omega’s mouth in an animalistic display he can feel the need, the desire, the scent invading him. Steve’s rut is close, just like Bucky’s heat. For a sweet instant everything is okey in the world, and Bucky smile breaking the kiss saying.

“let’s save something of that for the honeymoon” Pointing his chin to the audience in the chapel. 

“Sorry I lost myself for a moment” Steve said collecting his thoughts and smiling excited to his husband. 

They came out of the chapel as a couple, husbands and mates, surrounded by his family and friends and all the guests from the high society.

 

 

Natasha was looking at the couple with a mysterious look in her green eyes, Bucky looked nervous but she knew that smile, he was falling for his husband, and maybe that was the best thing he could hope for.

 

She was distracted by Winnifred Barnes who was furiously staring at her horrible outfit. 

“Natty, darling you should go home and change in to something more appropriate, don’t you think?” 

“Oh yes, Mrs Barnes, I was heading home right now” she assured her, grinning sarcastically like the cat who got the cream. 

“Good” she said walking away to greet some other guests, she hugged the new couple and whispered to Bucky’s ear, “I’m heading home to take a bath and will be back in a second, see you at the party” Bucky nod and smile fondly looking at her leaving. After the wedding he had a parade of family and friend giving him his best wishes and congratulations to the new couple. Bucky was dizzy with his heat heading closer, his palms were sweating and he could feel the skin of his nape burning.

“Are you okey, Buck?” his husband  asked looking at him zoning out.

“yeah, just to many people… and the heat is getting closer” 

“Hang in there baby, just a couple of hours and we will be heading our home”  

“We are going to cut the cake and leave? You should be careful Steve, people might think you like me” 

“Hilarious, I married a comedian” Steve said smiling and hugging his husband helping him to climb to the newly wed carriage. 

 

**~·~·~**

**Natasha’s Place**

 

When the carriage arrived to the entrance a scared maid run toward the exit of the house, followed by a man that she had never seen before, the man a beta was dirty and he looked tired, walking with a stern look and stiff walk, he was probable a military man or something like that. 

“Miss Romanoff the… gentleman here was insisting on wait for you, I tried to tell him that you were busy but he” the maid rambling was cut by a hard glance of the man. 

“The name is Jack Rollins… I’m a friend of Brock, he is unconscious at the inn next to the square, we rode the hole night and he past out about a mile before we got here, he told me that you were a friend that you will help him, he was sending letters to his boyfriend at this address, but the maid told me that you were on a trip and the letters are still unopened. that means the boyfriend doesn’t know what happen to him, we tried to send letters to the barnes but he was pretty sure that he doesn’t received any of those either.”

“Does he need medical attention?” she asked calmly. 

“Maybe, I don’t know he was injured, his leg those bastards broke his leg, I guess he just need it to rest, he was overworking his body, and he wasn’t fully recovered from you know everything” Rollins said and she recognized the guilt building in the beta’s eyes.  She nod and started moving quickly walking inside the house and making him a silent signal of _follow me._ Then she direct her eyes to the maid saying “Prepare a bath, in my luggage there is a green gown, make it look presentable enough, ask to Gale to come to see me at the study, is my correspondence in my desk? ” 

“Yes, ma’am, is on your desk.” She said, and then hurried to do what she was asked. 

After a moment Natasha and Rollins get inside the study, she collect all the letters and asked him.

“Give me the short version, what’s on this letters? Why should I help him? He abandoned my friend, he make him suffer for months, why shouldn’t I just send the guards to capture him” 

“He was captured, beat and unjustly incarcerated, he was a prisoner, sick and almost dying when I found him. I knew something wasn’t right he didn’t have a file, nobody knew his name or his crimes when he asked to some guards to tell him why he was in there they beat him again and refused to listed, but… I knew him, he saved my life once, he didn’t leave me behind, I made a rookie mistake in the battle field and put my unit in danger, anyone would have leave me behind, but he didn’t, I lose my position in the army and they put me as a security guard in the prison, maybe it was fate, because thanks to that I asked some favors and put him in the infirmary, they saved his broken leg and fixed him up, I sent letters to his battalion and to the officers but they told to stop digging, that the man in prison and Brock Rumlow weren’t the same person… I knew for fact that they were lying, that  someone out there wanted him out of the way, someone rich and with friends in high places… in the government and the military officers. I help him escape, we went to his farm for money and provisions, we spend a couple of days in a town until he was able to ride, and he wanted to come back for Barnes, he want to stop the wedding… he almost get himself killed to comeback here for your… friend. If you are not going to help us, at least be decent enough to not do more harm, he has been suffering for that friend of yours more than he deserve.” 

“He was a lieutenant, so the order had to come from the General himself”

“Or the Colonel Barnes… maybe he found out about Brock’s intentions” 

“No… the Colonel is a good man, and he doesn’t know about Brock, Bucky told me in the letters that an omega come to see him, pregnant with Brock’s child and claiming to be his bondmate.  When Bucky went to see him at the headquarters they told him that Brock was AWOL, and they believed that he was a desertor, one of the soldiers even told him that he was indeed married to someone else.”

“That’s a lie, I know so, Brock is sickly in love with Barnes, he wouldn’t even try to… he was in rut a couple of weeks ago and he spend his rut alone, even when we could have go to a brothel or something”

“If someone frame Brock with the fake charges and toke all this trouble to get him out of the way… he must have known Brock intentions of marriage but the Barnes don’t have that kind of money to bribe officers.”

“What about the suitor, this Rogers guy, the people said that he was very rich.”

“But he couldn't have acted alone…Winifred! of course she had the connections and Rogers had the resources, they planed this together! that fucking bastard just trick my friend in to marry him, of course! oh he was the hero, he was “to good to be truth” and the just happened to find Bucky and save him from his attackers, and being a such a nice guy. I knew something wasn’t right in this hole thing.” 

“Wait… Is he already married? fucking shit…”

“It  might not be to late, if we hurry there could still be an annulment, they got married a couple of minutes ago.”

“We have to tell him, we have to tell Barnes before is too late” 

 

They were startled by Gale’s knock on the door. Natasha asked him to come in, and she was oddly calm, with his beautiful factions masking the rage that Rollins could see in her eyes. 

“Gale, please go with this gentleman to check on some friend, he might be harmed, make sure he is alright, please, you can wait for him outside, he will be out in a minute.” After Gale was out and the door was closed, she stand up looking at Rollins, “You go with him, make sure that Brock's fine and tell him to meet me in the back yard of Barnes Mansion, take this, is my wedding invitation, they would think he is my plus one, please tell him to wait for me, if they were capable of incarcerate him, they might shot him if he present himself at the reception.  I’m going to speak with Barnes, and convince him to speak with Brock, I can’t promise you that he would want to, I don’t know if he is going to believe me.”

“If this friend of yours is just the half of a man that Brock wouldn’t stop talking about, he will want to know the truth, and he is going to agree to see him, even if it is to say fuck off”

“Yeah, that sounds like Bucky” 

 

**~·~·~**

 

**The Wedding Reception**

 

 

 

Every single little detail in the reception was carefully designed to make the Rogers and Barnes wedding the event of the year, they guest were only the highest members of the society and the closest friends and family, but everything was so beautiful that the house was unrecognizable. Bucky was marveled at the effort of his mother in make the reception a memorable occasion, but he was a little bit worried about the cost of the wedding banquet and decorations. But all the guest seams to be enjoin the party. He couldn’t help to keep glancing at the front door waiting for Natasha to arrived, but when she finally came, she was looking worried and walking briskly something wasn’t right. She pull him apart and toke him to his bedchambers where his luggage was packed for the honeymoon, and his trunk with the items that he was going to take to his new husband house were waiting. 

 

Sam Wilson have never seen his friend’s smile so big, he knew Steve Rogers was a hopeless romantic but the smile on his face was something else. He was grinning with an earnest look in his eyes every time he looked at his new husband, Sam wasn’t convinced at that the marriage was a good idea, he couldn’t help to think that Rogers in laws were trying to take advantage of Steve’s kindness, and Bucky to him was such a priggish brat, but Steve was so happy, and he deserve all the happiness in the world.

 

“I’m telling you man, it is tradition for the best man to dance with the bridesmaid, the sexy redhead omega that made quite an entrance at the wedding” Sam teased at Steve “ I’m telling ya, you wouldn't want to jinx your marriage by dishonoring the tradition” 

“Sam, I promise you I’ll tell Bucky to introduce you as soon as she arrived” 

“I just saw her talking with your husband, they were heading to the garden”

“All right, go ask her to dance, I won't stop you, just please tell Bucky to find me Winnifred want us to cut the cake” 

 

**~·~·~**

 

“Speak with him kitten, I don’t know if everything that he said is truth, but you knew that something about his disappearing wasn’t normal, you said so yourself…”

“Do… you think Steve would do something so cruel?”

“It makes sense, kitten, he is in love with you, he needed the competition out of the way, I don’t know about Rogers but, to make things happen they must have give some money to the officers to bribe them, and your family doesn’t have the money”

“But, I don’t know, I wanted to see Brock, I wanted to believe him… now I just don’t know. And my family… they needed this marriage, they…”

“They don’t get to rule your life, kitten, I’m not telling you to make anything drastic, you can talk to him, see if the things he says are true… he is waiting for you in the back, just talk to him. I’ll be right here waiting for you” 

“No… go back to the party, keep an eye on Steve and in my mother… they can not know that Brock is here”

 

Bucky walked down the garden holding his breath, the music was a distant noise in the background making everything so unreal, this was his wedding reception, he was Steve Rogers’ omega husband and he was there, chasing another alpha like a common whore, he knew that the honorable thing to do was to speak with Steve and demand an explanation, not sneaking around to meet his ex boyfriend in the back yard, but above all he wanted to spare his father for the embarrassment of knowing about his affair, of knowing that his wonderful wife have done to his own son, he didn’t want to be the cause of a huge scandal. And there he was the broad shoulders and tanned skin, standing straight in the middle of his secret spot between the bushes and sequoias. His heart stopped for two painful beats. When it restarted, it did so at a thunderous pace. He remembered what it felt like being in Brock’s arms, the last kiss he gave him, and the pain and sorrow of his absence, those nights where the fire of desire burned deep inside his skin with impure thoughts. 

 

“Sweetheart…” The alpha murmured getting closer and Bucky felt his warm hands cupped his shoulders. He snatched his glance up from the floor and sagged into the welcoming arms of the older man. There was no need for words, he believe in everything that the letters and Natasha have said “Babydoll ”  he murmured seeking for his lips, they fiercely kissed each other, devouring his mouth, biting his lips in an uncoordinated but hungry kiss, they were panting and only when they relaxed the embrace a moment later he notice that both of them have tears in their eyes, they hold each other for what it seams like an eternity but only last a couple of minutes.  He felt himself be pulled against a broad chest and nestled there to inhale the spicy fragrance of Brock's body, just what he need it, his alpha soothing smell, _he knew, oh god he was sure now,_   every fiber of his being was telling him that Brock was telling the truth, how could he ever doubt him. “Forgive me sweetheart… I wont leave you again, I won’t leave you again… I was dying to hold you again” Brock scent him, kissing his neck and cheeks, inhaling long enough to notice the lingering smell of Steve. They have mixed scent when they shared they rings and Steve was scenting him every time they hold hands and hugged each other at the party.  Bucky went stiff knowing that Brock scent was getting sour with anger “I’m going to kill the bastard” he said taking a step back from Bucky and walking down in direction of the house. 

“No, Brock, please, we need to… the house full of people, even military officers, they can’t see you… they will arrest you or worse” 

“I don’t fucking care, he is a fucking piece of shit, I’m going to punch his smug face in for daring to touch you, i’m going to challenge him for you,  I’m not going to let you go with him, he is not going to be your alpha” Brock was yelling, trembling with anger, but then Bucky notice, he look tired, with dark circles around his eyes, he was somehow thiner and when he walked he had a short limp, he looked like being through hell and back. He wont stand a chance in a confrontation right now, and he didn’t want to make an scandal.

“I can’t lose you again…” Bucky begged, his eyes filled with tears. “Please, let just get out of here, we can leave now. Start over somewhere else, anywhere.” 

 

Brock shushed him kissing him again, holding him tight “Baby, if we do that, your reputation… your family.” 

“I don’t care, I don’t care anymore, they do this to us Brock, they do this to you… I hate him, I hate them for doing this to us.”

“We can ask for an annulment, Natasha is going to help us, and we can leave now”

“Sweetheart I’m a fugitive, I don’t have any money, and even the farm isn’t a safe place for us right now, we are going to be on the run… I don’t want you to have that kind of life. We still can make this right if we go now, I challenge him, kill the bastard and clean my name”

“They are never going to play fair, they were lying  all this time, what makes you thing they are going to honor the challenge. No, lets go Brock, I have some jewelry and fine clothes and valuable items that we can sell and some money saved is not much, is what my father gave me to spend in the honeymoon but, fuck we can use that and sell everything else to start somewhere and Natasha can help us, we could pay her back eventually.”

“That’s… not a bad plan.”

“I’ll teach piano or music of even fucking work as a music teacher… we can make this work, we will figurate the details later…”

“Fuck it!  let’s do it your way. Go get you things and I’ll wait for you here” 

“No! I wont risk anyone seeing you, go to Natasha’s place and ask for a couple of horses and meet me in the back, I’m going to take my things, only the essentials and valuable things and meet you in half an hour, please don't leave me again. I love you Brock.”

“I love you too sweetheart, you are mine…” he said nibbling at the omega’s neck possessively, seeking for his mouth in a hungry kiss, in a savage embrace, devouring each other once more”

“ you are my alpha” he moaned panting from the kiss. 

“You are my omega” he growled in that sensual raspy voice

“I’m yours” Bucky said, showing him the necklace hidden under his clothes. “I have always belong to you”

 

They shared one more kiss, slowly this time, Brock was making up for the lost time holding Bucky tight against his body, caressing his back and touching him everywhere, scenting him and sucking at his lip, playfully drunk with the sweet omega smell. Bucky stoped  the kiss smiling, “yours” he said once more and he started running inside the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter: Bucky's heat.
> 
> Yes! this is a Stucky fic with a happy ending but I'm a horrible person and I love to play with the feelings of the characters. Hope you like the angst and fluff and drama.


	10. The heat of the moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Going somewhere?”The alpha said pointing at his travel bag, and his baby blue eyes filled with tears. 
> 
> “N-no” he started but he was cut by the alpha.
> 
> “So the man kissing you in the garden is not your lover, and you weren’t making plans to scape with him?” Steve asked with his words as cold as ice.
> 
> “I… I… “ Bucky wanted to talk but he was shaking from head to toe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the mistakes are painfully mine.

Chapter 10 

 

 

Sam looked at his best friend trying to sugarcoat the hard truth of what he had witnessed. 

“He wouldn’t do that too me… you must be wrong” Steve was trying to keep his voice down, but his rut was so close and he could feel the alpha rage building inside his chest. 

“Just go talk to him” Sam said with a defeated voice. “Maybe you are right and all of this is a huge misunderstanding.” He said, even when he knew that what he saw didn’t have another explanation”.   Steve sucked in a deep breath and gave Sam an awkward pat in the back, moving briskly to the stairs. He had no idea of which one was Bucky’s room, and the house was a maze. 

 

_“_ Where is Bucky’s room?” he asked to the nearest maid in a very upset voice that made the poor beta woman tremble. 

“The… the second door on the right, ne-next to the third floor stairs.” The nervous maid answered, she was obviously intimidated by the alpha, Steve walked to the stairs looking at the different paintings in the walls, the opulence of the wallpaper, the fine wood of the furniture, everything was so beautiful, Bucky’s childhood in this house it was probably amazing, surrounded by art, books and music… a good education… how different they were… Now he could see that clearly, of course Bucky would choose someone else… he used to be a street rat, a servant… an underdog… of course Bucky had never been scared and cold in the winter, tired and starving, fighting for his survival… he catch a glance at his reflexion in the corridor mirror, and he stopped there looking at his reflexion,  he was now dressed in fine clothes, walking like a gentleman but sometimes he could still feel like the sickly, tiny, miserable Steve, the bastard… the _runt_. Who could ever fall in love with someone like him, let alone Bucky? He was fooling himself, he was an outsider, trying to pretend to be one of this people… he was never going to belong, this wasn’t his place and… probably Bucky was involve with some noble alpha from a wealthy house.

_No…_ if that was truth her mother would have make him marry that society guy in a second… 

 

_Maybe it was a married man…_

 

_Of course! most of the guys in society have arranged marriages, maybe the guy was married trapped in a union with an omega he doesn’t love…_

 

_but…_

 

_why? why him and not me… maybe he is more handsome or stronger or … or… not an **illegitimate**_ pretender…

 

~·~·~

 

Bucky was putting all his personal items in a small travel bag, and all his valuable things, the ones he was planing to sell, in a spare bag, he need it to be fast, and get away from there as quickly as he could.  He heard a loud knock on his door and he couldn’t help to yelp in surprise.

 

“I’m changing…” he said, making a huge effort to sound normal. The door was open and Natasha was standing there with a soft smirk.

 

“It seams that you already make a decision… are you really going to leave with Brock?” she asked getting closer and closing the door behind her.

“I believe him, Nat. He is telling the truth, I know this sounds crazy but, they were playing with us, they tried to keep us apart in the most cruel way possible, so fuck them, I’m leaving with Brock but I’m going to need your help” he said holding Nat’s hands

“Oh kitten…” she said, her beautiful face was a stoic mask of serenity. “If this is what you truly want…” she gave him a silent nod “What do you need?” 

“Take this bag with you… take it to your house, it’s some personal stuff and valuable items that we can easily sell if things go rough, so just keep it safe until I get there.  Brock is going to be there waiting for me and we are leaving as soon as we can”

“Then what? where are you planning to hide?, Rogers has the resources to track you down…” 

“Remember the shack near to the river?, where we used to hide when we were kids?”

“At my grandmothers  abandoned land, yeah… good idea, it’s abandoned and nobody knows about that place but you and me.” 

“My heat is almost here so… Brock and I… could spend the next days over there and then cross the border, maybe find some piece of land for us in the country and I don’t know, we will figure it out ” 

“Not the worst plan, but I believe it would be easy if you try to talk with your father…”

“Please don’t, I love my dad I really do, but he trusted Steve, he is not going to believe us…  even if he does believe us, we are married my mother and sister are never going to let us break the marriage, so  please let me do this my way and meet me at your house, I’ll be there in an hour or so, please, go with Brock and prepare the horses, try to keep him calm."

"Why are you going to wait?, just go right now"

"I need to find my travel papers and I want to say change this into something more comfortable... We have to make this as discrete as possible.” Natasha nodded and walked to the door  to set the plan in motion  “Nat… maybe you shouldn’t go with the bag to the front door, that might be a little bit suspicious…”

“I wasn’t planning on doing that… actually I wasn’t even planning on going down the stairs”

“So… how…”

“I have my ways” she answered with a smirk. 

“Did you keep an eye on my mother while I was with Brock?” he asked again. 

“She was talking with Steve in the piano room, she seamed upset about some last time expenses.”

_“_ Ha!… probably she was asking for more money and  Steve said no… pair of hypocrites…  Thank you Nat” he said with a nod and Natasha was out the room in a second.

 

“This is going to be weird” he murmured after the redhead closed the door leaving him again with his thoughts, he took a moment to change his wedding gown in to something more comfortable, a nice travel pants and a navy sweater, he was almost ready to go when the door opened again. 

 

 

Steve was trembling and the rut scent fill the room completely, the strong viril alpha pheromones make Bucky whimper and take a step back, his heat was almost there and the smell of Steve’s musk was driving him crazy. 

 

“I need a moment to change my clothes” Bucky murmured avoiding to look at him in the eyes, but he knew something was off, Steve looks tense, angry and… scared. “I’ll be with you in a moment” 

“Don't Lie to me…” Steve murmured and his voice was hard, sharp like a knife cutting through Bucky’s resolution to leave, he sounded incredibly hurt. “Where were you going, Bucky?” he asked and the question was aim straight at Bucky’s guilty subconscious, who blanches at his words. 

 

He stuttered to explain, but before he could say anything coherent, Steve was walking across the room in a heartbeat, standing next to Bucky’s bed, where his bag was packed and waiting for him. Steve looked at the small travel bag, and shuddered, _Sam was telling the truth._  

 

“Going somewhere?”The alpha said pointing at his travel bag, and his baby blue eyes filled with tears. 

“N-no” he started but he was cut by the alpha.

“So the man kissing you in the garden is not your lover, and you weren’t making plans to scape with him?” Steve asked with his words as cold as ice.

“I… I… “ Bucky wanted to talk but he was shaking from head to toe.

“ You could at least have the courage enough to look at me in the eyes and tell me the truth, you should have done  that before the wedding…” Steve said. “ So now at least be brave enough to admit that you were planing a scape!” He screamed and his alpha’s voice echoed in the room. The alpha’s _voice_ is a powerful thing for an unmated omega in heat, makes you obey without thinking. “ _Admit it_!” he said again with rage in his voice. 

 

Bucky was fighting agains the urgency of his body to summit to the alpha, “Give me back my things” demanded taking a step forward and taking his bag away from Steve, he was unconsciously trying to avoid the rutted scent of another alpha get mixed with his things.  He was scared and repressing the need to cry.

 

“Bucky, tell me the truth.” He said in a commanding _Alpha Voice_

 

 “You…” Bucky said weakly “you promised me that you were never going to use your voice with me!” his eyes were filled with tears and his lower lip was trembling, he looked devastated and vulnerable, Steve wanted to hold him close and wipe away  his tears, so he reached for him but Bucky frown taking a step back to get away from him... again

 

For a just  a split-second, Bucky saw the unrequited love in his eyes, just before Steve’s rage re-appear mixed with the sorrow. The closed the distance with the omega grabbing him by the arms strongly and manhandling  him against the wall. 

 

“Yeah…” Steve said clenching his jaw, grabbing Bucky’s left wrist to bring his fingers at the level of his eyes so he could see the wedding band still there, shinning mockingly in front of them. “and you promised to love me! to be faithful! you promised to be my mate in the altar a couple of hours ago!”  Bucky hold his breath trying to avoid Steve’s rutted scent, scared of his proximity.

 

“Please… Steve…” he cried one more time, and Steve punch the wall next to his face making him yelp and cutting the plead. 

“Just admit it!” he repeated  using his alpha’s voice.

“I'm leaving you for him…” Bucky said defeated, complying against his will, his body was unable to resist any longer against the alpha's voice.

“You were kissing him in the gardens” Steve murmured, that wasn’t a question, he was clenching his jaw again, trying to resist the urge to punch the wall. “You are not the timid, blushing pure omega I thought… and I was so sooo stupid… I even thought that you were shy, so stiff and proper because you were educated like that, always so decent, always so timid… I was so wrong… that wasn’t shyness that was… despite and indifference. You were in love with someone else all this time…” 

 

Bucky looked at him in the eyes and lifting his jaw with his lips tight in a firm line or arrogance, he might be an omega but he was no coward, if Steve was going to act like a caveman he wasn’t going to stand for that. Steve take a step back away from Bucky, he sat on the bed and hide his head between his hands trying to hold back the tears from his eyes “Who is him?” the alpha demanded on his alpha voice once more making the poor omega squirm in a shaky sob.

 

“His name is Brock Rumlow, he was my boyfriend…” Bucky answered like an automaton; watching Steve sitting in his bed, with his head between his hands like a frightened child. They spend a few seconds in silence. Bucky trying to regain composure and Steve dumbstruck absently looking at the floor.  

 

 “It’s not too late Steve,” he said in a tiny whisper, taking a step close to him, crouching in front of the blonde and holding his hands to uncover the alpha’s face. Bucky’s voice was soft and pleading, sad but somehow quite beautiful.   “please, Steve… you can ask for the annulment, it’s not too late to fix this mistake, and I don’t know how but I promised you that I’ll found the way to payback everything that you gave to my family for the mortgage”

 

And then the reality hit him like a train, Winnifred had been lying as much as his son, Bucky knew about the money all a long… 

“The… money?” asked Steve, realization squeezing his heart. Looking at Bucky’s figure, his beautiful eyes and his perfect plump lips, how could not notice before that they were playing with him? How could he be fooled like that, and for what, for a pretty face and elegant manners? 

 

The sad part for Steve was that he had believed that he could be one of them, had been too innocent to believe that he could enter into high society and be one of them, he had the money, so why not? He never imagined all betrayals, falsehoods and lies that were hidden behind the elegant smile of those vile people. Bucky reach for his hands again, in a kind friendly gesture, pleading eyes and soft voice. Steve was appalled, wondering if that was a trick as well, if Bucky was still trying to manipulate him. 

 

“I’ll pay everything that you gave to my family, the loan for the mortgage…everything with interests…”

“You knew about the money, the deeds, you knew that all this time…?” Steve said. 

“Yes… my mother told me that, you were going to paid for the debts, and all the things you did for us, she wanted to make sure that I was going to be seemly affectionate with you.” 

“That’s the reason you agreed to marry me? because you mother told you that I had the money and was  willing to help you… ” Steve said hiding his face again, tears escaping from his eyes. “What else did she say to you?” he demanded, holding Bucky’s shoulders again. 

“Please Steve let me go, she told me about the money, that I should accept your company, that’s it” he answered startled by the sudden change in Steve’s mood. “Let me go you are hurting me!” Bucky said once more trying to avoid Steve’s scent.

 

 The proximity was making him feel so scared and his legs were trembling in a hard spasm. “She didn’t told me anything else, please let me go you are hurting me” he said once more with a deadly glare. 

“No more than you have hurt me! You accepted to this… I explicitly told your mother that I didn’t wanted you to know, because I wanted you to like me for me, not for the help that I was providing to your family, and I believe it, It was all an act… I thought you loved me, but now I realized that you only marry me for my money, you sold yourself for my money!” he yelled letting Bucky go and making him loose his balance and fall with the sudden change of motion. 

 

Steve rose from the ground and looked at the omega kneeling in the carpet, he looked so small, sad and scared. Steve extend his hand to help him stand, but Bucky didn’t take it.  

 

“You don’t get it… “ he said with a soft voice “It was my god damed duty! It was my _obligation_ , I’m an omega so I have to do it for my family! I didn’t want any of this, This wasn’t my choice to make” Bucky said standing from the floor ignoring Steve’s attempt to help him “I admit that I should have told you before, but trust me, when I agreed to marry you the situation was different, Brock and I had been separated, I thought he had died in the battlefield, he… I… ” he didn’t know how to start, and probably Steve already knew about Brock’s situation, if he could use his money to buy an omega, he probably wouldn’t have problems eliminating the competition. 

“What? he what…”

“My mother didn’t approve… he wasn’t a good suitor”

“ Why? is he poor or married or an ignorant peasant or an… illegitimate son of god know who!?”

“No! he is not, he is a well educated, intelligent man, he is kind and respectful and he loves me with the only defect that he is not from high society!  I never cared about the money, the only thing that mattered to me was that he is a good man and he loves me! They tried to keep us apart but now he is back and I’m going with him!”

 

“How can you be so cynical”

“Oh give me a break, don’t act so pure and mighty! you took advantage of the situation, and eliminate all the obstacles to buy a wellborn omega mate.”  Bucky smirked, “You pretend you are such a nice fella, but you are as hypocritical as any of us, pretending to be so rightful, but you used your money and influence to get what you  wanted, you knew that my mother will take the opportunity to save his family, at least she is doing this for the well being of his family, but you, you are just a selfish braggart”

“Shut up, Barnes or I so help me God…”

 

“What? are you going to hit me too? you were using you alpha voice on me and now you are going to hit me?” he asked defiantly, but Steve could see through his bravado, Bucky was trembling and his heat was starting to show, the slick was probably damping his pants because he delicious scent was all over the place mixed with a angry tint that made all feel so surreal. “That’s why I’m leaving with Brock”

 

“I cant fucking hear you say that one more time” Steve said angry and tired, his rut hit him and made him clench his hands in fist, trying to fight the urges of assault the omega in heat. 

Bucky should have gone, in that precise moment, he should have take his bag and get out of the room, Steve’s rut was clouding his good judgment. “You are not going anywhere, you are my husband” 

 

Bucky felt lightheaded with the pheromones dancing in the air, if they keep fighting like this they were going to draw the attention of the family or the guests, so he change his tone. 

 

“Please…” he said again with a whisper  “try to understand, my family was deep in debts, they made me think that _he_ was dead and you offered your help, everybody said it was my duty, that I should marry you, and Steve, you were so good to me that I actually believed that we could work this out.”

“We still can… Bucky, please let’s work this out” Steve pleaded, holding Bucky’s hand. 

“No… Steve.” said taking a step back  “trust me, this is a mistake, I didn’t want to lie to you but I was scared and lonely and we needed the money, but… you don’t deserve this, you are a nice fella, you don’t want this, right?” he said trying to charm his way out of the problem. 

 

“You know what, Bucky? “ For a moment Bucky sees the disappointment in the blond's eyes, the love was now a distant memory of what could have been, but there was something else, the desire…  “You are right Bucky, but the thing is… I don’t care if you sold yourself or they sold you, you are right... I have paid for a beautiful mate so now you belong to me.” Steve said stubbornly, it was obvious that Bucky wanted him, at least in a carnal way… he took the change by grabbing Bucky’s arms and pulling him close to him. 

“You don’t fucking own me” Bucky yelled and Steve could feel shivers down his spine, his rut was already started and Steve wasn’t fighting against it anymore. 

“I do fucking own you, I paid for you, you are mine” 

 

Steve smells Bucky’s estrus and it’s all he needs to forget about everything. He knows that Bucky has to be absolutely soaked in those tight pants, he could smell it,  sweat was glistening on the edges of Bucky’s brow. He looked at the angry omega in the eyes and without thinking  closed the gap between them and try to kiss him, Bucky fought closing his mouth and trying to push him, avoiding the contact with the alpha, trying to escape  from the firm embrace but it was  like try to push a wall of bricks. 

Bucky’s knees weaken making it impossible to fight against the need of summit, of present, of been breed. Bucky opened his mouth to protest but only a soft whimper made his way out.  His mind flooded with a primal need, and Steve’s scent is so inviting, so strong, His body leaning in to the urge to find out how good the scents could be combined. 

 

The alpha  looked him and murmured “please don’t fight this, I know you want me… I can smell you”  And Bucky nods, he have been fighting against his hormones for a long time, fighting this urges for so long, all those the years since his first heat, he doesn’t want to fight anymore, Steve’s frame against him is all he need to finally summit and let his body be in charge of his decisions. Bucky hold Steve’s arms with his hands, grabbing his muscles strongly to make him take a step back.  

Bucky gets away from the blonde’s hold, feeling his back reach the wall, he turns letting his forehead rest against the cold wall, taking a deep breath to put himself together, to fight against the wishes of his body. The alpha follows him covering his frame kissing his nape gently and tracing his lips to the crook of his neck finding his bonding gland. Pressing his face into the amazing scent pouring from the glands on Bucky’s neck. Inhaling and kissing tenderly, sucking slightly, abusing the scent gland a little bit, making the omega squirm in his arms; and the desire is stronger than anything else, the need to mate him, to claim what is his, to take everything he paid for. 

 

“Please” Bucky mutters, follow by a whimper “Please…” Bucky closed his eyes unsure of what is he begging for, his mind is confuse between the burning desire and his devotion to Brock. The blond alpha is reaching with his kisses a place inside his chest that he did not know until now, something powerful and strong that makes him want to summit like never before. The alien feeling inside his core is pulling him toward, driving him crazy with desire in a way he never thought it could be possible, not even with Brock. Steve was holding his frame, one of his knees forcing Bucky’s legs apart until he presses a muscled thigh to the omega's crotch dry humping him. Bucky moved hips as much as they can while pinned, and  Steve presses his thigh almost painfully hard against him, letting Bucky rub up on him. “uuhm” the omega cried and the blonde alpha smiled retrieving his leg and pinning him agains the wall stroking Bucky’s bottom with his crotch in a pushing motion. They were practically fucking with the clothes on, rubbing his cock against Bucky’s ass.  “Kiss me” he said at last, turning his body to face the blond alpha, seeking for his lips and kissing him with a hunger he didn’t knew he had. 

 

Steve pushed his body pinning Bucky agains the wall and pressing his groin agains his again, kissing him, sucking small bruises in the skin of his neck and bitting his lower lip playfully. Bucky smile at the roughness, angling his head back and allowing Steve to have a better access to the scent gland, saying without word _mark me, make me your omega._ Summiting for the first time ever. 

 

Steve kisses the bond gland, tracing his teeth along the soft overheated skin, running his fingers over the clothes of the omega, unwrapping him like the most desire gift he ever received. “I’m yours” the alpha said, kissing Bucky’s completely naked skin of his chest. Kissing the place where his heart beat feels stronger and repeating“I’m yours… completely yours, Bucky”  The acknowledge made the omega whimper once more, it was an alpha summiting to him, a rare gift, something even the most liberals would frown upon if they found out.  Bucky’s hand reach him, holding his cheek gently, looking at him breathless and trembling with wide eyes and aching pleasure, seeking for more contact with the blonde, leaning in to the alpha’s body and surrounding his neck with both arms, hugging him tight and scenting him back. 

 

The alpha undressed him quickly leaving him only in his undergarments, and grab him lifting Bucky’s weight easily to take him to bed, nuzzling the side of his neck, and humming a melody that the omega knows like the back of his hand, _Nocturnes, op 9 No 1, Chopin_ one of his favorite pieces, he is surprised that Steve knew the piece even if he is humming a little bit off tune. For a moment he could imagine Steve sitting with him in the piano chair, rubbing his leg slightly while he plays Chopin. A soft bite in his shoulder bring him back to the reality letting a moan scape from his lips, low and needy. 

Steve’s strong frame is on top of him, kissing his neck and shoulders, tracing kisses in his well defined clavicle, until he finds the sweet spot of the scent gland again, biting down on the glands under his teeth, hard enough to break skin, when he is stoped by Bucky’s little cry, a soft cry of pleasure mixed with fear. He looks in to the omega’s eyes and Bucky looks so alluring, so painfully willing to surrender to him, that he buries his face into the omega’s neck, having a remorseful second though but trying to bite him anyway  “Please don’t” Bucky cries, afraid and covering his scent gland with his right hand in a poor attempt of protecting himself from the bonding bite. He knows the alpha wants to fuck him right there, not caring that they are in the house of Bucky's parents or that the house is full of guests, their wedding guests. “Don’t?” the alpha repeat, clearing his throat and blinking.

 

Bucky slides his hands up and down in to the back of the strong alpha whispering “please don’t mark me ”, he hugs him reassuringly with a sad smile and pleading eyes, he is caught by the slight disappointment in Steve’s eyes and suddenly he is startled by the feeling of the trembling muscles of the alpha getting off from the bed. Walking away from him even when he is dying to be between Bucky’s thighs. 

 

“Put some clothes, I want to leave this place now.”

 

“You are leaving?” Bucky was struggling… he needed to be mated, his heat was already started and with all the preamble he was completely soaking, slick and hot in between his asscheeks. Thinking about how good it was going to feel having Steve spreading him and knotting him, breeding him, making him _his. “_ But…”

“ _We_ are leaving” he interrupted him with hoarse voice and clenching his jaw once more. “You are my mate, and you’re coming with me. Do I make myself clear?” He said while he is sliding his hands down trying to fix his clothes, avoiding to look at the omega in the eyes. “You have two minutes” 

“Steve…”

“We are going … _together!”_ he said again in his alpha voice, making Bucky comply.

He was standing near the bed, but Bucky didn’t move, he look at him waiting for Steve to get out of the room or al least turning himself so Bucky could change his soaked pants, but he didn’t. “I’m not going to leave you alone, I don’t trust you” Steve said reading his mind.

“You know…” the omega said putting his clothes with a defiant look in his piercing eyes “Brock will come find me, he loves me” he said challenging, putting his shoes and grabbing his travel bag. 

“That might be true…” Steve said trying to keep his tone unexpressive, grabbing Bucky’s arm and practically dragging him out of the room in a quick pace, Bucky was going to protest when they were walking down the stairs in to the noice of the party, but the strong grip of Steve was hard enough to make him think twice, just before they say goodbye to the family and announce that they will be going to the honeymoon Steve hold him tight and said softly into his ear “he might be in love with you, but it’s clear that you don’t know the meaning of love, or commitment or loyalty… you said that you were committed to him but you married me for money, you said that you will be faithful to me but you were going to run away with another man, you said you were in love with him but we almost have sex in your bed… so the poor fucker might be in love with you, but you don’t know what love is, you are a selfish, unfaithful, cheating brat who can’t keep his promises… but you know what, I do keep my word, and I promise you this, If you ever try to see him again, I will kill him… and I always keep my promises, Bucky” 

“If you think so highly of me… you should just ask the annulment.” Bucky spit back, with piercing eyes and a determined look on his face.

“I could… but I still find you pretty attractive, so… having you  as a husband is a very very expensive commodity and I already paid for it.” 

“I’m not a common whore that you can paid to get laid” he retort, trying to get away from his grip. 

“Of course you are not… don’t be ridiculous, you are my beloved mate “ he said passing around saying goodbye and climbing in to the carriage with Bucky.

 

~·~·~ 

“Something went wrong, he should be here by now” Natasha said looking at Brock with her lips in a thin line.

“Maybe he choose to stay with his husband…” Rollins said, playing with the crop of the horse. “I mean no offense, man, but the guy is kinda hot and pretty rich” 

“He wouldn’t choose that asshole over me, he was ready to get off when we spoke, Natasha is right I should go find him” 

“That’s a bad idea… He probably went straight to the shack… because of his heat, Rumlow, please, could you go to the shack and make sure that he is not there? Me and Rollins are going to his house to see if something happen, if something is wrong Rollins will find you at the shack.” 

 

When they arrived, Winifred was the one to tell them that the newly wedded were gone to the honeymoon in Paris, and that they will be back in to the city in two months. 

 

“Fuck” Rollins said, “Rumlow is going to be ballistic… he is going to swim to fucking France that’s for sure” 

“You sound very chipper…” 

“Yeah well, I have never been in Europe… so maybe I’m just excited to see Paris” 

“We have to find tickets to the next ship to France, that might take a while… I guest the best choice we have is try to intercept them, before they take the ship.”

“Yeah but where?”

“Well the nearest port is at at least 6 days trip they are probably going to travel by the capital road, we need a map… we have to find a faster way to get there.”

“And then again hit the road…”

 

~·~·~ 

 

“We are going to stop at this inn” Steve said when the carriage stop in a nice looking establishment, they have been traveling for hours now, and the night has a moonless nigh. Bucky was curl in a oval position as comfortable as the stiff seats allowed him. Using his jacket as a pillow, trying to endure the trip in his heat and with cramps was a nightmare “I know this is nothing fancy but, I have been here before, they have good meals,  it’s comfortable and clean, we can spend the night here and tomorrow we will see if… Bucky are you listening to me?” 

“Yeah…” he said nodding but unwilling to stand up.

“Do you need me to carry you inside?” Steve asked but he didn’t wait for an answer, grabbing him by the shoulders and legs to carry him bride stile in to the inn. He asked for the biggest room and for something to eat. 

 

After a couple of minutes they were already in the room, Steve scents him and grunts out, sliding a hand under the soft fabric of the sweater Bucky wears, around to the softness and the warmth of the curve of his spine, that small piece of skin available to the touch in that position. He angles his head intoxicated with the delicious scent, his chin brushing up against Bucky’s collarbone, just under the gland that smells so sweet and inviting, the magnificent smell of an omega in heat, he nips against the gland, tracing small lines with his teeth. Bucky yelped startled by the overflow of hormones dancing in his system. 

 

Steve can’t fight the desire,  not when Bucky is whimpering with the cramps, with the overheated skin and slick running though his thighs, and having him here, in his arms, so beautiful and vulnerable, is easy to forget that he is a liar when he looks so fragile, is easy to believe in his innocence, that he is pure, untouched, chaste… he usted to dream that he was going to be the first to share that intimate moment with Bucky, not because he particularly cared that he was a virgin, but the idea of have something that will be forever his, the romantic idea of the omega summiting to him completely, now that he knows that Bucky wanted to share that with some other alpha is a like iron burning his gut, and  the jealousy of imagine someone else with him was driving him crazy, Bucky looked at him and then he closed his eyes trembling from the uncomfortable sensations of having his heat, so Steve closed the gap, leaning forward to gather Bucky’s bottom lip between his teeth and bitting hard, kissing him hungrily, pure passion and desire, bitting lips and invading him with his tongue. 

“hurts” Bucky mumbled against the alpha’s lips, and Steve pressed their foreheads together, carefully reaching the bed, placing Bucky’s head on the pillows and then walking to the bathroom away from the omega, away from the temptation of devour him, his rut is make him want to tear the omega’s clothes, like an itch that crawls up his neck.  He is ready for the mating, he is hard and his know is starting to show at the base of his dick.  They left him some water in a basin, so he used to refresh himself with a washcloth. Bucky’s heated scent is everywhere torturing him.   

 

“Make it go away” the omega mumbles, while flutters his eyes closed and started to get undress, throwing his pants in the floor and removing his sweat sodden undergarments. Bucky had never had such an intense heat, he wonders if maybe it's the presence of Steve's scent in the room, having a rutting alpha so close to him.

“fuck it…” Steve’s said under his breath watching him almost naked in the bed, and striped from his clothes unceremoniously, walking back in to the bedroom and climbing the bed to be on top of the omega. 

“Get off me”  Bucky growls in warning, but the statement is countered when he open his legs and wrap his arms around Steve’s shoulders pulling him closer. Steve’s  hand clasps around Bucky’s throat possessively while he devours his mouth, with his sweet omega responding so beautifully, moaning with his chest heaving and his forehead pearl with sweat. 

Steve opened his eyes capturing the moment when Bucky tiled his head to the side revealing his scent gland, presenting, summiting, with his lips part open and his eyes closed, smelling like everything Steve’s ever dream off. 

“You are so beautiful ” he said grabbing the omega’s thighs and spreading him open, caressing his chest and rubbing his right nipple, it’s so pink and swollen that Steve can’t avoid to kiss it, nipping and biting, torturing the poor nipple with his frantic kisses.  Bucky is moaning with his eyes wide in surprise at the sudden abuse of his nipple. 

“Please don’t tease me” he begs and Steve smiles and leave the poor nipple, changing it for the other one and doing exactly the same. The alpha runs his fingers searching for Bucky’s entrance, and the omega stars moving his hips instinctively trying to reach the exploring fingers. And the jealousy strikes again, Steve can’t avoid to think about the infamous Rumlow, and wonder if he has already known those amazing sounds, the soft whimpers and the moaning, and the little crying murmurs that Bucky makes when someone plays with his nipples.  

Steve presses his hand on the omega’s bottom and he can feel the wetness increasing, the sweet scent of his cleft, the flesh of his entrance is pink and ravishing, Steve grabbed the tip of his cock and gives him an experimental rub, he wants to be inside Bucky so badly, he wants to make him feel his alpha’s strength and debasing his body with frantic ramming. But he is in rut, and he knows that even for an well experimented omega, having an alpha in rut can be really hard. 

So he slides the tip of his finger inside Bucky, he is impossibly tight, even with all the slick he is producing its so tight that his finger tries easing him open carefully, gently, and slowly, giving him time to get used to the intrusion, Bucky whimpered getting wetter, biting his lips and trying to move his hips uncoordinatedly following the movement of Steve’s finger. Making little desperate noises when the tip of Steve’s finger moves a little bit more inside, Bucky tenses again trying to close his legs. 

 

“Try to relax…” Steve said trying to move his finger in the incredible tight space inside of him.

“I can’t… “ the omega cries. “It’s too much… I… can’t, it is just too much. Pull it out” he pleated.  

Steve listened and pull his finger out slowly and tried to suppress a chuckle, if the tip of his finger is too much to bare, he might have to spend the entire night stretching Bucky. The realization hits him like a train, he quickly grabs Bucky’s legs, spreading him out  a little bit more and making his back arched, forcing him to spread his legs even wider, pressing his cheeks apart with his hands to reveal the tight little hole. Steve can see it now, he wants to say how sorry he is for doubting of Bucky’s virtue, he wants to kick himself for been such a tool, he was being so careless and that was indeed Bucky’s first time, so fucking stupid, he almost ruined everything.  He looks at the cute little pink hole and lowers his lips to kiss him deeply, Steve is rubbing his tongue at the entrance where untouched himen is, kissing him over and over, trying softly to ease him with the hot movement of his tongue, every bit of him delicious and warm and blissful. Bucky arches his back and suppress a muted scream, with Steve’s actions. His whole body is shaking up with pleasure, every nerve ending is exploding in bright light, and he doesn't realize he's letting out a repetition of moans and profanities until Steve gently shushes him by sliding two fingers inside his mouth, Bucky licks those invading fingers, letting his tongue dance between them, not knowing exactly what to do, but responding enthusiastically no matter what. 

 

Steve crawls back up over Bucky to kiss him slow and gentle, the omega wasn’t lying… he really is a _virgin._ “Oh my sweet omega” Steve said, taking a moment to look at the whimpering mess that is Bucky now. His hair all over the place, his eyes are filled with tears and his lips stretch by steve’s fingers. He pull out his fingers to appreciate red bitten lips smiling at him with helpless desire, and they were just getting started. 

 

“You have never done this before?” Steve asked, caressing his asscheeks again, using the slick to rub small little circles at the entrance of his hole. 

“No…” Bucky murmured and a deep rose color invade his cheeks making him squirm in the alpha’s embrace. 

“Not even… with your own hands?” Steve wondered, even when he already knew the answer.

“No… never.” Bucky moaned at the intensity of having his nerve endings taunted by Steve’s fingers. 

“My sweet omega, I can barely imagine how you must have felt, spending all those heats alone… such a brave little soldier” Steve said kissing him and trying to slide the tip of his finger once more. Steve went down once more kissing his navel and getting even lower, sucking at the hollow of his hip, close to his dick, but not close enough, kissing his hips slowly,  Steve lifts his leg up by the ankle, and kisses the side of his calf taunting.

“Wha… what are you doing?” Bucky asked trying to sit shaking with excitement. 

“I want to taste you…” Steve answered with a devilish grin. 

 

Bucky closed his eyes embarrassed, covering his face with both hands, nobody’s ever touched him like that before. The ache in his groin has become almost unbearable when Steve finally licks the side of his dick, giving tender kisses in the head and after what it seams an eternity runs his fingers along the length, traces delicately around the base and getting even lower in to the entrance of his hole. Bucky can feel his stomach tightening, his entrance contracting immediately. 

“No… my sweet omega, try to relax your entrance”

“I don’t know how” 

“Just, take a deep breath, and exhale slowly, come on do it with me” Steve said inhaling slowly, and Bucky followed obediently. 

_Inhale_

_Exhale_

“It’s going to hurt?” Bucky asked after a second of consideration. 

“It may sting a little bit at first, We will go at your pace… I’m going to try to make you feel good, so just focus on that, I’m not going to hurt you.” Steve said licking at him some more, kissing the hole and cupping his balls between gentle kisses. 

 

Steve smiled at Bucky’s sharp intake of breath, he was wet and willing moaning softly, the alpha licked him from base to tip, causing Bucky to shudder once more, holding tight against the pillow. Then, swirled his tongue around the head, licking precum away and savoring the taste, sliding his finger into the tight hole. Steve felt the omega’s tight balls clenching with pleasure, so he licks his balls with his finger opening the tight hole in synchrony for a couple of minutes, alternating between sucking the dick and the balls over and over, Bucky is a crying mess, moaning and whimpering, blissed out, eyes still closed, breathing deeply.  

 

Steve push his finger deep inside the omega’s ass, spreading him as he fucked his tight hole, making him open more, searching for the sweet spot of pleasure inside of him, he rubs the prostate once, adjusting the angle so he could keep grasping that spot over and over.  Until the omega is so lost in the pleasure that he arched his back chasing the orgasm and Steve braces himself for the load that Bucky is ready to shoot into his hungry mouth. “Come for me” Steve commands sucking Bucky’s dick deep inside his throat opening his mouth and swallowing Bucky completely.  Putting his hands on each hip, he began to bob up and down faster and faster, humming around Bucky's length, adding a second finger entering into the tight and slippery channel, Steve settles into a rhythm coordinating the blowjob with the movement of his fingers, Bucky started trying to move his hips, tentatively at first rolling back into Steve’s fingers, whining, pushing back against the touch, lost in the moment and emotions. Steve curled again attacking relentlessly at his prostate, until he hears Bucky’s jagged scream and felt the bittersweet taste of Bucky’s load in his mouth, and for a brief moment everything is absolutely perfect. The pleasure, the intimacy, Steve knows deep inside that after the heat Bucky might not feel the same way about him, he might still want to leave him, but maybe this will make him stay, maybe if there’s no love, at least they will still have great sex. So he keeps his fingers inside the omega’s hole, that is a little bit more lose and swollen in a beautiful shade of pink. 

 

“wow” Bucky said with wide eyes, a minute latter, still panting and trying to ease the rage beat of his heart. “that… was… amazing.” Bucky knew that an alpha pleasuring his omega wasn’t a common practice, but apparently Steve was more concerned about giving pleasure to him, than receiving, that make him feel guilty and angry. Bucky couldn’t avoid to tremble with the alphas fingers still inside him, the heat was making him do shameful things, flooding his mind with sinful thoughts, things that an omega shouldn’t be thinking. Steve was a very handsome man and he was naked on top of him and he could appreciate his body with an imposible shoulder to hip ratio, thick thighs and strong arms, he looked amazing with his swollen bitten-red lips after giving him pleasure.   

 

Steve moved his fingers in a quick scissor like motion, and Bucky loved the stretching ache in his hole, after the orgasm, he was more relax, his cramps were no longer torturing him and he could start to really enjoy been open up, maybe he was a little bit lightheaded but he wanted more, more of that pleasure, more stretch, he wanted… the knot. Steve’s knot. 

 

The alpha continue the preparing adding a third finger, focusing on getting him ready for him, intentionally avoiding his prostate, he didn’t want to overstimulate him, but he notices Bucky change, he was more inviting more welcoming to all those sensations. 

“Are you ready for me?” he asked doubtfully.

“Yeah… just please _adagio_ ” the omega murmured making Steve smile, he didn’t know how to play the piano or any other instrument but he understood that Bucky means _slow. H_ e was covering in sweat, his face red flushed and glowing with all those omega’s pheromones dancing inside him. Steve pulled out his fingers and looked at him and he grabbed both Bucky’s legs leaning over him, pressing in, just the tip into the entrance, pushing just a few inches. Bucky was holding the bed sheets tight. And then they both feel it, the tearing of the now gone virginity, the magnificent scent of Bucky changes and he now smells like something deliciously ripe, sweeter, more inviting. Steve stops just for a moment, giving him a minute to adjust, Bucky yelps and he can feel his body tensing 

“I know it’s stings, just relax it’ll go away in a moment ” Steve said.

“I can take it” He said nodding, _it’s done_   he thought, no turning back now.

Steve started pushing while breathing in the scent, kissing him, soothing into his tight channel and staying there for a moment, then pulling back and in again, in that sweet delicious pace. The pain had subsided as he get used to the fullness of having Steve’s  thick member inside of him moving. After a while Bucky felt more confident about the movement and asked softly.

“ _Allegretto… Vivace!_ ” He said holding his breath. “ _Allegro_!”

“I’m afraid I don’t know what that means” Steve said smiling and stopping the movement.  

“Means… a faster _tempo_. Don’t fucking stop” 

“Like this?” Steve asked angling his thrust to hit at Bucky’s sweet spot, faster but erratically. the alpha's cock felt so big inside him that he shouldn't be able to take more in, but he does, and two thick tears slide by his cheeks from the pleasure and intimacy. Steve notices and start kissing him again, little kisses in his temples and a long one his lips. 

 

Bucky gets pinned hard and fast then, and he moaned agains Steve lips all the way; every time the alpha moves inside him, it sends a jolt of pleasure up his spine, until it's all he feels, constant overwhelming pleasure. His head tips back against the pillow and his breath comes quick and shallow, his arms clinging to Steve’s neck, holding on for dear life with all the strength he has.

“Knot me” He begged, and Steve nods capturing his lips and growls agains him with hips working like pistons as he ruts into Bucky’s sweet, tight hole.

 

Steve is deep inside him when he finally feels his knot swelling, the omega cries a little bit as he half blown knot past his entrance for the very first time, trembling and contracting his hole. Steve fucks him deeper and harder, extricated with the clenching of that tight space, he’s now getting bigger, stretching the rim more and more, they both came at the same time, Bucky crying and shaking with the sweet relief of the heat subsiding from that first mating. Steve continue relentless, thrusting harder and quickly chasing the orgasm until the knot finally ties them together with excruciating pleasure from the tightness that milks him dry, leaving his seed there, secure inside Bucky. They fall sleep like that, tied and tired, Steve moves cupping Bucky’s cheeks into the spooning position, so he doesn’t crush him with his weight. 

 

When they woke up several hours later, Steve stands leaving the comfort of the warm bed to get something to drink, Bucky stirred bolting from the bed into the bathroom without say a word. Steve waited for  him to come out for almost an hour, taking the blankets and making a nest for the omega. He didn’t feel the bliss and happiness that everybody mention when they speak about the mating of the wedding night it’s more like a guilty-bittersweet feeling, but he was determined to be a good alpha for his mate, so he made the bed and re-arrange the pillows for Bucky. When he finished he waited for a while longer but Bucky remained in the bathroom with the door closed.  

 

“Buck are you okey?” Steve asked knocking, but there was no answer, so he pushed his head to the wooden door trying to listened what was happening on the other side of the door.  He waited for a couple of minutes and opened the door, and there was Bucky standing with a washcloth rubbing the red abused skin of his legs. “Sorry, I was worried… you didn’t answer” The omega didn’t acknowledge the words and keep scrubbing, the already red and swollen, if he doesn’t stop its going to get a raw and bloody patch of skin soon enough.   

“Bucky, Jesus… what have you been doing to yourself?” Steve said reaching for the omega’s hand to stop him. He glared him, his grey eyes piercing with silent fury. 

“I have to remove all the … filth” he spat angry, throwing the washcloth at the alpha and getting away from his touch. 

“What… why would you say something so hurtful” Steve murmured.

“Because it’s true” He frowned walking back into the room leaving him there.

 

Steve remained in silence, holding his breath, pressing back the urge to follow him, trembling with anger and sorrow. He walked away from the bathroom into the room and reached for the chair next to the rustic desk in the room, he sat there in the dark for a couple of minutes in absolute silence, refusing to look at Bucky’s direction. 

“Are you fucking coming to bed or what?” The omega asked covered in blankets with his head pressed to pillow. 

“I wasn’t sure if you wanted me there” Steve murmured making an effort in keep his anger at bay. 

“Shut up” Bucky said but he moved the duvet for him.  

“I’m having mixed signals here, Bucky” Steve said, still angry but slightly amused, thinking that being in heat Bucky was probably clingy. So he climbed to the bed, Bucky got near him and Steve couldn’t avoid scenting him, the smell now was the most wonderful thing Steve have ever feel, he smells like a bred omega, then Bucky leaned over onto Steve’s head smushed under his chin and pressed a kiss. Just a simple, soft kiss and that kiss alone was enough for Steve to believe that maybe this relationship still had a future. 

“I hate you so much” the omega mumbled closing his eyes but there was no heat in it. 

“Likewise” The alpha answered, holding him tight and securing him in the embrace. 

 

 

At the breaking down, the heat was making them horny so they do it again, spending the following three days of the mating cycle together in bed, they barely talk in between, but Bucky continue making references to Music Tempo to give directions, so Steve now has the determination of learn more about how to play music. Bucky is like a perfect instrument, that if is played right, make the most beautiful sounds. When the heat and rut finally broke, they leave the inn and start the trip in an uncomfortable silence. 

 

Bucky sits by the carriage window, looking at the landscape, he misses the piano, he misses his home, he misses Brock specially now that he  knows that they will never be together again, he holds the necklace pending from his neck and remember that last night, when he and Steve were having sex in all fours, the necklace was moving with every thrust crashing against his chest, burning him with guilt. _Steve was right, he didn’t knew how to love, he was enjoying the whole thing, he wanted it, he asked for more over and over, and every single time after the heat he seek for Steve’s embrace, he wanted him close, they not only spend the heat together but the intimate moments of tender closeness, and that was even worst. What would Brock think of him now, he wasn’t virgin anymore, he belongs to someone else now._ he started crying and could’t stop until hours later when they stoped in a small town to eat something and rest.

Steve looked at him, and asked if he want to eat something, Bucky shooks his head murmuring a soft apology. 

 

“You have barely eat in several days” Steve said and he seamed genuinely worried for him. 

“Can’t, I’m going to throw up if I do.” the omega answered. 

“what do you mean?” 

“When I’m upset my stomach turns agains me, and I just throw up, It pretty common for me…” 

“Still… maybe a tea, a small piece of fruit?” the alpha pushed, but the omega only shrugged.

 

 

They spend the meal in silence, Bucky looking at the floor absently didn’t even touch his food, he could still feel the uncomfortable pressure of the stretch in his ass. He remembered the moment when he woke up after the first knotting, he was covered in dry cum and his hole was open and leaking, he felt dirty but somehow that was very pleasant.  Steve’s voice bring him back to the reality. 

 

“We should spend the night here, there are rooms above, you’re probably tired from the trip and the heat…” The alpha said but didn’t receive an answered. Bucky avoid looked at him and Steve felt guilty too, the poor omega was pale and had bags under his eyes, he didn’t look like someone on his honeymoon, more like someone getting out from a funeral.  “We are close to the capital, two maybe one day trip, but our ship to Paris doesn’t sail until four days, my states are near from here actually, so I was thinking maybe…” Bucky stand up from the table without saying a word, leaving Steve mid sentence.  He walked to the exit crying, those big eyes filled with fat tears again, covering his face with both hands in desperation.  He stopped at the corner of the street, Steve didn’t come out looking for him. _Why would he? he already took what he wanted…_ Without the heat the realization of his actions were too much to bare, he wanted to run back, to get back home, where everything was safe, where everything was known and comfortable… and Brock.  He wandered in the streets until he found a small bench near the town chapel. 

 

  _How could I face Brock now? What I’m going to say? ‘I’m sorry I was in heat’ ‘It’s not my fault! I didn’t wanted… he forced me’ But that was a_ ** _lie_** _… How could I say that I fight back when I was actually enjoying, the truth is… that…  I wanted._

 

_I’m a whore…_

 

Bucky was determined to go back even if he didn’t knew what he was going to say to everyone. He didn’t have anything of his luggage with him but he still had some money and maybe that would be enough to find someone who could take him back to his parents house, not in a private carriage but maybe in other transportation. He asked at the passer-by until someone pointed him in the right direction. There was a one horse cart leaving in a couple of minutes, they were going to the city but he would have to share the space with another omega. 

 

They sat together, the other omega was a beautiful woman, blonde with big green eyes, that somehow made her look like a hopeful child even when she was old enough to be his mother, she was dressed in a plain white dress, with a hand bag pressed tight agains his chest. 

“we are leaving right away” the driver said to both omegas, and the woman smile nodding.

 She looked at Bucky and toke an orange from his purse offering half the fruit to Bucky. He accept the fruit with a smile, feeling his stomach cry softly in hunger, he should have drank his tea or grab something to eat.

“Thank you, ma’am” he answered very polite. 

“I’m Sarah”

“Bucky”

“It’s going to be a long trip, you didn’t bring anything?” she asked gently. 

“No… I kinda left in a hurry” Bucky said bitting the fruit and trying to catch a drop of juice running down his chin. Sarah smiled nodding. The driver took his seat and started the trip, when the road ahead of him Bucky thought that he could honestly get away from all the sorrow, maybe he should stay at a different town and start over away from everything and everyone. But what he would do? he was an omega, he didn’t have any skill or way to earn money. _How about that?, i’m useless and a whore._ Maybe my father accept me again, my mother might be against but… maybe Natasha will help me to find a job, she had the bag with the things I can sell and maybe just maybe Brock will still want me… 

 

Steve ran after him after a moment of consideration, searching for him everywhere until he found him sitting in silence next to a woman in a cart ready to leave. 

 

“Stop!, Stop the cart! thats my omega mate in there” Steve yelled, making the driver to hold the horses looking angrily at the yelling alpha. 

“Bucky get down from there!” Steve said with his alpha’s _voice_. Commanding knowingly that the poor omega would have to obey, the voice, after the matting was even more hard, it was absolute. Even the woman sitting next to Bucky was affected, they both get down from the cart.

“you should be ashamed” the other omega said,  still recovering from the alpha’s voice. “using your _voice_ with your mate…” 

“Ma’am this is a family issue. I don’t mean to be rude but you should not interfere” 

“Thank you so much, but it’s okey I’ll be fine” Bucky said holding the woman hand and nodding reassuringly. “Have a good trip, Sarah.” He said helping her to climb to the carriage once again and watching her leave. 

 

“Bucky…  ” Steve said holding him by the shoulder and hugging him tightly against his chest. He hold him there for a couple of minutes. “I can’t lose you… ” He whispered to his ear and let him go from the embrace but holding his hands. “Why would you wanna leave after… what we did.” 

“What we did is the exact reason of why I was leaving, Steve” 

“But why…?” Steve asked rubbing his thumb in buck’s hand in a soft circle motion. 

“Well… we can’t break the marriage now, can we?” He asked looking sadly at the alphas eyes. 

“You still want to break our marriage?”  Steve asked feeling the anger came back again. Bucky  looked at him fiercely, clenching his jaw and nodding. 

“We’ve made a mistake, Steve…” 

“Would you be capable of humiliate me even more, running back with that soldier?”

“I wont humiliate you, I’ll be decent, and respectful… I’ll go back with my parents, please Steve.”

“I’m tired Bucky, lets discuss this later, we have to find some accommodations for tonight, tomorrow we’ll go to the capital, take the fucking ship and…” 

“And what…? Spend the honeymoon pretending everything is okey? pretending to be a happy couple, If you think that I’m going to spend another minute by your side you are delusional, Rogers. I’m not going to be you prisoner. ” 

“Well if that’s what you want I’ll present a formal petition to the city hall to get a divorce” Steve said with a condescending smile but barely hiding his anger.  

 

“A… divorce, but…” Bucky’s eyes opened wide with surprise. 

“but you know as well as I do, that it is difficult to scape from the bond of marriage, so we are going to hire a lawyer, I don’t know if you had the money to do such thing right now, but sure, if you really want that, we would have to make a case, and the only way for us to get a divorce is presenting proof of abandonmen, incurable mental illness, and we will have to get a doctor to make the ruling of that…. cruelty, and adultery, that might be it… but we will have to summit proofs, so we will have to call the guest of the reception and asked them if any other person saw you committing adultery on our wedding party… tell your parents, and yeah that would be a little bit awkward for the soldier, because he will have to testify, that can’t be good for a soldier’s reputation… specially you being the Colonel’s son… So what do you think Bucky, could you proof that you were being an adulterer?

“I’m not, I was chaste when you took me, and I haven’t been with anyone else, you can’t acuse me of that, in the trial they would found out that you are lying. and… everything would be for nothing.” 

“ So you don’t want to apply for the divorce? aww but you were so eager to conclude our marriage…” 

“Yes, but not like that… Can you just, please let me go? we can stay married but, apart, and you could find someone who’s willing to be the perfect little housewife that you desperately wanted.” 

“And then what? Bucky no self-respected omega would sign up for that, for being the mistress…” 

“You really can’t compromise, can you? I mean I’m trying to find the middle ground here”

“Middle ground? You brought this on yourself, you are trying to find a easy way out, I’m not going to compromise with something like this… and after all you should be more grateful with me.” 

“Grateful… look pal, you said it the other day, you pay for me, you bought me… so none of this came out of your generous heart, and that, Steve, is the reason why this isn’t going to work. ”

“You can’t deny that we like each other, you can say that you don’t believe in us, but the truth is that a couple days ago you were sharing a bond with me, you still feel it, the bond, even without the bonding bite, I felt it, we are more than just compatible…”

“I was in heat Steve, you just happen to be there, that’s it… it was the heat, it felt good while it last but that were the hormones talking not me. ”

“you can deny it, but I know you felt it, like I did…”

“I did…but it is not the point” 

“It is exactly my point, Bucky” 

 

They walked in silence until they found a very exclusive inn, they rent a room with a magnificent view and Bucky spend the night pretending to sleep while Steve staid sitting by the large balcony window, with his notebook in hand making doodles of the deserted street. 

“All I ever wanted… was a family of my own, a family with you… I felt in love with you since the very first moment that I saw you on the street… with this marriage you took from me more than you can imagine, I lose not only the illusion of having your love, but also the opportunity of having  the family I always dreamed…” he whispered in the dark, the alpha confess at Bucky’s sleeping silhouette. The omega stir and sit in the bed looking at the alpha. 

“You still can have that… you are young and quite handsome, you can find someone who loves you enough to oversight this situation… you wouldn’t be the first or the last to have a mistress… You can still be happy, just not with me.”

“Yeah… and what about having children? if I choose to have a child with someone else they could not have my name because they will be illegitimate children, _bastards,_ Bucky. You have no idea of what it is like… they will be seen as second-class citizens… I wouldn’t do that to a innocent child.” He said, and in the darkness Bucky couldn’t see the tear running down his cheek.  

“Is that what you want in exchange of  my freedom… a child?”  Bucky wondered, half joking, but Steve stand up from the window and wait after a moment before answer, looking at him with one precise and silent nod. Then the alpha lowered his eyes ashamed of what he was thinking. 

“If I say yes… would you stay until our child is born?” 

“Yes… of course I would, but… we will split right after that… I will go back with my parents, you will stay at your estate with the kid, and we will not see each other again…” 

“You are not going to regret this deal…? Claim him and… take him away later?”

“Contrary to what many people believe not all omegas loves the idea to have a litter, I don’t picture myself with a kid… so it’s all yours… I’ll have your child and right after that I’ll disappear.” 

“Are you sure? I mean… it’s a baby… there’re no turning back away from this… you should think about it”

“I… I don’t have anything to think about his, I want my freedom back, you want a child… It’s a fair price… So… I’ll do it.”

“Great… well we should get started then…” Steve said climbing to the bed and laying on top of Bucky kissing him hungrily. 

“But I’m not in heat” Bucky protested between kisses but holding Steve tight against him circling his neck with both arms. 

“I know… but if you want to get pregnant we have more possibilities if I keep filling you up, whether you are in heat or not” Steve said bitting his neck, licking and kissing his bonding gland over and over without breaking the skin.  

“Is that so…” Bucky moan wrapping his legs at Steve’s hips rutting against him, rubbing his half hard cock against the alpha’s crotch. 

“Yeah…thrust me, I’m a doctor” He mutters undressing himself at top speed. 

“So you know the human anatomy perfectly well… don’t you?” Bucky sneer removing his undergarments and reaching for Steve’s warm skin. 

“Yeah… I know where to focus my attention to make you feel good” he said running his fingers up and down Bucky’s legs. 

“Like the thing you do with your mouth…?” Bucky wondered pressing kisses in Steve’s neck.

“What ‘thing’ that I do with my mouth? elaborate…please” Steve said with a smug smile on his face.

“The thing you… you do things in my… Steve, please don’t make me said it at loud ”

“I kinda want to hear it… the words coming out of your mouth”  Steve was smiling spreading more kisses along his skin. 

“Fuck you! I fucking hate you” Bucky grunted, making Steve giggle against his skin. “Please, _alpha”_ He said after a moment of consideration, dragging the last word with a seductive grin  “ please give me pleasure with your lips and tongue”

“You want me to suck you off, baby? you want me to put your cock in my mouth and suck you until you come hard, deep inside my mouth?”

“Yeah…” The omega said, sulking and trying not to sound so helpless but failing miserably. 

 


	11. Traveling through your body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can I, Bucky? Can I trust you, again?” Steve asked, with a gentle voice, and Bucky turned to kiss him, his warm fingers wound around his upper arms, and his lips grazed his cheek, he touched his biceps with his slender fingers, rubbing his lips down his neck to his nipples, like a lover, he rest his head on his belly, nuzzled his face into the skin, oblivious to the stickiness of the sweated skin.   
> “Yes…” Bucky said in between kisses, “I want that we trust each other” the omega said, and he meant it.

**~·~·~**

 

**On the Road… (Inside the carriage)**

 

 

 _I’m going straight to hell_  

 

“Oh Steve… ah fuck” Bucky rasps holding him tight, the alpha growled bitting his lips  and smashing their mouths together in a frantic desperation, fire combusting violently, Steve grabs a hold of Bucky’s hair,  guiding him in a quick motion, trapping him under him,  crushing his throbbing cock with his full weight, the omega squirms beneath him, whimpering in honest desperation, kissing and bitting him in the cramped space of the back seat of the carriage. 

 

 _‘Count as fornication if the sex is with your husband but you don’t love him and you are definitely not in heat?’_ Bucky wondered looking at Steve’s eyes, frowning in concentration and desperation  making  his best attempt to untie his clothes without tearing them apart. 

 

Steve was all over him, rutting between the omega’s legs, pinning him in the seat with each sharp thrust, grinding with their remaining clothes still on, their cocks were rubbing and leaking under the fabric of his undergarments, trying to keep his sounds at minimum to avoid the driver realizing what is happening inside the carriage.  

The full weight of Steve on top of him dry humping was sinfully good and the omega had to bite his lips to avoid screaming. 

 

“Bucky” Steve was mewling into his mouth, a sound of pure desperation and lust. “I love having you like this… under me” the alpha said holding the omega’s hands over his head and making clear who was in charge. But the omega wasn’t going to summit so easily this time, so he moves his body arching his back and changing the position of his knee to unbalance the alpha making him fall on his back from the seat in to the carriage’s floor.  Without giving him time to stand up again  the omega straddle the alpha, moving his hips and locking lips with a dumbfounded Steve. 

Bucky finished to untie his undergarments, now naked on top of a half-dressed Steve, looking at the alpha with a  wicked grin on his face. “What’s the matter, alpha? Did you loose your words?” the omega chuckles against his ear, knowing that Steve was unable to form coherent sentences. 

Steve allowed himself to reach up and touch the now hard nipples of Bucky’s well defined pectorals, gasping and moaning softly when the omega quiver beneath the pinch of the alpha’s fingers. 

 

“Keep doing that” the omega demands while he moves his hips using both hands to separate his asscheeks and expose his wet hole over Steve’s naked swollen cock.  The alpha complies kissing worshipfully the omega’s nipples, massaging each areola with his tongue and caressing the abused skin with his teeth repeating the process over and over again until Bucky’s skin is covered with goosebumps.  “I AM going to fuck YOU” the omega said tilting his head to have a better look at the alpha’s eyes. “I’m gonna stick _your_   big alpha cock deep inside ME…” 

 

“What happened to the sweet sheepishly virgin boy that was in my arms a few days ago?” Steve asked in complete fascination 

“Is gone” Bucky answered cockily, rubbing the tip of Steve’s cock with the entrance of his tight wet hole. 

 “the innocent omega who knew nothing and blushed at the mere mention of the mating process…” 

“You tarnish my innocence… and I’m a fast learner” he said grabbing the base of the alpha’s cock and giving him an experimental tug and guiding him to his entrance letting the length filled him slowly, enjoying the stretch and soreness. Bucky was totally in control of the pace and rhythm, he moved his hips slowly at first enjoying the incredulous face of Steve, the omega arched his back moving his hips in circular motion trying to find the perfect angle to pleasure himself. 

 

Steve arched his back too, grabbing Bucky’s hips with both hands, propelling his hips forward hitting something deep within him, making Bucky whimper and moan shamelessly, they moved in perfect synchrony sweating and grunting as one. 

 

“Sweetheart, you are so wet for me…” Steve mumbled “May I?” Steve asked, pointing at his hips, Bucky didn’t answered with words but with a simple look he told the alpha everything he need it to know, so Steve starts pounding into Bucky, hard and fast, Steve squeezes the omega’s hips as his orgasm build within him, burning fire extending from his groin throughout his entire body as he keeps slamming into Bucky in frantic motion. He is really close to his orgasm and the omega knows it, so he extended his hand grabbing a handful of the alpha’s hair and pulling him upward so he could kiss him deep and hard, slipping his tongue along the alpha’s mouth and swirling around it playfully. The omega was good at this, kissing was only natural for him, was the only thing that he used to do with Brock before his marriage, and he wanted Steve to know that… _that he knew how to kiss_ but most of all he wanted that Steve notice that he was perfectly capable of _give_ pleasure, Steve traced his lips and nibble at Bucky’s hipbones, kissing and biting softly, getting down and swirling his tongue along the  pink nipples, trying to keep the balance and the angle of the relentless thrust. 

 

“Bucky! Ah fuck, yes, yes, baby that’s good,” Steve gasped out holding him tight. His knot swollen and ready to get inside the omega’s channel. 

 

He thrust his knot hard into Bucky’s wet hole, making the omega yelp and bite hard on his left shoulder, he wasn’t going to give in the control, he was in charge and the bite sting was his way to show it, so Steve  corrected his position mostly letting Bucky still dictate the pace from now on. 

The omega rocked his hips with a devilish smile moving faster, cupping the alpha’s shoulder blades to go deeper but slower.  He was searching for his orgasm too, putting a show for Steve, he moved and moan and asked for more in all the endearing ways he knew Steve will appreciate. The alpha’s knot was swelling even more making the omega’s channel ached with the over stretch. And Steve groaned, pumping hard into Bucky’s prostate making him come hard and untouched, chasing Bucky’s lips and mumbling nonsense agains his mouth. 

 

Bucky surprised himself enjoying the look of the handsome alpha glowing in pure bliss, he was looking for that exact reaction, he find something like pride in his chest, he was proud of being the source of all that pleasure in Steve and  he wondered _why?…_ he didn’t have to prove anything… but still he wanted to make the alpha feel good, he wanted to feel validated, reassured, he was surprised that he actually _cared… he wanted to make him enjoy._

 

He tried to convince himself that was only fair, Steve was a considerate lover, he was always trying to make him feel amazing so why not do the same in return. 

 

“You are so beautiful… I can get over the fact that you are… the most beautiful omega I have ever seen” Steve said trusting deep inside and locking him in place with his knot  now fully blowed buried deep inside the omega filling him with his seed once more. 

 

”Where are we?” Bucky was covered in sweat, with his hair all over the place, he repeat his question looking at the dark forrest  surrounding the road. The night was cold with a cloudy sky and he could hear the wind whistling through the carriage door.  

Steve carried them both and carefully sat on the carriage seat, hugging Bucky and covering his shoulders with his jacket. 

“Probably close to the capital… but I can’t know for sure, I kinda lost the track of time” Steve asked looking at Bucky sitting uncomfortably still tied to his knot. 

 

After a while they are able to unlock his bodies, they both can feel the semen leaking between the omega’s tights, and Steve wants to apologize for what a mess he’s made but the omega just smiles at him kindly and leans forward catching Steve’s lips and kissing him with so much tenderness that made Steve blush. They kiss like there’s no more reason than sharing warmth, without the hunger or lust of the heat and also without the chaste conventionalism of the public affection corresponding a newly wed couple. It’s something else… but neither of them are able to put a name on why are those kisses so different and _intimate_. They  put their clothes again making short breaks to kiss each other after a few seconds, like magnets attracted and incapable of stop, they continue the travel falling sleep shortly after. 

 

~·~·~

 

“We are not going to make it in time if we keep taking _breaks,_ Steve” Bucky yammered rolling his eyes. 

“You are the one who wasted hours from the trip because you wanted to spend the last two days in bed..” 

“I was exhausted! my back was killing me, and for the record, _you_ didn’t let me _sleep_ most of the time. _”_

 _“_ That’s _not_ how I remember the events for the last two nights”  Steve said smiling, he could look at Bucky all day and still find something new to see, not only he was beautiful but he was  sensual and alluring in a way that Steve have never felt before. Even the simple thought of  him doing the simplest things could arouse him, even when they could barely speak without having an argument he was truly attracted to him, and… the argument was often the prelude to a very brutal, angry and fantastic sex.

 

 Bucky was leaning into the seat trying to have a better position for his aching ass, when he caught Steve looking at him with desire. He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms around his chest. “Seriously… again?” He mumbled like the brat he could be at times. 

 

“Here…” Steve said folding his jacket and handing it to Bucky. “You can use it as a pillow… “ the movement of the carriage slowed down and suddenly stopped. 

“Why are we stopping?” Bucky wondered taking Steve’s jacket and trying to peek at the window. 

“Don’t know” Steve stand and opened the carriage door, to investigate the reason why they had stopped.  Bucky came right behind him, the road was blocked with a huge bonfire and there were soldiers asking questions to the driver. Steve went to speak with the man in charge instructing Bucky to stay inside until he came back. Bucky frown thinking that probably Steve didn’t want him near to the soldiers just in case one of them turns out to be Brock or some acquaintance of him, but he complied because he was tired and without the movement he might find a comfortable position to sleep, climbing back to the carriage, sitting with his elbows on his knees and his head resting on his folded arms, he smiled thinking that if his mother was there, she would be scolding him for sitting in that position. He closed his eyes trying to focus in the quiet solitude of the sounds of the night outdoors. 

The carriage door opened again and Steve step in sitting next to Bucky, grabbing his shoulder to wake him up gently. 

“Buck… We are going to be stuck in here for at least a few hours, the road is blocked by some rebels, they cut off some trees and the soldiers are still trying to clear the road” 

“Is it dangerous? we are an easy target in here.” Bucky said without open his eyes leaning toward Steve’s touch. 

“We should be fine, there’s a small regiment of soldiers here, and I’ll keep you safe. Besides they probably closed the road to intercept army wagon with guns and supplies… not civilian travelers.” Steve said grabbing the omega’s shoulders and giving him a soft massage, applying just the right amount of pressure in the nots of his neck and back. Bucky let out a muffled moan and lifted his head to look at Steve’s eyes. “Is it helping?” the alpha asked and Bucky nodded smiling. 

“You sound pretty understanding with the rebels cause” Bucky said arching his back and hearing a soft crunch noice followed by a sensation of relief. 

“I am, actually… I understand they inconformity, they were pushed to this rebellion, they are just demanding things that are fair” 

“Yeah, right” Bucky snorted, sitting straight and turning to look at Steve with a sarcastic smile. 

“What?” Steve asked, and he felt the easy niceness scape from the conversation. 

“You seriously have to ask? I mean, you are rich and come from a high society family, what do you now about the inconformity of the rebels… sounds hypocritical coming from you” he mumbled. 

“Just because I have some privileges now doesn’t mean that I’m blind to what’s going on with the world, I’m not a spoiled little brat growing in a bubble of privileges unaware of what happens to everybody else.” Steve was going to keep saying those thing to provoke him, but he was so tired of those fights. So he opened his mouth but he didn’t have the strength to keep attacking the omega anymore but of course Bucky noticed and keep on rambling.   

“Don’t stop on my account, I know now what you truly think about me, well if you wanted someone with better life perspective you should have married with some social justice advocate like you, if my so called privileges of  family name gives you discomfort why did you choose someone from high society, why not a commoner?” 

 

“I didn’t marry you because of … oh you know what, yeah, I though that you were more than just a pretty face from a nice family, I was expecting someone, well-mannered, educated, intelligent and with strong moral values…  but you are right I should have known better, my bad… now just leave it, I’m not going to spend the hours in here fighting about this nonsense.”

 

“It is not nonsense, you accused me of being a brat and not having moral values, what have you done that makes you feel so superior? I didn’t ask any of that Steve, I have always been grateful for all the opportunities that I had and tried to contribute to the society, I might have been lying to you about Brock, but I felt in love with him not because he was rich or high-born he wasn’t any of that, I would have loved a simple life with him instead of all the pomposity of marrying with some millionaire, and…  the family pressure aside, among all the possible suitors  I  married you because you seamed to be a good man, someone nice and decent… with time we could have been friends, companions and I would have learned to love you… but as you said, now I know better.” He said and climb of the carriage holding Steve’s jacket over his coat to keep some of the warmth in his trembling body. 

 

After a moment to let Bucky’s words sink in  Steve climbed out the carriage after him, and found Bucky petting one of the horses, he looked around but the driver was talking with some soldiers far ahead.  Steve stepped forwards trying to touch Bucky’s hand, but he flinches away from him, as if the alpha’s touch burnt. 

“I… I was… you are right, I don’t believed that you are, well, everything that I said before… it’s just that all the situation with your mother and the your sister’s gambling problems, and then finding out about that man on our wedding day, I felt betrayed… I was hurt, still am. You really hurt me” Steve takes a few steps from the omega and the horses, pacing in a little circle like a cornered animal. 

“ Have you ever thought how all this situation makes me feel?” Bucky said closing his eyes and  letting his forehead rest for a moment in the soft horse hair. “I’m truly sorry, Steve… you should have let me go”

“Fuck you Bucky!… you are driving me crazy with all this, I’m tired of this, you know why? because one moment you want me with such passion, with hunger and desire that makes me think that maybe this means something else. And… on the next moment you push me away, won’t speak to me, or worse you fight with me about everything”  He stoped a moment and the omega nodded trying to put in simple words all those confusing feelings in his head. “I’m trying to understand, please say something… anything!”

 

“For me… it’s all new, the… the things we do when we mate… it’s so confusing, all my life I thought that mating to have a pup it was going to be somehow _different…_ please don’t interrupt me, let me finish…At home they always said that it was part of my obligations and duties as an omega, something unpleasant and almost like an inconvenience that _must_ be done… but now I realized that… well… it feels SO good, Steve, I never imagined that it was going to feel that good, isn’t supposed to be a sin or something?… like when you eat more than one piece of desert at dinner, like gluttony? I know… it’s not the same, but its just that I can’t shake the feeling that I’m doing something very very bad, that this is not proper, that the things we do are sinful… ‘cause is not making _love_ but pure lust.”

 

Steve nods looking at the floor, when he speaks again his voice is hoarse with raw emotion and deep sorrow. “So you felt guilty about our sex life…” Steve asked, and Bucky only nodded, trying to assimilate what he just have said. 

“do you realized” Steve continue “that we are actually married and trying to have a kid, right? _technically_ … We are not doing anything wrong here… but  you don’t love me, so you probably just feel like you are somehow cheating on the other guy, Am I right?” Steve said clenching his jaw. 

“I guess you are… I just don’t now how to deal with this hunger… It should not feel _this_ good. I thought that you could only feel like this when it was someone you loved…”  

“No… it’s feels good because I’m trying to make _you feel good_ , it’s pleasure Bucky, I wanted you to feel pleasure, please let’s not mistake sex with love” Steve was going to walk away but Bucky put his hand over his arm asking silently not to.  Steve looked at him and took a deep breath avoiding eye contact.  

“Then, thank you for making this a pleasurable experience… I like it, I really do, you are… very good with your tongue” Bucky said blushing profusely. Steve grinned but the smile didn’t reached his eyes.

 “I know you are never going to love me, at least not the way you loved _him_ , even if you promise not to go back with him, still, I know that he is in your heart, and us having sex… I know that if all I can  get are crumbs of your affection, I’m okey with that…” 

“You deserve better than that” Bucky said interrupting but allowing the alpha to hold his hand interlinking his fingers sharing a very intimate moment. 

 

“You keep saying that… you know, the worse part is… that if that’s all I can get right now, I’ll take your crumbs, Buck… because it’s better than loneliness… and If there’s anything I know way to well is what lonely feels like… I didn’t want to be alone anymore, Bucky, I was being selfish enough to ask you to be with me… but I really wanted you by my side.” 

 

“Please, Steve, don’t say that, we have a deal, remember?… I’m going to give you a little pup. You won’t be alone anymore” Bucky smiled hopefully, but Steve turned away . 

 

The alpha wanted to say that Bucky was free to leave, that he didn’t have to honor that deal anymore, that he could leave him because that deal was the most idiotic and stupid idea of all times, bringing a child into their mess, but he didn’t have the strength to let him go, the words didn’t come out, his eyes were filled with tears and the warmth from Bucky’s hand became unbearable but he didn’t let go. 

 

“I’m hungry” Bucky murmured without looking at the alpha, eager to change the subject.

“Well that’s new”  Steve was pleasantly surprised, in all those days since the wedding the omega had barely eat anything, and if Steve coerced him to eat, he started to vomit. He was getting thinner with every passing day, Steve could feel his bones when they had sex, but he now understood that there was nothing he could do. So hearing that he wanted to eat was something that actually cheer him up.

 

“I have some bread and fruit on my bad, also a bottle of wine if you want to try” Steve said, smiling to Bucky, they walked together inside the carriage again. They never stopped holding hands. They sat together and shared the meal in silence, a few moments later when they were both sitting in comfortable relaxation, Steve felt encourage enough to ask.

 

“So what is it, with you and the food?” 

“What do you mean?” Bucky asked brow arching in confusion 

“This is the most complete meal I have ever see you eat since the beginning of the trip,I was worried… that’s not healthy” 

“Nonsense I ate a big piece of chicken from the inn” Bucky said in astonishment.

“And you started hurling the minute we get out of the place” Steve replied giving him a concerned look. 

“Oh… It’s just… what I told you the other day, I get sick when I’m stressed or nervous, that’s how I have always been, Steve” 

“So this have happened before?”

“Yeah, a few times, before the wedding when my friend told me that Brock was probably killed in action I was a mess… I couldn’t stomach anything at all, and keep throwing up everything they gave me, it was awful” the  omega said with a soft smile and Steve nod in understanding, then he continue  “Actually… there’s a funny story,” Bucky changed his demeanor, sitting straight and getting closer to Steve and speaking in a lower voice, to say something in confidence, as if trying to prevent someone from listening “My ‘condition’ before the ceremony, was the staff favorite tittle-tattle on that time…  my maid spend the whole time giving me funny judgmental looks, and when we moved the wedding date and all the rush of changing the ceremony, they were gossiping about me being in a ‘inconvenient’ state, in the ‘family way’, I swear to you, they  were all waiting for me to have a baby bump or something” Bucky said dramatically, trying to keep a straight face but failed, bursting into raucous laughter. 

“ That’s horrible!” Steve said laughing 

“I know right? but the truth is, that I wouldn’t be the first omega to do that or the last, actually that’s the reason all the omegas got married at a young age, with the heats… ‘Accidents’ just happen… I was about to get assault, if you had not appeared I do not know what would have happened… I got night terrors when I think about that” Bucky confess even without actually wanted to say that. 

“Yeah… I’m sorry that that happened to you” 

“Thank you Steve” Bucky said with a honest smile, they spend a few more minutes in comfortable silence, sitting next to each other and enjoying the warmth of their bodies. For the first time in days Steve was smiling and his scent smelled like a happy alpha, Bucky scented the air, and it was **_good,_** so good, Steve smelled like home, and safety, Bucky didn’t realized how much he missed that, until now, so the omega wrapped his arms around Steve’s shoulders nuzzling his neck and giving soft kisses to his bond gland. 

“Buck…” Steve wondered kissing Bucky’s clavicle and smiling, he didn’t want to break the moment but he stifled when he felt the omega’s teeth running down his sensitive skin. 

 

“Yeah I know… it’s just, you smell really good” the omega said leaving the bond gland and falling sleep there in Steve’s arms, when he opened his eyes again it was early morning, he heard voices outside and realized that he was alone inside the carriage wrapped in Steve’s coat.

 

 

“The road is clear now, Master Rogers” he heard the driver said “But we are not going to get to the capital in time, the road is closed and taking you there is going to take a few more days.” he sounded apologetic. 

“I know… we have to try to get there still” Steve said. Bucky came out of the carriage looking at both man with a earnest smile. 

“It’s ok, Steve… going to Paris wasn’t a good idea after all, maybe we should stay” He said with a soft voice. “If I recall correctly you said that your estate was near by, let’s go there, I really want to have a bath and get some rest” the omega said tiredly, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. 

“Are you sure?” The alpha asked narrowing his eyes. 

“Yeah, you should save _that_ trip for someone else” The omega said trying to repress a yawn but final in his resolution. That was the tango they were dancing since the deal, every time Steve felt the omega getting closer and happier, a little comment like that drag him back to earth. 

 

After almost one day trip later they reach the town next to Steve’s estate, when they arrive the sun was up and  the town is  awakening, the place is beautiful in this time of the year, away from the cold in the north, they still have green all over the land, they are between mountains and the roads are filled with people working, the market is open now and the town church is calling for the morning mass. The driver stops the carriage by the central square next to a big fountain. Bucky can’t wait to climb of the carriage, Steve shows him the way walking by his side with a gentle hand on his back. 

 

“This is the town… I grow up here, the estate is not too far way, maybe an hour ride.” 

“This is quite rural, but has something magic… I like it.” Bucky said smiling and trying to avoid the traffic of people going to the market. The place was filled with colors and people, the air was clean and the sky was clear, helping him to feel at ease for the first time since the wedding. 

“Let’s eat here, and then we can go to the estate, but before that… there’s someone I want you to meet.” said Steve grabbing Bucky’s hand and  almost running inside the town church. Bucky followed along, eating with his eyes every simple but beautiful decoration, there in the center of the choir was a simple old piano, and Steve turned around in the exact moment when the eyes of the omega lightened with a soft kind smile. Above all Bucky really missed his music. Steve was about to tell him to play something when a rich voice called them with a lingering tone of amusement.  Near the door was a dark colored priest with one eye patch and a mocking smile.

 

“I didn’t expect to see you here so soon, Rogers.” The priest said wrapping him in a tight hug and patting his back. “You must be Barnes” the man said, releasing Steve from the tight embrace and extending a callous hand for the omega to hold. 

 

“Pleasure” Bucky said with a soft uncomfortable smile, taking the man’s hand politely. 

“Adjusting here might be hard if you have spend your hole life in the city, if you ever need to talk, my door is always open”  the priest said and Bucky nod uncomfortably. 

 

After that short interaction, they ate at a local place, Bucky barely touch his food but that wasn’t anything unusual al this point. Steve watch him eat like a hawk and that was only making the problem worst, even when Bucky insisted that it was just they way he was when he was stressed. 

 

“Now come here, and I will show you a secret place” Steve said walking toward the carriage, he asked for one of the horses and looked at Bucky. “We might have to share” Mumbled as he swings nimbly up on the beautiful dark horse. 

“I don’t know how to ride bareback” The omega declared taking a step back from the horse, and looking at Steve, but the alpha smiled again and hold a hand out to Bucky. 

“We will do it together.” Steve said with a gentle nod, so Bucky swings up onto the beautiful gigantic horse back, settling in front of the alpha. It was a wonderful feeling, the protection, the safety, and the omega could not recall a previous moment when he had felt that safe. And then he heard him humming, a little tune like a lullaby.  Bucky turned to kiss him but he stoped midway, nesting his head on the alpha’s chest resting there instead, with his ass between those tights and a strong arm surrounding his waist. They rode together in silence for a few minutes, their bodies where in perfect synchrony, Steve was moving at a normal pace, pointing some places and telling the story of the land in a soft voice, that was a perfect moment. 

 

They stopped at the top of a hill, a place hiding inside a circle of threes and bushes;  right before them was the estate, vibrant with movement and life. 

“This are my lands…” Steve murmured.

“It’s beautiful… seams perfect” Bucky said holding his breath. 

Steve jump out of the horse and helped Bucky to get down, never letting him go, they keep holding hands admiring the view, they walk inside the threes and Steve showed him, the perfect hiding spot where you could see all the land and not be seen.

“I used to come here when I was a child, I liked how everything was small and simple in the distance” 

“Did you used to run away from your governess to come here?” Bucky asked with a smile. 

“I didn’t have a governess. I was dirt poor when I was a kid, Buck” 

“I don’t understand, your family has been rich for generations.” 

“My father’s family has been rich for generations… my mother’s… not, my mother was a nurse, she came here to help when the plague ravaged these lands, she was a young beautiful omega maiden and my father toke her against her will when he was on rut, then he tossed her a side, he leave her pregnant and  in disgrace, without the protection of an alpha, she had a difficult pregnancy so she couldn’t keep working as a nurse, she was afraid of getting the baby sick if she continue, so she tried with other jobs but she had to quit when she was far along… then she had barely enough food to keep her going and died at childbirth… I grow up as a orphan, Nick… the priest toke care of me.” 

“Shit, Steve…” the omega murmured, but Steve continue so he listened carefully.

“My father’s family had died of the plague a few years later, all his daughters and his only son were death, and his wife was barren after the sickness, so he toke care of me but he didn’t gave me his name, I though that if I make myself worthy he would recognized me as his son, but… instead his wife put me in the servants quarters,  she called my mother a whore, so I was the son of a whore…  I grow up here, in this land… but as a bastard, without wealth, or toys, or governess, with nothing but the clothes on my back, and the few things I could gather with hard work, and that woman, my father’s wife… she enjoyed watching me do all sorts of heavy shit, I was small, and sickly so she used to called me a runt and put me through hell, I am not proud to say that all I could feel the day of her passing was relief, but without her, the abuse of Mrs Rogers was replaced with the total indifference of my father. I was just a kid but I was desperate to get some recognition a word, anything, but he never came to see me, he never talked to me, then at fourteen I presented as an alpha, so by law he was obliged to provide education for me, they sent me to the town school with all the children of the laborers but I was smart, and I had talent so the late administrator, Mr Carter, he sent me to the capital to study, he even paid for the whole thing,  I became a doctor, and came back here as the town physician, I was working in town when my father got sick, his last wish was to name me his heir, as if with that action erase all the years of neglect and abuse…” Steve looked at the land lost in thought, Bucky remain in silence observing his feet. Until Steve, started talking again, this time was more collected, and wary, like he didn’t really want to say his next words “I didn’t want you to know that I was a bastard, I wanted you to know this version of me, to love me for what I have become, not for what I was, maybe that way you would have seen the real me and I guess I just put all the need to acknowledgement and recognition on you, I just wanted to feel need it and loved… Sorry, I don’t know why I’m saying to you all this…” Steve didn’t know what he was waiting for him to say. The looked at the omega’s blindingly beautiful eyes and was surprised to feel tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. 

Bucky groaned and shook his head, then looked up at Steve saying in his proud severe voice. 

“Fuck them, they don’t fucking know shit about you, they don’t deserve you to have his name, you don’t fucking need their approval you are too good for them anyway” Bucky said holding Steve hand and nodded “They don’t get to decide if you are worthy or not, that’s up to you, only you.” After that Steve started crying and he couldn’t stop, bucky tried to reassured him holding him and kissing his hair, but Steve shook his head saying _no_ over and over. 

“It’s not just that… I mean I just… realized that I make the same thing to you… and I just wanted to say that I’m truly sorry Bucky, I’m not better than my father, I took you forcefully just like he did to my mother, I’m a piece of scumbag… just like him”  

Bucky remain silent, and Steve carry on  “ Actually I worst than him, I trapped you in a marriage against your will and keep you here out of jealousy and egoism I should have…”

“Woah, I’m going to stop you right there, you have made mistakes  but I’m as guilty as you are, it’s true we did the things the wrong way, but for the record, you did not force me, I enjoyed everything, more than I should have… and that’s because you cared about me, you could have mate me and bite me and forced me, but instead you made this a pleasurable thing to share and we keep having sex because we enjoy this, deal or not, we enjoy with each other. Is that clear?” Bucky said looking Steve and circling his shoulders with both arms holding him tight against him and kissing him kindly, soft gentle kisses on his cheeks erasing the tears, a lot of kisses on his forehead easing his frown, tiny kisses on his nose making him smile  and a long delightful one on his mouth. those kisses opened the door to a wonderful and sweet sex on the grass, using Steve jacket as a carpet they shared a intimate moment laying there under the sun. Steve didn’t knot him, he didn’t want to get caught there and be unable to break away quickly, but they did take a short nap to regain strength afterwards. When Steve opened his eyes Bucky was awake but laying next to him drawing little patterns on the alpha’s chest with the tip of his fingers. 

“I want to give you a child more than anything in this world because I’m sure you are going to be the best dad for that baby”

“Oh bucky… In all my long life, I had never been so caught off guard as I was at this moment, and it was by your face, your stubborn little frown and your perfumed, soft and wet body in my arms, you are so beautiful, undeniably beautiful, I want to trust you… I want to be vulnerable around you again, I want to open my heart to you again, Can I, Bucky? Can I trust you, again?”  Steve asked, with a gentle voice, and Bucky turned to kiss him, his warm fingers wound around his upper arms, and his lips grazed his cheek, he touched his biceps with his slender fingers, rubbing his lips down his neck to his nipples, like a lover, he rest his head on his belly, nuzzled his face into the skin, oblivious to the stickiness of the sweated skin. 

“Yes…” Bucky said in between kisses, “I want that we trust each other” the omega said, and he meant it. 

 

They rode to the estate with something that resembled happiness, all the wounds were exposed, the festered and the clean ones, out in the open so they could tend them and finally heal. They weren’t hiding anything anymore, they were starting to get to know each other for real this time, without masks or false pretenses, and Bucky liked that, the idea of becoming Steve’s friend, he tried to understand the alpha’s ideals and fears for the first time, and Steve knew about Brock and his upbringing in the repressed society standards.  By the time they got to the estate they were tired but optimistic about their situation. 

 

They had agreed that Bucky would have his own room but that they would continue having sex until he became pregnant only if they both wanted and they would understand if they wanted to sleep alone after the sex, the understanding was mutual and they felt really good about it. 

 

 

 

~·~·~ 

**Five days later**

 

 

The sunset was over and the little light that was left illuminated the harbor with a warm reddish hue. Brock walked the docks with his hands in his pockets, trying to focus on the ship traveling to horizon far from them, the humidity and the wind was hard on his injured leg, they made his limp even more obvious.  Rollins was following from behind in silence, the beta was even more silent than usually, trying to suppress the antipathy he felt about Brock's relentless pursuit. He believed that all of that  was a great waste of time. 

 

“We can’t keep exposing ourselves this way, Rumlow” the beta finally said, closing the distance and looking at the alpha’s eyes. “It’s too dangerous… we should let Romanoff to take care of this, we could wait at the inn” 

 

“You can wait there if you want, I’m not going to sit while that bastard take Bucky away against his will” 

 

Natasha reappear in the docks walking calm and with a soft smile on his face, followed by a uniformed man, probably the captain to one of those elegant ships. She was all charm and coquetry, the poor bastard was mesmerized and couldn’t stop looking at her. They  said goodbyes and the alleged captain kissed the redhead ’s hand in a gentlemanly gesture.  Brock was impatient limping to shortened the distance between him and Natasha. 

 

“And…? what do you found out?”

“Their ship sailed yesterday but they didn’t arrived”

“Why are you so sure?”

“Because the newly married couple were the guests of honor of the captain in dinner party celebrated yesterday before the ship sailed… my friend over there attended to the party, he said that they never showed up, and the captain was actually trying to delay the hole departure hoping they arrive but they didn’t, so… they must have change the plans.” 

“The Roger’s state?…” Brock asked trying not to focus on the throbbing pain of his leg. 

“It’s the more logical answer but… we can’t know for sure… maybe they still arrived looking for another ship to Paris” The redhead said. “We should have stop at the inns as I suggested, they respectable places are few and well known we could have founded them there…”  At the mere suggestion of Bucky sharing the bed with Steve, Brock’s jaw tensed and his hands were in fists. Rollins noticed and pat him in he back reassuringly. 

“Rumlow… _that_ ship has sailed… it’s nobody’s fault, he was in heat it’s only normal…”

“Nah, he wont let Rogers touch him, he loves me” Brock growled in a ‘all caveman’ alpha voice 

“That’s really not the issue right now… we can buy passages to France but the next ship will sailed to Paris in three weeks… we could wait here or… we could go to the Rogers mansion to wait for their return.”

“There must be someone who has a ship that we could…”

“The winter is already started Brock, nobody is going to do it… and even if we arrived to Paris, we are not even sure of where they are staying or where are they going, Paris is a huge city… It could take month to track them… the smart thing to do is wait for their return.”

“We don’t even know if they are keep thinking on going to Paris, if Rogers knows about _you_ he might be pretty angry, not in the mood to ‘let’s go in a romantic trip’. Besides you can’t keep exposing yourself this way Brock… someone might recognize you.”

“We should split, Brock and I can go to the Rogers estate to investigate and you can stay here to wait for them, it will be more inconspicuous  if they  found you here…” 

“If you found them in the estate…” Natasha started. 

“I’ll keep Brock from doing something stupid, if they are there… we will send you a message and wait for you to keep the plan in motion. You are definitely the best at skimming and we are in no position of fight against Rogers like this. ” Rollins said helping Brock to walk back in to the street away from the docks. 

“Are you going to travel right away or prefer to wait until morning?” She asked waving his hand making a ‘let’s hurry’ gesture. 

“Right away” Brock said walking to his horse.

“I would prefer to travel at night too” Rollins said nodding and helping Brock to get to his horse. She nodded and walked back into the pier.

“Romanoff… once again thank you, for everything” Brock said, he was still uncomfortable with the idea of owing her something, but he was relief to have her as an ally. Frankly he was going to need all the help he could get. 

 

After after a week on the road they were finally a two miles away from the estate, they were getting near to the entrance road when they heard some angry voices shouting in the distance, as they ride out of the woods keeping their pace, they could hear a man calling for help, the voice getting higher and begging for his life, saying that thats all he has, assuring that he has no money… and then silence, nothing at all, just the horses getting away inside the forrest, away from the main road. Rollins looked at Brock with a worried look, the dim light of the sunrise was starting to surround the road as they get near to the estate, and there in the middle of the road a man is laying on the ground, white curly hair smear with blood, eyes wide open staring at nothing, no horse, no luggage, the poor man must have been robbed. Rollins hesitated looking at the man and Brock, who was now turning his horse to inspect the body. 

 

“The poor bastard is dead, lets keep going” mutters trying to sound convincing, knowing that is rare that the burglars take victims so close to a big estate like that, they are close enough to be surprised by some random worker. 

Brock slide off his horse, inspecting the body, opening his coat and jacket and finding a letter, it’s opened but is directed to Mr Steve G. Rogers, from Sam Wilson, he read to find the dead man on the ground is was being send to take the position of manager, that Rogers doesn’t know the guy, the letter also includes the recommendation from they previous employer to Mr Wilson.

 

“So here says that this Wilson guy hired our dead friend, Jeffrey Keller, as the estate manager to keep an eye on the administration while Steve is gone on his honey moon.” 

“Well he can keep the book’s in heaven now, what does to us?” 

“This is perfect, we can use this, they are expecting him, they need a manager I can be _him,_ here, help me to get his coat.” 

“Shit, the poor bastard was married, that means he is going to be expecting his wife soon.” Rollins said showing the simple gold band in the man’s hand. 

“Nah, he is widower, says in the letter. Here, read it, you are going to need to ‘ _know me’_ if you are going to be my secretary”

“Secretary… yeah right! that’s a nonsense, do I look like a secretary? I could be your body guard? “

“That would be even more weird, maybe my fake-mate?” 

“I’m not going to pretend to be your mate, that’s fucking weird, and if Roger’s there with your boy, he is going to fucking murder me… so that’s a no I would rattler be your stupid secretary.”

“Then secretary it is.”

“Fuck Brock, I don’t know about this, there’s no way you could pass for a manager, a foreman maybe but you look to rough to be the type of man who works behind a desk pushing papers.” 

“Well… maybe I should just grab his coat and try to look more… fuck it, I have seen the way some of these administrators work they have to be strong and be able to take care of the estate, so who cares, they will have the letter and they will have to believe me, besides, Rogers doesn’t know my face, only Bucky could rat us out, but he won’t… come on let’s bury this poor fucker and get going…”

“This could get wrong in some many levels.” Rollins said 

“What are you talking about Rollins it’s a brilliant idea.”

“You are going to get us killed” 

“Shut up and help me”

 


	12. even in paradise you can find some demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paradise… absolute bliss. 
> 
> Oh heaven! this must be what heaven feels like…

_Paradise… absolute bliss._

_Oh heaven! this must be what heaven feels like…_ Bucky thought while he drank a hot cup of herbal tea and smelled the fresh country air sitting at his hidden spot. He loved it. He never had had a moment like this before, a moment of absolute contemplation, a moment of total relaxation, he knew it wasn’t going to last, so he tried to enjoy every bit of it. 

 

In the last few days after their arrival Bucky was adamant in his resolution of stay away from the management of the house, technically, he was supposed to be learning about the work in the estate, about how to run the household and all the lands, he should be in charge of planning the meals and the instruction of the servants, that was his place as _Master Rogers’s mate_ but he couldn’t care less about those things, he spend the days hiding inside his room and reading in silence or having long strolls for the nearby fields. 

 

He stayed away from the kitchen, avoid any contact with the staff and he was never in for dinner, he was almost avoiding Steve too, so he sneaked in to Steve’ study early in the morning to take a book or two and get back to his room before the alpha’s appearing. 

 

After his little chat, Steve and Bucky had a good understanding but still Bucky was ashamed.  And that was before they arrived, they were on Steve’s territory now, and since the beginning the things were different now. 

In the first day, Steve introduced him to all the workers and spend a significative amount of time speaking about Sharon Carter and his recently arrived cousin Peggy, they were beautiful and very competent in solving the estate’s problems. Steve had promised to show Bucky the land and all the wonders, but instead he spend the hole time discussing important administrative  issues with both Carter women. Both women keep talking to Steve like the omega wasn’t even in the room, like he was a part of the furniture and wasn’t capable of understand about the difficult situation of the cattle and the buyers. After a few hours of being ignored he step out of the room with a book and… he was kinda hoping Steve noticed his absence and came out to look for him, but that didn’t happen.  Also, that very first night Bucky thought that they were going to christen the perfect white bedsheets of the four post mahogany bed, but that didn’t happen either. He waited… but Steve never showed up. When after a long bath he gather enough courage to came out, it was a few minutes before midnight , he intended to asked Steve if he wanted to share the bed with him that night, but he found him speaking in whispers with Sharon, alone in the dark of the study, he was telling her everything about his deal and all the reasons why they decided to skip the honeymoon in Europe. She was reassuring him with a hug and combing his hair with her fingers, _I don’t mind_ Bucky murmured, turning around and getting back in to his room to spend the night alone. 

 

  _It doesn’t bother me, It shouldn’t bother…_

 

 _but it kinda does?_  

 

He was trying to convince himself that the only reason that the little scene upset him, was because he was in a estranger territory and he didn’t have any friends, so he didn’t want to be alone. He was homesick, and that was it, even when he actually didn’t miss his mother and sister _at all._

 

The very next morning he wrote a short but reassuring letter to his father, expressing his worries about his health and sending a lot of love, he also wrote a _long_ letter to Natasha, telling in a non descriptive way about his deal with Steve and explaining that he was going to stay in the estate for a few months before he was able to got back to the city, he was speaking angrily, the rushed words were the signs of his upset estate of mind,  the complain in the letter  about the Carter women and their disapproving glances, and how he was being ignored in the conversation the day before, he was a well instructed man for god sake, even for an omega, he wasn’t stupid.  He knew the letter was childish and Natasha was probably going to tell him to grow up, but he desperately needed to vent and he was absolutely alone in this place. 

 

He didn’t know how the post system worked in the estate so he spent all fucking day trying to find Steve, but he was with Sharon at all times, they went to check the inventory for the winter, and preparing the provisions for the workers, they were having trouble with the rustlers in some areas of the largest land, and Sharon was re-arranging the security protocols, they were talking about Sam’s recommendation of an manager, and they keep running from one place to the other, Bucky was pissed by the end of the day, he couldn’t find him, so he waited at home until after diner, when he caught Steve checking some paperwork in his study.  Unfortunately for him, when he rudely asked Steve to send the letters, the alpha opened and read them aloud in front of the omega, to Bucky’s dismay his words sounded even more harsh than he intended. He could see the extending blush of anger in Steve, and when he finished, he told the omega, that he was going to send the letter to his father but he was going to throw Natasha’s to the chimney. 

 

“If this letter falls in the wrong hands, everyone is going to know about our deal, it’s going to be humiliating for both of us.” The alpha protested, clenching his jaw and stepping away from the room “I’m tired” he murmured on his way out, once again leaving Bucky alone. 

 

Bucky wanted to yell to Steve that he was a hypocrite, why he was able to be speaking freely with his friend about their situation but he wasn’t allowed to do the same? We wanted to yell, but he didn’t wanted to fight anymore, nothing good could came out of that discussion, so he remained silent, in the empty room looking at Steve’s books until he had a small epiphany. 

 

_He didn’t need Steve to be happy or entertain… he couldn’t be angry at him for not being completely focus on his absolute needs, Steve had work, friends and things to do all fucking day, the work in the estate probably wasn’t easy, and he had been away for a while, he probably had business to attend and a million things to do… He was being a jerk._

 

_I’m just missing my books and my piano…_

 

He grabbed one volume of Steve’s shelf, a brand new copy of Jules Verne De la terre à la lune _(_ From earth to the moon _)_ Bucky opened the book caressing the leather cover, it was just what he needed it, even if his french was a little rusty he craved the fantasy of those words, he touched the golden letters and took a deep breath, grabbed the book, one of the fluffy knitted blankets he brought from home and walked away from the house into the gardens,  he walked for 20 minutes inside the land, away from noise of the daily work until he found a small construction in ruins, the walls were covered by trees and the stone was cold with abandonment, it used to be a chapel but the altar was long gone and the old walls had moss all over.  He got in walking through a giant gap in one of the walls, inside smelled like nature and humidity, the floor was covered with grass and the ceiling was practically non-existing, only the arched structure remained. Even with the neglect and loneliness the place was beautiful. Bucky found a dry corner and he sat there, covering his body with the blanket in a cocoon of warmth and started reading, getting lost in the world of fantasy dreaming about trips to the moon and make-believe science, and it was heaven. His perfect hiding spot, to read and think and dream, he didn’t mind being alone, he was calm and relax with his book in that perfectly beautiful verdant corner. 

 

He stayed there until the twilight begin, when the light of the sun was nearly extinct and he had to get back before it was dark, every day since his discovering he started a routine, he woke up, grab a new book, a small piece of fruit, maybe asked for some tea and walked in to the gardens, he keep discovering more fragments of the abandoned structure far from the house, the water from a nearby river or lake had flooded half the structure and created a little pond near to the arches of his hidden spot, he loved the ruins, he wanted to spend everyday in that peaceful place away from Steve, the Carters, the responsibilities, and everything else, he wanted the simplicity of nature immerse in a good story. 

 

That was until the piano arrived on the fourth day, Steve told him in one the letters he sent when they were apart, that he wanted to buy a piano for Bucky, so he could play whenever he wanted, but he didn’t expect that he actually have done it. When the piano arrived Bucky spend the morning tuning the instrument and searching for his piano scores inside his unpacked trunk.  Steve broke the silence that evening nocking on the omega’s door, saying in a very melancholic voice.

 

“Would you like to play something?” Steve hold his hand guiding him in to piano bench, and sitting next to him. Bucky silently nodded and started to play. Soon he got lost in the melody, it was profoundly sad and beautiful. When he finished, they remained in silence for a couple of minutes, admiring the echo of the notes still floating in the air. “Is that an adagio?” Steve asked and a soft pink blush spread across his cheeks, they couldn’t help to remember the re-definition they gave to the “tempo” the first night they had sex.

 

“Yes” Bucky giggled “It’s a piece of Haydn’ sonata, can’t remember the name right now, but was one of the first pieces that I have to learn, my father loves Haydn” he said sheepishly, Steve nodded, letting his hand travel across the small space and touched Bucky’s cheek tenderly, making him close the space and kiss him in the lips, soft and slow and completely unhurried, in a wonderful _adagio,_ Bucky gently brushed his lips letting Steve get deeper, making the kiss more passionate. 

 

“You haven’t seen my bedchambers” Steve murmured against the omega’s lips, and he barely understand the hurried words, but he knew what that was, _an invitation._

 

They walked in silence across the dark halls of the house until they reached Steve’s room, the alpha closed the door behind them and it was tidy and livable, had  notebooks carefully placed into an end table, books, letters, sketches of humans body and plants and his properties, and that makes Bucky smile, he was inside Steve’s space. He  was eating with his eyes the beauty and masculine comfort of the room, then he laid eyes on the bed and decided to get under the covers, the scent was purely Steve, clean appealing alpha’ scent. Steve stood there, looking at Bucky taking off his shirt, his eyes were stormy but he didn’t seem to be upset, he was calm. 

 

“This is how I imagined you… the day of our wedding, when we were saying our vows.”  Steve said, that wasn’t a claim, it was more like a realization. Bucky blanched, stopping and looking at the floor. “Don’t stop, would you mind to continue? I mean… let me see you… please” Steve plead and Bucky nodded, he smiled reassuring the alpha, _‘Of course I would not mind, Steve’_ , he continue taking his clothes with half his body covered by the bedsheets, the soft linen over his skin was making him shiver, since the bed was soaked in Steve’s musk scent, it was like a ghost caressing him, that was driving him crazy, it was impregnating his skin with the smell of the alpha, but it was _not_ enough. He wanted him. 

 

“That relax look in your face, It suits you…Bucky, you look like you belong in here” Steve said absently. He wasn’t really lustful, just tender. “You smell like… mine”

“Yours?” Bucky asked eyes darkening in boiling lust at the mer mention. The omega always hated the idea of being considered a property, he hated the idea of being possessed, like a common object, but somehow, he understood that Steve wasn’t talking about him like something to own, more like someone to belong, a final piece in a puzzle, like a good fit. And the interesting part was that he felt it too, it was weird, but he like the idea of fitting, being part of his room, of his life, his world. 

Steve toke off his clothes quickly, standing there naked in front of the bed, looking straight to him with a soft smile, saying without words. ‘ _This is all I am, this is everything I have and it’s yours… if you could only choose to be mine I would be yours.’_

When Steve got under the sheets Bucky was eager, he felt the pull, the need of being with his alpha, those days without his touch were weird, like being in a dreamscape. And then, finally Steve touched him again and it was glorious, a wonderful feeling of having those hands all over his body, they started with kisses and soft words whispered between them. They kissed and kissed and kissed, pressed hard against each other, moaning and drunk with pheromones and reducing their logic to the basic instincts. 

 

“What would have happened?” Bucky asked flushed breaking the kiss, Steve’s words were making his mind go over the ‘What ifs’ in a vicious loop, but he wasn’t sad or scared, there was tenderness in his eyes, more than he cared to reveal with his words. “In your imagination of our wedding night, after being together in bed _naked_ , what was next, Steve?” 

“I would have hold you tight against me” he said making an example with his body and holding Bucky tight circling his body from behind with both arms and kissing his neck to whisper “ Then I would have stimulate your bond gland with mis lips, over and over to make you really wet”  Steve continued grasping the bond gland with his teeth softy enough to tease, then he kissed it, playing with his tongue and teeth until it was red and swollen and ready to be bitten. Bucky was making soft little whimpers, his cock hard and ready, he was aching for friction, his tights were soaking wet, not as much as he would have been in a heat, but still, he was ready to be devoured. 

“And then?” Bucky asked moaning, kissing Steve’s skin with a hunger he wasn’t familiar with. 

“then I would have touch your virgin body, stretched you wide enough to let me in, slowly and carefully, I would have you entered you” he said and his hands made the deed, looking for his tight entrance between his ass cheeks and going deep inside him with his fingers, first one then two and finally three making room to fit him. Bucky cried a little with that gentleness, then Steve angled his body to penetrate him, it was one long push and they were one, Steve stayed still, letting him get used to the stretch before moving. Bucky was panting, in that angle Steve was pushing his prostate and sending a prolonged wave of pleasure all over his body, but it was more than lust, it was intimacy.

“Oh god, yes, Steve, keep doing that” Bucky moaned moving his hips to match with the alpha’s thrusts, and they were panting and moaning, the bed was making a soft crush noice, Bucky loved it, the whole picture, it was beautiful, a a rhythmic pace, moans and grunts, sounds like a symphony of a blissful sexual encounter.  Bucky could feel the fire building inside, he could grasp his orgasm with the tips of his fingers, and he realized he was getting off with the marriage fantasy, with the simplicity of the bonding-mating process that he once dread so much. “And then, Steve?” he asked in a ragged whimper. He need it more fuel for the fire, to keep picturing in his head the inaccessible dream. 

 

 “I would have say to you how beautiful you are” Steve said and kissed his neck once more giving him a soft bite “how amazing you feel, how much I _loved_ you.” He said, and with every phrase his body made a soft in and out motion making Bucky’s skin covered with goosebumps. It was truly erotic.

“Steve… Stevie…” Bucky chanted like a mantra. feeling the pleasure increased and a strong orgasm build inside him, he was going to come so hard. He wanted to feel Steve’s knot stretching him and come like that. 

 

“You would have… you would have say… you loved me too” Steve said with a strain in his voice, but keeping the pace and the gentle rhythm entering him over and over. Hard and uncoordinated. 

“I…” Bucky opened his eyes startled with Steve’s words, the meaning of that last confession sinking deep inside his core like an iceberg extinguishing the flames of the passion, leaving him with a cold wet emptiness, cold expanding through his muscles and making him shiver.  He tried to turn, he was desperately trying to look back at Steve, he didn’t know what to say, but he need it to say something back “I …” 

“Don’t say it” Steve warned him, stooping and pulling out of him. “Don’t you dare to say it” he  warned, moving away from the omega. “Wherever it is, save it, I don’t want to hear it” He sobbed, and Bucky felt himself empty, so empty, and then something else, a loneliness mixed with a profound sadness even a little anger, those weren’t his feelings, those were Steve’s, he could feel him through a bond, not the kind of clear bond the mated couple can feel, that was something else, an incomplete bond, a mutilated nexus between them, he wondered if Steve could feel it too. He had read about those things in books, ‘ _Even without a bonding mark you could feel you soulmate through a demi-bond.’_

 

_A soulmate._

 

_How could that be?_

 

 _‘The longing for a soulmate proximity could create a incomplete bonding process.’_ Bucky knew they were compatible, he knew it since the very fist time he scented Steve, but he underestimate the depth, That meant that when they bonded their link would be so intense that he could practically read his mind. _when… no, not when, if… if they ever bonded._

 

Steve didn’t seam to realize yet, he was in distress and Bucky felt the imperative need of give him some kind of comfort, Bucky wanted to turn and hold him, but Steve reached for him first, from the back, preventing him to see his face, he muffled his sobs against the back of his shoulder and for a moment then he regain his composure and pushed back a couple of inches,  but Bucky felt like those inches like miles and miles away. 

Breaking the moment  completely the alpha stumbled out of the bed, his face was red and his cheeks were tear stained. 

“Steve…” Bucky started reaching for his hand, interlinking his fingers. A silent apology, transmitting with his touch all the caring and reassurance Steve need it. 

 

“I would have bonded you” Steve finally said looking straight to his eyes with absolute determination “… and I would’ve let you bite me back, making me as yours as you were mine” he said finally. Bucky hold his hand tight and pull him back to the bed, the omega had tears pooling in his eyes as well. 

“Come here” the omega murmured, he was laying on his back, with his legs opened and inviting Steve to cover his frame with his body. Steve entered him once more, with a stronger pace now, gentle still and without letting his hand go, but the feeling was different now, and Bucky could feel it too.

 They were both crying, silent tears filled with untold feelings and mutilated dreams, they were sharing in every kiss and touch all the emotions that they did not dare to say at loud. Soon Steve got carried away by the pleasure and buried his knot deep inside the omega, and he keep entering with resolution making Bucky howl with the over stretch and the delicious soreness, they came at the very same time. They re-arranged the position so the alpha didn’t crushed him, and Bucky remembered that he liked been the little spoon when Steve hold him tight, making him feel secure. 

“Wow…” Bucky said “That was…”

“Pretty intense” Steve finished, and the omega couldn’t help to wander if that was because of the incomplete bond or simply coincidence. 

“I never meant to hurt you…”

“I know, you don’t have to keep apologizing for that” Steve whispered kissing the omega’s nape kindly. 

“I want to make it up to you” Bucky said with fervency. 

“You don’t have to, you are giving me so much already” Steve answered kissing him with his eyes closed but caressing the omega’s belly filled with his seed, tracing soft circles over the firm lean skin. “The last thing I want is that you feel begrimed.” 

Steve felt sleep after a couple of seconds after that and Bucky stayed awake but with his eyes closed. “I’m scared” he whispered but Steve was snoring softly deep asleep. Bucky touched his belly mimicking the soft circles that Steve have made a couple of seconds ago. “I’m scared that when the time comes, I won’t be able to leave you” he murmured before falling asleep too.

 

~·~·~

 

When the morning came they were together in bed tangled in each other, hugged like one soul and resting peacefully in a warm embrace. Bucky woke up first, sitting in the bed and stretching his arms feeling a little pain on his lower back, oh it was good, he kinda liked that soreness. He fished his clothes from the floor and took a washcloth from the basin table to clean himself and Steve, the alpha didn’t even open his eyes, when he finished he covered the alpha’s naked body with the bedsheets. He put on some pants just in time, because a second after, one of the maids followed by Sharon get inside the room carrying a tray. Sharon stood there, she looked at the naked blond sleeping between the sheets and gave Bucky a disdain glance.  

 

“ I suppose you are leaving? Are you going to have the breakfast downstairs?” she asked pouting and helping the maid to set up the table for what it looks like Steve’s breakfast. 

“Actually… I would love to have my breakfast in bed with my husband” he bite back, giving her a cooky smirk and climbing back to bed. Sharon stood there dumbstruck while Bucky nuzzled the alpha’s cheek with his nose, combing Steve’s bans with his fingers, pushing his hair back gently waking him up calling his name softly. The blonde smiled and murmured _Bucky_ without opening his eyes. He keep snoring after a moment, making Bucky’s heart clench with endearment. 

“Breakfast is here, honey, we can share the tray while the _help_ brings mine” he murmured loud enough for her to hear him, then he winked an eye at Sharon and the omega blonde frowned, _oh boy!_ _she looked pissed._ She exited the room fuming and rudely hurried the maid, a young girl with hazelnut hair and big round eyes, for a moment he thought that the maid was trying to repress a sneer but he couldn’t tell. 

 

After a few minutes only the maid came back carrying a tray with coffee, fruits, bread, butter and blueberry jam. Bucky hurried to help her putting the tray on the table. 

“Thank you very much.” he said smiling honestly. 

“It was about time someone put the witch in line” she said with a huge grin. “But you must be careful master, she thinks she owns the place and she has always carried a torch for Master Rogers”

“Yeah… I can tell.” Bucky said rolling his eyes and smiling to the girl. 

“But you are the master of the house now, We were so happy when the Master Rogers told us he was getting married.  So I just wanted to say welcome, I hope you get to be very happy together. ” 

“Thank you, you are very kind.” he said and he mean it. 

“I know its none of my business and forgive me if i step out of line but as an omega I know it can be hard to be away from your parents at first, but, Master Rogers is a good man. I hope you find all the happiness in the world. And if you need anything at all, my name is Katie, please, don’t doubt to ask, Master, we are here to help.”

“Please Katie, you don’t have to call me master, just Bucky is fine”

“I don’t know if I could… but thank you Master Bucky” she smiled and get out of the room with a gentle smile. Bucky couldn’t avoid to grin and wave her back, he wasn’t alone any more. 

 

Bucky opened the balcony curtains letting the sun light invade the room, Steve stirred and sat on the bed smiling with a well rest look in his face. 

 

“I haven’t felt this well rested in ages.” He said, standing up and walking toward the tray. “Oh… this smells really good, did you bring this for us?” 

“I wish… sorry, one of the maids, a young girl named Katie.” 

“Ah, yes, she’s a real sweetheart” Steve said taking a long zip from his cup of coffee. “Are you going to practice with the piano today?” the alpha asked with a smile, the awkwardness of the preview night was long gone. 

“I would love too, but I think i lost all my piano sheets in the trip, I couldn’t find them.” Bucky confessed. “I can transcript from memory some of them, but I that’s going to take a while” 

“I think I have a solution, do you want to go to the town with me?” Steve asked with a huge smile and little stain of strawberry jam on the corner of his upper lip. Bucky smiled and nodded, taking a bite of his bread followed by a zip of his cup of coffee. 

“May I have some of your strawberry jam? I got blueberry, I’m a strawberry kinda guy” Steve laughed and passed the jam, only to find Bucky leaning against hims and giving a little lick to the corner of his mouth.  “Strawberry is definitely my favorite flavor” the omega said,  Steve flushed and smiled. 

Bucky took another bite of the bread with the jam and two seconds later he frown feeling his stomach rejecting the food, there was no point in forcing himself, so he leave it there and pretend to drink the coffee. After a few minutes he excused himself and hurried to his room to change his clothes and prepare to the trip to town, if Steve notice about his lack of appetite he didn’t say anything. He was excited about the little escapade. 

 

 

 

 

 

~·~·~

**The arrival at the estate.**

 

 _‘So this is what the opulence looks like’_ he walked the front road to the mansion trying to hide his lack of confidence, playing the part. Rollins was scared enough for both, so Brock felt he need it to be extra careful for the both of them.  The place was filled with workers, but most of them seems to be regular field workers, he could take them down and scape with Rollins if the time comes. The wealth was even more evident inside the foyer of the house, the furniture looked expensive enough to belong in to a museum or an opera house, I couldn’t avoid to feel overcome with the idea of Bucky deserving all this fine things around him, he wasn’t a outsider like me, he had grown surrounded by all this fine things. I thought about my small farm and my little countryside house, it was nothing compared to this fucking place.  

One of the maids offered us some refreshments and cookies while we waited for the people in charge. Rollins was going to devour one of the ridiculously cute cookies when a petite blond omega came out of one hall carrying a huge keychain filled with silver and golden keys. She greet us with a tight smile, she was trying to be polite but she obviously wasn’t expecting us. 

 

“Good morning, I’m Sharon Carter am in charge of the house in the absence of Mr Rogers, what can I do for you gentleman.” she said with a stiff gesture. Brock handed her the letter and wait for her to read it. “You are the guy that Mr Wilson send?” Sharon asked rising a brow with disbelieve. “Mr…?”

“Keller, Jeffrey Keller at your service ma’am. This guy is my personal secretary, Jack Rol…Roland.” He extend a hand and the omega took him with reluctance and made a motion pointing at Rollins, he nod politely but he didn’t extend his hand to the omega. “I know how we look, we got robbed in the middle of the road, they take all of our stuff and we are still pretty shaken” Brock said and Sharon’s grazed soften, she smile apologetically and nodded.  

“I’m sorry to hear that, please, if you make a list of the things you lost I could arrange something” she smiled but she was just being condescending. “Please follow me I will show you your quarters” she said and walked at a fast pace outside the house and crossing the gardens and entering a small house next to the mansion, the house was close enough to walk but Brock still had to limp to catch Sharon.

 

When they get inside the house it was tidy and comfortable, had two rooms a little living room connecting a small office. She walked straight to the office.

 

“Here you can find some of the books and the paperwork of the estate, I assume you already know about some of this, you have a lot of catch up to do, I have been trying to do that but since Steve has been absent, we need someone with more experience.” She said talking fast and putting out some books and folders inside the desk. Brock turned to see Rollins and he was repressing a laugh. 

“Miss Carter, do you have any idea of when shaw we expecting Mr Rogers return, I would like to have a word with him, to get some details about…”

“Mr Rogers is absent at the moment but I will let you know when he is available to speak with you.” she interrupted. “Let me show you your rooms” she said opening a door with a silver key, then something change, she stood there looking at the perfectly clean bedroom, everything was organized, but looked uncomfortable, she took the key out of the keychain and gave it to Brock with a sight. “Mr Rogers and I have a copy, but this is yours and you can make yourself comfortable.” she said with a hurried murmur. Then she turned and walk across the small living room opening another door with a similar silver key, That room was different, had a soft pastel color and a soft lilac comforter in the bed, it was efficient and smaller that the other one, but it was clean and tidy, it also had a little framed drawing standing over the night stand. Brock walked inside the room and took a look at the framed charcoal drawing, It was a early teenager girl, obviously a younger Sharon and a tall bearded man standing next to her, the drawing was pretty good, the artist was talented enough to capture the gentleness of the man and the blossoming beauty of the girl. the signature said S.G. Brock remembered one of his long walks in the park with Bucky, outside the church there was always a like artist making sketches for pennies, Bucky always wanted one of the two of them, but they never got the chance to do it. Sharon crossed the room with a horrified look murmuring something about the incompetence of the maids and took the photo from Brock’s hands with a frown. 

“Sorry I didn’t mean to pry” He said trying to overlook the rudeness of the omega “I bet this is hard for you… the late manager was your father, Am I right?” 

“Yeah…” she murmured absently. And suddenly he felt sympathy for the young omega, he saw her as the hurt child she was, she looked small in her simple black cotton dress, she was still mourning her father, and this was probably her childhood home. She was a beautiful unmated  omega, and she smelled ripe but she wasn’t his type and her scent was like a sandalwood or something obnoxiously floral that made his nose wrinkle. “Sorry… they should have moved all my stuff to my new quarters but… well, there’s a well in the back of the house you can have fresh water from there, if you want to take a bath I can manage to get enough hot water for you tomorrow” she said, holding the frame against his chest, and giving him the other key. 

“Were can I find ya’ if I have doubts or something?” he asked trying to get more information about the whereabouts of the Mr. Rogers.

“I live at the mansion now, Mr Rogers took me in after my father’s passing” she said tilting her head with a proud gesture. 

“Well thats good for you, miss” Rollins added with a forced smile making Brock and Sharon frown at the same time. 

“I have a lot of things to do, so I’m going to leave you for now, please rest and check the notes, Breakfast for all the workers” she said looking at Rollins dryly  “It’s served at 7 am sharp in the workers hall it’s in the back of the house you can not miss it, the lunch is served at noon and the dinner is served promptly at 7 but if you prefer to eat in here, I can give instructions for that too.” Then she turned to look at Brock, speaking like ‘an equal’ to him. “Mr Rogers’ll probably offers you to eat with us at the mansion since you are going to become his right hand,  I’ll let you know when the Mr Rogers is here.” She said walking to the front door and leaving them to rest, when they checked she was far enough they could not avoid to start laughing.

 

“Fuck, you lucky bastard!” Rollins said climbing to the bed. “I’m going to take a nap, wake me up if they caught our lie or something, he said giggling and taking off his boots. Brock limped out of the room, he wanted to make a little recon of the place but, he was bone tired and wanted to rest now, he knew it was going to be impossible later.  He climbed to the bed and looked at the ceiling, he was closer now, he had to carry on. 

 

_‘We will be together in no-time, sweetheart, just hang in there.’_

 

 

**In the town.**

 

The carriage took them straight to the church, Steve asked Bucky to wait for him and he got in to talk with the priest.  The dark colored man was gladly surprised to see Steve.

 

“I wasn’t speccing you so soon, Rogers. The packages that you sent were so much more than I thought, the children were thrilled to receive all those school supplies, art supplies, books, toys, its a really nice thing what you did.” Nick said, with that stoic expression that he always have, but Steve knew better he new that grateful look.

“You don’t need to thank me, I’m glad to be able to contribute”  he said “And I actually came here to ask you something, Is Charles still coming here to play piano every Sunday, I need to speak with him,” 

“Yes, but  he and his husband move out of town a couple of months ago, I can give you the address if you want, it’s not too far from here.” 

“thank you that would be really helpful”

“Rogers… there’s something else I wanted to ask, there’s a woman, an omega, she is having a hard time trying to find a job in town, she’s not from around but I know her and she is quite responsible and hardworking…I though about your mate, isn’t he looking for a personal maid?”

“I don’t know about Bucky’s personal maid, but if the woman needs a job, she can come to the estate and I'll see what I can do.”

“Thanks, she is a really nice lady.” The priest assured him. he wrote down Charles’ address in a piece of paper and handed over to Steve

 

They stoped again at the end of the main road, in front of a cute little house. When they climbed out the carriage and  there was a beautiful redhead girl standing in the window. 

 

“Hi Wanda”, Steve asked, nocking at the window, and making the girl smile. “Is your daddy home?

“Papa! Steve’s here!” she yelled to the back of the house, and a couple of minutes later a handsome man with long locks of brown hair and lovely blue eyes appear at the front door. He was a gorgeous  bonded omega, he kissed the girl in the top of her head and smiled to them, his smile was heartwarming, he was about to speak when his mate appear carrying a cute boy over his shoulders, he was about the same age of the little girl. The alpha looked at the visitors and gave them a lopsided smile. 

“Steve Rogers, it’s so good to see you!” the alpha said to them putting the child in the floor just to watch him run away like a devil. “Wanda please watch your brother” he said and the girl immediately comply. She ran after him yelling ‘wait for me Pietro’.

“Erick, Charles, allowed me to introduced you to my husband, Bucky Barnes.” 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you” Charles said greeting them with a elegant British accent, he smiled and hugged Bucky in a very ‘European’ gesture.  

“Nice to meet you” Erick said making a polite nod with the head. “What do we owe the pleasure, Rogers? Do you need to check something from the shop?” 

“Bucky, Erick is a true artist with the metal, there’s nothing he can not do, he is helping with the remodeling of the house” 

“it’s true” Erick said, he wasn’t bragging but he was smiling with a knowful smile. 

“But we were actually here for Charles.” Steve said and the omega smiled combing his hair with both hands. “We have just arrived from the city, and my husband lost his music sheets in the moving, I was wondering if you still have yours. I remember that I heard you play at church.” 

“I do, please, nothing too modern I’m afraid, just some pieces of Bach, Mozart, Haydn, Chopin and if you like something more recent we have some brilliant pieces from this guy,Tchaikovsky, one of my friends, she send me the sheets from Russia, she is such a connoisseur ” he said taking Bucky’s hand and guiding him through the house, into the old piano. While he looked in a bookshelf for the papers. 

 

“Charles is happy to have someone here that’s speaks his language” Erick said smiling and following the movements of his mate with the eyes. 

“Bucky is an amazing pianist” Steve said watching them talk. “I just want him to be happy in here” Steve said and tried to smile. 

“Yeah, he will be, he is going to need some time to adjust, just give him time.” 

 

They spend the morning and part of the evening in there, chatting and transcribing some of the music pieces. Bucky was trilled, and at the end Erick and Charles promised to come visit them at the estate the next week.

 

Steve wanted to eat something before the trip so they stoped at the same local place when they had food the last time, this time Bucky was famished, so he ate abundantly and Steve couldn’t avoid to feel content watching his omega calm and happy. 

 

“I’m glad that you liked it” Steve said at the moaning sounds escaping from the omega’s mouth at every bite. 

“Are you kidding me? I love it, I’m going to get really fat if I keep eating like this” Bucky said smiling 

“Nonsense, you are too skinny, you should eat more… especially now that we have to prepare ourselves for the new member of the family.” Something about the way Steve said those words made Bucky feel excited and committed with the cause, he smiled nodding and grab a big piece of chicken and put it on his plate. 

 

 

 

“Are you happy with the new piano sheets?” Steve asked with a tender smile on his face. They were walking across the central market neat the church. 

“Yes, thank you.” 

“I should be the one thanking you, you are going to bring life to the estate with your music.” Steve said, with a gentle smile, Steve was standing in front of him, as he drew closer, Bucky realized he was looking at his mouth, he wanted that kiss, so he pull closer to him, licking his lips and Steve smiled warmly at him. “You are so beautiful” he mumbled once more, and that was all he need it to cut the distance and lock his lips together. They kissed there briefly and chaste, like a normal couple, and keep walking toward the carriage again. 

 

The road was bumpy and tiring, Bucky spend the entire time looking at the piano sheets and watching through the window. When they arrived to the estate the sunset was covering the trees with beautiful golden shine. Sharon was at the door waiting for them, she flinched when Steve help Bucky to get out of the carriage. She gave Steve a bunch of papers, speaking about the new manager and some other estate related problems. Steve gave him an apologetic smile and Bucky practically ran to the piano room and start to play the new pieces, making arrangements and loving every note. He played three full hours and started to feel sleepy, so he went back to his room, take a quick bath and went straight to Steve’s bedroom with the intention of spend the night on his arms. 

 

He found Sharon in the hallway, right outside Steve’s door. She looked tired and her hands were holding a wooden frame tightly, she startled when Bucky appeared in his night clothes, barefoot and fresh from the bath, ready to share the night with his husband. 

 

“What are you doing here?” the blonde omega asked, staring at him with a frown and immediately hid the frame behind his back.

“I’m here to see my beloved, what are _you_ doing here, if this is work related must wait ‘till morning.” Bucky said adamantly making a ‘ _you are dismissed_ ’ gesture with a flick of his wrist. He hated that gesture, was a gesture his mother used to do all the time to tell the maids to leave the room, but he couldn’t stand the self important look of the female omega and he didn’t like her presence outside Steve’s room late at night.  Bucky tried to get closer to the door but he was dizzy and the churning in his stomach came again, so he tried to remain still, and Sharon took the chance to stand before him with a self-sufficient smile. 

“You can cut the act, Steve might fall for it but you don’t fool me, you are nothing but a gold-digger” She said standing her ground, looking defiantly at him. 

“I should have you flogged for disrespecting me” He said trying to remain strong but he was sure she could see right through him,  those were his mother’s words coming out of his mouth. But Sharon expression changed, she smiled tenderly almost innocently, looking straight at him. 

 

“I would love to see you try.”

 

Bucky was trying to find something witty to spat back when Steve’s door opened, the alpha came out with a puzzled look on his face, trying to understand the tension atmosphere around him. 

 

“I heard voices… What’s going on? Sharon? Bucky?” Steve asked searching for an answer, stepping forward and nearly losing his balance at the door frame. Sharon took a step forward gently grabbing Steve’s arm and showing him the frame.  Steve’s expression relaxed and took the frame with respect, when he lift his face, the deepest most exquisite blue eyes were filled with tears of emotion, Steve wiped his eye with the back of his right hand.  

“I wanted to show you this.” Sharon said with a gentle smile. 

 

They were sharing something without words, and the meaning of those things were unreachable for everybody else, Bucky stood there, breathing slowly, he was week all over, almost nauseated, he swallowed his inexplicable feelings and remain in silent like a good little soldier. 

 

“Your father was a great man, Shar” Steve said reaching to touch her shoulder with a sympathetic smile. 

“You made this drawing for me, remember, Dad and me?” She asked with a bright smile “when we were kids… you were very talented, Steve.”

“Where did you find this?” the alpha asked, and his cheeks were covered in a soft pink blush. 

“ I founded when I was showing the house to the new manager.”  She told him in a emotional whisper. 

“He doesn’t have to stay there if its too much for you, that was your home…” Steve hurried to say, “the new manager can have some of the left wing rooms, those are big and comfortable…” But Sharon took touched his arm shaking her head. 

“Thank you Steve… but that’s not necessary, without dad, that house is not my home anymore.” She said and her tears were about to be shed. Steve smiled apologetically and gave her a one arm hug, familiar and tender.  

 

“I’m sorry Sharon” he said after a moment “Come on, it’s getting late, you should go to bed.” He said and she nodded with a resigned smile. She passed right next to Bucky without acknowledging his presence in the hall.  “Buck…” Steve said extending his hand for him to take it. Bucky wanted to say something, anything, but he had the feeling that he had witness something he shouldn’t, something private. “What is it, Buck?” the alpha asked holding his hand and kissing his knuckles like a perfect gentleman. 

 

“Nothing… that was, mhmm intense” he said, searching for the warmth of Steve’s chest. Nuzzling his neck with the tip of his nose and scenting him over the bond gland. 

“Yeah, she is having a hard time trying to cope with his father’s death. Please, try to be patient with her…” Bucky was going to interrupt but Steve hold his chin with his fingers and kissed him on the lips passionately. Bucky melt inside Steve’s arms, the alpha hold him close and carry him bridal style without break the kiss, guiding both to the amazing bed. “I kinda overheard your conversation… Maybe you are right I shouldn’t have tell her about our deal. She is very protective of me and she’s morning her father…”

“Wait… wait!  what? did you hear what she said to me and you say nothing? you left her call me a gold digger  and you did nothing?!” Bucky moved away from the alpha, turned over, and climb of the bed, there was a strong pull inside his chest, he was going to be sick again. 

“Bucky you must understand.” The alpha tried to reach for him, but Bucky was flushed and red with anger.

“I most certainly do not understand!” Bucky said pacing over the carpet “why my husband allows some… floozy disrespect me? Me! your mate! you marry me!, so she like it or not, I’m the master of the house as much as you are!” 

“Bucky, please, calm down”

“Don’t you dare to defend her!”

“I am not, but Bucky… what difference does it make if they don’t see you as the Master, you are going to leave anyway?”  Steve said defeated. Bucky looked at him desolately, the churn of his stomach had stopped and he felt the deep cover of loneliness filling him deep inside. He was agitated feeling his heart drumming violently against his chest. 

“Yeah… and she is going to occupy my place when I’m gone so… she feels entitled to treat me like trash…” Bucky murmured closing his eyes and turning his face away from the alpha. Then, he heard him laugh, it was a strange farcical sound, the omega didn’t  understand it until he saw Steve laughing hysterically, he closed his eyes and practically howled, slapping his hand over his left boob involuntarily, he could barely breath for laughing. 

“I don’t see how this is a laughing matter” Bucky said trying to remain serious, but Steve’s laugh was contagious and he could felt the corners of his mouth curving upward.

“It’s ludicrous!” Steve said gasping for air. “You are jealous” he said barely breathing, fat tears rolling down his newly pinked cheeks, going back and forward with laughter.

“Shut it!, that’s not true, you are a jerk” Bucky got near him and punch him on the arm softly trying hardly to stop the eruption of laughter coming from his chest, but it was a lost battle he was giggling. 

Steve hold him by the shoulder and kissed him passionately flushed and agitated from the laugh and the discussion. 

“Punk! Haven’t you realized… I don’t want Sharon to be my mate, Buck.” Steve said kissing him, with so much earnest that Bucky didn’t want to say something to ruin the moment. “I’m afraid to ask you to stay, so… I won’t.” the alpha said kissing his neck and biting his bond gland teasingly without breaking the skin. His hands were fondling him all over, unfastening his clothes to share every inch of skin with the omega. 

“Oh god… Steve!” Bucky moaned, he jumped into Steve’s embrace, spreading his legs and circling the alpha’s narrow hips. 

Steve was intoxicated with the delicious scent emanating from the omega. “You smell so good, have you ever smelled this good? oh god I want you so bad, my sweet omega.” 

“ Steve… I”  Bucky started…  he felt it, the vibrating bliss of love, he could feel it through the incomplete bond. He knew Steve was being honest, even with all his horrible mistakes Steve still loved him. Bucky was trilled and he didn’t know why, Steve was too much to bare sometimes, too honest, too earnest, too good, too thoughtful, and caring.  It seems so easy to love someone like that, so it couldn’t be real. His mother told him a million times that love was a inexplicable and complicated, what he had with Brock was inexplicable and complicated , so it must be love… but this, this was simple, was bliss and pleasure, so how could this be love, if this was so easy? Steve told him once that he didn’t know how to love… maybe he could learn. He wanted to learn. They have been together for almost a month, maybe it was time to learn about Steve, about what love actually means, and if he could learn, maybe, just maybe, he would not have to leave… 

 

_Maybe… just maybe._

 

“I adore you my sweet omega” Steve said taking him to bed, Bucky wanted to say something but he was stop by Steve’s index finger carefully placed over his plush lips.  “Don’t say anything, I wasn’t expecting for you to say anything, Buck” He said, holding the omega close, caressing the omega’s lower abdomen in soft little circles. “I  just want you to know that, you can still choose” Steve murmured and kissed him breathless “You can choose to stay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my third try to post this chapter Whyyyyyyyy???????
> 
>  
> 
> ok this are some photos of my inspiration for Bucky's hiding place, bedroom and Steve's bedroom.  
> https://prnt.sc/ikn86x  
> https://prnt.sc/iknajg  
> https://prnt.sc/ikna5a
> 
> please let a comment and let me know what you think!


	13. The best thing we can do is start over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am truly sorry for not posting this earlier.   
> I had to move, moving sucks sometimes,   
> my grandpa died of cancer a couple of months ago and i'm not ashamed to tell you that i was deeply depressed after that. So forgive me for not telling you about my spontaneous disappearing. 
> 
> This chapter was VERY hard for me to write, I dunno why, but I hope you like it, thanks for keep with me and this story.

**_The best thing we can do is start over._ **

 

When the morning came they were curling towards each other, Bucky’s hair was tangled between Steve’s fingers, resting over the alpha’s arm, the daylight lightened the room with a yellow glow and the household was coming to life bringing the sounds of the daily work in the country.

Steve woke up first, blinking slowly, refusing to move from the embrace, he reach for Bucky’s neck kissing him gently over the bonding gland, the omega stirred with the kiss and hummed softly, smiling without opening his eyes.

 

“Morning”He whispered still with his eyes closed.

 

Steve kissed him on the cheek, admiring how perfect everything was, everything he ever wanted was right there, with Bucky curled sleepy by his side, that happy omega scent all over the bed was absolute bliss. He admire the naked body next to him, he caress the omega’s silhouette, stoping to kiss every freckle of his back. He still had his eyes closed but he couldn’t avoid stir a little bit when Steve kissed the soft skin of his hip bone, with the movement Steve could clearly see that under the sheets Bucky was very very hard.

 

“You like that…” Steve murmured, kissing him slowly all over the hip and lower belly avoiding to touch his cock, Bucky let out a little grin without open his eyes and said.

“Please, Steve, be nice”

“I’m being nice” he said kissing his tights and feeling him tensing when his mouth got closebut didn’t touch him. He keep the game a little longer, kissing him near but not-near enough, then kissing his testicles and the base of his cock, tenderly, with so much love and tenderness that Bucky couldn’t help to moan the alpha’s name over and over without opening his eyes. Steve kept that slow pace, soft kisses and licks making him plead for him to suck his cock. After a moment of blissed desperation, the omega grabbed his cock jerking himself to increase the pleasure of the alpha’s kisses.

 

“So eager…” Steve murmured slapping the omega’s hand and taking the head between his lips, moving up and down licking the length of Bucky’s cock. It didn’t take long for Bucky to come on Steve’s mouth after a few minutes of having his tongue swirling around his head.

 

“Oh sweet lord, that was an amazing way to wake me up” the omega said panting with a bright smile on his face, his hair all messy and his chest glistening with sweat.

 

Steve spooned him murmuring behind his ear “If you choose to stay I’ll try to wake you up like this more often.”

 

“Are we negotiating, Steve?” He said turning to face the alpha, his messy hair falling over his forehead, framing his face.

The blond shrugged “Maybe” he said and closed his eyes, he turned and the sun kissed his golden skin, Bucky couldn’t help to kiss his pink lips, tasting himself on him. Steve rearranged his sift cock guiding him to Bucky’s entrance, the omega groaned as it was breached filling him with pleasure and making him wet with slick.

“Oh sweet omega you are so wet for me” Steve murmured kissing him tenderly on the shoulder, then he got deeper, hitting Bucky’s sweet spot with harder thrusts. Steve was pounding Bucky with an impossible pace making him moan his name with a ragged voice.

 

“ _Steve…_ ” And he hold his wrists over his head pinning him down.

 

“ _Steve…_ ” And he thrusted sharp and deep, harder in a savage pace that made the omega scream.

 

“ _Steve_ … STEVE!” And the came undone all over his stomach panting and holding the alpha between his legs, securing him deep inside. He could feel the knot buried deep inside him, _oh! we came at the same time… I was so lost that I didn’t even notice he was filling me up._

“My sweet omega, you look so spend” Steve said and he giggled, it was a soft breathy sound, Bucky hated how he make him feel when he laughed like that.

 

“You smell so good” Bucky murmured kissing Steve’s bond gland tenderly, searching for comfort and tenderness. They kissed until Bucky eventually dozed offagain, snoring softly.

 

He didn’t wake up until he felt Steve moving across the room, he was half way dressed and holding some papers on his hands.

“Come back to bed” he pouted, holding the pillow closed to his face. Steve laughed and the omega couldn’t avoid to feel that fuzzy warm feeling for him with that sound again.

“Can’t” he answered, but he came back to kiss the omega on the forehead. “I have to go”

“Don’t go” the omega said once more sounding like a petulant child and pulled Steve’s arm towards him.

 

“Have to, Buck… it’s really late and I have to go, need to take the new manager to the other estate, its like two hours ride, I need to go now if I want to came back in time for dinner”

“No” Bucky said once more, “Stay in bed today” he demanded sweetly with a playful grin, inviting.

“Come on Buck…” Steve said grinning and retrieving his arm with a gentle smile, Bucky yawned covering his mouth with the back of his hand. “Lazy cat” Steve murmured nuzzling the omega’s neck spreading kisses all over his shoulder and chest.

Bucky took advantage of the position and circled the alpha’s neck with both arms pulling him closer. “Don’t go… stay in bed with me… please _Alpha_ ” he demanded once more, he was being a brat, and Steve loved it. He wanted that, he have always wanted that from Bucky, listening ask him to stay in bed made his chest swell with pride. Steve nib at his bonding gland, it was reddish and ready to bite, he scent him long and slowly getting drunk with that wonderful scent, he smelled like preheat, but there was something else in the scent so he caressed the skin with his teeth, over and over; then he looked him in the eyes. There was something amazing, wonderfully good, but he couldn’t name it.

“Listen to me, my sweet omega. I’m going to go now, but I promise that I’ll be back in time for dinner, and after dinner I’m going to ravish you with my knot all nigh, how that sounds?”

“I want your knot now” he whined with a playful grin. “I don’t want to wait”

“Is…your heat soon to be expected?” Steve asked with an amused glance.

“I’ve lost track of it, but dunno, maybe?” he said with a smile.

“Haha, if your heat arrives, you are welcome to wait for me in this bed…I expect you to be wet and ready for me when I came back, my sweet omega, do you like that plan?” Steve said, and that commanding voice suited him, made Bucky feel all mushy inside.

“Yes, alpha” he murmured shyly and watch him leave the room with a dopey smile on his lips.

Bucky decided to make the best of his day. He opened the windows to let the fresh air clear his head, he finished unpacking andafter that laborious task he decided to bring all his oils and essencesto Steve’s bathroom and take a long luxurious bath with warm water for the first time since their arrival. Right after the bath he went back to Steve’s bed and take a little nap he felt really tired. He took all the linens and some of Steve’s working clothes to the bed with him, making a nest and covering himself on the alpha’s scent, he knew he was making a mess, but he could get worried about that later.It was Steve’s fault after all, for keep him awake late at night.

 

Bucky dozed off, dreaming vividly about his father dancing with him in the dirt road of the house entrance, soft turns accompanied by the soft melody played by Becca, his mother smiling and sharing gossips with her aunty, peaceful and easy, then the melody change and his father gave him one last turn, like a waltz hading over his hand to Brock so he could continue the waltz, but now the movement was faster, with little pirouettes, it was really hard to keep the pace, Brock’s dark eyes were burning with desire, grabbing his waist strong enough to bruise, holding him close, making him turn and spin in a frantic rhythm. Bucky laughed at first but then the spins were to fast and Brock was groping inappropriately against him, he turned to look at his father but he was no longer in the room, Becca was playing the piano in a trance and his mother was staring at him with a disapproving frown talking with her aunt about how distasteful was that disgraced spectacle.

 

The room started spinning faster, Brock was whispering something inhis ear but he couldn’t hear it, _Oh please slow down, I getting dizzy_ , he said but the music was too loud, and they keep dancing faster and faster.Then at the hall entrance he saw Steve with that hurt look in his eyes. _Why did you marry me if you wanted to dance with him?_ He asked with that sad little growl, Bucky new perfectly well by now. _No! Steve, I want to stop I’m so dizzy I don’t want to dance anymore…_ But it was too late, Steve was gone and he was alone with Brock in the dance floor, spinning and turning and moving faster, there was no music, and Brock wasn’t smiling anymore but they kept spinning. _Sweetheart… I knew this was going to happen, you just wanted someone’s knot bury deep inside you, like a bitch in heat… you needed that don’t ya’, someone to knock you up, that’s all you are good for… you’re nothing but his broodmare._

 

Bucky wanted to scream, to ask him to let him go, he told him in hurried hushes that he couldn’t keep spinning. And then he opened his eyes, the room was empty but he could still feel the bed moving, he rested his head back against the pillow, staring at the ceiling and thinking about Brock’s words in the dream. He stood and felt the urgent need to throw up, he barely make it to the bathroom before puking on Steve’s expensive carpet.

 

_I feel absolu-fucking-tely pregnant._

 

Bucky said to himself, sitting on the bathroom floor, hugging his knees and feeling the dizziness subside.He climb back to bed after changing his clothes, laying on his back and caressing softly his lower belly, not entirely sure of what he was waiting to find; a baby kick? He was completely flat, his skin was soft and his hip bones was slightly protruded on his thin frame, even after Steve’s best efforts of making him eat a little more.

He closed his eyes trying to picture a baby growing inside him, but, he couldn’t, there was no sign, he sat again staring at his flat belly with a frown.

 

_I’m more than just a fucking breeder._

 

He said at loud to convince himself, beside his stomach was constantly upset, and throwing up was his way to make him notice that the stress and anxiety were getting high levels.He closed his eyes trying to avoid the tears that were forming _I’m more than just a breeder_ …he murmured once more and closed his eyes. When he opened his eyes again, Sharon was entering the room unannounced.

 

“Can’t you knock?” He protested, covering him with the bedsheets, even when he was perfectly dressed. He felt his stomach in knots but he didn’t want to show any sing of weakness in front of Sharon.

“I did… Oh god, you are still sleeping? it’s almost time for dinner… must be nice have that amount of responsibilities. ” She said rolling her eyes.

“Yes, it’s wonderful” he stammered back, even when he was in fact ashamed of spend all afternoon in bed“ That’s the perk of being a married to a handsome rich man, you can sleep all day while the _help_ keeps everything in order.” He said with a sneer. “Is there a specific reason you are here?” he asked forcing a smile on his face.

“Steve wants you to join us for supper at the dinning room in an hour, we are hosting a little welcome meal to greet the new administrator. But If your highness wants to eat in his bedchambers I’m sure Steve will understand.”

Bucky rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest with a loud huff.

“You may leave now” he said to the petite blonde and smiled when she turned and walked out the door.

He came out of Steve’s room after a couple of minutes, wearing a soft warm sweater in a pale blue, navy trousers and a light jacket that matched the outfit, he stoped by a large mirror on the wall of the main hall and smiled, he had his hair carefully pulled back and secured with a navy ribbon in a ponytail.He walked down the empty halls of the manor with calm, he didn’t wanted to be late but he wanted to cause a good impression as well, he entered and the dinner room was still empty, only Katie the maid was lightening the candles, at the end of the hall he could hear voices muffled by the closed door; they were probably talking at Steve’s office. He was about to join them when he notice thatthe table could have some things improved.

“Pardon me, Katie, but would you mind to help me to fold the serviettes?” he said with a coy smile to the young maid.

“Of course Master Barnes-Rogers” she said, but she stayed looking at him waiting. “What do you want me to change?”

“Oh… well the napkins” he said taking one and showing the girl how to fold them nicely. “This makes a huge difference, if we want to impress our dinner guests with a fancy plating” He said winking with a big smile. The girl started doing the same with the other napkin following his lead “Yes, just like that, now fold the other side under and this looks like a little pocket, we can tuck the silverware there and it look so much better. Don’t you think?” he asked grinning and leaving the serviette above the plate.

“Yes, Master, like this?” She said showing him a perfect replica of the fold.

“Perfect” He exclaimed “Maybe for the next time we should go with a different color, I mean his color is quite pretty but if it’s going to be a formal dinner the serviettes should match the tablecloth.” Katie nodded with a contrite expression on her face.

“I am sorry, Master. I didn’t know” The maid nodded with a contrite expression on her face. “Miss Carter is very strict with the table arrangements”

“Don’t worry, if she give you trouble just let her know it was my command.” Bucky sat on the table winking at the girl, she smiled nodding and he was about to dismiss her when he noticed the colossal and distasteful flower bouquet in the middle of the table,“Oh sweet graces … who put those enormous vases on the middle of the table?” he wondered, and the smile disappeared from the girl’s face

“Miss Carter, said that we should put the biggest vase” she told him.

“Of course she did. Well bigger is not always better, Hmm we should… go for something more delicate, don’t you think?” he said standing up and picking up the vase“You know this place better than me, do we have some cube shaped vases?”

“No master, but we have some medium cone shaped vases at the kitchen.”

“That will do, we just have to trim a little bit this lilacs, oh… the orchids and the hydrangeas, it’s way too much, let do this at the kitchen”he said taking the large vases with both hands and being followed by the girl. They arranged the flowers rather quickly, using only the lilac some ivy and the orchids.

“Here, add each flower at a sharp angle, lock it in, and hold it down.” he said arranging one for the girl to notice “Note the sharp angle each flower is inserted and then locked under my thumb. okey? now you do it with the other one, the shape of this vase itself is going to give the bouquet a unique look, big enough to be appreciated but not too big, if it’s to big, it’s going to interfere with the view and disrupt the conversation. Here, voila!” he said, when he lifted his eyes he notices that they had a little audience, all the staff at the kitchen were staring at them with a soft smile clapping and nodding in approval at the flower arrangement.

“It’s so much better, more elegant” the girl said giving the finishing touch to the other vases and moving them back to the dinning room. When she came back to the kitchen, he gave her instructions for the discarded flowers, so they could make other small arrangements for the halls and rooms. The maid looked at Bucky with a huge grin. “The table looks beautiful, it’s amazing how some small details can make such a big difference. May I ask, Master, where did you learned all that fancy folding for the napkins?”

 

“My maid, at my parents house, used to fold the serviettes in pretty folding figures, it was like art made with cloth napkins,when I was a kid she sat at the kitchen table with me just before dinner and told me stories while we fold the napkins, I learned a lot of figures” he said with a fond smile.

“What kind of stories?” the maid asked with interest gleaming on her eyes.

“All kinds, stories about the things she lived on the long trip when came to America, legends, and myths, all kinds of fantasies to keep a young boy out of trouble.” he said thinking about his childhood.

“Would you mind teaching me some of those folded figures?” she asked after a moment of consideration.

“it would be my pleasure” he said with a gentle smile, “tomorrow we can practice some other folds” he said and the young maid nodded and get back to the kitchen with a bright smile.

“The dinner is ready to be served, Master.” she said from the kitchen door and Bucky nodded.

“Thanks I will let them know that everything is ready, you go on” he said with a gentle gesture, walking to Steve’s office. He opened the doors of the studio at the same time that Sharon was going out, she gave him a glance and ignored him walking briskly passing him and entering the hall, he stood there watching her for a second. _What’s her fucking problem now?_

 

He turned to look at the office and Steve was siting on his desk, a mess of papers all over, and a tall, dark silhouette was sitting in front of him leaning with his face covered by some papers. Bucky knew who he was even before he turned around, his scent coming to his senses like a vivid dream, he knew that it couldn’t be possible, but somehow he was there. **_Brock_**

 

“Yes, Bucky?” Steve asked lifting his eyes from the papers, and staring at him, the omega was in shock and trying to remember why he was there on the first place.

 

“The dinner, I was going to let you know that… “ he said but got distracted when the other alpha turned to look at him, he look like he wanted to say something but he didn’t, he was only looking at him expecting. “The diner is ready.” Bucky said trying to hide the nerves that were numbing his good judgment.

 

“Oh, perfect.” Steve said closing one of the large books and standing up from his desk, he was wearing work clothes, nothing fancy. The other alpha moved his chair to stand up, and with the movement a new rush of nerves came over the omega.He pull out his chair, turning to look at the startled omega.He waited for a endless second before saying gently.

“Pleasure to meet you, congratulations for your recent wedding.” Brock said, he look at the omega’s eyes trying very hard to sound calm but Bucky could see the restrained expression on his face, the way his eyes cringed at the corners aching to reach for him, but trying to pretend to be an stranger. The omega remained silent. waiting for an explanation.

 

“Buck, are you all right?” Steve asked looking at him.Bucky nodded and turned to look at the concerned blond. 

“Yes, just hungry” he said forcing a little smile and nodding at the other alpha, absently acknowledgingthe congratulations.

“We will be there in a second, just finishing up some papers. You can go ahead if you like.” Steve said with a little frown, still looking at Bucky with concern.

 

He willed himself to move, to walk outside the office like nothing happen, closing the door behind him.He stood against the wall, trying to calm himselfhis mind was running in circles trying to understand and not to give himself away, but he had mixed emotions, _what the hell was going on?_

He acted like he didn’t know who I am, but he knew… and it was just an act. _how, why?_

 

The studio door opened again and Bucky turned to look in that direction waiting for the two alphas, but only Brock came out. He motion the omega to keep quiet and, Bucky nod pointing at one of the near by doors, they entered to one of the remodeling areas, everything was dark, wall paperstill getting removed from the walls, smelled like fresh paint.The new furniture still packed scattered around the room. Brock followed him inside, getting closer to him, as soon as the door was closed, his proximity was overwhelming for the omega.

“Brock, what…” Bucky asked unconsciously raising his voice. The alpha covered his mouth in a second, manhandling him against the closed door. 

“Shh…doll, you are okey… ” Brock said, losing up the grip and covering Bucky’s mouth with his lips in a hungry kiss. Bucky barely had time to rationalize the situation, when Brock pinned him to the door, covering him with his broad frame and kissing him senseless.

“Oh dear God, you are really here!” he said in a whisper, cutting the kiss, feeling a rush of emotions flowing through him in a blur of confusion, hehugged the alpha, feeling his heart beating like crazy on his chest.“What are you doing, how did you find me?”Bucky asked startled. “Are you fucking crazy?, he is going to kill you if he finds out who you are, you have to get out of here!”

“I have a plan, but we don’t have much time right now, he is going to get out in a second, I told him I was going to wash myself for dinner,right now I need you to act normal though dinner, yeah? just act like you don’t know me,keep the farce and we will be out of here in sec. Tomorrow I’ll find you and I’ll explain everything to you”he said kissing him again and letting his hands to fondle him in a forbidden touch.

“What are you going to do?!” Bucky asked trying to force his mind to keep the pace. Brock was touching him like hungry man, and if the circumstances where different he would have enjoyed the fondling.

“Just pretend that you don’t know me… ok? don’t worry I’m not gonna let anything happen to you. I have everything figured out and we are going to leave this place sooner than you think.” He said grinding against the omega and kissing him senseless, giving Bucky no time at all to react. 

“Wait a minute!” Bucky tried to say but he was interrupted by Brock.

“Tomorrow… Look Rogers is not gonna suspect a thing, ok?, I’m sorry I took so long to find you, I won’t leave you again.” Brock kissed him, this time slowly and tenderly.

Then Brock hold him, cradling his face between his hands with an unusual tenderness, looking deep on the omega’s eyes and speaking in soft hurried whispers. “I know you have questions, just play along through dinner. I need to buy some time, Natasha is going to help us, I’ll explainyou everything, ok, just play along today and meet me tomorrow, if you can sneak out in to the gardens I’ll find you there.”

“Too dangerous, people might see us, I’ll stop by to the house… the administrator’s house with some excuse. More private to talk… we need to talk”

“I love you, Doll, miss ya like crazy” Brock said giving hima final kiss, his lips were kissing him gently, tenderly making him open his mouth and welcoming his tongue, the hot spiral of desire unraveling was too much to bare, but the kiss was cut off promptly. They heard a door opening and voices coming out from the kitchen. Bucky avoid to look at him, while he rearrange his clothes.

 

They waited until the hall was empty and then Brock walked away from him, just making a hushing sign with his index finger.

Bucky remain there standing with his back against the wall and the ghost of a kiss still vibrating on his lips. 

_Oh dear god, this can’t be happening._

 

The dinner was served a few seconds later, and the hall was invaded with footsteps and voices talking about cattle and prices, politics and other things that Bucky didn’t quite catch behind the closed door but that was Steve, Peggy and Sharon talking, discussing calmly work related topics with total normality. He was too scared to move, still trembling when he dare to take a step into the hall, it was empty, everyone was entering to the dinner table, and the warmth and noice seamed so far from him, that he might even be in another planet. He took a step out and walk quickly to the dinner room, he was about to get the door, when Sharon came out, she was followed by Katie; Sharon was grabbing her by the arm tight enough to hurt her. Sharon acted like he wasn’t there, but the girl looked at him with pleading eyes.

“Who told you to change my table setting?” he heard Sharon said to the young maid as they walked into the hall. He felt his blood boiling in his veins, _Was she capable of hurting a young maid for some stupid flowers?_

“I did” he said intervening and taking a step forward, he wasn’t even trying to piss Sharon off, so he tried to be polite and say in the most gentle way. “Let her go, she was following my orders, Sharon. She is not the one to blame.” He tried to remain calm.

“Off you go… I’ll have words with you later” she said letting the maid go. The young woman made a silent nod and a then she looked at Bucky gratefully.

“Leave her alone, Sharon, I gave the order, she only did what I told her to do, it’s not her fault. I just wanted to make the table a little bit more presentable for the dinner.”

“Stop undermining me in front of the servants, Steve put me in charge of them.” She spat at him. She just turned and get inside the dinning room.Bucky followed her taking a deep breath and forcing himself to relax.

“I’m not doing it to piss you off, I thought that I could help…” He said calmly. 

“Yeah right!, I don’t buy it… So if Steve gets mad about the table you are going to have to explain it.” She said turning and entering the dinning room again, he followed her taking a deep bread.

 

“Sharon the table looks amazing” Steve said opening a chair for her. Bucky looked her squirm at the comment, turning a furious glance at Bucky’s direction. She murmured a soft thanks and avoid the subject, Steve oblivious to everything smiled, opening another chair for Bucky.

 

Bucky stared at the chair, right next to Steve’s, in front of Brock’s, now that he could see him in the candle light he felt his heart skip a beat in his chest. He felt a rush of emotions flowing through him like a tornado, making everything crumble. _How?, What the hell whats going on?_ he hesitated fighting against his urges to run as far as possible from that room. Everybody was watching him, waiting for him to take a sit, and he was staring at the chair like an idiot, Steve put a hand on his shoulder reassuringly and Bucky prayed that nobody else notice the little grimace Brock had when he noticed the gesture.

“Buck, are you okey? “ Steve asked sniffing slightly in his direction, he could probably smell the distress on him. “Let me introduce you…Mr Keller is the new administrator” Steve said with a gentle smile, and Brock stand up from his chair nodding politely to the omega.“he is going to be working with us. Mr Keller this is my husband Bucky.”

“Nice to meet you.” Brock said, he looked calm, gave Bucky a single nod, and smiled.

“My pleasure.” Bucky forced himself to say, and took a sit on the table. Both alphas resumed his conversation, Steve stealing worried glances to the omega but talking about estate stuff for a while. Bucky ate in silence, humming and nodding without actually participate on the conversation. After dinner, Steve, Peggy and ‘Mr Keller’ went to drink one glass of brandy in Steve’s office and Sharon hurried to the kitchen. Bucky excused himself a couple of seconds after the final course. Staring at Brock, waiting for him to hint something, but he didn’t

 

He was anxious and need to get out of the house,after a while of walking around the hall, he opened the front door and ran to the gardens circling the house half-way to his hidden spot… he stoped, he stayed with his back against one tree, staring at the sky losing completely the track of time,the night was fresh with a clouded sky and the rain started pouring like a curtain all over the land without him notice. Bucky shivered, the cold attached to his bones, but he couldn’t move, he felt stuck to the tree incapable of moving his legs, he wanted to run as far as possible scape from the cold but he stayed there. The fear and shame were overwhelming.

 

_What was going to happen if Steve found out about ‘Mr Keller’ real identity?_

 

_He promised to kill Brock if he ever come near again…_

 

_He needs to get out of here… and he is not going to go without me._

 

_We have to leave this place before Steve noti… I can not go, not until I know If i’m expecting Steve’s baby…_

 

_Now Brock is going to notice that I’m not virgin anymore, that I might be expecting someone else child…_

 

Bucky remembered the disgusted look on Brock’s face in the dream,his hateful words running through his mind like wild horses.

‘ _Sweetheart… I knew this was going to happen, you just wanted someone’s knot bury deep inside you, like a bitch in heat… you needed that don’t ya’, someone to knock you up, that’s all you are good for… you’re nothing but his broodmare.’_

 

_You are nothing more than a breeder…_

 

_A worthless omega…_

 

“Master!” someone called him behind the tree line, close to the kitchen door, her presence made Bucky startled, and the maid went to look for him, she was running to catch him with an umbrella, carrying a kitchen towel on her arm. “oh sweet Lord, you are going to get pneumonia, come with me Master, I’ll give you a cup of tea.” she tried to dried his hair with the kitchen towel… the towel smelled like chicken soup, and before he knew what was happening he found himself vomiting the contents of the dinner right there in the gardens, the maid didn’t even flinch, she just took off his apron and moist it with the rain water and cleaned Bucky’s face when he finished retching. “are you feeling better, master?” she said with a worried look. Bucky nodded and let himself be guided by the maid, into the kitchen.

 

It was empty, except for one large woman, probably a beta, cleaning the table. Everything was cleaned and clear, so probably he spend more time outside than he planned, he wondered if Steve have notice him gone.

 

“I’ll give you some ginger root tea, to settle your stomach” She moved fast and confident around the kitchen, pouring the cup of tea and leaving it in front of Bucky, she gave him a good look and asked“do you want me to go find Mr Rogers?”

“No! please, don’t tell him…” he hurried to say, he felt his throat sore and grimaced at the feeling. The maid gave him a unconvinced look “ It’s nothing, I don’t want him to get worried” He grab the tea cup and stood slowly, he was afraid to start feeling dizzy again. “I’m going to get change from this wet clothes.” he said and forced a smile.

“Great idea, I’m going to bring you hot water, so you can take a long bath, do you want me to help you?”

“Sure” he said and gave her a smile. He really need that bath. Bucky went back to his room followed by the maid, she help him out of his wet clothes and stayed with him helping him entering the bath. He was still dizzy and it was obvious that the girl didn’t want to leave him alone, she stood there kneeled beside the bathtub, she put lavender scented soap on his skin, and washed his hair, rinsing it with a gentle massage, Bucky let himself be guided and groomed absently. She left him there after, enjoying the hot water in the candle light for a couple of minutes, then she handled him a towel and she pointedly did not look at him, she brought one clean robe and handed over to Bucky, pulling a chair and bringing one mirror and a comb. When he sat, she started combing his hair, untangling the knots and carefully drying his chestnut locks and braiding it.

 

“My mother used to do this for the old master Rogers’s wife, I watched and learned, she used to say that this will be my job when I got older” she stated with a nostalgic smile.

“She taught you well” he comment with a gentle smile looking at her through the mirror. “Is she still working here?” he asked absently, but he notices how she blanched out, stop braiding his hair for a couple of seconds before she continued.

“No… the plague caught her…” she said trying to avoid the subject.

“Sorry” Bucky murmured with coyness.

“Don’t worry… she is with God now and my little brother. I stayed so I could take care of my Dad and my older brother, they are hopeless without me” she said with a little sense of pride. “Alphas” she said with a grin that lighten up the mood. “It’s done, Master, may I help you with something else?” she asked with a gentle smile.

“No, it’s okey you should go to bed now, thank you, for everything.” he said with a smile.

“Master, if you don’t mind me saying this, I’m glad that you are the master’s mate, the house is getting brighter.”

“I doubt that, but thanks” Bucky laughed, feeling a warm tender emotion on his chest with something resembling joy.

“It’s true!… you should have seen this place before, the old master Rogers keep everything closed and dark and he didn’t like music, now you play the piano and the windows are always open, there’s light all over.”She said while she walked to the door. “Have a good night, master” she said closing the door. Bucky stared at the closed door and he was tempted to ask her to come back, because as soon as she left the reality came back, and he didn’t know how to feel about everything.

 

He needed to find Brock, but Brock’s quarters wereoutsidethe house and it was pouring, besides he didn’t know what to say, how to begin to explain about the deal he made with his husband. He was going to have to tell Brock that he had lost his virginity with Steve, that they were actively trying to get him pregnant. He had to admit, that he was actually enjoying the impregnation process. And he will have to deal with the fact that probably Brock won’t want to have anything to do with him after hearing the whole story. And Steve… he couldn’t let him know, it took so long for them to be friends again, after the whole wedding debacle Steve did not see him in the same way, and now he was trying… and Bucky didn’t want to ruin it.

 

After tossing and turning on his bed for almost two hours he decided to write everything down in a long letter, he started by explaining the fact that he was not going to be able to leave from the estate, he wrote everything shedding tears of frustration and fear… when he finished, he throw the letter to the fire. He loved Brock and he deserved more that just a letter.He walk out of his room but he ended up at Steve’s door, knocking slowly, he door opened and Steve was standing there half dressed, he smelled like cigars and bourbon, like wood and alpha musk.

 

“Bucky… what’s going… “ Steve didn’t have the chance to finished the sentence with Bucky’s lips kissing him hungrily. Steve tenderly cupping the underside of Bucky’s thighs and heaving him up, the omega responded deepening the kiss and hooking his ankles around the alpha’s lower back. His hands were grabbing the alpha’s shoulders hard enough to bruise but he couldn’t let him go. They kissed long and passionately, without holding back. Steve take him to bed, taking off his clothes desperate to feel more skin. 

 

“Made love to me” Bucky said without thinking, and Steve moaned against his mouth nodding, carefully fulfilling his omega’s wishes. 

 

_You make this really hard for me Stevie… I do not know how to feel around you anymore…_

_I used to be soangry, I was mad at you… I don’t want that to change, because if this is not hate, then this strong weird feeling must be love, and that can’t be true…_

_because I love Brock and…_

_you can not love two different men at the same time…_

 

Later, when the sunrise came, the guilt started woking him up and making him fled from the

bed, away from the warmth and security from the alpha’sembrace. Bucky gave Steve one last kiss on his temple before whispering. “I’m sorry” exiting the room in a hurry.

 

 

~·~·~

**_Later that morning_ **

 

 

“When I woke up he wasn’t there… I saw him when I was going to my office, I thought that he wanted to have breakfast or something but he took a blanket and his book and went to the garden, I didn’t even got the chance to speak with him about Becca’s letter, I swear to you Sharon, I just don’t get it, one day he is clingy and the very next day he runs away from me… ” Steve said pouring a big cup of coffee.

 

They were taking the breakfast in the piano room and Sharon was zipping her cup of tea quickly. Steve couldn’t help to compare her rushed movements with the elegant simplicity of Bucky’s gestures even now when he wasn’t in the room. Sharon was an amazing omega, he knew that, but she was always in a rush, always practical and efficient, even drinking tea, she wasn’t refined, she didn’t pose. Steve shook his head and admire in silence the changes in the piano room, it just to be so somber before.

 

“Seems to me, he is quite unstable” Sharon said with a smirk, grabbing a cookie and taking a bite.

 

“He is been through a lot in the past two months, he need time to adapt that’s all”

 

“The thing is Steve, if you ask for my opinion… he doesn’t want to adapt, I mean the first week, Peggy and me tried to show him how to run the household, the things that should be doing and what he should be supervising, and he said that he wasn’t going to be responsible for all that, that we should ask _you_ instead, because he wasn’t going to stay here long enough to learn all those things, he was really rude. Then the other day he ordered around the servants like he own the place and he confused the maids. I’m telling you, he is unstable.”

 

Steve frowned and sat against the cushions, lost in thought. She sat next to him abandoning her tea in the table. She was close to him, looking at him with a gentle smile, suddenly she took his wrist, he didn’t seem to know what she was doing but he forced a smile, his pulse was steady and rhythmical, but he was starting to feel really uncomfortable. 

 

“You know your problem right now, Steve?” she asked, “It’s all this remodeling, you should be focusing on the estate, in the production like your father did, you refused to pay the security fee for the governor, instead you are paying for all this… things”She was holding him, she was checking his pulse and his scent gland, feeling the steady beat of his heart.

 

“No, Sharon, I choose not to pay the extra fee because they shouldn’t ask for the fee in the first place, they should provide security, thats the police job, and the governor is taking advantage of the people, he should not ask for an extra, that’s a bribe… if I wanted to pay I could hire a professional security service… not the local police… we pay for those services with our taxes, it’s ridiculous…”

 

“That’s the way it has always been around here Steve, your father used to pay, everybody here pays the stupid fee, nobody wants to get into trouble with the rustlers.” 

 

“Sharon, there are many others farmers that just like me, are tiredof paying for that security fee, and Pierce keeps increasing the payment fee, we have the money but think about the others, like Lady Valmont, and her two daughters, one of them is really sick, her medicine is rare and expensivethey can’t have access to their inheritance cause they are no alphas or betas in the family, Lady Valmont is young but she can’t re married until the morning period is over, and her daughters are little kids, where is she going to get the money for the fee, if they can barely live with the stipend the governor authorized, let alone buy all the expensive medicine for the little girl.”

 

“The little Cathleen… poor thing, she keeps getting weaker, the people say that she isn’t goingmake it through the winter. She is so young and so pretty. ” Sharon lower her voice and search for Steve’s warmth, her hand keep touching at his wrist. And then he felt it, the scent, she was allowing that this alpha’s scent marked her. Steve looked at her differently for the first time in his life. She was no longer the bossy little girl, she wasn’t the crooked teeth teenager he remembered, she was a well-developed beautiful omega, and she wasn’t looking at him with that childhood innocence, she was mixing scents.

 

He understand what Bucky meant when he said that he didn’t trust her. He scoffed, and moved on his seat for a moment trying to put some distance between thembut trying to avoid being rude after looking at her in a different light for the first time, he knew she could be trouble. She held fast to his hand as he tried to pull away. “He isn’t worth all this, Steve, all the remodeling is such an inconvenience and what if he choose to leave at the end, do you really want all this stuff, a sick reminder of him leaving you behind? The room was fine before, this house is fine, you don’t need this fancy curtainsor gold frames for the art on the walls…”

 

Sharon always _practical_. always _efficient,_ she didn’t get it, the sublime art hanging from the walls was more than just ornament, was culture and history, all she could see was that it was expensive and unpractical.

Steve sighed looking defeated. He felt so lost sometimes. “Do you think?” Steve asked staring at the new furniture, magnificent bookcases,the mahogany tables with crystal vases filled with flowers, the shiny chandelier and the silver brooch to hold the piano sheets.

“Yeah… all this grooming for what? for him?, to make him feel like home, to make us worthy of his high society name? It’s _so_ not like you, Steve.”

“No… that’s where you are wrong Shar,I didn’t do this _for_ him, I did it inspired _by_ him, I’m in love with that wildness in him that drives me to _do better_ , to _be_ better, he motivates me, and I want to look around and find beauty and art and history… Look around and try to appreciate the wonders of the aesthetic, the perfect harmony, even the air is lighter, the light is brighter, we deserve the beauty, we should embrace it.” 

“Don’t you think this might be a little vain?” she asked once more and Steve shook his head, with a nostalgic sight.

“You don’t see it” he said frustrated. _And that’s the reason I have loved him since the beginning because I knew that we could see the things in the same way… he could feel it, he creates beauty… he makes the beauty possible with his music, and I love that he is capable of transmit that beauty…_

 

He was lost in thought, distracted, and he could barely heard her say “Then, show me” before she leant forward and kissed him on the mouth, an imminent collision of her omega scent, of that disgusting unbearable sweetness. He pulled back.

 

“Hold on Sharon please hold on” he said gently, taking her by the right shoulder and forcing her back a few inches. She gaped, and her opened mouth made her look like a fish out of water. She frowned and sat back, like a scolded child, he stroked her hand affectionately. He didn’t want to hurt her.

“I thought it was going to be me…” she said, in a little whisper. “I was hoping that you… when you said that you were coming back… when you said it was time to settle down and get married, I thought, that you were going to ask me…”

“What? Sharon, we grow up together… I have known you my entire life.”

“Exactly… It should have been me…” She said and her eyes filled with tears, Steve hold her tenderly, he didn’t like to see her cry.

“Oh Sharon… No… I’m sorry I didn’t realize…”

“It’s not too late, we could still be together when the deal is closed. There might be a chance… Besides, he doesn’t love you.”

“No…But… I love _him”_ Steve took her hand between his hand and looked at her with pliant eyes. “I don’t want to hurt you, being with you… without loving you is unfair, you can do better.”

 

Sharon sighed, two big tears ran through her cheeks and Steve hold her gently in a soft embrace, and he could feel her taking a deep breath and scenting him. He let her go slowly, making his point clear.A knock on the door make her startled, she hurried to open the door and found the new administrator smirking at her, he was holding the doorframe with a unreadable expression on his face.

 

“Am I interrupting?” he asked, and Sharon didn’t like the tone of the question, she knew that he was questioning why was _she,_ an unmated omega, alone behind close doors with an alpha.

“Of course not, please come in.” Steve intervened, extending his hand with a sheepishly smile. Sharon took the chance to get away from the room, frustration tears still running from her cheeks.

 

“Excuse me, I have some chores to attend” she said walking down the room and closing the doors behind her. 

 

“It’s okey, Rogers, I didn’t see anything.” Brock said, smirking and making the closed lips gesture with a sneer. Steve squared his shoulders and tensed his jaw, he felt the need to clarify the situation but he didn’t wanted to be disrespectful with Sharon so he didn’t say anything. Instead he took the newspaper and he handed over to Brock.

“Have you seen this?” he asked trying to dismiss the whole thing. “The war’s upon us, so now they are asking contribution for the army, they summit a petition for all the business members, yesterday.”

“Is an ‘obligatory’ contribution?” Rumlow asked with a smile “ how much?”

“ They want one quarter of my cattle”

“Shit” he murmured and the smile abandoned his face. “No kidding… are you going to comply?”

“Well… we have a meeting tomorrow in the town hall, to negotiate.”

“Is there going to be a negotiation? really?”

“No… but they probably want to see how much are we willing to give for the cause, and of course to warn us about the rebels, prevent us to sell them anything.”

“I don’t know Rogers, there’s a lot of interest involved, and the traditionalist party have deep pockets. Novak doesn’t have that kind of support, if he can not feed his troops, the war is going to be over before start.”

“They are pushing us to pick a side… ”

“And if you don’t…?”

“Well… I guess we will find out tomorrow, I need you to come with me to the meeting.” He said, putting a huge folder on the table. “better be prepared. We have a lot to do before the meeting.”

 

~*~*~

**_That evening_ **

 

 

Steve found Bucky when he was about to leave his bedroom to find Brock. The blond alpha waited for the omega to invite him in to his bedroom before started.

 

“I have something for you… this came in the mail yesterday but, I didn’t have the chance to give it to you till now.” Steve said holding Becca’s letter.

 

“It’s from my sister?” Bucky asked taking the letter. “It’s good to hear from them, I’ll read it latter tonight” put the envelope on his desk.

 

“Bucky… I have to go to bed early today because tomorrow I have to make a little trip to town for a meeting… ”

“Oh, it’s ok I’ll sleep in my own bedroom tonight then.”

“That’s not what I meant, just…”

“It’s okey Steve, I’ll be fine, when are you coming back?”

“Probably in a couple of days, Mr Keller is coming with me and also two other workers. But I want to give you this” he said handling a large keychain ”This is the key to my desk, in there you can find money and some other things, if there’s an emergency or something, you can use it in my absence.”

“Steve is only two days… I’ll be fine”

“Just in case… and if you want to share the bed, you know, you can still do it. I don’t mind.”

“Thanks Steve”

 

Bucky waited until he heard Steve’s door closing to get out, he walked pass the gardens and tried to look calm as possible, even when he felt his hand shaking with nervousness as he approached to the administrator’s house. He was waiting for that moment since the early morning,he saw Brock returning from the mansion a couple of minutes ago, so he knew it was time for them to talk.

 

He knocked on the door and some beta guy opened. The beta fixed his eyes on Bucky frowning but he didn’t say anything, he just leave the door opened and take a step outside closing the door behind him. Bucky was self-conscious cause he knew that Steve’s alpha smell must have been lingering on his skin and clothes and he knew that Brock was going to notice, but he was hoping that Brock didn’t mind too much since Steve’s scent was all over the house.

 

Brock walked outside of the bedroom grinning.Bucky was about to say something but he didn’t have time for that, Brock ran to hug him tightly, circling his frame with those strong arms, searching and founding his lips, pinning him against the wall and kissing him hungrily.

 

“Finally” Brock said taking Bucky’s hand gently and interlacing his fingers with him, holding his hand close to his mouth. The omega stumbled with his words trying to find the courage to say what he meant. But Brock lift him, taking his weight in both arms and holding him tight, missing him so much for so long. Bucky put both palms against his chest, he took a deep breath and pushed him gently, trying to regain some sense.

“First we must talk… I have been freaking out all day.” Bucky said with the nerves wrecking his voice.

 

“The real administrator is not gonna show up, the poor bastard is dead. We found him on the road, he was carrying arecommendation letter from some friend of Rogers, a guy named Wilson. We needed some excuse to check inside the estate, we didn’t know if you were here or in fucking Europe, so we took the chance.”

 

“Steve found me when I was about to leave and… he knew. So I told him the truth… it was a shit show. He take me with him but we didn’t went on the honeymoon obviously, the roads were blocked so we decided to stay at the estate.”

 

“I know… we lost a lot of time with the blocked roads, Natasha was helping, we were waiting at her house for you to send a letter to her or something. We were worried… when you didn’t show up we went to your parents’s house but they told me that you have left with Rogers.”

 

“Well I didn’t have too much of a choice… I tried to run but, I couldn’t, my heat started and it was impossible for me to runaway without him noticing.”

 

“Don’t worry, we have a plan, and you are not alone anymore” Brock hold him close again, bitting his lips, letting his hands rest on the omega’s slender waist,wrapping his big hands around it, “Baby… you are so fucking thin… do they even feed you in this place?” Brock asked closing the little gap between his hands to make his point.

 

Bucky nodded, smiling because he used to love been hold tight like that, and now he is not so sure anymore.

“Tomorrow morning, I’m going to travel with Rogers. We will attend to the stupid meeting, and in the meanwhile Rollings is going to buy some horses atthe town’s market, and send a word to Natasha to put everything in motion. We have everything planned, Pack a little bag, just the essentials and hide it, as soon as we hear from Natasha we will leave this place.”

“Where can we go that he don’t find us?”

“Cuba or some place warm, we can have a little cabin by the sea… I can imagine you… half naked playing in the sand, with the sun kissing your skin, getting all tanned… endless days watching the sunset from our baranda, it might not be the life we thought but, it’s going to be good, sweetheart. The best thing we can do is start over.”

 

He ducked his head with coyness and Brock smiles reassuringly, letting a soft purring sound scape, a calming sound for any omega, Bucky melted between the alpha’s arms, and noted that away from Steve and the confusion he produced inside him, he felt safe in Brock’s embrace. The alpha started kissing him gently on his neck, he knew how much he loved that…

 

“Brock…” the omega said and his voice sounded almost raw, like moaning. The alpha started spreading kisses in the right direction, searching for the bond gland but he stoped. His back straight and his scent changed smelling like tension and confusion.

“Thank God…He didn’t bite you” He said with a little smile spreading on his face.

“No…” Bucky murmured absently. Feeling the rush of panic flooding his veins.

 

_Was if Brock wasthinking about biting him now?_

 

“Why…? I was sure that I was gonna have to challenge him… you saved yourself to me, my good omega.” Brock said almost giggling with excitement.Taking him to bed, and covering him with his strong arms.

Bucky didn’t answered, laying there like a puppet, he let the alpha take the control removing all his clothes. He used to dream about this moment, Brock was going to be his first, in all his private dreams his first time with Brock wasn’t… anything like this… at all.

“Hold on” Bucky said, feeling his skin tinted red with embarrassment, the awareness of his nudity was unbearable, he took off the bedsheets and used them to cover his naked body siting on the bed and hugging his legs against his chest. “There are… things you must know… before… we keep going.” Bucky took a deep breath, he covered his face with his hands trying to hide his remorse “I… know, I know that this might change everything ” Bucky said… “Just because he didn’t bite me that doesn’t mean that we haven’t…he did… I am sorry… We… ”His lips were trembling and even his scent start changing, there was no need to explain, or excuse himself, he didn’t even have to say it at loud, Brock expression changed, he knew what that meant.

The alpha remained still, waiting for the other shoe to drop, but Bucky is unavailable to say anything else. He smelled like a distress omega.

“You are no longer…” Brock pulled Bucky closer but he ran from the touch, turning his back and trying to muffle a sob.

“No… I am not” He admitted, feeling the tiredness on his voice, feeling the tears running down his cheeks.

“I should have take it when I got the change” Brock murmured, he was angry but calmed. His scent changing softly. “Hey… I’m not angry at you… Ey! Jamie, look at me” he said making him turn to face him. “You are just an omega and you were in heat, I understand… you couldn’t help it.” Brock kissed him again, helping him to let the bedsheet go. Holding him tight against him,his large hands where caressing the soft skin of Bucky’s legs, spreading his legs and placing himself between them. “You didn’t have a choice, you were in heat. I wasn’t your fault.” Brock said with a understanding look, but Bucky felt the rage building inside him.

 

_Of course I had a choice I’m not a mindless idiot, even when I’m in heat, I’m horny but not brainless. I’m not an animal. But that also means…means that I made the conscious choice of having sex with Steve…_

_Did I?_

 

“This time is going to be the only one that really counts for me, cause you are with all your senses, and no heat-induced urges are clouding your judgment, you are choosing me, not your hormones. isn’t it?” Brock said kissing him gently and caressing his teeth along the bond gland. Bucky nodded, he wanted to say the truth, that he had sex with Steve outside his heat almost every day since they got married months ago, but he didn’t want to upset the alpha, not when he was being so forgiving. Not when his fingers where tracing his rim so tenderly. The alpha entered him without previous notice, his fingers relentless breaching his intimacy with scissoring motions. Bucky knew that the experienced alpha knew what he was doing so he closed his eyes and let himself be ravished by him, erasing every lingering thought about Steve.

 

Brock dug his fingers deep into the soft flesh above his hip bones and dragged him around on the bedspread, repositioning him to make him present. Bucky took a deep breath trying to relax his muscles. He knew that he need more preparation but he keep silent and tried to will himself to relax. He was waiting Brock penetrating him at ay second, but he didn’t.

Brock took a step back and start scrutinizing every inch of him, just like he was trying to find any vestige of another alpha. There wasn’t, Bucky was very careful to clean himself up at conscious before showing up at Brock’s quarters.

 

“Were you scared?” the alpha asked.

“Yes… but he didn’t hurt me or anything… I am sorry… I‘ve been dreading this moment since the moment I got married with Steve. ”

“what do you mean with ‘this moment’ huh?”

“I mean the moment you realized that I’m used and worthless”

 

Brock felt his eyes filled his angry tears, he swallows hard and tries to reassured the omega but, it’s hard when his instinct tells him to violently go charge against the other alpha.

“This doesn’t change shit, we are leaving and never coming back, we just need some provisions and we will be out of here, now we are going to do it my way, babydoll.”

“Don’t you mind? that I’m not longer…”

“No! of course I mind, but that doesn’t mean shit to me if I can still live my life with you, fucking shit, do you really think that I’m going to let you here trapped forever in this farce of a marriage?”

“No… but I thought that you would mind that fact that I’m used.”

“Don’t you dare to say that shit again, you are my fucking omega, the purest most wonderful, and beautiful omega in the fucking world. I’ll fucking kill anyone who dared to say something different.”

“I wish I could see myself through your eyes, cause I don’t feel like that at all…Brock there’s something else you need to know, Steve had agreed to let me go… with one condition”

“What is it?”

“He wants me to gave him a child… he will let me go and my parents can keep his house, I just have to give him an heir, then I’m free.”

“No, you are not going to keep warming up his fucking bed with the pretext of giving him a kid, the fucker is a doctor he knows how not to get you pregnant and keep taking advantage of you”

“But… “

“But? what?do you want to keep letting him take you, seriously Bucky, is that what you fucking want?”

“No… Brock I mean I was in heat… I might be pregnant right now”

“Fuck!” the alpha howled and Bucky could felt goosebumps spreading all over his skin “I am going to kill that bastard” Rumlow stood trying to pace along the room, but his leg was still bothering him a little, so he sank on the bed trying to calm himself. “Bucky, please, tell me, do you love me?”

“Yes” he said with a trembling voice, guilt washing over him like yesterday rain. “I do”

“Then thats the only think that matters” Brock said, reaching to kiss the omega’s lips, tracing his lips along Bucky’s cheekbone and descending slowly to his neck and shoulders until he found what he was looking for, the bonding gland “You are mine, that’s all that matters” he murmured laying on top of Bucky. The omega looked up at the ceiling without understanding and the he felt it, the sharp pain on his neck of the alpha’s teeth breaking the tender skin, biting him deep and hard and painful. A bonding bite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a message to let me know your suggestions and ideas! Love to hear from you

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first pic ever, so please help me out here with comments, suggestions and anything you could think of!


End file.
